Possession
by Ally Marton
Summary: Wally honestly didn't know how he got himself into this one. But now he has a villain hell bent on keeping him for himself, and being an over glorified prize for eternity is far from appealing. Stupid witch boy.
1. Prologue

**I… don't know why I'm posting this.**

The slight figure gazed at his prize with rapt attention. He was sleeping, innocently unaware of his surroundings, of his capture. _Mine. _The sinister child thought gleefully. _All mine._

He brushed his hands through the fiery red hair, marveling at the soft texture, the stark contrast between his pale hand that that beautiful orange. He had wanted to take him for so long, wanted to steal him away and protect him from all the others. Finally a chance had arisen, and he took it. It had been dangerous, even after putting his precious toy to sleep, the spell had been interrupted, and his pet was so fast, so hard to contain. Luckily he had subdued him, had gotten him away from possible rescuers.

The villain let his nails trail out of his possession's hair, down his neck and across his arm to the glowing band of magic that held him secure. He would keep him safe, always safe. Because no one else would get to his pet, only him. Luthor and the others would try to take him when they found out, just like his pet's friends. But they won't get him, he won't let them.

Wally was _his_.

_Mine_. He thought again, kneeling so he could see the tranquil face, the freckles sticking out under the artificial blue glow from the surrounding magic. Oh, he knew his precious _baby_ wouldn't be happy at first. After all, the little boy was taken away from everything he had known. He would be angry, frightened, scared, sad.

But eventually his pet would give in, would come to understand that there _was _no one else in the world for him. He would accept his new master, be happy with his new master. But it would take time, perhaps a long time.

But a Lord of Chaos has all the time in the world.

**Okay… I'm kinda starting this on a really, REALLY childish whim. I've been reading (practically religiously) a story called 'But I Did!' (go read it. now.), and it made me start thinking about this really, really crack pairing. And just so we are ALL clear, this is a ONE SIDED KlarionxWally. Because the Lord of Chaos is NOT in love, just twistedly obsessed. And Wally, once again, is just the poor victim in the matter.**

**Honestly, reviews are only there so the author can know people appreciate the work/ want to see something/ want to see something differently. So if you have something on your mind that qualifies under those. You should totally review. ;)**


	2. Waking Up

"Well well _well_, do you think like he's finally coming around, Teekl?"

Kid Flash groaned as he slowly regained conscious, his protesting stomach and vicious headache making him wish he could fall back to oblivion. "Wha-?" He made to clutch his head, but his hands wouldn't move. Wincing as he opened his eyes, he looked to find both his arms being held within some kind of shimmering blue light. _Magic. Why'd it have to be magic. _Wally weakly strained against his confines, but with no luck. "Ugh…" He groaned again, his head pounding. He was kneeling on the ground, only being held up by those stupid glowing orbs. And he felt… horrible.

"What's this? Our pet doesn't notice us?" Kid Flash looked up, rehearing that high pitched, annoying tone from when he had first woke up. Where was he? Whatever had happened, it had left his vision swimming. But the room was dark, save for what looked like some kind of force field on the far side of the room. The walls looked like rough stone, a dungeon? How cliché.

"Noticed, just didn't bother acknowledging." _Also, can't get my eyes to focus on anything right now. If he has a stinking problem with it, he shouldn't have knocked me around so much. _Wally winced as his head started pounding again, the pain coming in waves. "Though I'm curious, what the heck did you do to my head?" How had he gotten here? Why hadn't that been his _first _thought? Was he doing battle? Were they ambushed at Mt. Justice? The last thing he remembered… going home to Central City with Flash. He had gone to his room to finish some algebra homework-

His thought process was cut short by the sudden feeling of a hand shifting through his hair. _Ohmygoshnotcool! Backoffbackoffbackoff! _Jerking in shock, wondering how long he had zoned out, he tried to maneuver out of reach. "Dude! Back off!"

Klarion, if anything, seemed goaded further, his fist clutching the vibrant red strands so the speedster was even further immobilized. Wally grimaced as his face was forced to look towards the twisted Lord of Chaos'. His eyes were still struggling, but he managed to make out the pale demon kid's crazed smile, his freaky cat sitting contently on his shoulders. "My spell was designed to keep you disoriented, but it will dissipate soon enough." The boy shuddered in disgust as the witch boy brought his other hand up and began stroking his cheek, practically purring. "You couldn't run forever, and now I finally have you, pet."

Was he talking about _him_? Hoping he wouldn't hate his big mouth later, Kid Flash managed to ground out. "I'm nobody's pet. Why am I here?" Wally's head was clearing, and with that clearing he took note of a few things. One, he was pretty sure the cat was smirking at him. Two, he really, really needed to eat. And three, he didn't feel his goggles resting on his forehead.

In fact, he didn't feel his _mask_.

Holy crap. He was in his freaking _civvies_.

Klarion laughed, letting go of his hair and stepping back to watch his captive's eyes go wide in horror. "Teekl, I think our pet's still confused. Did you really think we wouldn't figure it out, _Wally_?"

_Oh crap, oh hell, oh crappity crap CRAP. Don't panic, don't panic, don'tpanic don'tpanic. _"Uh… W-Who?"

Klarion's hand lashed out, painfully gripping his chin to force him to look up into those dead black eyes. "I know all about who my little runner really is." Wally couldn't look away from those eyes, those fanatical eyes that eagerly drilled their way into his soul. "All about his unloving parents, his hero worship, his mistreatment at school, his happy smiling _mask_."

Possibly tearing skin, Wally jerked out of the magician's grip. "Dude, talking in third person is so old school." _Shut _up_ Wall-man! _"And for the record, that sounds _nothing _like me, because you forgot ultimate ladies' man and science genius." The nails once again dug their way down under his chin, raising his throbbing head up so the out of focus villain could get a better view of his face. _Ow, ow, girly nails, ow._

"You lie to your friends all the time, pet. You smile when you're sad, laugh when you want to cry. Why is that, Wallace Rudolph West?"

Hearing his name, hearing his secret identity coming from Klarion's mouth, _Klarion's voice_, sent a tingle of fear through him, making him tremble. He knew who Wally was; he supposedly knew _everything about him_, despite Wally doing his best to deny it. And from what he already said, Klarion knew more than most of his friends did. What did that mean? Why the _heck _was this happening? He couldn't stop trembling, but he convinced himself it was because cliché dungeons are _cold_. "What do you want?" It was ticking the speedster off how subdued his tone came out, how he couldn't keep looking the chaos lord in the eyes any longer.

The nails undug themselves from his skin, the thumb gently tracing over his mouth, keeping him silent while he continued to unwillingly tremble. "Ssshhh, I won't hurt you pet. I don't hurt my precious possessions. Don't be afraid."

Wally jerked out of his hold. Again. This was getting old. "I'm _not _afraid." But he was, dang it. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't remember. The only thing that had him grounded was _Klarion_. He had every right to be afraid. Not liking how helpless he was feeling right then, the red head turned blunt. "Let me go."

The kid _laughed _again, man was that a grating laugh. It wasn't helping the head ache either, though that was clearing up now. And God bless it, what was with this witch and _stroking his face_? The hand stilled, cupping Wally's cheek as he winced against another wave of pain. "No. You don't belong out there. You belong with _me_. You're mine, Wally. _Mine_."

And something in what Klarion said must have triggered a reaction, because Wally remembered.

_He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it had been such a tiring day, taking down Luthor's latest plan in Metropolis while saving civilians from a volcanic eruption over in the Philippines. But then next thing he knew, he was waking up with a saliva puddle on his math homework and his aunt was screaming._

_His aunt was screaming._

"_Aunt Iris!" Wally zoomed out of his room, looking out over the stairway balcony in shock. His uncle Barry was slumped against the coffee table, a huge bruise growing on his head. His aunt was backed against the wall, a huge cat growling and stepping closer, like it was about to pounce on a mouse. Past battles instantly connected with what he was seeing. Teekl._

"_Get away from her!" Wally leapt over the railing and knocked into the cat, clumsily. Iris was crying, shaking visibly as she looked at the vicious beast. The teenager quickly forced himself to his feet and super-sped bodily into the threat, shoving it several feet further from his family. He vaguely saw his aunt rush to her husband's side, trying to shake him awake. He felt heavy, more tired than he really should be in this kind of situation._

_He was about to go at the cat again, but a sudden burst of red energy shot into him, chucking him back over to the stairs. He cried out just as his aunt called fearfully. "Wally!"_

"_You shouldn't be awake." Kid Flash struggled to bring his head up, coming face to face with Klarion. The boy looked a little peeved. "My spell should have kept you under! If she hadn't hit me, you wouldn't have woken up!" Behind the witch boy he could see his uncle slowly coming around. _

"Oh my god." Wally's eyes grew wide as he remembered. "What did you do to them! _What did you do_!"

_With a few incoherent words Wally was surrounded from the neck down by some kind of glowing force, rendering him immobile. Klarion turned away from the entrapped boy, his hands strangely morphing into claw like appendages. "How dare you wake him up! How _dare _you mortals interrupt the spell!" Iris cried out slightly as she tried to shield her disoriented husband._

"_NO!" Wally struggled against the red energy, trying to keep his focus enough so he could vibrate his way out. "Leave them alone! Stop!"He couldn't do anything! __**M'gann! **__He frantically called through their connection. __**M'gann! Help! Send help to Central!**_

_Klarion turned abruptly away from Wally's family. His eyes narrowed in frustration, then looking strangely pleased. "Clever pet, trying to call for help! But no no no, we can't have that!" Wally continued to struggled vainly, his vibrating molecules having no effect on the stasis field. Klarion started mumbling some kind of garbled language. _

_**M'gann! We need help! Kaldur! Artemis! S-supey… Rob… in. **__The last thing Wally saw before he slumped unconscious was the witch boy's crazed smile._

"You attacked uncle Barry and aunt Iris! What did you do!" He began to struggle anew; fear for his closest family sending an adrenaline rush through is system. _Curse these _stupid _magic restraints!_ Klarion backed up slightly, his pleased smile still in place. No matter how Wally tugged and shook and _vibrated_, he couldn't seem to faze the blasted magic. _I hate magic. _

"I see you finally remember, little runner." Teekl meowed loudly and jumped off Klarion's shoulders, stalking towards the doorway. Apparently the possibility of Wally's family being in jeopardy bored him.

"Tell me! What did you do!" _Oh god please don't let them be dead. What if their dead? Ohgodwhyisthishappening-theycan'tbedeadpleaseno-don'tbedeaddon'tbedeaddon'tbedead- _

"After I cast my spell over you, we left. You don't need to worry about them, not at all. I knew you would be mad if I hurt them, so I didn't." Wally paused in his struggles, feeling his heart rate slow slightly. Was he telling the truth? Could he trust him?

The red head finally wilted in exhaustion. He wouldn't trust Klarion as far as he could throw him, but he _said _he didn't hurt his family. _Please be telling the truth, please be telling the truth. _His stomach growled angrily at him, furious that it had been ignored so long. _Great, as if I didn't already have enough problems. _He felt his captor approach again, too tired to flinch as he started zealously stroking his hair. "There, there." The Lord of Chaos murmured, _almost _sympathetically. "My precious pet, everything's alright…"

Wally weakly shook his head, trying to stay awake. Blast his metabolism. _No, no it is freaking _not _alright. _"Let me go, Klarion."

He cried out unintentionally when the witch fisted his hair again. "Why should I let you go? So they can have you back? No! They don't deserve you! They don't value you like I do! You belong with me! Only me!"

_Wow, I have a crazed Lord of Chaos after me, smooth move Wall-man. _"My… my friends will come for me…"

Klarion, apparently taking note of his exhaustion, knelt down to his eye level, releasing his hair. "Your friends won't find you, I won't let them. Your mine Wally, only mine."

"No…" Wally fought to stay awake, but he couldn't even keep his head up, or pull away as the witch cupped his cheek.

"Ssssshhhh, sleep, pet. You'll be fine. I'll keep you safe, little runner."

Sighing in capitulation, the teen finally shut his eyes, lost to oblivion.

**Aaaannnndd Review replies:**

**Ohbatsy:**** So glad you're reading 'But I Did!' as well, that fic is awesome. I used to think crack pairings were stupid, the Wally and Klarion one was the first I ever really went 'huh, I could see this' to. :") Thanks for the compliment on the story, I hope it lives up to your expectations till the very end. (NOOO! Let Wally infect your brain permanently, it's fun! XD )**

**Me: ****Uh… glad you liked it, Me… don't know how to further that…**

**Kyer:**** Thanks! The only reason that one isn't started yet is because I want to flesh out the plot kinks, it's the worst when you get half way through an idea and have NO CLUE where to go with it. But as soon as that's done, that one's next on the list. Yeah, I'm drawn to over-protective/ possessive stories as well… perhaps we need counceling? Heh. Fate will come in, but he'll be a minor role. Nevertheless, this is why I like reviews, because you mentioning him just gave me an idea to further the plot, please excuse me while I go write it down…**

**LadyDragonfly123: ****Way to speed talk at the end there ;). No, as much as it's tempting to turn it into that kind of story, I want to see if I can hold out against it. But there WILL be creepy obsessivness, over protectiveness, and vulnerable speedster…ness. Barry's protective nature towards Wally is one of my absolute favorite hero/sidekick shpeels, so yes, there will be some kicking of the magic users butt for his idiotic intent to take Wally.**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys!**


	3. Finding Out

**So… I admit Iris Allen might be out of character. She's a really strong woman, but I made her break down in this chapter because I wanted someone to be… frail, about what had happened to Wally. If it's eating you away from the inside at how OOC she is, you should leave a review. :D**

**More Wally and Klarion will be coming out SOON. K, now read:**

**XXX Nine hours ago XXX**

Bruce Wayne was having a good day.

Which was bad.

So far he had had an easy night (meaning _Batman _had an easy night), awoken feeling refreshed and having a large breakfast (courtesy of Alfred). His secretary got him his coffee before he asked, still piping hot, and Wayne Industries had just made a huge deal with a newly founded genetics lab in Bloodhaven that would bring millions more in revenue. He even got a chance to talk with Selina Kyle and solidify a date (because meeting up in costume just wasn't the same as a good old dinner for two).

Normally, people would be happy they were having a good day.

Batman is not normal.

Also, there was definite pattern that whenever he had a good day, something bad happened. The last time Bruce had had a terrific day aliens tried to take over Gotham, and the time before that Joker and TwoFace teamed up and wrought hell over the streets demanding six billion dollars (in _cash _for pete's sake). So, understandably, when noon time rolled around, Bruce was thoroughly paranoid.

As the clock started pushing past four, his suspicions were realized.

Hearing the subtle vibrating of his personal cell, the richest man in Gotham paused in his paperwork to check the number. Barry Allen. What could Barry be calling him about? If it was a league problem, J'onn or the Boyscout would be the ones to contact him. Filled with a dreading premonition, he picked it up. "Mr. Allen, what can I do for you?"

"_Wally'sbeenkidnapped!"_

"…" Working with the speedster for years had given Batman the ability to understand speed-talk, but it was a lifetime's worth of having an alter ego that kept his face expressionless, his voice only slightly tinged with sharpness. "You mean Kid Flash has been kidnapped?"

"_No! Imeanmynephewwasnabbed-"_

Okay, he wasn't _that _good at speed-talk. "_Slow. Down._"

A couple rapid breaths were heard over the line before Barry plunged on. _"I don't know what happened, that brat Klarion showed up in my _house _and knocked me around. AndwhenIcametoWally- ugh, Wally's been taken Bruce! While I was out he protected Iris, and then the guy just puthimunderwitha- he spelled him! He _knocked Wally out_ and _abducted_ him! WhatthehellamIs'posedtodoIcan'!"_

Bruce tried to take a deep breath. Then another. And another. The League always teased him that he was too overprotective of Robin, but the truth was Wally held a pretty high place in his 'protect with intent to kill those who hurt them' list. The kid was _obnoxious_, but as the paranoid bat he was, Bruce had learned about Wally's past, he knew how easily that red head's happy attitude could have dimmed and died.

"How long ago?"

"_Threeminutes."_

"Do we have a motive?"

"_HEFREAKINGKIDNAPPEDWALLYIDON'-"_

"_Slow_." Bruce threatened.

"_Argh! None that I know of! But Iris heard him say that he had knocked Wally out _before _he attacked us. When she had chucked a lamp at him, she thinks it broke whatever was keeping Wally down. He woke up and ran downstairs to help butthenhegottakenI'mgonna_kill_thatwretched-"_

"I'm coming to Central. Call in Fate." With that he hung up. Bruce kept tabs on _everyone_, and he knew that the witch boy had been somewhat irked by his defeat against the speedster when the Helmet of Fate was recovered. He didn't see anything odd about that. But now the cheerful teen was missing because Bruce hadn't suspect something.

That Lord of Chaos was going to have one miserable eternity when Batman was through with him.

**XXX Nine hours and THREE minutes ago XXX**

It had been a loud day at Mount Justice.

Well, to everyone else it had seemed relatively quiet, but when you have super hearing, having your entire team under one roof, no matter what, becomes loud. He could hear Kaldur's deep breathing as he meditated. Robin was locked in his room, but his music seemed like it was blasting even though the guy was wearing head phones. Artemis was mumbling to herself about how her shots kept missing by _just _an inch in the gym. And Zatana was giggling right alongside M'gann as they cooked.

Right up until M'gann let out a startled gasp. **:Everyone! Wally's in trouble!:**

And suddenly it was no longer a 'quiet' day.

They all instinctively ran to suit up and meet at the bioship, telepathically grasping for answers. Superboy headed for the hanger, seeing M'gann and Zatana coming from the opposite direction, already in uniform.

_**What's going on Miss M?**_

'_**What'd Baywatch do this time?'**_

_***M'gann, what are Kid Flash's coordinates?***_

**:I don't know! He sent me a panicked message just now, he was trying to get a hold of us, he needs help in Central City!:**

*****_**Did something happen to the Flash?**_*****

'_**Wouldn't they call the Justice League for that kind of crap?**_**'**

_**If KF called us, something's up, what else is he telling you?**_

**:Nothing! The connection's been cut!:**

There was a long, pregnant pause in everyone's head at this. M'gann and Supey shared a significant look. "Let's hurry."

**XXX Fifteen minutes later XXX**

When they reached the speedster's residence, Robin felt even more foreboding. KF wasn't the type to cry wolf, despite his joking personality. If he felt he needed help, it was either that he had bit off more than he could chew, or the attack was so sudden there was nothing he could do against it. The fact that the last mental signature Miss M had from him came straight from the Allen's residence freaked him out all the more. This wasn't a Kid Flash needing help.

This was a _Wally West _needing help.

"Miss Martian, what are you sensing?" By the tight expression on Kladur's face, he had come to the same conclusion.

They all watched as her eyes glowed for a few moments, letting her probe the scene below. "Wally's no longer inside, I can't get a read on him anywhere; the Flash and his wife are very distraught. And…" her eyes returned to normal, widening in shock. "Batman's there."

Well _hell_. If _Batman _was now involved…

"I'm sensing some magic was implicated, and not the good kind." Zatana had her hands to her temple, probing the atmosphere much like M'gann had. "Like, the way bad villain kind."

Supey's eyes narrowed threateningly. "Drop us. Now."

"We gotta be stealth about this Supey, it's a residential neighborhood." Granted, Robin was about to jump ship himself and demand answers. Nevertheless, nobody moved until the bioship was safely camouflaged in Wally's backyard.

When they opened the backdoor, Batman was there glowering at them. "Young Justice, what are you doing here."

Batman in a bad mood was _not _a good sign. They quickly entered and shut the backdoor. "Wally contacted Miss Martian; we think he's in trouble."Robin held back his instant desire to demand answers as to what had happened to his best friend.

The dark knight apparently sensed this. "He is." He moved towards the living room, with the young band of heroes close behind. "According to the Flash, they had gotten home from their mission fifteen minutes before the attack." The cowled form looked back at them, gouging their reactions. "Apparently Klarion teleported within the residence and immediately took out the Flash. His wife tried to defend him until Wally appeared, at which point he was captured and then taken. Mrs. Allen has reason to believe Klarion had incapacitated Wally beforehand, and we're suspecting Wally had been the original target."

There was a beat of utter silence until they all started in at once.

"_Klarion_?"

"He got taken by _who_?"

"How _dare_ that _freak-_"

"What do you mean _original target_? He's Wally for-"

"Where is he-"

"I'm going to kill him, and then I'm going to kill Baywatch!"

"Have you found a reason-"

"Why would he take Kid-"

"_Nobody _gets to kidnap our speedster-"

"Let's dismember him-"

"_Quiet._" Batman grated out. Instantly the distraught team shut up, exclamations and objections dying on their lips in wake of the _batglare_.

Robin, naturally, was the one to finally start up again. "KF- _Wally _is our team member, you need to let us be in on the rescue." Waiting a second and not hearing protest from Batman, he continued. "Do we have a location? Any suspicious activity?"

"Nothing."

The team turned to see Barry and Iris Allen, who obviously had been there the entire time, but they had not noticed. Barry, the Flash, was sporting one ugly bruise on his left temple, but it was already turning that sick yellow of older, dying bruises. _Speed healing. _Robin concluded. Iris looked more crest fallen than Gotham's youngest hero had ever seen her, literally on the verge of tears. Barry, though he looked somewhat panicked, seemed _angrier _more than anything. Robin had never seen the Flash mad. Ever. It was next to impossible to truly tick him off. _Guess kidnapping your favorite nephew and knocking you around qualifies for reason to be mad._

"Once the punk took off, I left as soon as possible and searched the whole city, but found zip. We're waiting for Dr. Fate to show so he can track the magic signature." Zatana visibly stiffened, but didn't make any comment. As far as complicated relationships went, her's and Fate's seemed to top the charts.

"Can any of you think of why he would take Wally?" Iris looked so sad; Robin wished he knew her well enough to hug her. Watching a girl cry was the most uncomfortable and horrible situation alive, bar none.

Batman was about to say something, probably along the lines of 'he could be working with the injustice league, using your nephew for an experiment', or some such blunt remark, but a sudden burst of light filled the room. The team jumped into defensive positions, but relaxed as the light dissipated and revealed Dr. Fate. He glanced around at the group (it didn't go unnoticed by Robin how his eyes lingered slightly longer on Zatana's form), then turned to Flash. "It's clear that the Lord of Chaos has been here."

"He's taken off with Kid Flash, can you trace him?"

"Kid Flash, the young child who first used me after Kent Nelson?"

Batman nodded imperceptibly. "We have reason to believe it was that very same confrontation that may hold a clue to why Klarion abducted him."

Fate said nothing, his face unreadable beneath the helmet. At last he turned to Barry. "There is a faint trail, I will trace it as far as I can." He glanced towards Batman. "Though I can fly, it will eat away at my concentration. If possible, I'd like to ask for your assistance in this." At Batman's nod, he turned to leave.

Barry stepped forward, looking dangerously determined. "I'm coming as well, if anything I can give ground cover. I also have a perfect memory of what spells Klarion intoned to teleport, if that helps."

"It will." Batman replied, answering for Fate. Probably to keep the guy from saying no to the Flash. The doctor might think he was the world's savior, but he could be a total callous prick without realizing it. The hero of Gotham turned back to the group, knowing exactly what they were thinking. "Stay here for now. If we find any legitimate leads, we will call immediately." Without waiting for a reply he stalked out of the room, the other Leaguers in tow.

The Young Justice members looked at one another uncertainly. Sure, Batman _said _stay there, but could they really afford to? With Wally being kidnapped and in the witch-freak's clutches? They turned in surprise when they heard a sniffle. Iris had turned to the couch and sat down heavily, head in her hands. "I-I feel so _useless _right now! God, why couldn't I protect him better? And now I just have to _sit _here and-" Her voice dwindled off into broken sentences.

Robin jumped forward, ignoring his audience, and gave her a one-armed hug. "Don't worry Iris, we'll find him."

She looked up towards him, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I know, I… I know you'll find him, Robin. But why is it that even if you're married to a hero, you're still just a useless, blubbering citizen when it comes down to it?"

Robin was about to object, but M'gann interrupted. "Actually, there might be something you can help us with, while we wait for Batman to give us news." The group, Iris included, turned towards the green Martian, who was looking slightly sheepish at the attention. "If we can see through your memories what went on, it might hold some clues as to how we can help Wally." She held her hands out, an earnest look crossing her face. "I promise we won't pry in things we shouldn't, and it might be hard to relive the memory-"

"Do it." Iris stood up, her eyes still shedding tears even as her face took on a look of determination. "I'll do anything I can help my Wally."

Somewhat surprised at the sudden acquiescing to her request, M'gann simply nodded. They all quickly formed a circle, Iris holding Miss Martian's hand on one side and Robin the other. All at once reality fell away and the kids watched, as if on a screen, the earlier events unfold.

_A strangled shout from her husband brought her racing out of the kitchen. Surprise and fear jolted through her as she took in the crumpled form of her husband falling against the family room coffee table. Behind him was a strange floating boy, dressed in formal attire and… well, if the crazed grin wasn't an 'I am a villain' giveaway, the horns certainly were._

_He was reaching towards her husband, her unconscious husband! A brief flashback to her years on the softball team and a table lamp was flying through the air, smacking the child right in the head. "Argh! My spell!" Her fear spiked as he recovered, turning beady red eyes onto her. "Teekl, get her!"_

_She looked down to see a cat hissing at her, suddenly growing in size, becoming a monster. It growled at her, and she couldn't help screaming. It prowled towards her, backing her against the wall._

"_Get away from her!"_

_Suddenly a blur faulted into the mutant, relief coursed through her when she realized it was Wally. He shoved into the creature again, keeping it away from her. He looked a little rumpled, but whether it was from the fall or something else (__**the spell**__, she thought absently), she couldn't be sure. Now that Wally had pushed it away, she raced towards her husband, seeking to protect his still form. The villain was looking at Wally, Iris didn't understand the look crossing his face. All at once he waved his arm towards the teenager, shooting out red energy. Wally didn't see it coming and was hit towards the stairs. Her hand stretched out in futile effort towards him, "Wally!"_

_The horned boy floated towards him, his hands still faintly glowing. "You shouldn't be awake."What did he mean?_

"_Iris?"_

_She looked down, intense relief flooding her as her husband opened his eyes. But Wally was in trouble, he needed to help Wally! Whispering, fearful whispering. "Baby, you need to get up-"_

"_My spell should have kept you under!" The boy was still talking, his voice rising in his outrage. "If she hadn't hit me, you wouldn't have woken up!" She. Her. Iris. He spoke an unknown language (__**cast a spell**__) and Wally was suddenly encased in the red energy. His eyes widened in shock and he began to struggle, but she saw the witch boy turn towards them and forgot to keep watching him. His hands morphed into angry claws, like his cat had changed into a monster. Maybe he was a monster. "How dare you wake him up! How _dare _you mortals interrupt the spell!"_

_She could feel Barry clutching her, trying to move her behind him, but she was paralyzed. Petrified. And Barry couldn't defend himself. The criminal raised his hands to attack and, she couldn't help it, she screamed again, trying to shield husband who was trying to shield her._

"_NO! Leave them alone! Stop!" She heard Wally, but she was too afraid to look. Wally, dependable Wally, fighting to save them. Please let them be saved!_

_She peaked out of her defensive crouch over her loved one and saw the witch boy had turned towards Wally. They were safe, they were safe for now! But Wally wasn't, Wally! His figure was blurring. Memories of Wally vibrating his molecules in the past shot quickly through her head. He was trying to escape, hurry and escape Wally! The boy with horns was calling out something strange (__**another spell**__), but Wally just kept fighting. He looked so determined, he was trying so hard. Let him escape! But then the impulsive boy's face grew confused, then slumped in relaxed sleep. No, no, no! "No!" Had he hurt Wally? Should she try to run at him?_

_Barry finally sat up, tried to push himself past her so he could attack the villain, so he could save Wally. But then the monster was there, blocking them and growling fiercely. Terror coursed through her, images of being shredded apart by the thing's teeth flashing, but she could see the floating boy was approaching Wally, the barrier surrounding him dispersing. It didn't need to hold him anymore, he couldn't run away. A pale (__**almost blue**__) black finger-nailed hand reached towards his face. "Don't hurt him!" she cried the same time her husband called out "Wally!" The monster growled louder, Barry maneuvered her behind him._

_The hand didn't pause, and came up and tentatively brushed her boy's cheek. Wally looked so calm when he slept; but it made Iris all the more afraid that he couldn't defend himself from the danger. She trembled against her husband as the witch stroked Wally's face again, felt his hair. She wanted to throw another lamp at him to get him away. The pale child picked up the unconscious teen like he weighed nothing and turned towards them. "Teekl, play time's over." He started to string out more strange words, and a red light grew around his feet, climbing up and leaving no trace of him. It kept climbing, taking him away._

_Taking Wally away._

"_No!" She cried out again, her heart breaking at the helpless position she was in. The monster started to disappear in the same manner. Barry quickly swerved around the creature and tried to reach the boy, his hands outstretched to grab Wally, but the light came too high, went above Wally. The pale villain laughed at her husband, laughed at them trying to stop him._

_And then they were gone._

Young Justice opened there eyes and found themselves back in the Allen's home. Iris fell to the ground, tears pouring down her face. "Oh God why?" She covered her face with her hands, muffling the sobs. "Wally, Wally, Wally…"

Superboy and Artemis looked ready to kill. Kaldur still seemed serene, but the tightness around his eyes and mouth told boy wonder he was having similar ideas. Robin wasn't much better. M'gann knelt down next to the distraught woman, hugging her as if she could shield her from the horrible memories. "We'll get him back, I promise."

Robin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "_We _promise." He didn't have to look up to know everyone was nodding in agreement.

They were going to get their speedster back, and then Klarion was going to pay.

**So… this was longer than I wanted, but long is good right? Feedback time!**

**Smiles: ****Were you 'Me' in the previous chapter? Because you sound alike. Anyway, I'm really glad you like my writing style, I always feel an ego boost when I hear that. Heh, if Klarion weren't somewhat demented, he wouldn't be interesting! And by the way, I promise there will be more demented witch boy via next chapter!**

**Ohbatsy: ****:D I'm glad I'm surpassing your expectations already, and we're only on chapter two! WOOT! EVERY Wally fan is a sucker for Wally whump, it's our fanatical way of showing we care. ;) Fight through the last of this month! I'll be excited for you when Wally can officially take over your brain! XD**

**Ansa88:**__**I am SOOO glad you liked the sarcastic/funny bits I tried to submerge in there, I don't think I'll ever be able to right a total serious fic, there will ALWAYS be some small form of humor. Yeah, if anyone is going to be scarily obsessive, it would be the immortal witch child. O_o I'm so glad you like my writing! It just does a heart good to hear that in general. Hope this chapter was to your liking as well, even if there wasn't Wally whump (as much) in this chap. ;)**

**Sassbrat: ****:D thanks, hope you stick with it till the end! Because I plan on making it better.**

**Sirensoundwave: ****I know! And he makes such a good creeper villain! WASTE of good fic oppurtunities! XD Alright, I'll keep going. ;) But ONLY so long as you review. (okay, lie, but it would be awesome if you would review anyway!)**

**Plummy-kins: ****First off, LOVE the name, made me laugh. Hopefully you found this one longer and more to your liking! But yeah, I'm hoping to keep chapters between 2000 and 4000 words, just so they aren't completely overwhelming (the only exceptions will hopefully be the final chapters and epilogue, should I make an epilogue).**

**Kyer: ****Just so you know, you are totally the reason Fate showed up in this chap. He wasn't going to make an appearance (well, not a REAL appearance), and then I read your review, and the 'wheels started turning' as they say. O_O kinda wanna steal that idea now, just so you know… is it okay if is POSSIBLY appears later in the story (that's not a for sure, but my mind keeps tinkering with it…). Oh, I grew up with the JLU Wally, he was my hero (next to Static and Gear, because I couldn't get enough of those guys either). In fact, I've seen every thing you mentioned, made me kinda smirk knowing I got to see all of those (btw, I thought the JL: Crisis of Two Earths Flash was Barry? Must not have been paying as much attention as I thought I did). Thanks for your consistent reviewing!**

**Anonymous: ****Just so you know, miss (er, mister?) anonymous, it's also because of you that Batman showed up in this chapter. Literally, it was only going to be the Young Justice and Barry/Iris scenes. So I hope you know that you've literally impacted the story and what people are reading within it. **

**Thanks again for all your reviews! If you have this on your favorites or alerts list, I would LOVE to hear from you so I can know WHY you decided to put it there! Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Demented Blue Smurf

When next Wally became aware of his surroundings, he promptly tried to fall back asleep. The _last _thing he wanted to deal with was Klarion and his fixation for stroking red hair. And honestly, he was still feeling somewhat drained. Being close-to-starving hungry didn't exactly inspire physical activity. So he really would have fallen back asleep, really would have dropped right back into the safe harbor of his mind. But…

_Am I… smelling cheeseburgers…? _Fearing his own hallucination, the speedster opened his eyes to see that, yes, he was in the presence of cheeseburgers. A whole platter with onions, pickles, mustard, ketchup, cheese, lettuce and tomato oozing out the middle. Within seconds his mouth was trying to imitate a waterfall. The magic user was psychotic, but apparently he didn't want to see him starve.

Or maybe this was some horrible sort of torture session, because even though that beautiful plate of heaven was just within his reach, he was still stuck within the glowy force field things.

"Dude, you _cannot _put a freaking cheeseburger platter _five feet away from me _and not give me a way to get to it." He glanced up, having to practically tear his eyes away from the mouth watering morsels. Huh, no one was around. Seriously? He didn't have to deal with creeper-of-the-year? _Yes!_

Wait, then this _was _a torture session. _Dang it!_

"Behind you."

"Woahwhattheheck!" Klarion's voice came from _right next to his ear_, he practically jumped out of the restraints. _'TDOTHAT! _He took a few quick breaths, mentally ordering his heart rate to slow. Because that magic brat _so _did not scare him. Really. "Hey! Next time warn me before you just appear like that!" Craning his neck back, Wally could just make out that, unfortunately, Klarion was definitely invading his personal space. He couldn't tell if it was the lighting or not, but he'd only ever seen Klarion in the evening. Right now, with the light all around him, the kid was starting to look… blue. _Heh, he's a demented smurf. _

Klarion was grinning from ear to ear, like he had his own inside joke. "Did I startle you, pet?"

Wally did his best to glower. "I'm not a pet. And _no_, I was not startled… I was making sure my impulsive nerve spasms were functioning." _Riiight, and most unplausable excuse goes to _me_! Never mind, far more important things at hand. _The red head's neck was beginning to hurt from looking over his shoulder. "Why (aside from psychotic torture) would you put food in front of me and _not take off the restraints_?"

In an almost graceful swoop the witch boy flew over Wally and settled in front, his smile growing slightly cynical. "You didn't ask."

Kid mouth readied his self to protest, and then with a shock realized he _hadn't _asked. _Wow, a villain telling you you're rude, and being _right_, is a total slap to the face. _Swallowing his first instinct to yell 'It was freakin' implied!', he spoke up in a much calmer voice. _I'm the hero, not the villain. And there's food on the line. _"Can… can you get rid of the glowing manacles…" _fight the bile, it's for the food, it's for the food _"…please?"

The brat giggled gleefully, for once sounding the age he looked. It was disturbing. "Very good Wally, I can't just let my pet starve to death now, can I?" With the snap of his fingers the blasted energy that had held Wally at bay disseminated. Just like that.

_Stupid magic._

But the hamburgers were suddenly within his reach, and he didn't have much thought process for the next five minutes except on how _good _it felt to stave off the hunger pains and _man _were these good burgers! "Em, thanks… for the food." He managed to get out before digging back in.

**XXX**

Klarion couldn't help relishing watching his captured prize eat. He understood why most would find it disgusting, the savage biting and ripping of substance, the large quantities of morsel devoured in one bite, the flying debris after he attacked his meal. It was loud, abrupt, and bordering chaotic.

He loved it.

And though his speedster was inhaling the food with relish, he was not fooled. He could see the tense lines along his back, the cautious glances sent his way and around the room. No, his pet was not yet _his _by any means. But then, it wouldn't be fun if the little boy was cowed easily. But the boy had never been easily cowed, had never really given up in anything in his life. Klarion frowned slightly to himself. How had his prize kept such a delicate balance in his life?

**XXX**

Wally gulped down the last hamburger and peeked nervously over at the (now officially blue) witch. Klarion had been intently watching him the whole time he ate, and it was making him even more paranoid. His green eyes widened with a sudden epiphany. _Wally you _idiot_, you just ate an entire plateful of food given to you by an insane villain! What if it wasn't just _cheese burgers _that I ate? _The more he thought about it, the queasier he felt.

"It wasn't poisoned."

He turned sharply black to Klarion, who was still watching him intently. _How'd he know?_ "And why should I trust you?"

That creepy smile grew. "Because I'm all you have."

"Uh… sure." Wally absently hoped there weren't some distracting remnants of the burger on his face, like ketchup on his lip or mustard on his nose. "You're all I have, aside from my family, friends, and almost everyone else in the world."

Klarion shook his head sadly, like Wally was some silly child living in a fantasy world. "I've told you already, little runner. You're mine. No one can find you, no one _will _find you."

"Which I take to mean that you, Klarion, the villain, have created a 'fool proof' scheme that I, Wally, the hero, will not be able to escape from no matter what, because that's _always _how it goes."

Klarion narrowed his eyes, becoming slightly peeved. "Your mine, pet. And I won't let anyone else take you from me."

"Well one, no I'm _not _yours. And two, then I guess I'll have to find my own way out."

The witchling looked excited, like Wally had just issued a challenge. It was creeping him out. "Careful little boy, I promise there will be consequences if I catch you."

**XXX**

A smirk grew across the speedster's face. "We'll there's the clincher. You'll have to catch me first." And in a sudden blur of motion, he took off. He first ran at the forcefield, though Klarion only realized this by the pulsing of the energy as it absorbed his attacks. He ran at it repeatedly, all in different areas. Soon his speed was taking him up walls, knocking and somersaulting back to the ground below to begin again. Even an immortal like himself couldn't keep up with the runner's rapid pace. True, this wasn't as fast as Wally could go, but that didn't dismiss the feat from being impressive. And chaotic.

Beautiful.

Finally the pandemonium died down and the witch turned to find the speedster doubled over in the corner, breathing heavily after his exersion. A smug grin crawled over his face. He could see the tensing in Wally's form had grown; the child was becoming more agitated. He was afraid. "Is that the best you can do?" He mocked his tilted down so Wally could see the full emotion across his face. It was… predatory. Dominant. And it only grew as Wally's expression closed up even more. Trying to hide emotions he didn't want his master to see.

"Fine, you did a good job making a _cage_." Suddenly the speedster was _there_, inches in front of him and shoving him towards the ground. "But if I take _you _down, I'm betting your spells will konk out too." Without waiting for a response the sidekick sucker punched the Chaos Lord in the gut.

They scuffled on the ground, rolling around trying to gain the upper hand. Klarion suddenly jumped away and threw a spell towards Wally. The teen dodged to the left, then right as Klarion continued his assault. Seeing an opening, he super-sped leapt into the air, intending to execute a decent upper cut, but Klarion shifted too quickly, sending out another beam of energy.

Kid Flash tried to dodge, maneuver out of the way in midair, but it was useless. With a cry he fell to the unforgiving ground. Once the dots stopped dancing around his eyes, he moved to try and get up, but Klarion was there, pouncing on him. Wally raised his hands to defend himself, but Klarion was once again too quick, swiftly snatching at his wrists and forcing them to the ground. Wally, still gasping for breath, continued to try and struggle out of his grip. Klarion's smile turned crazed once again as he read the desperation in Wally's wide eyes. "You lose, pet."

Another smirk crossed the speedsters face, and Klarion marveled at how unpredictable his prize was. Suddenly the hands holding down the speedster were burning, and with a cry the witch let go. Wally blurred beneath him, speeding up his molecules so that whatever was currently in contact with him began to deal with mass amounts of friction. Once Klarion let go he stopped and somersaulted backwards, distancing himself from his captor.

"I lose when _I _say so."

**XXX**

The speedster hated admitting it to himself, but he was running out of options. He couldn't break the force field, plan beat-up-Klarion-to-gain-freedom was backfiring, and even though he didn't make anything explode, his sleeves were definitely smoking. He had learned early on that civvie clothes don't like super-speed, and-

Oh boy, Klarion was getting that possessive grin again. Dang it, it just wasn't shaping up to be a good day. If he could keep the creeper away, maybe even knock him out, he'd have a chance. Wally West didn't want to admit it, but he was getting just a little worried. Why hadn't his friends showed up yet to free him? Klarion might have been clever when it came to magic, but he wasn't _that _good, right?

"You know what's funny, Wally?"

Jeeze, hearing that creep say his name like that was literally sending shudders through him. Whatta creep. _But the last thing I need is him knowing how wigged out I'm getting. Keep it cool Wally._ "What's funny is the amount of hair gel you use to stylize those horns of yours."

Wally bit back the urge to begin vibrating in nervousness as Klarion's grin grew more savage. And then he was snapping his fingers, and the speedster was suddenly being grabbed from behind and thrown at a wall by a force _he couldn't see. _Even as he braced himself for impact he was seeing stars dance in his eyes after his collision. After they cleared, he could see the witch boy, his snapping fingers still raised in the air. In one flippant motion he gestured to the opposite wall, and just like that the freaking invisible magic hurtled him into the face of cold stone.

The force dropped him, hard, and though he was pretty sure nothing was broken, he was a bit too dazed to do anything. _And _that's _why everyone tells me to keep my mouth shut. _Wally was lifted into the air till his feet could no longer touch the ground. Forcing his lolling his to raise and focus, he realized Klarion was coming towards him, _was only a few feet away_. Fighting past the pain he began to struggle in the invisible grip, frantic not to let kid-creepo near him again. _No, dang it! _Wally shut his eyes, desperately trying to start his molecules off and vibrate his way to freedom. _Will somebody please help me already!_

"What's funny, _Wallace Rudolph West_, is that you still haven't asked me how I know so much about you."

A set of cold hands were suddenly gripping his head, and he opened his eyes wide, fearfully, to look straight into those black, soulless pupils not six inches in front of him. "How about I show you?"

**So… yeah.**

**Ansa88: I'm really glad you liked Iris's character! XD And yeah, I had a lot of fun with Batman's character. I honestly love writing protective!Bats stories, it's the best kind of Batman there is. ;) I'm a bit of an over protective sibling myself, so I know how you feel. Barry's super-speed-talk was fun to write as well, that poor, poor awesome Hero. Haha! I know!Batman's list is one of my favorite parts of this chapter, in fact, that would make a good couple one-shots-story, Batman protective people on 'the list'. Hmmm… now it's got me thinking…**

**Plummy-kins: More Wally's coming, I promise! Glad you liked Iris's part. She really DOES need to be in the limelight more often! I don't know about liking to see Barry angry, but when he get's protective, I could cheer him on forever, it's so sweet!**

**Bat-dove: Yes, the protectiveness towards Wally is a must. Excuse the fangirl moment, but I'm so excited that you reviewed my story! Your fics are SO fun to read!**

**ForeverACharmedOne: I know! The KlarionxWally pairing was creepy to me too at first, and it still is, but your right, it has that strangely oddly appealing vibe…**

**Alright, well more to come soon! Thanks to everyone who's read the story thus far!**


	5. Behind the Smile

**So… I just wanted you all to know, I'm taking some liberties on Wally's past. In the show he wasn't abused, though that IS the case in the comics. However, I don't know MUCH about his past, so this is all… made to fit the story?**

**Previously:**

'_"__What's funny, _Wallace Rudolph West_, is that you still haven't asked me how I know so much about you."_

_A set of cold hands were suddenly gripping his head, and he opened his eyes wide, fearfully, to look straight into those black, soulless pupils not six inches in front of him. "How about I show you?"'_

Wally gasped as he suddenly felt _something _slither into his brain. It wasn't like when M'gann held a mind link with them all. That felt more like… like a window was opened, and his brain could look out and other things could look in. This, this felt like someone was literally invading, like they managed to crack the window open, slide through, and were now stalking around Wally's mind. He could _feel _it, a dark force slowly encroaching on his will. _No, no no nononoNO! _He shut his eyes, trying to block out the witch boy, the presence looking inside him, _everything_._ Vibrate, you stupid body, vibrate out of the hold! _His mind felt like it was having spasms, like the command was glitching, but still he pushed on. This wasn't alright, _completely NOT alright_. Not asterous, not traught, and _not _whelming. And he wasn't about to let it happen lying down. _C'mon c'mon C'MON! _His body began the weakest of vibrations, pushing the very limits of his willpower to make it work.

Suddenly the dark aura in his head reared up, like it was seeing what Wally was trying to do. _**"Stop."**_

And like flicking off a light switch, Wally became motionless. He opened his eyes wide in panic, his breath speeding up in fear. "What the…" _He just, he just shut me down! He stopped me from vibrating! Holy crap, I'm being mind controlled. Ohmygoshnopleasegodno! _

"_**Calm down, pet." **_The voice morphed, becoming distinctly Klarion's. Wally trembled and shut his eyes again, not wanting to see that sadistic grin any longer. _**"It won't hurt much, we're just going to look into who you are."**_

"G… get out of… my head…" Wally winced at the effort it took to even speak out, whatever spell Klarion was using to get inside him, it was wrapping itself around all the controls, steadily subduing all Wally's attempts to break free.

He was somewhat surprised to hear Klarion speak aloud, but not at all comforted, he could still feel the force looking through his mind. "Shhh, it's alright Wally." He could feel his last defenses falling, the precious few seconds in his control slipping away. "Let go…"

Then the monster was _there_, and he could feel it, wrapping around the last resisting piece of him, completely trapping Wally, holding him captive. And it _hurt_. He screamed and nothing came out, his body refused to budge, to fight back any longer. He could still feel Klarion's ice cold hands against his head; he could sense the eager sparks of magic that danced from his twisted fingers. _**"Good."**_The villain all but purred from inside his head. _**"Just relax, show me what makes Wally West."**_

And suddenly Wally was falling onto hard pavement. He didn't even get a chance to properly cry out in surprise before he hit the ground. Groaning he looked up, and he was _outside_. _Not _in Klarion's clutches. The sky was clear, only a few wispy clouds in an otherwise blue dome. And the sun was out, and the wind was pleasantly blowing the leaves and plants around him. He was pretty sure he even heard a bird chirping.

And Klarion… was gone?

"_**I am merely unseen. Try not to sound so excited."**_

Okay, well, hope of spontaneous paradise just dropped slightly. "What's the deal? You _mind-attack _me and then drop me back in reality?" He couldn't help but glance around optimistically, like Flash would zoom around the next corner and give him a giant bear hug.

He couldn't see Klarion, but he could _feel _him, still lurking in the depths of his mind, toying with him. And for the record, Klarion laughing darkly from the inside of his head? Way beyond disturbing. _**"Are you so disoriented little runner? I wanted us to see what makes you Wally West, and here's where we start."**_

"What in the world is that supposed to… mean…" Wally finally took in his surroundings, and his breath hitched unwillingly in panic as he realized where they were, _when _they were.

They were looking at his parents' home. But this was… that meant…

"_What would your teammates think; knowing the jokester who makes them smile had _this _for his past?" _Before Wally could do anything, perhaps try to run away in desperation, the world blurred, and when it refocused, he was standing in the doorway to the living room.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw himself, just shy of nine years old, trembling before his father. The man had a math test in his hand, a big red **83 **scribbled at the top. His father was red in the face, clenching the piece of paper and shaking with rage.

"What the hell is this crap? An eighty-three out of one-hundred? What in god's name do we send you to school for?" The hand holding the paper smacked his son across his face, hard. The younger version of himself was sent careening into the wall, not making a sound as he smacked headfirst and slid to the floor. Crying out only meant more hitting. "I did not raise your sorry skin just so you could slack off and become a lazy bum of society!" He chucked the paper at his son, who jumped slightly out of reflex. One fat finger pointed right at him, like a gun aimed at his heart. "Well guess what? Slackers don't get to eat, and bums don't have homes. So tonight, you're roughing it in the garage, and instead of eating, you can spend your time studying until I see a perfect score!" He hauled Wally up by the arm, probably leaving bruises, and shoved Wally into the two-car storage. Before slamming the door behind him, he chucked Wally's backpack in, giving him a baneful glare. Right as he shut the door, Wally's world once again shifted, and now he was in the garage with his younger self, who was slowly picking up his things and heading to a bench over by the woodpile. Tears were pricking at his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, there was still a chance his father would come back, and if he saw the tears, Wally would be in even worse shape.

_I remember this… _He had gotten an eighty-three on the math test because he ended up falling asleep and missing the last five questions on the back. He had fallen asleep because the night before his father had come home from work drunk, and Wally couldn't fall asleep because of his mother's crying as his father raged against her. And when he got the test back, he had tried to keep it hidden in his backpack, but his father had rifled through it when he went out to get the mail. His dad always wanted perfection, because if it wasn't perfect, there was something wrong with it. And _Wallace _wasn't worth the food 'Rudy' Rudolph West fed him unless he was a shining example of that. But way more often than not… Wallace was a disappointment. Which meant more often than not, Wally was on the receiving end of some brutal discipline.

Nine-year-old Wally was rehearsing his times tables in a wavering voice, absently rubbing the growing bump on his head from where he was thrown into a wall. Wally remembered this too; he would sit in that spot for seven hours, until he nodded off. Sometime around three in the morning his mom would sneak in and carry him up to bed. In the morning his father would be too hung over to remember, and would leave for work before Wally ever went to school. His mom would pull out some meager remains of last night's dinner and brokenly tell Wally how he _needed _to do better in school, that she knew he could do it. And then, when they got back their Spanish test, Wally would bring home a ninety-eight percent, excitedly showing his mother, who would break into a huge smile and say how proud she was. Then he would stay up until his father came home, just to show him how good he'd done, how he was improving.

And Rudolph West would do nothing more than grunt to show he heard and demand a beer.

"_**Poor baby Wallace, trying so hard and receiving so little."**_

"Shut up!" He told Klarion, his fists clenching at his sides as he continued to look on at his younger self. "Get out of my memories!"

But Klarion kept on as if he hadn't heard him, and while he began to speak, the world shifted again. _**"And even when the world tries to help, they only broke you more."**_The world settled to show him in his driveway. The sky was pouring down on them, and Wally instantly took note of the glaring blue and red lights that danced over his home.

"Oh no…" he breathed out, realization dawning. He wanted to curl into a ball and hide. Not this memory, he had buried this, he never wanted to remember this.

"No! Don't make me go! I'm sorry!" He watched brokenly as his younger self was carried out by a plump social worker, whom was looking more annoyed with his wiggling than sympathetic for his situation. Wally was reaching out over her shoulder, back towards his parents. His father was cuffed, heading for the closer squad car. Wally had been too young to really understand the implications of child abuse.

Tears were streaming down his face, camouflaged by the downpour. "I'll be better! I promise! Mommy, please don't make me go away!" His mom was crying silently, not looking at him, only looking on after her husband, babbling to the police officer there must have been a misunderstanding, just a misunderstanding. Wally fell, the bruises were from recess at school, the silly boy pretended to be a super hero and attempted to fly. They didn't need to take away her husband!

Wally finally managed to squirm over the lady's shoulder and fall to the ground with a fantastic _splat! _into a puddle forming beneath him. Before the lady could reclaim the child he was vaulting back towards his family, his family that was breaking because of him, because he couldn't get good grades, because he wasn't doing his very best. His father was closest, and he latched onto his pant leg, pleading between sobs. "Daddy, don't let them take me! I-I promise I'll get better grades and clean the house more and not leave my room messy! P-please, daddy!"

The man kicked his son off of him, his eyes rolling in drunken rage. "Get off me! You worthless piece of filth! After all I've done for you, look how you repay me!"

"I'm sorry daddy," Wally kneeled in the soggy dirt, his hands helplessly reaching towards the man he always tried to gain the approval of. But the policemen were already subduing the raging drunk, roughly throwing him into the back seat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" But then the social worker was suddenly swooping in from behind him, furiously telling him to stop this nonsense, but he didn't hear her. "No! No no NO!" He fought pitifully against the grown woman, until a policeman came over and gently took him into his grip, keeping him from getting away. "Mommy! Help me, _mommy_!"

Wally sat there, watching himself being forced into one of the squad cars, the bulky social worker squeezing in to keep him from jumping out. He felt tears forming in his eyes, angry tears at this whole scene. How stupid he had been. Wally had fought tooth and nail against every adult figure for months after that, convinced they had taken him away because _he _had been the bad one, because _he _never got the good grades and _he _never kept the house just like his dad wanted and _he _kept disappointing everyone around him. He looked over to his mom, who was still babbling away about her husband, who didn't even turn to watch the car taking her son away. All he had wanted was to keep his family together, to have their forgiveness for not being good enough.

But if he could never be good enough, then he could never be worth it.

"_**You are enough for me, pet."**_He could feel an invisible hand trace over his clenched jaw, he could sense the maniac eyes watching his tears trail down his face. _**"You will always be good enough to me."**_

"Get OUT of my HEAD!" The world began to morph and burn away in wake of Wally's raw emotions. Speedsters almost never got mad, but knowing that sadistic Klarion was seeing this, _had seen it already_. Having to relive this horrible memory, it was enough to awaken a purely defensive aggression inside him. "I didn't understand what was going on back then! I _am _good enough, but because _I _think so, not because of them!"

The speedster's hyperactive brain suddenly high jacked the scenario, and the memory morphed into a few months later, with him in the Allen's backyard with his uncle. He was holding a science project, the one on the speeding of molecules. Wally had put his heart and soul into it because the project explains how the Flash could move his molecules through solid objects, and he had gotten an A++. In fact, it was after that project that his teacher had approached Barry and Iris, his new guardians, about having him jump a grade because of his exemplary work. But when he presented, his classmates hadn't been interested, his was nothing but paper and words, it wasn't full of colors and models. When Barry had gotten home from 'work', he had found his nephew digging a whole in Iris's garden and stuffing the papers in, ready to cover them up.

"Hey kiddo!" Barry watched as the younger Wally winced at being caught. The red head teen saw his uncle briefly look frustrated, but it wasn't till years later that he knew it wasn't towards him, it was towards those who had been supposed to protect him. "What are you up to?" He raised his eyebrows when Wally stood, guiltily holding the slightly dirtied papers. "Hate to tell you kiddo, but papers don't turn into trees."

The younger Wally rubbed at a smudge of dirt on his cheek, making it worse. "I'm getting rid of it. It's a stupid project!"

Barry kneeled down and placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders. He was surprised for sure, but he didn't let it show. "I thought you loved your project! Did you get a bad grade on it?"

"No," Wally's eyes smarted with frustrated tears, "But it's boring! Nobody liked it!"

"Oh Wally." Barry brought the kid closer, hugging him. He had given Wally lots of hugs since he first started living with him, and the little boy was still getting used to the strange amount of attention. "I know it's hard to not want to get the approval of people around you, but what they like doesn't matter. Did you like your project?"

"No."

Barry amended the question. "Did you like it _before _they told you they didn't like it?"

"… Yes."

"And did you work hard on it?" Barry backed up so he could see the little boys face. "Did you do your best?"

The little boy nodded mutely, his eyes still stinging with sad tears. The adult kindly rubbed them away, then started using his sleeve to get rid of the dirt. "Well that's all that matters. No one can make you do or feel the way you do, that's _your _decision. And if it's different than theirs, that's nothing to be upset about." He raised a sardonic eyebrow, knowing exactly how to clench this conversation. "What do you think Flash would be like if he listened to all those people who put him down? Or if he decided to join the villains because he wanted to fit in?"

"Flash would never do that!" Wally shouted vehemently, horrified of the implications against his greatest hero. "Flash is a good guy, he always does what's right even when people don't like him for it! Flash is the best!"

Barry smiled wide at his nephew, fighting back a laugh. "Exactly. Even though Flash is sometimes tempted to listen to what other people think, he always does what he knows is right." He lifted Wally's chin, gazing lovingly at the boy he only wished was his real son. "We don't always make the right choices Wally, but what matters is that _we _decide it, and not someone else _for _us." He paused, trying not to sound pushy. "Do _you _still want to get rid of your paper?"

Wally looked down at the dirtied pages, then shook his head shyly. Barry laughed at the adorable expression and messed up the wild orange locks affectionately. But then the scene was blurring, the color bleeding away and melting into nothing.

With a jolt the real Wally raised his head, finding himself right back in the cell, in the same position he had been before, still held up by Klarion's magic. The witch boy himself had taken his hands away, and he was frowning slightly at Wally, looking a little angry. Wally cocked an eyebrow, much in similarity to how the image of Barry had in his memory. "Something wrong?" He smirked, the memory restoring his temper back to normal. "You _did _want to see what made me Wally West, didn't you?"

Klarion glared, his eyes morphing into beady read spheres. Wally yelled briefly as the invisible force released him, dumping him unceremoniously to the floor. When he finally recovered and looked up, Klarion was gone.

**So, this grew longer than expected, and I didn't even want to stop it here, but, anyway. Hope it was a good read! Mailbox time!**

**Bat-dove: ****Yes, yes he is. And I intend to keep him that way, at least for now. ;)**

**Rellow: ****Heheh, YES! MORE REVIEWS! I will always be happy to get more of those. Hope your phone buzzed to tell you this chapter was out and that you DID get excited in seeing that! It makes me feel AWESOME as an author to know my writing can insight that kind of reaction!**

**Witch08: ****Yes, I think I enjoy writing Klarion as a creep a little TOO much. As to your question, no. I intend to challenge myself to walk the fine line between too much and HOLYCRAPTOOMUCH. Also, I view Klarion as obsessive possessive, not loving possessive. It might morph later, as all good characters tend to grow in stories, but I want to avoid that kind of content, for the sake of readers who can't read that kind of jazz. Hope you liked the update!**

**Anonymous: ****Oh crap! Don't die! Here, here's a new chapter, REVIVE! ;) In my opinion, the best fanfic stories always involved some form of over protectiveness, whether it's from the main characters, their partners/teachers, or even the villains themselves.**

**Plummy-kins: ****So how was the Wally angst? I… I had to add the fluffy Barry/Wally at the end, I'm sorry, but I can't STAND angsty endings, or cliff hangers, there has to of at least been a slightly good note, OR A REALLY QUICK UPDATE. (that's right, you authors out there know .ARE! B[ ) I totally know! Even though I wrote it, and I can kinda see it, I really want to SEE see it now… but, I might get sick if I did ever see it in reality, so, anyway. Do you think Wally should remain his upbeat self? Or should he fall angsty before his friends can get to him? It's a serious question in my story, and you seem to be noting the angsty stuff more so…**

**Thanks again for reading this! Please ask questions and leave comments! It helps build the story into something even better!**


	6. Nightmare

**Just as a quick note, I changed the chapter names. I thought I could go without making actual names… but it was too hard, and I completely disliked it. So! Announcement done.**

Teekl watched despondently as his master paced the floor angrily. Klarion hated being tricked out of his fun, and Wally had managed to do just that. For a boy so resilient to the idea of magic, he had taken over the spell quite easily. Klarion was no fool, he knew it had come unintentionally, that the distraught child had been reacting in anger, and it had been both his gifts of speed and that defensive anger which brought forth that memory.

Still, he had been taking delight in his control over the helpless vessel of power. He relished Wally's anguish, the undisguised sadness that lurked within his normally happy personality. It had once been said that the louder someone could laugh, the sadder they have been. His prize was a beautiful example of this. But he was _more _than that. His friends, family, the protectors and villains in his life, _none _knew what the child was capable of. _He _didn't understand his own power.

But Klarion understood power all too well. It had astonished him, infuriated him, when he had come to understand Wally's full potential. Where the Flash was an example of controlled connection to the speed force, Kid Flash was still grasping at thin air; his abilities not yet mature enough. The boy had no control over his powers, he couldn't slow his molecules to keep objects from exploding if he tried to vibrate through them, he couldn't control the wind forces he created when spinning air currents. When he tried to stop, he would skid and fall because his body could not readjust within milliseconds of running at 200 mph. Oh, he had some semblance of control, the Flash and Bat clan had taught him many things. But it was nothing more than controlled chaos, chaos that easily _lost _control.

And forcing Wally to face the hard past he had suffered through, watching all that chaotic power weaken and slowly sink further into his control, it was one of the most exciting things he had done in years. But then that chaos had once again broken lose, fought against him and succeeded. He had been _so close_, yet the child bounced right back. Without even knowing how close he had been.

It was to be expected, you can't tame a falcon in a day. You need to start them off young, force them to know of no dependence of anything except on you, and then once they know only to come to you, to need you, only then can you truly unlock the bird's potential. Wally was no different. Some might argue he was too old for such comparative manipulation. But really, he _was _no more than a fledgling.

"The problem is THEM. His trust in them, his belief in them, he won't submit to me while he still believes those foolish hopes!" That was part of what made him such a rare prize. He had the potential of a true villain, yet was protected and loved by the greatest of heroes. And he in turn protected and loved right back. Their supposed care made him _loyal_._ And my pet is resilient; he will fight until there's nothing left to fight for!_ Klarion stopped his warpath, hit with sudden inspiration. "He'll fight until there's nothing left… until he feels there's nothing left…" The crazed grin began crawling back onto his face, and Teekl perked up at his master's change in demeanor. _It could be tricky if I lose control again, I don't want to hurt my pet, I don't want my prize broken, but…_

**XXX**

The moment Wally had acknowledged Klarion was truly gone (and he yelled out a few choice insults just to be sure the creep wasn't invisible and waiting to spring him) he had once again ran at the force field locking him in the room. He had been theorizing left and right how exactly to break it down, and part of him had hoped that without the witch's presence it would at least weaken. But no, it was still strong as ever. The boy finally gave up, falling against the back wall with a heavy sigh.

Several attempts at telepathically contacting his friends failed as well. He could tell the connection didn't go anywhere, so either he was too far out of range for his friends to hear him, or Klarion was interfering on that level too. And based on their last 'get together', Wally didn't have any doubts the witch was capable of it.

His voice carried, so despite the force field blocking the main exit, it didn't stop sound. But his calls and cries to anyone on the physical level also went unheard, and he ended that plan quickly so as not to attract more unwanted attention. If he had the momentum, Wally could break the sound barrier, meaning he'd have a chance to break out. But in the small space provided, he'd be lucky if he could push past two hundred mph.

He had been trying to calculate the time he'd been in Klarion's clutches. But with his mentally sped up time table, and being unconscious via magic, he had no clue how to tell if it'd been five hours, or ten days.

Personally, he was hoping for the five hours.

Wally had no doubt his friends had gotten his message, and if Klarion was telling the truth about not hurting his family, his uncle would have seen him being taken and had gotten help. They'd be looking for him; he just had to wait until he was found.

But he hated this. He hated the silence, the slow feeling that time wasn't even moving, the fact that there was _nothing _he could do, how he was powerless, vulnerable._ Can't believe I got myself into this mess. Can't believe I can't get myself _out_. What'd I ever do to get this treatment anyhow? _Wally, despite being well fed and relatively unharmed, was starting to get antsy. _And the creep knows my identity! If he can get in my head… _Wally's eyes drooped slightly, his vision blurring. _He could… literally know everything… I do… _He jerked his head up, not realizing he was nodding off. _Man, didn't I just eat? I shouldn't be this… tired… _

**XXX**

Wally didn't know long he was out, but the next thing he knew, a loud explosion was echoing through the room. Quickly shielding his eyes, protecting himself from the debris, he made to lash out at the punk witch but was stopped short as two strong hands grasped his shoulders. "Kid! Kid, wake up, can you hear me? Wally!"

Some of the ash got caught in his lungs at the sudden intake of breath, and he coughed harshly in shock. Finally recovering, he looked up to find himself staring into the eyes of his mentor. "Flash?"

The man grinned widely at his nephew's expression. "Hey kid, you've been one helluva pain to track." He turned over his shoulder. "He's alright!"

Kid Flash followed his line of vision and saw Young Justice running towards him, with Batman hiding out in the back. "Way to be a damsel in distress KF!" The shortest member of the Young Justice rushed up to Wally's uncle's side, smirking.

The freckled teen's eyes widened in shock. "R-Robin?"

The kid put his hands on his hips, the air about him feeling totally over-confident. "Who else?"

Barry was pulling on his arm, "Stand up kid, we gotta go."

Wally, his head reeling with the turn of events, made to stand. "But, but where's Klarion? How'd you get past him? How'd you _find _me?" He felt strangely dizzy, and just in the nick of time Barry grabbed him, preventing him from collapsing entirely.

"Jeeze kid, you don't look hurt, show some back bone!"

Wally looked up at his uncle, confused and a little hurt by the attitude. "S-sorry, I don't know what's wrong."

"As for the Klarion question, we have Fate keeping him busy." Robin turned away from his friend, the Young Justice following suit. "We need to get out soon, though; I don't know how much longer he can hold up the magic user."

Wally did his best to stand up, and as soon as he could support himself, Flash let go. "I'm going to go check on Fate, stick with the kiddies, I'll be back soon." And without another word dashed off. Wally frowned slightly, what was with his uncle? It felt like forever ago that he had been taken, and Wally knew that they were still heroes and needed to focus on the missions first, but… he kind of wanted to be by his uncle Barry, wanted to know that he was alright, that aunt Iris was alright.

"C'mon Baywatch! We don't have time to sit around!"

Wally huffed, feeling a little sourer than one should at their rescue. _Well then, _fine_, don't worry guys, not like I was _taken by a maniac _or anything. _He joined into the group and followed them down the hallway, Batman now in the lead. They came to an intersection and paused. Wally took the opportunity to look around at his team. "Megan, you have _no clue _how much I've missed those cookies of yours, babe. Think we can bake a batch when we head back to the clubhouse?"

The green Martian glanced at him. It wasn't exactly disapproving, but it showed that she really didn't think he should be talking right then. "Sorry Wally, but it's covert right now, we need to keep quiet."

"Why?" Wally felt slightly put down. "You guys said Fate's taking care of the loony, are we in a villain base or something?"

Superboy stared at the speedster. "Shouldn't you already know that? You've been here for two days."

Wally looked at him in shock. _Since when has Supey scorned people for not knowing something? And… two whole days? It doesn't feel like it's been two days… _"Uh… I was kind of stuck behind a force field thing."

Artemis glared over her shoulder towards him, keeping her voice low. "What, you couldn't blabber at witch boy and get the intel out of him?"

He scowled at the archer. "Seriously, is it beat-on-the-victim day and I missed the memo? What is with you guys?"

Robin placed a reassuring hand over the speedster's shoulder. "Relax, KF. We're just tense-" he was cut off by some activity to their left, and everyone went nervously into defensive positions. A moment later Dr. Fate came around the corner, Barry pulling up a couple seconds later.

Flash frowned over the team's shoulders at his nephew. "We have a problem, guys."

The red head teen tried to not grow anxious, a sickening feeling settling into his stomach. "What? What's going on?"

Fate leveled a look at his weary frame, evaluating. "The chaos Lord was not lying to us, Flash, I can sense the magic lingering all over him."

The team turned to their confused comrade, mirroring his emotions. Robin spoke up, still looking at his friend. "He's fine, Fate. A little dizzy and disoriented, but we grabbed him out of there pretty fast."

Flash shook his head at Robin, his face emotionless. "Klarion was gloating that he had learned everything about us. He knew who I was, who Wally was," he looked over to Batman, "Wally told him our secret identities, the locations of our bases, everything."

The team turned back to Kid Flash, their faces filled with shock and disbelief. And hurt.

And anger.

"What the hell Baywatch! You're getting chummy with villains now?"

"If he knows who we are, then there's a good chance he'll tell others!"

"How could you do this? _Why _would you do this?"

"Guys, guys!" Wally backed up a couple steps, horror creeping into his features. "I'd never tell, I didn't tell! I swear! Klarion never even said anything to me!"

Fate stayed emotionless, completely disconnected from Wally's plight. "He didn't need to. When he entered your mind, he could simply grab whatever information he wanted to."

Robin turned towards Fate, the domino mask not able to hide his panic. "So anything Wally knows… _Klarion _does now?" The two sidekicks looked at each other, understanding perfectly what was being said. Klarion knew what Wally knew, Wally knew Robin and Batman's identity, the identity he swore he would never tell anyone else about.

"I-I didn't know." Wally looked between the faces of his friends, resentment and disappointment morphing their features. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"What do we do now?" M'gann turned towards the adults, avoiding eye contact with her rescued team mate.

"There is one thing we can do." Fate looked over to the adults, who nodded their head, Barry with great reluctance.

"What? What can we do?" Wally held out his hands pleadingly. "Tell me! I never meant for this to happen, tell me how I can help fix this!"

Batman stepped forward, his dark silhouette more menacing than Wally ever remembered it being. "We feared this was a possibility. Because Klarion had to connect with your mind to gather this information, he also left a supernatural connection so it would be easier to enter again." Batman… oh hell, Batman was giving him a _Batglare_. "If we wipe your memories, the attack will trail through the vine and wipe out Klarion's as well."

"What?" Wally backed up in horror, not believing what he was hearing. "But, no! No way!"

Robin reached out a hand. "KF-"

"No! I don't want to lose my memories! Not of you, of our team, uncle Barry as the Flash, none of it! Those are my memories!"

Kaldur spoke up, his voice solemn. "We can't risk a villain of his magnitude knowing this. Wally, we need to do what's good for the team." Superboy narrowed his eyes and stood next to Aqualad, signifying agreement.

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest, barring any form of argument. "It's your fault he found out, anyway."

Wally glanced down at Robin, his best friend. "Rob, please…"

The boy looked up at him, it killed the speedster to see him so hurt. "How could you tell?"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't even know!"

"Well why— why didn't you try to get out of it! You're smarter than this KF!" Robin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If he managed to get in your head, maybe he's still in there, twisting you around and manipulating what you do."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were abandoning him, they were going to erase his memories and dump him like yesterday's trash, like they didn't even care! His team began to advance on him, and he backed up a few steps. He was terrified. They had just saved him moments ago, and now they were turning around and attacking him. "Wait, you guys…" But they weren't going to wait, he could see it in their eyes, their minds were made up.

The red head turned to run, he didn't know where, but he had to get away. As he raced down the hall he saw a red streak catching up to him, _fast_. He pushed himself further, trying to get away; he just had to get away! Red lycra hands grabbed the back of his shirt and one of his arms, reducing speed so that he was forced to slow down as well. "No! Let me go!" Wally thrashed in his uncles grip, terrified and confused. "Why are you guys doing this? Why!"

"Sorry kiddo, the world can't afford a bad hero." Locking Wally's arms behind his head he turned him around, to face Doctor Fate, who was steadily walking closer, his glowing hands reaching for Wally's head. The teams watched behind him, impassive, their faces set in stern glares. Batman stood behind them all, expressionless, not caring in the least.

"No! Stop!" Wally fought against the grip, but couldn't escape, the hands coming closer and closer. "No! Uncle Barry! Robin! No!" He cried out in panic as he felt the gloved hands grasp his head-

He jerked off the floor with a gasp, his heart rate setting an all new record. "No!" Wally looked around in terror, searching for Barry, waiting for his team to come out and grab him again, coming through the force field to erase his memories…

The force field, it was still there.

He had… he had been dreaming.

It was, it was just a dream…

Wally shakily backed himself into the corner of the room farthest from the entrance, the urge to sleep long forgotten. He wrapped his arms around his legs, hugging himself. "It was just a dream…" He murmured brokenly. "Just a stupid, stupid dream. Kid creepo will show up later, act like a first class stalker, and then leave. My team isn't here, they aren't going to hurt me, it was just a dream…"

But Klarion didn't come back that day, or the next, or the next. He left Wally alone for three days, in which Wally fell asleep five times, each with a nightmare similar to the last, but different enough that he couldn't recognize it for what it was until he woke. And slowly, ever so slowly, everything began to fall in favor of the Lord of Chaos.

**That's right people, I. Wrote. Agnst. And left you NO fluff. I didn't think I had it in me, but… I did it! Woo hoo! I'm so proud of myself! :D Ahem, anyway, we'll be hearing from the outside world next chapter, thank you for your patience. Mailbox!**

**Bat-dove: ****You have that feeling because you are subconsciously prophesying! Or at least, there will be a similar situation coming up in a future chapter. ;) Close enough! Thank you so much for mentioning Roy! I totally forgot about him! How could I do that! :O Alright, super tough arrow man is now apart of future plots. And yes, there will be MUCH feelings of murder later. Though I can't promise any actual deaths just yet.**

**Zewy: **** I'm so glad you liked the comic bio bit! Yeah, well I wanted it to be a creepy feeling, but then I was like 'Wait, M'gann's been in his mind before, right? Was that creepy? And if it wasn't, how was it different?' that's the fun part about being an author, you get to think of things you otherwise would never have thought of! Hope there's more 'best one so far' chapters you like in the future! (did the chap live up to your expectations? Or were you totally creeped out, because I don't blame you if your creeped.)**

**Witch08****: Especially after this chapter, yes he does need a good kick in the rear, and face, and… lower regions. The others will make an appearance next chapter, promise! And there will be MUCH protective anger, and protective worry, and protectiveness in general. **

**Rellow: ****XD Awesome sauce! I'm really glad Wally's character showed through to you in the last chapter, I wanted to make sure the events weren't TOO unbelievable against his character. Thank you! What do you think Wally will be thinking now, after Klarion's started his newest attack?**

**Madly9: ****The team will be discussing a bit of Wally's past, as you'll see next chapter, but your review was the one that actually made me quander (word?... because it's question/ponder/wonder…? meh, quander is officially a word now!) if I could write an angsty chap, and here it is! Don't know if I'll be able to pull off another angst without fluff, but… :") I'm glad you like my writing style, totally love hearing that from you people. Like, I NEVER get sick of it. Which brings me to ask, did you like the Wally angst? Nightmare too much?**

**Dextra2: ****I'm glad you think it's cool! And… I'm sorry I kinda cliff-hung you! D: forgive?**

**Meowse: ****XD oh my gosh I know right? Sorry! Please stay with it until it IS completed! Story isn't finished yet, but it will be! But mayyyybe it'll go faster if you review…? :D Don't know, maybe you should… you know, just in case ;) I hope this chapter was to your liking, and your still interested!**

**Plumy-kins: ****Um… I hope you were okay with the chapter… since it ended angsty… but, since you probably already are, what do you THINK will happen next? And yes, you totally gave me new ideas for writing my Wally scenes! I had forgot that, how lack of people are like the speedster's weakness (aside from food), because he's always hanging out with everyone and everyone is always around him because he's such an awesome guy! Thanks for your help!**

**CalicoCat13****: :D AAHHHH! I can't get enough of when people say they like my writing style, thank you SOOO much! Yeah, I took pleasure out of Klarion's fail in the last chap too… but now it's like he threw a double wammy right back at us… jerk… Thank you for liking my story! I hope you were okay with the angst! The chapter's called 'Nightmare' for a reason!**

**Thanks again to all of you, please continue to review, especially if you like the story thus far, because more people will be curious based on the amount of reviews (at least, that's how I judge stories… just me…?). Till next chap!**


	7. Missing Wally prt1

**Sorry folks, I know it's shorter, but the writer's block for this chapter was killing me, and I hate taking this long, so… here. Also, I'm ignoring the epic spoiler involving a certain Red Arrow in this story, for convenience sake if nothing else.**

Somehow the memo must have gotten out. Normally by this time of night, Star City would be teaming with criminals begging to be busted. Purse snatchers, store robbers, murderers, con artists, drug lords, you name it. But again, someone, somehow, must have given out warning that any and all heroes were currently pissed, because aside from a couple drunks who were too far gone to even know what they were doing and a guy almost getting offed by a poorly maintained billboard, there was nothing going on.

Seriously? Was the world _trying _to make Roy Harper snap? He needed to beat somebody up, and unfortunately as a hero, the only people he could _really _get away with doing that to were villains. So if some scumbags wanted to mug and assault a helpless couple? Sure. Vertigo coming in and robbing some high tech? Bring it on. As long as he got to rip them a new one, he didn't care.

Looking over the empty street, he grit his teeth in resentment, slamming his fist into the brick wall. He quickly started off towards the docks, maybe he could bust a drug deal, if he was lucky. Because until they had _some _lead, _any _lead to getting Wally back, he was stuck. As far as Roy knew, almost every member of the Justice League was up in arms about this. Wally did that to people. It didn't matter if they hadn't known him since he first started, Wally had a likable personality, just like his mentor.

Shrugging his bow over his shoulder the solo hero hurried across the rooftop, thinking back to when Robin had broken the news to him. He consoled himself with knowing he found out before Green Arrow, who had in turn been furious with him for not saying something.

The day he found out he had been in a bad mood already. He couldn't remember anymore what it had been that had gotten on his nerve that day, maybe some punk cutting him off in traffic, or the fact that the grocer was slower than a rock, but he was ready to just sit back, watch senseless violence and partake from lots of red bull. Robin's call hadn't been met with the most enthusiasm.

_Hearing the obnoxious cackle coming from his phone, Roy slowly turned to glare in its general direction. Somehow, Robin always managed to change his 'Rob' ring-tone to that annoying-bordering-creepy laugh of his. Really? Did he have to show off the hacking skills on his poor cell? Grumbling about Batman creating monsters, he briefly wondered what Rob could be calling him about, especially at… it was only ten at night? Well then, couldn't be too bad. In fact, him and Wally probably hatched a scheme and wanted to invite him in on it. Or Rob was going to pull one on Kid Fleet Feet and wanted to know if he wanted in. If so, _yes _he was._

_Picking up the call, Roy began his sluggish way back to the couch, the machine guns and war cries still blasting. "What's up, Dick?"_

"_Hey Roy." The tone gave the young adult pause. Did Dick Grayson sound… angry? Well heck, Wally's really done himself in. "Listen," the kid continued, "we've got a big problem, it's about Wally."_

_Roy Harper sighed as he settled back into the old and stained couch. "Typical, what'd he do this time?"_

"_It's not like that."_

_The archer paused again, a nervous tic starting to grow in his stomach. "What, he tried to vibrate through a wall again? Tripped while super speeding?"_

"…"

_Okay, bad sign. Robin _paused_, Bat members do _not _pause unless it's bad, really bad. He quickly shut off the system, leaving the room suddenly quiet and dark with only the street lights for illumination._

_Red Arrow sat straighter in his seat, rapidly growing tense. "Dick, what's wrong with Kid Mouth?"_

_When the boy wonder finally spoke up, Roy was glad he had been sitting down. "… Someone's kidnapped Wally."_

_It was the archer's turn to take a long, _long _pause. Someone kidnapped… Wally? Who the hell would kidnap _Wally_? Who had the _gall _to nab that babbling speedster? "…What happened." It was not a question, it was an order._

"_Klarion-"_

_Shock and disbelief caused him to interrupt. "_KLARION_? Freak voodoo is involved with this?"_

"_Yeah, _that _Klarion, snuck into the _Allen's residence-_"_

"_He _WHAT_?"_

" _-and nabbed KF."_

"_Like hell he did!" Roy stood abruptly from his seat, curses flying out of his mouth fast enough to make a speedster jealous. Within seconds he had his bow in hand and was heading out the door, ready to zeta beam over. "That snotty prick is _not _capable of catching Wally. What, was the kid in a coma? Forget to take his smart pills this morning?"_

"_He was protecting his aunt while Barry was out of commission."_

_Roy had missed that bit, his mind jumping back to something more important. "Wait, the _Allen's residence_? He was at- He seriously attacked a _suburban house_? That means-"_

"_Wally wasn't in uniform."_

"_Shit!" Roy cussed vehemently. "What's the plan? Where'd he take him?"_

"…"

"_Stop with the long pauses already and spit it out!"_

"_We don't know."_

"_What do you mean you don't _know_! You're Batman's protégé and he's nothing but a slimy brat that happened to crawl into our dimension! How the hell do you not know?"_

"_No one saw this coming!" Roy bit back a retort as he registered Robin's furious tone. Not furious with him, furious with himself. That he didn't know. Just like how Roy felt. "Klarion's done battle with us a total of _three times_, I've never seen him outside of there, and Wally's never mentioned a thing. For all we know this is bigger than just Klarion, but we _don't _have the intel right now which is _why _I'm calling you!"_

_Roy winced, Robin almost never got mad at him. "Alright, I'm coming over to Happy Harbor."_

That had been two days ago, when he had gotten there, it had been over thirteen hours since Wally was taken. Wally. Why would a magic creep like Klarion want anything to do with a science nerd like Wally? Not that it mattered, Roy just wanted a chance to bash the witchling's head in for daring to take, to _hurt _his friend. Nobody messed with his friends and got away with it. In fact, nobody messed with _Wally _and got away with it.

**XXX**

Green Arrow had been furious to learn the news so late, but as it turned out, other league members learned it even later than him. Superman had all but laser visioned Batman when he was told twenty-four hours later (they were still working the fist dents out of the Hall of Justice wall), and Black Canary was in the same boat. In fact, Black Canary was the one who told him, because she was threatening to blow out his ears thinking _he _hadn't told _her_.

The Lanterns were currently off world, but they and Flash were close, meaning them and Kid Flash were close. They weren't expected back for about eight more days, and the rest of the league was hoping the kid would be found before then.

Shazam found out from the kids, but he didn't explode on the rest of the league, in fact, he immediately went out to help search. Something about mystic friends that might be able to lend assistance. Green Arrow still wasn't sure about the new found knowledge that he had been working with a ten year old, but if he thought he might be able to find Wally, more power to him.

For a robot, Red Tornado had taken Kid Flash's capturing… badly. He comprehended that the villain was involved, and that they needed to get him back. But he was struggling with _why _they didn't know the reason for the kid's capture and _why _Klarion was after him. He had asked this in the leagues presence, and some doorknob that Green Arrow hadn't seen (though he was suspecting Elastic Man, that guy was sketchy) had mentioned some… less than desired reasons for Wally being nabbed.

And now he had that _frick'in thought _stuck in his head. He had known Wally for years; he remembered when Barry had first introduced the kid. He had actually been somewhat _shy _then, but with Barry's prodding and the general awesomeness that was _Green Arrow_, the kid managed to pop out of his shell. Wally was a good kid, a really good kid. And to think some villain had their hands on him and for all they knew the red head was powerless to save himself…

"Oli?"

The man turned and found Dinah had come in. Normally seeing his fiancée in that sweetly short night dress would kick any sour mood out the window, but not tonight. "Sorry babe, can't sleep."

The blond mentor walked over and leaned in comfortingly. "Me either. I can't imagine what Barry and Iris are going through."

_Neither can I_. He mentally agreed. He and Roy had some (read: a _lot _of) rough spots, but just thinking how he would feel if some creep just showed up, knocked him around and then _took his son_. Sure, they weren't related, didn't mean he _wasn't _his son, regardless of what the snarky ex-sidekick said. And Barry and Wally were _close_, like Batman-Robin-dynamic-duo close, no one else short of Bruce and his ward came near the relationship Flash had with his nephew.

And it was showing, in a bad way. Barry was constantly running around the world searching. He'd taken off of work and barely took time to help out his own city. Not that it mattered. There was some kind of weird relationship the two speedsters had with their villains, and whether or not they actually knew what happened to the bubbly kid that beat them up, they weren't getting in Flash's way. At all. Oliver wished _his _villains would be so considerate every once in awhile, like the day he gets married, for example.

God, was he seriously thinking that? At a time like this? His arm swung around to encircle the beautiful woman that loved him. He wasn't Barry and Iris, he still had to go about his day as Oliver Green, and be the hero Green Arrow when problems arose. He had to go out on league missions and sign papers and combat lawsuits. But knowing Wally was out there, knowing that even though he's known the kid for years and would take a bullet for him just as much he would Roy, and yet he couldn't do _anything_, it hurt.

He sighed, knowing this would be a long night. "Roy's probably about done with patrol, I think I'm going to take one last sweep."

Dinah smiled understandingly, rising on her toes to briefly meld her mouth with his. "Alright, be back soon, and if you find out anything, you _will _call me."

Oliver all too willingly returned the kiss, marveling at how he was so lucky. "Likewise." Unwinding from her embrace, he made his way to the door, heading for the uniform hiding away for when he needed it. "Trust me, if I hear anything, you'll be the second to know."

**See what I did there? Maybe?**

**Mailbox time! This last chapter had a record breaking amount of reviews! Thank you to all who did review, I'm totally psyched!**

**Bat-dove: Your right, and I need to thank you for posting that, because it really helped me get this next chapter moving. Thanks for continuing to follow my story!**

**Madly9: So what'd you think of the outside world? We were going to see more from YJ, but they weren't cooperating properly, so I just made it an 'arrow' chap. The angst continues! Especially next chap! :D**

**Witch08: Keep cheering on Wally! He needs the emotional support! O_O dude, I may try to steal your Wally plushie… just so you know. Next update will be quicker than this one!**

**Obatsy: I know how you feel, real life is currently sucker punching me. Not pleasant. But! This story is still worth fighting to finish! :D Man, I hope you stick around for the next chapter then. I'm not letting anything slide, but… from the sound of your review, it might be something you will certainly be looking forward to. Whump is awesome, and I question my agreeability towards it, but it's still awesome :D Thanks again for your wonderful reviews!**

**Plummy-kins: The claustrophobia idea, comes in later, actually. I'm very… excited… to get that chapter down. :} I'm sorry this chap wasn't as along, I seriously couldn't get past writing from Artemis and Supey POVs, so I scrapped it and threw this out so you guys wouldn't lose hope in me updating. I'm so glad you like to read my work and look forward to seeing more! It means a lot!**

**Zewy: XD haha, well, if chapter 5 is your favorite thus far, so be it! Just be sure to let me know when that changes, if it does! ;D Yeah, Klarion's a class A creeper and jerk, but boy does he make a good villain. Your idea made me think a bit, but I don't know if I'll use it. Still, it's an epic idea, I hope even if 'I' don't play into it it'll get used one way or another. ;) YES! So glad you caught how he could kinda tell the nightmare wasn't real! Thanks again for your awesome reviews!**

**Meima: Um… I need Wally back… :makes to take Wally from fan: And yes, yes it is cruel. I'm glad I can write that way, because it makes working on the villain parts so fun~!**

**LadyKittania: We're all fighting for you Wally! Hang in there! :D Klarion is kinda OOC in here compared to the show… but I just can't get enough of possessive Klarion.**

**DemonUntilDeath: Hope your still following the tale! Thank you for your review!**

**Dextra2: No cliffy this time either! Next chap…. No promises ;)**

**SParkie96: Heheh, that's why I started it. You know when you get those nagging thoughts on how 'I WISH someone would write something like THIS', and you just can't wait any longer, so you do it yourself? XD But thank-you for saying this story's great, I never get tired of hearing that from my reviewers!**

**Star1321: Thank you ;)**

**Eternal mist: Yeah, I admit that I had to at LEAST push Klarion's character to a slight OOC obsession to get this to work, but I think it's going well so far.**

**Ansa88: I'm so glad you liked it! And that you reviewed again, yay! He didn't really want to sleep after that either, poor Wally. Klarion is, to put it simply, intent on having/causing and controlling chaos, and he'll do anything to get his way because he's a spoiled brat. (and it's got me thinking, how do you control chaos? Because wouldn't it no longer be chaotic if you had some semblance of control? Anyway, coming off the rant now…) Um… I actually don't know what Boggart is, so… what is it?**

**Angel of Mysteries: I hope you liked the more I gave you! And I promise more is on it's way! :D Also… YOU'RE MY 50****TH**** REVIEWER, YAY! Thanks for getting me to the 50 mark Angel of Mysteries!**


	8. Falling Apart

**So you know how I said this would be up sooner? Well it was s'possed to be… but I ended up deleting the chapter. -.-' So this is the REVISED version of it, hopefully I remembered everything!**

Within the glowing force field imprisoning one of the world's most famous sidekicks, Wally huddled against the far corner. "This sucks." He mumbled tiredly. The teen had been awake for eight hours now, which was starting to amount to about four days on his mental speedster clock. It felt like it had been _months _since he'd talked to somebody. The only thing really helping him keep track of time were the random plates of food that would appear in corners when he wasn't looking, and that the lights would dim to something resembling 'night' for uncertain periods of time.

He blearily tried to keep his eyes open, visibly trembling from the effort. He didn't want to sleep. He never, ever, wanted to sleep again. He could barely remember what it was like to just fall asleep, to not fearfully anticipate what horror struck him next. "Guys, where are you?" He leaned his forehead against his propped up arms. "So not feeling the aster right now." He winced as that made him think of Robin, of Robin's hurt face at being betrayed, Robin heartlessly throwing batarangs into his legs to prevent his escape, Robin angrily accusing, Robin crying in disappointment, Robin _strangling him_.

Wally shuddered, fighting to regain control of his increased breathing rate. Okay, bad idea to think of Robin right then. "Get a grip Wally, it's a dream, _a nightmare_, that's not Robin, that's not _the team_." But god, it _felt _real. Even after waking up and knowing they were dreams, it still felt like they had abandoned him, betrayed him, left him to die, _killed him themselves_. Grimancing, Wally folded more into himself, as if hiding from the thoughts. "Not real, not real, _not real_."

It felt like everything he cared about was taken, it felt like he wasn't loved anymore, it felt like… like he would be better off… not being rescued. He could feel the traitorous tears forming, making a fighting effort to escape his shut-tight eyes. _Nononononono, I am NOT giving Klarion even _more _satisfaction than he's probably already got out of my stupid reactions to these _fake _dreams! FAKE! I won't cry, I won't cry, I _won't _cry! _"I won't cry, I won't cry…"

**XXX**

Klarion grinned wickedly as he looked into the glowing mass before him. Within the intertwining strands of magic, a visual of the speedster could be seen. It was somewhat difficult to observe, like looking underwater, but the witch could see enough. His pet was breaking under the stress. He ached to run in there, to reassure his prize, to watch as his treasure gave in and submitted to his control. He would have Wally, he _would _have Wally! But it would take time, always, always take time.

He would have to act very soon, though. Pet had begun to ignore the food, and a speedster not eating was dangerous. _Poor, poor pet. _He thought cheerfully. _No friends to help you, no people to talk to, all alone, lost without their support. Don't worry, little Wally, I'm here for you, I won't abandon you._

_I'll never let you go, precious runner, never._

Teekl meowed warningly. Klarion rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm being careful! Sheesh, such a pushy cat." He looked back down to the image. The child kept bobbing his head up at varying intervals, nodding off and then frightfully jerking awake, afraid of the dreams returning. Klarion had relished creating them, twisting them to fit his pet's chaotically fast mind. They would always start safe, always lull his pet, and then he would attack, and the child was helpless until Klarion released his grip.

Wally lifted his head slightly, and Klarion's eyes widened when he saw tears standing in the runner's eyes, his face set in a determined frown. _My pet… _he thought in awe, his smile curling across his gaunt features. _My beautiful, breakable pet… _"No more waiting!" Klarion declared eagerly. "It's time to visit my prize! Coming, Teekl?" The cat stood up and stalked away, looking vaguely put out. "Fine, be that way." Calling out an abrupt chant, a swirl of bright red energy surrounded the immortal and faded, leaving the room empty.

**XXX**

_I can't keep this up much longer… _Wally once again jerked his head up, not realizing he had closed his eyes again. He didn't want to sleep, he just— he couldn't sleep again. He couldn't fill his head with _another _all too real lie. He glanced tiredly at the plate of cold tacos in the far corner. This was a first too. Even with his stomach growling and grumbling profanities at his childish rebellion, Kid Flash couldn't bring himself to eat. Why should he eat? Why should he keep fighting…?

…

Wally jerked his head up, gasping as he realized he had shut his eyes and nodded off once more. He groaned quietly, frustrated running his hands through his hair. "I can't keep this up…" He thought again. Maybe he _should _eat, just to stave off this constant dizziness that threatened to pull him under. He quickly huddled in on himself again, his forehead now resting on his knees. "Please, someone find me, please…"

…

…

He felt himself go cold as _something _began to gently stroke his head. Jerking up again, realizing he must have dozed slightly, he found himself looking right into the grinning face of Klarion, kneeling right in front of him. The hand continued to feel his hair, occasionally tugging on some of the longer strands playfully. "Hello, Wally."

Gasping (_not _in fear, just in _surprise_) the red head tucked and rolled to the side, feeling the adrenaline rush of (_not fear, _just… just something else!) kick in. "K-Klarion!" Wally watched him with wide eyes, the smirking witch casually drawing his hand back and standing. Suddenly the last few days(_might as well be freaking months_) raced through his mind. All that misery, that panic and fear and _torture_, all because of him. His countenance darkened, an unusual anger crossing his face. "You bastard!" Whether from instability from being alone for so long, or true desperate anger, the teen was suddenly flying at the surprised captor, tackling him to the ground. "Stop the nightmares! Stop turning me against my team!" He wrestled against the villain, not able to both hold him down _and _punch his face. "Stay away from my thoughts! Stay away from Uncle Barry, Robin, and everyone else! Stay away from _me_!"

Wally, seeing an opening, finally made to sock the twerp into next Tuesday, but Klarion took advantage of his suddenly exposed middle and kicked him off. Falling and tumbling away, the sidekick fought to get his breath back. He shouldn't be this winded, he shouldn't… man, he should have eaten those stupid tacos. Before he could even think to get back up Klarion came again, grabbing his wrists in an unnaturally strong grip and shoving them above his head, useless in fighting him. Wally, still winded, could only lay there, his body exhausted from forcing itself awake, lack of nourishment, and the overall solitude he had recently been facing.

"That wasn't very smart, pet." Klarion purred into his ear, clearly relishing Wally's instinctual shudder at the ticklish sensation. The Lord of Chaos shifted his ridiculous strong hold so that he held Wally by only one hand, freeing his right one. "Why should I stay out of your mind? I love your mind, and everything that makes you _you_. But pet, you need to let go of escaping, you'll only hurt yourself…"

"Never!" Wally wheezed out, his air coming back. "Get off me! The only one who's going to hurt me is _you_!" He attempted to struggle under the immortal's hold, but only succeeded in tiring himself out further. Wally hated this, he hated being so _weak _and he hated Klarion's victorious _smirk _and he _hated _that his team still hadn't rescued him. Why didn't they come? Did they really abandon him? Was he really so easily thrown away? His father flashed into his minds eyes, glaring down at him and yelling at him to be better. Was that how they felt? Were they like his dad, did they think if he couldn't do the job, he wasn't worth the time?

The captured boy flinched as Klarion's sharp nails gently trailed down the side of his face, goosebumps rising in their wake. "That's right Wally…"

Panicked green eyes refocused. No, stop that! They _are _looking for him! They care about him! They won't just give up! And neither will he! "Get _off_!"

Klarion's laugh grated against his ringing ears. For all his tough talk, Wally was virtually helpless right then. "What are you so frightened of, pet? Stop hoping for rescue, little runner, it won't come. I promise if you stop struggling, I won't hurt you."

"Yeah, like I trust you!" He spat out vehemently, grasping at any form of logic he could to keep from all out panic, from all out hopelessness. "Those nightmares aren't exactly screaming friendly, smurf boy!" Klarion's sharp nails briefly dug into the skin of his cheek, leaving angry red trails behind. And suddenly Wally's memory was triggered, of one of his dreams where Artemis was reaching towards him, clawing at his face like a wild animal, screaming at him for being weak, being stupid enough to get caught. _It's not Artemis! It's just the dreams! Don't panic! Don't. Panic. _Klarion heard his increasingly stressed heart rate, and his smile from earlier returned.

"So wild, so desperate to be free…" Both his hands moved into view, and Wally realized he was being held in place by _magic _of all things. But his irking frustrations flew out the window as Klarion's hands began to wrap around his neck. Not cutting off air, but firm, dangerous. Like Robin's hands, Batman's hands, Barry's hands, all moving to cut away his air. His heart rate tore through his chest, the panic bringing him to a constant tremble. Klarion's grin grew sadistic. "So beautifully broken…"

"D-on't touch me! Leave me… alone…" _Dang it. _He thought angrily as his senses, finally having enough, began one by one to shut down on him. But even as he thought it, he could sense the magic seeping from the Lord of Chaos' hands, sneaking up his head, through is arteries, dancing inside his mortal form. _Dang it dang it dangit. _"I… mean it, Klarion…" _What if I dream again. Ohgod,whatifIdreamagain? Ican'tdealwithanothernightmare,ohgodohgodohgod-_

"Ssshhh, don't fret, little runner." Klarion returned to stroking his face, his fingers tracing cheekbones, ear rims, eyebrows. "I'll be here, I'll keep the bad dreams away."

_He'slyingdon''thandleanotherattack-_

"_Ssshhh_…" The witchling insisted gleefully, eyes unnaturally bright as they took in the speedster's despair.

_Don'tgiveinWallyyoucan't-youcan'tgiveint- you, you need, you need to… stay… awake…_

**XXX**

Wally didn't dream. He didn't have nightmares or revelations or anything. For five whole hours he slept soundly, unaware of the world around him and content to not care. He felt _peaceful_, how long ago had it been since he felt _safe _and _warm_? Man, it felt good. But eventually, all good things needed to come to an end. The first thing he became aware of was that he was leaning up against a body, the second thing he became aware of was the gentle, soft stroking of his hair. His mind immediately shifted to his uncle Barry, who had on occasion done such an action when Wally had fallen asleep watching a movie, or needed comforting. Without thinking the red head nuzzled into the petting hand, "Uncle Barry…" he muttered softly, happy to have his uncle so near.

The hand in question froze, and Wally frowned briefly to himself. Why would his uncle stop? Did he do something wrong?

"_Sorry kiddo, the world can't afford a bad hero."_

Wally sucked in his breath sharply, eyes opening wide as clarity set in. He was still in the magically enforced prison, still in the same civvies he'd been caught in. And currently, he was leaning against Klarion, who had an arm around his shoulders and had been _petting _him, _watching _him while he slept.

Immediately Wally shoved away, standing and backing up warily from the psycho. Klarion just maintained a self-satisfied smirk, though it looked somewhat forced right then. "Did you sleep well, pet?"

Wally narrowed his eyes at the smug brat. Leave it to the forces of evil to ruin a perfectly good (and _well deserved_, might he add) nap. "Yeah, I did. Right up until I woke up to see you _caressing me_."

The faux young magician stood up, his eyes slowly changing into those intimidating beady red eyes. "Oh? If I recall, you didn't mind until you realized _who _it was." Wally cried out as suddenly two orbs of magic appeared, surrounding his arms and forcing him down till he was kneeling. "Would you rather I attack you, pet? Do you want me to be the big bad guy? Do you want me to treat you the way your friends have?"

Wally, giving up on escaping the stupid things, glared accusingly at him. "Except my friends _didn't _treat me that way, you sent those dreams! Nightmares!"

"_I _showed you what can happen, little runner!"

"That will never happen!" The traitorous feeling of doubt caused his voice to crack at the end.

Which did not go unnoticed. "They'll hurt you, pet. They'll come to free you, only to find out you betrayed them, and will turn against you!"

"I never betrayed them!" Wally felt his panic start to build up again, the too real illusions playing through his mind. "Never!"

"No?" Klarion's face morphed again, looking less and less human and more and more demented. Wally couldn't back away from his approach, not while being stuck in these restraints. "Let's take another looksey…"

"No!" Wally's voice broke as the hands wrapped possessively around his temples, faintly glowing a cold, dark blue. Suddenly he could feel Klarion in his mind again, and for some terrible seconds his mind panicked into overdrive, going so fast even he couldn't keep up with its jumbled freak out. Gradually Klarion's magic sunk in again, slowly but surely blocking and knocking out the panicked attacks. His body slumped as it lost control to hold him up. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Only Klarion could hear the mental scream as the nightmares came alive again, reliving every. Single. Moment.

**XXX**

Klarion clenched his fangs in fury. So close, so close, _so close_! He had been _his_! _'Uncle Barry'! _He thought darkly. _'Uncle Barry' he says! _I _comforted him! _I _took away the bad dreams, it's me he should have said, ME! He's my runner! Mine! Mine mine mine! _Well, if he wanted rescuing, he'd have to say _Klarion's _name to get it! He tore into the painful memories, shot down all the clumsy walls Wally West tried to build up in quick defense. He felt his inner demon roar in satisfaction as the boy mentally screamed under the stress, cried out in fear and pain. _Mine, mine to cherish, mine to change, mine to destroy, MINE! _He dove into the dreams, interwove himself into the scenes. It was now Klarion that caused the team to slow before they caught the speedster, Klarion who tried to defend him against them, Klarion who attacked Barry when he caught Wally, Klarion who threw Robin into the inferno instead of Wally. _He's mine! None of you can have him! I'll make it so he never wants you again! Only me! _

It went on for fifteen minutes, Klarion subjecting Wally to relive the nightmares, breaking him down until all that remained was the helpless, desperate shell. Swiftly, Klarion cut away the dreams, leaving the two of them in the black centerfield of Wally's soul. He smiled in satisfaction as he took in the boy's vulnerable state. _**"They aren't your friends any longer! They've hurt you! They'll hurt you again! Do you see? Do you see what will happen to you if you don't give up?"**_

Wally lay there, curled into a protective ball. The red head looked more desolate than Klarion had ever seen him. He loved it. _"No… I can't… I won't betray my friends…"_

The mental projection of Klarion sighed, not expecting any differently. _**"You won't betray them, little runner…" **_He walked up to the shuddering soul, stroking the huddled form 'comfortingly', _**"But they will betray you, just wait, they will betray you…"**_

**XXX**

When Wally woke up again, he was laying on the cold ground of his cell. The restraints were gone, the lights were down, and the mysterious plate-of-food was filled with subway sandwiches. Half-heartedly he got up and walked to the platter of food, downing three of them within two minutes.

He couldn't tell if he was disconcerted more about how he felt relieved to be back in the cell and not some twisted dream realm, or that he felt a pang of fear not having Klarion around. Because if Klarion wasn't around, he was bound for another solitude-and-nightmare torture session.

_Okay, so maybe I'm going to need to consider therapy after all this. But stay traught Wall-man, you gotta keep up a strong front. _The witch boy's latest 'session' echoed through his head, and he tried to push it away. _Help is on the way, just gotta stay sane long enough for help to come._

Even as he thought it, another thought echoed dangerously through is head, dancing about the surface of his conscious, taunting his beliefs;

_They will betray you, they will betray you, they will betray you…_

**Well, there you have it. Mailbox time!**

**Rellow:**** Roy and Dick and Wally bits will ABOUND in later chapters, I really like them as 'brothers', and I plan to use that view to its fullest within this story. ;) I always see Roy as the big brother, who's almost **_**aloof **_**with his superiority, but still way protective. Then Wally's the middle kid, constantly trying to be 'cool' like his big bro, but fast friends with his youngest bro. And then yeah, Dick's the youngest, the 'spoiled' one (which is funny, since he's being raised by a play-boy-billionaire, see?) who is ALWAYS trying to be different than his older bros. Wow, that got long, sorry. XD Anyway, can't wait to hear from you again!**

**Kyer: ****Fate's already on the job, he shoed up in the earlier chapter. I'm actually not sure at this point **_**who **_**exactly finds Wally, but yeah, Fate's going to have his piece. He did, after all, briefly bond with the boy, I think Nabu deserves to throw in some protective-mentor vibes to the story. Plus, it would **_**totally **_**tick off Klarion!**

**Star's dreams: ****Thank you very much for your best wishes! Hope you keep coming and liking what you read! I liked writing this chapter, but I felt like it didn't move a lot in the plot world… still, you guys needed some updates :D It's always awesome to see a new reviewer, so thanks for letting me know of your existence!**

**Dextra2: ****Heheheheh, oh yes, you WILL find out, muwahahahahahAHAHAHAH! :cough: er, I mean, yep! You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Though, I will promise you right now, at least two of the chapters will end in big suspense… BECAUSE I CAN! AHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Bat-dove****: XD exactly! Green Arrow was doomed to be told later no matter what! Yes, I may love Wally to death, but there's no way I'd ever want to be a speedster, too much… well, speed. By the way, he IS appearing in season 2, right? O_O Because I haven't seen him in the previews, and I'm getting worried!**

**Madly9: ****Protective Roy is THE BEST Roy. :3 It just makes you go 'awww, you DO have a soft side!' eheheh… yeah, Ollie deals with a lot of crap from the other heroes and protégé's but he's a great guy, you know? I wanted him to get some of the limelight. I promise the angst will continue (unfortunately, Wally really needs a break XD)**

**Plumy-kins: ****Sorry! Just been a hectic real life recently! I KNOW! Roy's bad-boy with good-sideness is AWESOME. Shame that he was the mole… but better him than the other! :D Personally, I think he took it like a champ. Hope you liked the chap!**

**Witch08: ****YJ will be coming in soon, Robin and Superboy are giving me problems with… writing them. But they'll have their day, don't you worry! Will go back to the other leaguers too, but Iris might not get any more spotlight till the end. We'll see, it's still open. YES! WALLY PLUSHY~! :haggles to point of suffication: I love it so much! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed (er… maybe not enjoyed, since it was kinda downer chap) this update!**

**Ohbatsy: ****Just gotta tell you, love your reviews, they always make me happy because you really go into detail on what you thought! :D Alright, I'll do my best to role with the whumpage! Just always be sure to tell me if its 'TOO MUCH!', XD or even… 'TOO LITTLE!'**

**LyndseyRyder12: ****So glad you find the story interesting! Welcome! Heheheh, EVERYONE loves big brother Roy, man, I would date a guy like that (maybe… he can be a jerk when he wants to be, so…). The big guns are coming, Creeper WILL get squashed… eventually. Let's hope Wally can last until the big guns can come running in. XD hahaha! Isn't that the best? Bursting out laughing at the worst times and then the long awkward silence where your just like 'eheheh... um… :hangs head: sorry' ;D Hope you didn't get in trouble!**

**Ansa88: ****Good to hear from you again Ansa! :D The chaos talk helped, thank you very much for that! Your right, that really IS the only way (short of, you know, superior intellect and all that) they keep ahead of the heroes. Yeah, if someone kidnapped MY brother, I'd be going bonkers, and if I WAS lucky enough to have the opportunity to take it out on something… unsavory :cracks knuckles:. XD Roy and Dick's convo was my favorite part to write, I can't wait to have them intereat more in future chapters! Yeah, I just figured, you know, there's gotta be some reader out there who started this and is thinking 'WAIIIITT, what if he tries THAT…', so I just wanted someone IN the story to have similar suspicions. Though I don't plan for any such… physical attraction… but, meh, it added to the chapter. Thanks again for your awesome reviews!**

**Alright folks, hang in there, next chapter will be coming soon! And more importantly, HANG IN THERE WALLY!**


	9. Breakdown

**And we're back!**

Slowly but surely Klarion wore down Kid Flash's resistance. After he had sent the nightmares, Wally became constantly afraid to sleep. And though Klarion was no long sending the inescapable nightmares, his own mind betrayed him by having twisted versions begin when he fell asleep, jolting him awake every other hour.

He hated it when Klarion touched him. He didn't know what the witch boy was working on outside of his cell, but whenever the immortal appeared, he would constantly want to touch and pet and hold the boy, like he really _was _some pet. Or even _worse_, some helpless, naïve child!

Mentally, when he wasn't around, Wally had a few choice words he called Klarion that his uncle Barry probably wouldn't approve of. He didn't feel too abashed about it though. His mental anger was one of the only things he had left to fight the villain with. If he fought against Klarion outwardly, there was always repercussions. Most of the time he'd simply abandon his 'pet' for days, leaving him alone in the timeless prison. It killed Wally that, though this should be one of the greatest incentives the brat could give, he would break down after three days, wishing the stupid little monster would come back and gloat so at _least _there was someone, anyone.

He tried, he really did. He didn't _want _to have the Lord of Chaos around. But he didn't want to be alone even more.

And Klarion knew it.

God, he'd never live this down if he developed Stockholm Syndrome. But staying positive was now the equivalent of swallowing iron tacks. Between Klarion bugging him, his supposed (_no! dangit, not supposed, _legit_, totally legit!) _friends still not showing up, lack of _anything _interesting to do, and being stuck in a _cell _(as a _speedster_, who, as we know, _freaking run_), Wally was falling short on calm dignified sanity.

Wally was in a particularly miserable mood that day. Klarion had been showing up for five days straight now (at least he _thinks _it's been five days straight). Once he was alone, he found himself again thinking of his friends and family that were outside this prison. He had been going over his favorite foods that aunt Iris made, remembering a particular time when she had caught him sneaking food in the kitchen and had laughed at him.

But he couldn't remember what her laugh sounded like.

She seldom laughed, so it wasn't too big of a shock. Despite the clowns she lived with, aunt Iris was generally serious when she wasn't mother henning him or Barry. But… he'd forgotten her laugh. He tried really hard, but he couldn't remember it. So, if he could forget _Aunt Iris's _laugh… what else would he forget? And why- god- _why _was he still here? Why couldn't his friends find him? _Why_?

The dreams still haunted him, _constantly_, and not as something you go 'but it's not real, I know it's not real' to. The dreams seemed to be intermixing with his memories. It was a frequent occurrence now where he would sit there and feel betrayed and angry at his friends for their actions before he'd get a clue and realize… _it never happened_. But now he was forgetting what _had _happened. He couldn't remember what the homework assignment was for school anymore. He couldn't remember his aunt's laugh. He couldn't remember the unique smell of M'gann's burnt cookies, or the latest argument he and Artemis had been in the middle of. If he could forget what was real, how much longer until all he could remember only what _wasn't _real?

To his everlasting chagrin a voice started from above his seated location. "Afternoon, Wally."

The red haired teen groaned, hiding his head in his hands. "Go away." He whined out half heartedly, knowing it wouldn't have an impact on the punk whatsoever.

"You seem troubled, pet." Klarion continued, hand already stroking his exposed red locks. Wally batted the hand away, but still the witch child seemed unperturbed. "What's got my precious little runner so down?"

_Oh, like you DON'T know! _Wally thought viciously. "I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled tonelessly.

"You're not thinking about those horrible friends of yours again, are you?" Klarion's eyes narrowed accusingly, despite knowing his warning wouldn't be heeded. "I told you to forget them." He laid a hand on Wally's shoulder, intent on making him look him in the eye. Before he could, the speedster ripped himself out of his grip.

"I said go _away_!"

"You know, Wally." Klarion's eyes began to slowly morph red. "If you don't tell me, I can just find out… the other way."

Wally's eyes widened at the brief flash backs of what 'the other way' entailed. "No! No, I just-" His eyes looked around at super speed, hoping for some kind of inspiration, the _last _thing he wanted was for Klarion to really see those thoughts. He was depressed enough already, no need to add a gloating Chaos Lord to the mix. _God, think of something, anything! _"I- I- I seriously haven't changed or used the bathroom or showered, like, the _entire _time I've been here! How can I still be… uh, this clean?" _Wow, of all the stupid things to be inspired to ask…_

Klarion seemed to agree. "_That's _what's had you down?" An amused smile curled onto his face. "Are you sure you _want _to know?"

Wow, that tone of voice spoke volumes. "Nope. Never mind. My bad. NotasinterestedasIthought."

Klarion's eyes narrowed. "That wasn't what you were thinking of before."

Wally sent a glare of his own, the lack of actual healthy interactions making his temper shorter than it normally was. "Like you actually care, you're just messing with my head! Always messing with my head!" He pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Here's a question, what do _you _think is troubling me? Or a better question, what do _you _think is _traumatizing _me!"

Klarion's eyes returned to their soulless black, the calculating gleam making the red head even more uneasy. "Oh, so you think you'd be better off without me around? You think you'd do better if I left you alone? Fine then!" He turned away from Wally, floating towards the opposite wall. "I won't stay where I'm not wanted."

"No!"

Wally froze, his metahuman abilities having acted out before he had even comprehended. The speedster had supersped over to Klarion, grabbed the back of the guy's coat like some scared little kid, and worst of all, felt marginally relieved that he had stopped him from leaving. _So much for not adding a gloating Chaos Lord to the mix_.Realizing what he had done, his mind instantly screamed for him to let go, to take back his words. _Grow a backbone Wally, let _go_!_

But his hand wouldn't let go.

Klarion slowly looked over his shoulder at the boy, basking in his conflicted emotions. "No, little Wally? You don't want me to go?"

The fist holding the back of Klarion's coat tightened, his mind warring over letting go and holding on. "No." He said through gritted teeth, unable to specify what he meant.

A sharp toothed grin formed on the captor's face. "Well then, maybe you should _ask nicely_, eh, pet?"

_He did _not _just ask me to- that little piece of- _Hell, he couldn't do it. Part of him cheered that he couldn't, while another part kept frantically reminding him of the _days _alone with nothing but magic force fields and nightmares. The rest of him just wailed at the fact that this was an inner conflict in the first place.

"Well little runner?" Klarion didn't turn around, still giddily conscious of the hand fisting his coat. "All you have to do is ask, you know that."

All he had to do is ask. Just ask that Klarion stays, Klarion doesn't send more nightmares, Klarion doesn't hurt his friends or family, Klarion changes what he eats. All he has to do is ask, and Klarion would do it. All he had to do was _give in_, and Klarion would win. _I can't give in, I can't give up, I can't… _Hell, he really was unstable if his tear ducks were acting up. _I can't… I can't… _Wally backed away, letting go, his eyes glued to his shoes. "I- I can't…"

"I can give you anything you want, Wally." Klarion pressed, turning and circling the stressed boy, marveling at how the broken heart was trying so hard to keep itself from shattering completely. The witch boy zoomed up behind him, whispering in his downcast ear. "Just tell me, and I can make it happen." Anything for his runner, anything for his pet.

He watched in fascination as Wally's fists trembled, showing what an effort he was making to keep something in. "I…" Klarion perked up, eager to hear what the abducted child would say. "I want my friends back."

Fury instantly ignited within the captor and he zoomed to the front of Wally, the very air surrounding him dangerous. Magic crackled around him, ready to strike the insolent child, ready to punish him. "What was that… pet?" He suddenly took in the posture of his captive, and the energy slowly fizzled away.

Wallace West wasn't looking up at him, confident and defiant; angry and rude. He was still looking down, still shaking. He looked… vulnerable.

Klarion felt surprise when his precious hero looked up at him. There were tears running down his face, despite the boys best efforts to stop them. He wasn't looking at Klarion angrily, not stubbornly. He looked desperate, hopeless. "I want… to have my friends back… please…" His voice cracked, and unable to keep looking at the person who had wrought all this, he looked away, his knees buckling. "I want to be outside again, I want to run, I want to go to school even if it's horrible, I want to see my aunt and uncle, I want to be free from _you_!" He looked up again, not in anger, just broken pain._ "_What the heck is wrong with just letting me go?"

Before Wally could react, Klarion suddenly lunged at him. Wally instantly tensed, waiting for the pain, for the nightmares, for the… the… was… wait, was Klarion _hugging _him? His brain immediately balked at the idea of _Klarion _and _hug _in the same sentence, and Wally struggled in the stupidly strong grip, trying to wriggle his way out. He didn't want this! He didn't want Klarion hugs, he wanted freedom! He wanted to run! He squirmed again in the hold, feeling a lot like a petulant child in the process. "L-let go! You jerk! Let go!"

Klarion kept his hold strong on the weakened speedster, not gentle, but not hard enough to hurt his precious prize either. "Ssshhh, Wally. It's alright…"

"It is so _not _alright!" Wally managed to get his arms up against the immortal's chest, hoping it would give him better leverage, but was having no luck. Dang it, this bastard just wouldn't let go, and Wally couldn't stop crying, and for all that his mind was _shrieking _at the idea the Lord of Chaos was _comforting _him… he wanted it. He wanted to be comforted. He wanted to feel something other than the constant rejection and loneliness the nightmares and isolation had induced on him. God, how the sidekick had fallen. The pushing hands clenched into trembling fists, the speedster finally giving up. "I hate you." He hissed out, trying to fight back the sobs, tears still crawling down his cheeks. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…"

"I know pet…" Klarion brought his black nailed hand onto the back of Wally's head, slowly pushing him forward till he was sobbing helplessly into the witch's shoulder. His pet didn't want to fight back anymore, his prize had finally submitted to him. Klarion grinned in satisfaction as the chaotic child took his first falling step into his control. "I know…"

After letting his runner cry a little bit longer, Klarion quietly muttered a sleeping spell. Within moments, the exhausted teenager quieted down, his sharp struggling breaths relaxing into an even pace. No longer aware, the boy sagged into the villain's arms, looking sickeningly like a sleeping child being held by a parent. Klarion took a few minutes to marvel at the sleeping human. He seemed so much smaller when he wasn't trying to be all loud and confident. He seemed so… defenseless.

The Lord of Chaos gently stroked Wally's freckled cheek, his smile turning sinister at what the victory implied. Finally, _finally_, Wally would soon be his.

Heart. Body. And Soul.

**Let the record show, yes, yes I am in an angsty vibe these past few weeks. Also, the whole part where Wally was making comments about never going to the bathroom and such? I had recently thought that up, just literally like 'wait a second, how the heck has he…?' and the only answer I kept getting back was Klarion with that horrible up close smirk saying 'are you sure you want to know?'**

**:shudders:**

**Anyway, mail time! Thanks to all of you for your steadfast reviewing! Lots of new reviewers too, even more exciting!**

**Rellow: ****Hahaha! XD Awesome win for the awkward silence moment. Those are always the best, shouting something seemingly random out and have the people surrounding you like 'wha...?'. I'm glad your liking my take on Klarion! If he ever seems too outta character, be sure to let me know, sometimes I feel like I get carried away on my own expectations instead of sticking to the characters true form. Ze Bromance will be here next chapter, your waiting is almost over And Wally isn't completely lost yet! Keep cheering him on! DON'T GIVE UP COMPLETELY WALLY!**

**Dextra2: ****O_O When you shared your idea, all I could think of was '… holy crap, that would be really interesting to see! Really really REALLY tempted…' But, as it is, I've already figured out somethings, and he doesn't get turned into a host. ;) Hope that doesn't ruin it for you!**

**S.: ****Hi! Thank you so much for your review! :D Man, if you felt that way about Wally last chapter, how do you feel about him THIS chapter? Because seriously, I went all in this time. But, I'm sorry to say, I still can't allow his rescue just yet, by YJ, fangroups, or otherwise. I'm really glad my story is making you, well, 'react' to what's being seen. And yes, I prefer emotional warfare WAY over physical. Just cause I couldn't bear the thought of, say, breaking Wally's legs (yet I'm willing to mentally crush him, what's wrong with me…?). Heheheh, Teekl? Jealous? NOOOOOO… ;D The cat is fine and all with Klarion messing with the red head, he just doesn't like all the attention being FOCUSED on said red head. No need to be sorry for over thinking! I love long reviews! Hope to hear from you next chapter!**

**Star's Dreams: ****Thank you for reviewing! I'm not sure that I'm understanding, but it looks like your asking what state Wally's in mentally, physically, and emotionally. Mentally, he's breaking down because of the constant memory of the nightmares. Things are starting to blur between reality and illusion. Physically he's in the best shape. He really wants to run (**_**needs **_**to run), but he's being fed and taken care of on all physical levels. Emotionally he's the most hit because of his constant desire to be around others. Klarion knows this, and so then punishes him by 'abandoning' him for days on end, leaving Wally with nothing but nightmares and his own tortured thoughts. I think that's why he broke down this chapter, because he couldn't take not having someone care for him(in a vague loving fashion) any longer. Barry's gonna kill Klarion for putting Wally through this, seriously… :D Teekl's a fun secondary character to write, for sure! If you do do something with them, be sure to let me know!**

**Witch08: ****Wally's still hanging in there. A some person once said: You don't fail when you fall, you fail when you don't get back up. Wally's fallen, but he'll get back up! Keep fighting Wally! Yeah, when I think about the Justice League as a whole (and YJ) mutually wanting Klarion's head… I get this really small pang of sympathy for the bad guy. ;)**

**Plymmy-kins: ****I'm glad you liked the last 'Wally torture' chapter, but I'm kinda hoping this one beat it. I dunno… aside from obviously being a sadistic and twisted person, I really like having people just… break down and seeking comfort, even if that comfort is a horrible, horrible façade. Yeah… the not-dark thing wasn't working… :sigh: I hope I don't damage any of my readers minds through this… I KNOW! Now with the new YJ episodes out, I REALLY want to see what happened to the Roys!**

**Won't be the Victim: ****Sorry, you still have to wait a little longer, but I hope this kinda helped stave off the need! ;D**

**Kitten: ****O_O uh… thank you, that's really sweet of you! I hope you don't mind that strong Wally took a dive! He's still strong! But he had to break down at some point! And I just figured 'well, if he's going to break down, I might as well milk it for all it's worth…'**

**HelpIcantgotosleep: ****There is the update! Hope you are still enjoying yourself! :D**

**Sirensoundwave: ****Yes, poor broken Wally. I love this character to death, so I'm starting to really feel like a jerk (my sadistic nature is keeping me going, however). And how was our losing it completely chap for you? :3 though, be forwarned, I hate it when they break completely, he's going to (kinda) get his fight back, just a forwarning!**

**Anonymous: ****:D even if it's three letters all in caps, still glad I got a reaction out of you!**

**Mysticspeedforce1234: ****I know the 'they'll betray you' part didn't come into play much this chap, but in three more, it's a big piece. Oh Wally, we love you, we really do, but you breaking down is so much fun to watch! We like it when you seem vulnerable! How was the update? :D**

**DemonUntilDeath: ****I'm glad you like my take on Klarion's insanity (or is it his sanity? Is he insane? Or twistedly sane? Somebody call Robin/Nightwing for this one…). Were you okay with the break down? It might seem a little rushed, but he's not down for the count, it's just a, you know, 'break down', like everyone else who becomes too overwhelmingly stressed. Klarion 'comforting' him was just a sick twist of icing on the cake. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Loco-motive: ****:D I'm glad you like the scary-but-can't-turn-away possessiveness that Klarion has! Thank you very much for your review! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Bat-dove: ****He WILL be saved, but will he remain sane before it happens? Only time will tell. Yes, Klarion MIGHT be in a bad place after all this is over. D: though, I will admit, I don't know if the Rogues will come in! I love those guys, but I feel like I'd be pushing too much info on the reader if I 'extensively' included them. They might make a quick camo though, still haven't decided!**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Next chapters will be YJ and JL, but we'll be coming back to Wally before you know it!**

**O_O Also, Wally had BETTER show up in the new season, my heart is conflicted right now about this, and I just can't bear the thought that our speedster is gone… But man, Nightwing is HOT! XD AND BEAST BOY! AHHH! So, yes, if you want to rant about the newest episode, TOTALLY do that in your review, because I NEED to talk with someone about that dang episode, leaving me hanging like that…**

**Thanks again everybody! Please review!**


	10. Missing Wally prt2

Two weeks.

It has been fourteen days, two hours, sixteen minutes and nine seconds since Wally West-Kid Flash- _his best friend _got kidnapped.

Two. Freaking. Weeks.

Barry was a wreck, after a week and a half went by, he was forced to get back to work on keeping his city clean so the heroes watching his territory could go deal with a take-over-the-world crisis in Italy (honestly, villains are _always _trying to take over the world, all the senior members of the league only get worried when it's a take-over-the-_universe _plot). Iris wasn't holding up well either, though in light of Wally's running away, her job had allowed her time off.

Yeah, running away.

After the first three days, Barry and Iris finally had to turn things over to the police. But obviously, they could really _tell_. Both had said there had been a fight, something trivial about college choices, and then Wally had gone jogging to blow off some steam. That was the worst part about being a hero. It was your job to save the world, make it right, but because so many people in the world could turn against you, hurt you if they really _knew _you; you had to lie about your life.

A lot.

And so Barry and Iris had to lie, lie, lie. Barry lied to his friends on the force about the details, never hinting to any supernatural or villainous phenomenon. Iris lied to the school and her news station and Wally's _mom_, all perfectly remembered fabrication. Wally and Barry had a fight, Wally left to blow off some steam, Wally never came back. It's every parent's nightmare story, and one that was way too common. One that any pencil pusher and uniformed man wouldn't look twice at except if they really knew Barry, or Iris.

Or Wally.

Furious with his train of thought, Robin turned back to his Kevlar glove, hacking into the league's feed for the twelfth time that _day _to see if any reports had coming along the lines of 'fast objects' or 'magic' or 'sorcery'.

Nothing. Always nothing.

"Robin?"

The caped crusader looked up coolly to Artemis, who for once wasn't holding herself in that confident I'm-all-that stance. Her lips were set in a firm, angry frown. They'd been that way ever since the first day of Wally's disappearance passed. Yet even as her mouth kept up that steadfast angry line, her eyes and body language were currently reading as… uncomfortable.

Robin also realized, somewhat in surprise, that Miss M and Supey were looking at him as well, equally uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked shortly, he hadn't cracked a joke, laughed, or done _anything _remotely immature since his friend disappeared. There wasn't time. Either he was fighting while searching for his friend, giving excuses to his teachers to sneak out of his classes and look for his friend, or fighting to stay awake as long as possible to search for his friend. Until he found Wally, it felt like everything else _could _and _would _be pushed aside, short of helping reduce crime. "Seriously, I'm kinda busy here."

Megan shrunk in on herself, which of course automatically made Superboy turn edgier. Robin instantly regretted his sharp tone. They all felt the same. Well, not the _same_, _they_ hadn't been best friends with the speedster for years, _they _hadn't laughed as him and Wally pulled pranks, held him when painful memories surfaced when they had no business surfacing, sharing the awesome stories of how they helped their mentors. Yeah, they felt the same, but not the _same_.

"Look," Artemis made an effort to glare at him, physically communicating her disapproval of his cut down. He quickly focused back on the conversation. "We've been thinking about it for… weeks." Well, there's his first clue, they've been thinking about it for weeks, which means they _started _thinking about it when Wally went missing. Great, just what the boy wonder needed. "Robin." He held his glare with her own, challenging his aggression. "Why is Wally's last name West if his parent's are the Allens?"

Robin's eyes widened under his domino mask, knowing he should have expected this, but hadn't. Flashbacks of his friend crying, his friend trying _not _to cry assaulted him. Megan and Conner obviously noticed, and inched forward till they were circling him.

"That's… classified." He managed to get out at last, hurriedly trying to ignore them and continue to work with his wrist computer.

Artemis apparently became brave when over stressed, because suddenly his Kevlar glove was shoved down and out of the way, so Robin was staring right into the archer's shrewd face. "No, it's not."

He shifted, not angry anymore so much as uncomfortable. "Well it's not my _place _to talk about it."

"Well the one whose place it _is _to talk about it is _missing_, and we have a right to know!"

Robin glared coldly at her. "So you're saying if we think it's for the best, we should pry into a team member's past and figure out the things they're trying to keep hidden?"

Artemis inhaled sharply, instantly backing down. He wasn't protégé to Batman for nothing. The blond should know better, if she didn't want _them _knowing her past, what gave her the right to try and know Wally's? Still, he kinda regretted the low blow.

Megan stepped forward, wringing her hands in worried gestures. "Robin… please. I connected us to Mrs. Allen's mind. And… and even though the feelings she felt for Wally were almost exactly like those a parent feels for their biological offspring… she never refers to him as a son, never. And I…" Megan began to tear up at remembering the heart-broken mind. "I felt the burning wish that he _was_. So why, why is Wally not their son? Why didn't he tell us Barry wasn't his father?"

Robin wanted to snap at her that it didn't matter, that knowing it wouldn't bring them closer to finding Wally, but instead he was instantly brought back to the third time he had met up with Wally.

"_What's your dad like?" Robin leaned curiously towards the redhead. In truth, he had been thinking the Flash was Wally's dad, almost everyone did. His eyes widened inquiringly when Wally stiffened next to him._

"_My dad…" _

"The Allen's aren't his true parents. Barry and Iris are his aunt and uncle." Robin skirted, gut rolling.

"So why isn't he with his true parents?" Artemis pressed again, regaining her lost momentum.

Megan's eyes widened in horror. "Are they… dead?"

"_My dad…" Wally bit his lip and glanced over at the younger boy, Robin, who in so many ways was still totally clueless and innocent despite all the crime he'd already faced with the big bad Bat. "He's not a good guy. I-I don't want to talk about it."_

_Robin's eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, the Flash _is_ your dad, isn't he?" Why wouldn't Wally want to talk about his dad the Flash?_

_The speedster jerked again, a bitter look crossing his features. "No, my dad is _not _the Flash."_

"No, nothing like that…" Robin trailed off; not feeling it was his place to tell.

"They didn't want him."

All heads turned to see that Roy had entered the cave, Kaldur beside him. The archer leaned languidly against the doorframe, looking wearier (and angrier) than the group was used to seeing him. "Wally's dad was a pig," he continued, ignoring the 'abort' signal from Robin. "He had alcohol problems, and blamed everyone else. He also had ridiculous expectations and a huge temper when they weren't met. He beat Wally until finally someone took notice. His mom didn't even do anything; she still cared more about the addicted monster than her own boy who tried protecting her from the physical violence."

Megan and Conner's eyes widened, shocked. "His parent's… _abused _him?" Megan appeared horrified.

"But he's so happy…" Conner mused, the knowledge of Wally's background and the way the speedster acted not adding up. This was _Wally_, _Wally _doesn't have problems. Heck, the kid's so honest and upbeat and cheery and _obnoxious _that no one could even seriously consider him the mole.

"Yeah, he is."

Everyone turned back to Robin, who was meeting all their looks grimly. "What happened to Wally is his business alone. Wally can be… _Wally_, because he doesn't let things beyond his control dictate who he has to be." Even Roy flinched slightly as Robin leveled a perfectly executed _batglare _at them. "And _you _better not let Wally's past dictate how _you _treat him."

The silence settled heavy over the group, and probably would have lasted for a while longer if Roy hadn't shifted and motioned towards Robin. "I need to talk with you."

Robin, still short of temper and somewhat irked by his friend's insistence in knowing Wally's past, stalked after the elder solo hero, Kaldur taking up the rear behind them.

Glancing over this shoulder, the Atlantian looked back to his fellow comrades. "It's getting late, we should be heading home soon. I will see you all later." Pausing once again before leaving, he turned one last time. "I… hope you will not let what you have learned of our comrade taint how you treat him."

Artemis jerked, literally horrified. "It won't!"

Megan nodded her head eagerly as well. "We just wanted to understand. But what Robin says remains true, Wally is still Wally." She looked down, eyes misting. "No matter what's happened to him."

Conner glared (though not intentionally) towards the Atlantian, nodding at Megan's words. "It doesn't matter, he's stil our friend."

Kladur nodded, pleased with their answers, and exited.

**XXX**

Superboy watched as Kaldur stepped out of the room, brooding once again to himself.

Wally, he had a bit of a smart mouth, but he was a real friend. Conner counted on Wally, when he didn't understand things, Wally was always willing to explain. He never teased him about not knowing things, just taught him. Sometimes, when he saw how close Wally was with Barry, he had felt jealous. Superman might as well be his father, yet the man wanted nothing to do with him!

And as it turns out, Wally's been in the same boat the whole time.

How did he do that? It _bugged _Conner, constantly, that Superman couldn't even have a real conversation with him. That the very man who helped create him (unknowingly or not) didn't want anything to do with him. Yet Wally was the same, or at least, his father situation was similar to his. Worse, even. Superboy was ignored, but Superman never _hurt _him, at least not intentionally. But Wally was still so _happy_, so carefree and… not like his father.

It reminded Conner of one night when he was feeling particularly down. It had been parent teachers conferences at the high school, and while M'gann's uncle disguised himself to go, Conner had no one to check. It really shouldn't of mattered, but M'gann had been so excited and joyful when Martian Manhunter came back and told her about the praises she'd gotten that it just set him off. Before he could blow up in front of her, he excused himself(read: stormed off) to the kitchen, the quickest way out of the den room.

Wally had been there, depleting Mount Justice's food by one third(it had been a busy day).

"_Supey! Wanna make a sixteen decker sandwich with me?"_

_Conner grunted, which was the only real form of affirmation the speedster was going to get from him right then, he was too busy stomping around trying to block out his super hearing picking up M'gann's conversation._

_Wally wasn't fazed, and simply started speedstacking a ridiculous amount of food onto a whole loaf of bread. Reluctantly, the young kyrptonian was pulled into helping, if only to stand on a chair and keep the sandwich from falling as Kid Flash continued to stack it._

"_So, is it about the parent conferences?"_

_Superboy almost lost his hold on the pile of condiments. His temper flared in defense. "How did you-"_

"_Miss M's been talking about it for weeks now, it only makes sense that it'd be the same for you."_

_Fighting to keep his temper in check, the alien gingerly let go of his hold on the five foot tall platter. Shockingly, it held. "It doesn't matter to me, I don't have a parent to share it with anyway." His tone got a bit harsher at that last bit, not that he noticed._

_Wally suddenly looked… empathic? "Well, for what it's worth, if the guy would take that stick outta his arse, I bet on my chemistry set that Big Blue'd be proud of you."_

_Conner looked away, unsure what to exactly make of that stamen. "Do you… think I'm like him?" If Supey was _more _like him, would Superman finally accept him?_

_Wally, Conner was shocked to see, frowned slightly. The kid, short of them being on a serious mission, rarely frowned. Coming around the table, and casually pushing the sub back into place as it began to lean precariously, the red head threw an arm around Conner's shoulder. He smiled one of his best smiles at the clone. "Yeah, you definetly got some of Superman's best traits in you. Like his stubborn-as-rock attitude. But you know? I like you better as Supey than as Supey-trying-to-be-Superman. Your _not _Superman, your you! Be who _you _want to be, not what you think Superman would want."_

"_I'm his clone." Supey grated out, hating his own origin. "I was made to _be _him."_

_Wally rolled his eyes. "Cadmus, for all the intelligent people that work there, is essentially stupid if they thought they could make a perfect clone of Superman." Feeling the younger boy tense, realizing how he might have taken the words, Wally quickly added. "Don't get me wrong, I think you count as Superman in the very best ways, even _without _all of his powers. But that still doesn't mean you're him." He smiled one of those bright, earnest smiles at the brooding lug. "You don't have to be like Superman, you just have to be you."_

Conner frowned at the memory. Wally in some ways was like an older brother to him. But it was situations like this one that he felt like the older brother. He was bigger, stronger, and yet none of that mattered because he wasn't able to help the speedster.

Feeling a light touch on his arm, he turned to find M'gann giving him a gentle, reassuring smile. "Don't worry Conner, we'll find him."

Smiling slightly at the sweet girls efforts, he leaned ever so slightly into the touch. "Thanks." His demeanor turned serious. "I know we will."

**XXX**

Artemis, after the whole _batglare _and Wally's past revealing, immediately headed for home.

_Baywatch… _she grit her teeth angrily as she thought of the bright ball of irritation. When he had first gone missing, she had been furious. How _dare _that dork get caught so easily? How _dare _he not only get caught, but get caught by that _stupid witch boy_! She had been ready to smack him a good one. Then they had seen Iris's memories, and she had seen him try to defend his family, desperate to keep them safe. And _now _she knew it wasn't even his real family, it was his aunt and uncle. Who weren't his real parents, but were probably the best thing that ever happened to Kid Mouth.

She froze in mid step, her clenched fists trembling. _Wally_, who always smiled and laughed and acted like a class A clown. _Wally_, who always had a wise crack and _always _got on her nerves, _Wally_, whose dad abused him, never felt he was good enough, didn't even really look at him as his son.

God, could she relate.

And she _hated_ that! A while back she had decided she never wanted to have anything in common with the annoying speedster. And fate had literally spat the worst possible similarity right back at her. _Abusive parents. Why the hell did we have to have _that _in common? _But it went deeper than that for her. As much as the kid irked her, she never faulted him for the happy-go-flirt attitude, which was just _Wally_. But now, she knew that he had been in a similar home, a similar life like hers. True, his dad wasn't a villain (per say), and he wasn't being trained since birth to take over that kind of lifestyle. But…

But how could he be happy? How could he be the constant joker, or be as mushy and as much a softie like Megan? How could he not only act, but _be _that way after growing up with that? Was it Barry and Iris? Were they his saving grace, like her mom had been for her?

Bitter tears started to fill her eyes, and she quickly forced them away. She hadn't cried in years, and no way was she going to start now. Regardless of what she said to Robin, things were going to be different when Wally came back. _She _would be different.

**XXX**

"Why did you have to go blabbing that, Roy?" Robin angrily followed the taller comrade. "I was trying to _not _tell them for a _reason_."

Once they made it to the debriefing room, Roy turned to face him and Kaldur. "You might be okay with their dumb ignorance, but I'm not. They probably would have nagged Wally about it the second we found him, at least now they'll know to keep their mouths shut."

"You're an idiot." The youngest member bit out, only half meaning it.

Kaldur stepped forward, attempting to intervene. "I am sure that is not the reason you came here, or what you wished to discuss with us."

Roy crossed his arms, his expression furrowing into a dangerous frown. "You're right, it's not." He faced the boys, dead serious. "I might have a lead."

…

**Yep, that's right, I JUST LEFT YOU HANGING. :D I regret nothing. The next chapter will only have SOME Wally, it'll still be from an outsider's point of view. Are you okay that Megan didn't have her shot at the spotlight? If not, just let me know and I'll write her up one for a future chap. Other than that… it was okay, right? Robin wasn't too emo?**

**Mailbox time! THE BIGGEST ONE YET! WOOHOO!**

**Bat-dove: ****I know! Fingers crossed Wally's in tomorrow's episode! D: Or else the producers will FACE MY WRATH!... well, no, not really. Glad you liked the chapter! Team WILL be going in 'for the kill' soon! ;)**

**Dextra2: ****Heheh, glad it's still in your favs! Btw, I'm not stalking you or anything, but I noticed when you leave reviews, it's like, seven times out of ten you say 'cool', did you know that? XD**

**LadyKittania: ****Let me know when you head out to strangle somebody if Wally's not there, because I'd like to join you in your angry retaliation. I think I'm getting too much guilty pleasure out of hurting Wally… :D But that's not gonna stop me! I think I'll need to put Klarion in protective custody soon just to keep him safe till the end of the story (or until the characters attack him), because so many reviewers are bent on taking him out themselves! XD**

**Sirensoundwave: ****What is pompous pep? ;D I promise I'll keep an eye out for your future story, well written Wally fics are the best! And just so you know, this isn't really slash. Demented, obsessed, possessed(see where the title came from?), and overall creepily manipulative, but not slash. I hope that doesn't turn you off the story though, I just can't stand turning this into a twisted romance, you know?**

**Witch08: ****here's the update! O_O I'm okay with you readying yourself for witch hunting, just be careful where you point that gun (tries to stay out of range). And just remember not to attack the author. How will you get your updates otherwise? :D Just so you know, I'm glad you gave me that Wally plushie when you did, this thing's going to be a collector's item for sure, now that his being in season 2 is in question. ;)**

**JanelleL: ****Your review was awesome, I love your take on the characters right now. I will seriously consider your idea, I promise. I like the thought process, and I've had my own mental ramblings lead down similar paths. If I do lean towards that idea, you will definetly see small evidence of it in the next chapter, so be on the look out! And thank-you for suggesting, that's the best part of reviews! :D Wally has this inane ability of swaying people, regardless of being hero or villain, to be better people just by being around him. I plan on having that present in this story, because I feel like that's a core part of him. And your review definitely suggests something along similar lines. O_O I know, when M'gann stated kissing Lagoon Boy, I was like 'wait, what?... EEEEWWW!' XD Please producers, please bring Wally back! Can't wait to hear from you next chap!**

**Anonymous: ****Yes, yes he will. And I promise it will be epic. Because when Robin's protecting his friends? It's automatically epic. Thanks again!**

**MysticSpeedForce1234: ****I know! I can't believe I forgot such an important part to being imprisoned! DUH he'd need to go to the bathroom at some point! ;) I'm glad most people didn't notice that in the earlier chapters. I congratulate you on actual violence towards the outrage of Wally missing! Oh, I think ALL us ladies (and some men, to be honest) want to see a certain smok'in hot 21-year-old speedster. :3 We will hear more on Wally in a couple chapters! Promise!**

**Angelic Gamer: ****Yeah, there's no way he's 'kid flash' anymore, which begs the question, who is he? Sorry I haven't messaged yet, promise I will soon! Thank you very much for your review!**

**Loco-motive: ****:D I love how the YJ fans are getting literally violent at the thought of their start team being taken, these next few weeks will be interesting, that's for sure. Yes, Klarion wants to snuggle, and pet, and stroke, and coo, and be an overall CREEPER. Personally, I wouldn't have lasted as long as Wally has to his sanity. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kyer: ****Yeah, I read that bit from your profile a while back on cancelling Wally, and all I could think was 'DA HECK? SO NOT RIGHT!'. Love Barry, don't get me wrong, but you know? I love Wally more, WAY MORE. In light of everyone's outrage, I'm pretty sure they will. If they don't, we can always post one of the biggest protests cartoon network has ever seen, along with harassing the producers, you know, below-the-belt stuff. X] I just want Wally back, that's all…**

**Plummy-kins: ****I just want you to know, you made very happy by your review, not only because of the content, but because it was your review that FINALLY pushed me into the 10-reviews-per-chapter goal! YESSSSSSSS! B] I thank you for this awesome gift you have bestowed. Now, onto the real part of your review: I'm really… proud, can I be proud of someone I don't really know? Well, regardless, I'm impressed by your insights into Wally's character and how he was written, it really made me happy that you could see that in the writing, since I WANTED that seen in the writing. I'm going to be sad that he's the Flash, because that probably means Barry died, but I'll be worse if he's not there at all. Sorry Barry, but I want Wally, so please be dead so Wally can still be there. I felt the same way, when the episode ended, I was like 'wait, it's over?... WHERE THE HECK IS MY FAVORITE SPEEDSTER?' Let's hope tomorrow we'll see him? Maybe? **

**Star's dreams: ****Nobody's sure yet as to what's become of Wally, but there's lots of speculation he's the new Flash, which I'd believe, since Robin's now NightWing. Not sure on the comic reference though, I really need to let my inner nerd read those more… Yeah, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ohbatsy: ****Heheheh, I'm okay with you adoring it too much for words, really. XD I'm glad you liked it so much, I have to admit, I probably enjoyed writing Wally break down more than I should have (though I did want to just shove Klarion away, the creepo). Thank you for your kind words! And I am doing well, lots of exciting 'chapter changes' in real life right now! :D Have a great weekend!**

**Ansa88: ****Heh, yeah, I'm interested in learning about the Blue Beetle guy, I have **_**no clue **_**who he is, which is new, usually I know all the heroes before they show. I know, I love using unique insults on people, but they normally just find it funny and it ruins the intended effect. D: Yes, the chapter was very sadistic, and twisted. When your in the clutches of a Lord of Chaos, I can't see it any other way. ;) I'm glad you researched, it's always cool when fanfic can not only satisfy our geek-out-fan needs, but also educate us. Yeah, I wouldn't have lasted as long as Wally either, not even to the second day, ESPECIALLY if the guy WENT IN MY MIND. Like that last line of your review btw, 'we say so many common things that are a waste of sound…' you mind if I steal that? Pretty deep for a review :D Thanks again! Always look forward to your reviews!**

**Mad-Wiccan: ****I'm glad your not making assumptions of what Klarion wants exactly from Wally just yet, because in truth, Klarion's not sure himself ('I' know, I'm just not telling… yet). Please, feel free to ramble as long as need be, I take a lot of inspiration from reviews, and I'm always happy when their long. Thank you for fleshing out your thoughts for me to read, because it's been most helpful from seeing it from your point of view. Hope you liked the update!**

**Eternal Mist: ****Best of luck on your tests! Did you get results back yet? Did you do okay? By the way, loving your story, you know the one. :D Way awesome idea, can't wait to see where it goes! Wally will continue to fight it! He's not down for the count just yet! Thanks for your review!**

**DemonUntilDeath: ****I'm glad you felt I handled the breakdown well. It really is important to me that the readers find it believable, that they could almost **_**see **_**it happening. Thank you for your cautioning as well, I want to make sure this stays as believable as possible, and you brought up an excellent point in writers not letting the character actually **_**act **_**like themselves so much as meet the stories needs. Thanks for your feedback Demon-guy! It means a lot! Let me know if you see anything else I should be weary of!**

**Alright, that's everyone folks, we are, as of right now, four reviews away from 100, WOAH O_O. So who's gonna be the luck 1-0-0? :D Next chapter will be up soon, and we'll be hearing from the more… sinister side of people who've noticed our speedster's absence.**

**Till next time! Please leave a review!**


	11. Villainy Afoot

**Important notice! Within this chapter I make a… slight crossover, with the JLU (Justice League Unlimited) universe. The episode "The Great Brain Robbery" is mentioned herein. If you haven't seen it yet, I highly suggest it, awesome Wally episode ;D**

**Now read!**

Vandal Savage trudged through another thick set of vines, clearing his way through the Olympic National Forest. The man, immortal as he was, never truly felt pressed for time. And having roamed the earth long before the Roman's built their roadways and the Industrial revolution brought forth air transportation, he felt perfectly fine with traversing by foot through the thick forest. Rainforest, in fact, the only one of its kind within the United States.

His destination was an old Cadmus facility, long abandoned years ago when that branch of the corporation was shut down. However, he had it on high suspicion that it was currently being occupied. And by one of the members of the Light, no less.

Klarion had been absent for the past week and a half. It wasn't that their group was concerned for the witchling, but when you're apart of a select group of world (and sometimes galaxy) class criminals, suspicions and double crossing was natural. Therefore, Vandal had vigilantly watched each of the members, to make sure that not only would there be a minimal amount of bad blood between them, but also that nobody attempted to undermine his work. As said before, being an immortal, he had all the time he would ever need to follow through on his plans, hindered or not.

It didn't change the fact that he didn't like to be kept waiting.

Shoving through some dense foliage, he managed to locate the hidden facility. In front of him it looked old and decayed, the forest having taken over years ago, crawling through the windows and breaking apart the concrete walls. It looked like it had been a regular one story office building, just large enough to have a helicopter land on top (there was, after all, no other true way to get to the facility). This of course was the cover up piece, according to records; the building went as far as thirty stories down.

It had been one of the smaller research facilities.

Passing the decayed remains, he walked around until he found what he was looking for. An electrical box, or at least what appeared to be one. Though it was just as much claimed by the jungle, a few of the vines had been torn away recently. Ripping open the box, he came face to face with the beautiful shine of technology, unclaimed by the jungle. Typing in a sequence of codes, the computer booted to life, opening an elevator thirty feet away in what had seemed to be a very real tree. Stepping in, he didn't even flinch as the tube _whoosh_ed down the shaft at speeds dangerous to most elevators and lifts.

Coming to a stop, the world class criminal stepped out into a fully lit and intact Cadmus research lab. It truly had been closed down, and most things had been taken in the liquidation, but a few dusty beacons and test tubes sat forlornly on the surrounding tables. A couple still held questionable liquids, even.

Vandal shook his head. If they were going to leave this much evidence behind, they should have just started the forest on fire and destroyed it during the commotion. He'd have to file away that thought for later…

Stepping out of the large room he came to a low ceiling hallway, running for miles in either direction, curving and twisting through the underground. Klarion could be anywhere, but Vandal had a notion the upstart Lord of Chaos would be to the right, the old control center was in that direction. Glancing around the bare hallways, he wondered once again what the immature magician could be doing that had been so secretive and so time consuming that he failed to call in on scheduled meetings. Vandal Savage never hid what happened to members that were deemed… unfit for the title.

However, he did not think that would be the case with Klarion. The boy was… difficult to work with. The fact that he wasn't truly an immature child, that he was in fact a living embodiment of chaos, didn't help matters. It made him careless, impulsive and more dangerous. If it weren't for how 'fun' and 'interesting' the Light was the child would merely find his entertainment by setting off volcanoes, or lighting a fire in New York city that _couldn't _be put out. No, Klarion's membership within the Light was not in question, second to Luthor, he was the closest one to being dedicated to the cause (because of the chaos, naturally).

But he had been called several times already, and none of the summons were answered, or acknowledged. And it's not like the witchling had _died_, and Ra's al Ghul hadn't felt dimensional disturbances recently, so _what _was keeping the bratty villain from-

Savage paused, not startled, but merely curious to see if he could hear the sound again, and was not disappointed.

The sound of something being slammed echoed through the hall.

It wasn't accompanied by Klarion's normal annoying dialogue, so the immortal tread quietly, curious to find the source. As it grew louder, a faint blue glow came into view, pulsing brighter when the slamming noise occurred and then receding back to its original glow.

"Argh!"

Vandal paused, faintly surprised as his ears registered a human noise of frustration. Cautiously, he moved close enough to see that the light was a force field, covering a standard Cadmus holding cell, a large one at that. Moving further, the villain glanced to see what was within.

Well, this was certainly unexpected.

A teenager, practically still a _child_, was locked inside. He had a shock of orange hair, his clothing and overall appearance somewhat rumpled, but unharmed. As the sounds had entailed, he was clearly aggravated in some way, clenching his fists and occasionally growling and grabbing at his hair, pacing. Swiftly taking in the other surroundings, it appeared the boy was simply left in the barren room, save for a suspiciously large amount of pizza in the far corner.

His attention turned back to the boy, who was apparently talking to himself. Savage narrowed his eyes; there was something about him…

"They didn't betray me." The teenager rubbed at his head in obvious aggravation, his tone sounding more like he was convincing himself than truly believing it. "Just… have to make it through this. They didn't betray me." He shook his head angrily, looking up to the vacant space in the room and shouting. "You hear me you sicko! My team will come for me!" Clearly the pep talk wasn't working, because all at once he yelled out in pent up fury.

And _moved_.

Though the sight of a mere boy entrapped within the abandoned facility had surprised him, seeing _that _shocked him more. He couldn't make out the child any longer. He could see nothing but a blindingly fast blur of orange and denim blue that banged into the walls fiercely, chipping off rock and scuffing it in several places. The force field he had been looking through was attacked so ferociously that the increase in light blazed on for a full minute until the attacks finally receded and the vibrations ended.

The villain moved further, so he was standing dead center in front of the door. The boy was doubled over, gasping for air, trying to compensate for the sudden workout he had just done. His body was rigid with stress, his eyes looking haunted, desperate.

Savage smiled, the pieces finally falling together.

It was shaping up to be a good day.

Finally catching his breath, the speedster glanced around the room, assessing the damage he had managed to cause. It _was _somewhat notable. The walls glowing with innumerable spots of clean cut stone, and the floor practically covered in shoe scuffs. And when the boy turned to glance at the force field, and saw him, Savage was rewarded with an entertainingly incredulous double take on the sidekick's part.

The boy straightened immediately, backing up a step as if Savage would charge in on him right then. A nice change in pace, considering the last one-on-one confrontation Vandal had with him Kid Flash had been nothing but cocky.

"Vandal Savage?"

The shock and horror in his tone was highly appealing. And it was strange associating that ridiculously juvenile and _young _voice with the distracting, aggravating meta-hero it usually came out of. Seeing the boy's attention on him, the man smiled darkly, his scars stretching. "You're even younger than I expected."

"What?" The red head's face instantly turned confused. Funny, those costumes really did hide a person's character. Despite the overly bubbly and obnoxious personality, he hadn't imagined the boys face to be so animated before all this.

Savage continued as if he hadn't heard the teen. "Your mask hid the freckles well."

"My-" Oh, that look of realization was worth this whole trip alone. In dismay, Kid Flash's hands super-sped to his face, finding nothing but skin.

He sneered as he took in the sidekick's distress. "I suppose you have a name to go with that civilian form?"

The alarmed look instantly shut down at his tone, the face working up into a more familiar cool-and-cocky façade. "Yeah. They call me JD, stands for John Doe." Ah, so the boy did still have some spunk left in him. The helpless teen fidgeted under the villain's unwavering stare. "What do you want, Savage?"

He smiled wider at the boy's discomfort. "Nothing you need to be concerned about." But that was right, he really did need to find Klarion soon. Even immortals had to live within the confines of time, and if he didn't finish this soon, he might be late for a rather important meeting in Italy.

Wally frowned at him, his eyes narrowing. Clearly, he didn't buy it. "Where's Klarion?"

"Here, I'm presuming. Since we haven't been in contact with him recently. Though," he made a point to look emphatically towards the boy and then his cell, "I can see he's been busy playing 'lord and master'."

"He is _not _my master!" Kid Flash clenched his teeth, looking as though he wished that maybe there _wasn't _a force field to keep him from attacking Savage. "Nobody owns me!" Hmm, that appeared to be a definite sore spot for the prisoner.

Again Vandal acted as though he did not hear. "Your situation seems to dictate differently." His smile turned cynical, deciding to jam the knife further into the wound. "And how has that been, does Klarion like to play with his new pet?"

"Shut up!" Savage didn't even flinch, merely smiled more, as the captured speedster ran at the force field, causing the magic to pulse brightly. "I am _nobody's _pet." And then the little boy _glared _at him, as if the red hair, green eyes, and freckled face could be _menacing _while trapped within the cell. "_Pets _are loyal, _prisoners _are held against their will."

"And if you're in the care of the Lord of Chaos," Vandal leaned forward, his face inches from touching the magic-laced energy. "How long before your mind breaks and you don't know the difference?"

He felt a hum of satisfaction from his throat as the boy's eyes flew from their burning anger back to the lost, scared look. He'd have to ask Klarion just what he'd done thus far; it was really enjoyable to be around a _quiet _speedster.

Ah, and speaking of the devil, here he came. As the red flare of energy faded and left the witch boy in its place, Savage couldn't help but notice that, despite Klarion appearing in the hallway, not the cell, the speedster brat still stepped further away, fearfully.

"Should've known one of you old geezers would show up." Klarion crossed his arms in a pout, looking anything but happy at Savage's arrival. Out of all the members of the Light, however, Savage was the only one who could really get the dimension jumper to listen.

Raising one eyebrow, Savage frowned at the fellow immortal's attitude. "We need to talk."

With a long suffering sigh Klarion waved his hand. Instantly Vandal was engulfed by the mystic red energy, then just as quickly appearing within the control room he had been heading to all along. Klarion sat in an old desk chair, absently petting his familiar. "You guys miss me?" He gave the leader a crooked grin.

Savage frowned deeper. "You've been deliberately avoiding meetings. For what, play time with your caught sidekick? And _why _do you have such a thing here in the first place?"

"My _pet_, Savage." Klarion sniffed indignantly, not liking that he had to deal with a higher authority after all the time he'd been _playing _the authority with Kid Flash. "He's far more important to train then your meetings."

The immortal had picked up a lot of habits over the years, but one he absolutely _abhorred _was the general sarcastic rolling of eyes. Nonetheless, he was hard pressed not to mimic such a gesture at the Lord of Chaos' words. "For your sake, I'd suggest you explain yourself."

Klarion turned to him and grinned, like he had just given permission to rip America in half, literally. Teekl jumped over to the controls and watched as its master began to perform a spell, forming a red mist in front of them. With the final casting, images began to flicker to life within the mist. Savage, recognizing this spell, leaned forward. It was a way to spy within areas not normally seen; it could even be used to procure images from another's memory, though it wasn't easy. Klarion did not cast such a complex spell for just anything.

Raising his eyebrows in shock, Savage realized he was looking within the _Watchtower_, the whole scene splattered with heroes of every color, more than he had realized were within the league. But soon his eyes began to notice further differences, the technology on the console, the zeta beams were different. He recognized the heroes yet saw slight alterations to their outfits. His mind quickly put the pieces together. "This is not our dimension's watchtower."

Behind him, Klarion giggled. "Nope! I was spying on old fart-face-Fate in this parallel universe. When I saw _this_."

Knowing there was a point to this, Savage remain quiet and faced the screen. He watched, to his astonishment, for the next twenty minutes as the Justice League's Flash tore apart the entire tower. He had kept a close eye on all heroes, it was natural as a villain planning to use the League as pawns. And with the Flash being one of the founders, Savage certainly had a large file both on him and his sidekick. But what he was seeing… this was incredible. He knew heroes were inclined to _hold back _when attacking; otherwise their golden rule might risk getting broken. It certainly applied to Superman and Wonderwoman, who were the definition of superior strength. But he never considered the Flash would also be a part of such a category. In awe, he watched at the scarlet speedster caused doors to explode, sped through the tower in a matter of seconds and knocked out countless heroes, he took out the Green Lantern with a high speed _pudding cup_. The central control room, the cafeteria, landing back, secondary panel, all turned into a warzone with heroes helplessly tossed about amidst the debris. Even Savage could admit, the display of power was remarkable.

He turned to regard the fellow villain, who looked quite pleased with himself. "As interesting as this is, I feel inclined to point out that your choice is about two feet too small."

Klarion laughed at the remark. "Oh no, he's the right one. This parallel dimension is ahead by four years at least. At some point, the sidekick in our dimension turned into the Flash of _that _dimension."

"And you plan for the boy…"

"To become _mine_." He turned back to the screen, watching again the chaos that ensued. It was abrupt, treacherous, and lethal. "I want to turn him into _this. _To control that chaos, I want it to be _my _chaos." His sharp-toothed grin was absolutely predatory. Clearly, the witchling had already decided he owned the poor speedster.

Savage turned away, sighing, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye the blinking light of one of the ancient security cameras. Evidently Klarion hadn't noticed. He passed a dark look to it, knowing exactly who was on the other side. Apparently he wasn't the only member of the Light who hated to be kept in the dark. "As long as this doesn't interfere with our plans," He called over his shoulder. "I will allow this, but make sure you _control_ your… pet. I don't need a feral speedster on the loose."

"Whatever Savage." The Lord of Chaos replied, which, the elder appearing immortal mused, was as good an answer as he would get. With one last look to the camera, smiling to himself, the villain left.

**XXX**

As soon as the old bag-of-bones was gone, Klarion instantly shifted the misty screen back to the speedster within their dimension. Wally was again huddling himself within a far corner, running his hands through his wild, windblown locks.

Klarion had meant it when he told Savage he was going to change Wally. That chaos, that _power _that Wally West held back for the sake up 'the greater good', it was _criminal_, and Klarion would know, he was a _super villain_.

Ignoring Teekl's glare the magic user teleported back into the forlorn cell. Instantly the speedster looked up at him, his breath automatically hitching in anxiety. Ever since his precious little runner had broken down, Klarion had had… strange instances. Like right now, seeing the fear on his pet's face, seeing the uncertainty of what Klarion would do, but believing it to be harmful, it left an uncomfortable pang in his chest.

It wasn't love, the Lord of Chaos was smart enough to acknowledge that, but… his pet was becoming more than just a fun little side project.

Oh well, not important.

Trying to conceal his nervousness, Wally glared up defiantly at his captor. He had made a point to appear angry every time Klarion came now, as if it would help erase that helpless moment when he broke down. It made Klarion smile, seeing his pet try to put up such façades of control. "What happened to Savage?"

The witch gracefully landed in front of the speedster, noting that the pizzas were finally gone. "Doesn't matter." He instantly began to scrutinize Wally. "What did he say to you, pet?"

He felt another sore pang as Wally's face instantly became indignant. "I. Am. Not. A. _PET_."

Klarion reached out and tugged warningly on the boys red locks, closing in the space between them. "What. Did. He. Say?" He mimicked with a smirk, letting his eyes change briefly to show Wally he meant business.

The speedster, upon seeing the threatening red eyes, instantly cringed, subtly curling in on himself. "Nothing! He mocked me, okay? Gave the standard superior villain 'shpeel." His frantic eyes were telling the captor otherwise. Clearly something had bothered pet, and that was unacceptable. He wouldn't have pet worrying about this, Wally only needed to think and care about _him_.

Narrowing his eyes, he quickly brought his hands to the sidekick's temple and pushed into the speedster's mind. Wally instantly tried to fight back, but Klarion overshadowed him quicker than he could get away. Carefully he led the body down as it became slumped in relaxed submission. _**"Now show me what happened, Wally."**_

Instantly the mind complied, despite the mental objections from the once again scared meta. From within, Klarion could not only see what played out, but feel the emotions attached. Quickly he dove in, watching the exchange, carving every detail into his mind till the end.

"_He is _not _my master! Nobody owns me!" _A shot of doubt ran through Wally, uncontrollably fast flashbacks of his days being held whipping through his head.

"_Your situation seems to dictate differently. And how has that been, does Klarion like to play with his new pet?"_

An instant of anger, of hatred towards that term 'pet' coursed through him. Disgust and apprehension at the way the words were said quickly followed. _"Shut up! I am _nobody's _pet. _Pets _are loyal, _prisoners _are held against their will." _

"_And if you're in the care of the Lord of Chaos, how long before your mind breaks and you don't know the difference?" _

Klarion couldn't help but smile as he felt the speedster's vulnerable fear flood from those words. The fear of it happening, of it coming true. The pang returned as well, but Klarion deftly ignored it. Carefully coming out of the link, not wanting to damage his stolen prize, he opened his eyes to see Wally was already recovering, gulping in air like he had woken from a nightmare. Startled, scared green eyes looked into its master's, trying to gouge how Klarion had taken it. His hand slid down to cup Wally's cheek, enjoying the revolted shudder that brushed through him. "I promised not to hurt you pet, didn't I?" Wally began to shake his head once again, now the only sign he ever showed of not believing Klarion. The witch let his hand tuck loose strands of orange behind the boy's ear, allowing a silent spell to sink into the boy's skin. "Just do as I say, and I will give you what you want. Freedom to run, no more hurt, no more cell." His voice lowered, so Wally would have to strain to hear him, to listen even closer as his fingers traced the spell over him.

The boy trembled, still fighting the magically suggestive prodding within the words. "What you want is for me to give up… I won't be free if I give in."

Klarion narrowed his eyes, showing his slight annoyance at the boy's perceptiveness, but inwardly proud. He loved how his pet challenged him. "But you would be better off than you are now. Do you want to stay like this forever?"

The boy tried to shy away from the touch, and the Lord of Chaos allowed it. "My friends…" His face took on a look of helpless, desperate dismay. He couldn't even finish the sentence.

Klarion was more than happy to respond anyway. "No, they won't Wally." He leaned in and lifted the little hero's chin, making the sad desperately lost green orbs gaze into his own fathomless black. He let the spell continue to lace through his fingers, telling Wally what he didn't want to hear. His friends wouldn't come. His friend's didn't care. His friends would hurt him if they came.

He was better off with Klarion.

"No, they won't."

**Okaaaaaay… I think, even though ch. 9 was pretty descent (tooting my own horn right there), this chapter kinda upped the level of creepiness. Mailbox time!**

**LadyKittania: ****I'm really glad you're getting into the story LadyKittania! Luckily, rumor is we might see him this next Friday, so fingers crossed! (both for us, and the producers sake if that's not the case). Heheheh, send Klarion to protective custody in a hell dimension, if only… Anyway, let me know what you thought of Savage jumping in! I figured since he's the only other big villain Wally's gone toe-to-toe with (Ep 20, Coldhearted), he'd get a shot in the villain chap!**

**Pottyandweezlbe89: ****Sorry, but Wally will break a bit, just not completely. What is the saying? 'pressed but not crushed… struck down but not destroyed', something like that, that's what Wally is. I'm sorry, but I really love how up in arms you and the other reviewers get towards Klarion it's… cynically entertaining. **

**Eternal mist: ****Oh, and Wally WILL continue to fall, you can count on that, the next few chapters will be both epic (not tooting my own horn, no, not at all), and absolutely harsh. Because with Wally it's always a roller coaster. ;) By the way, just want to give a quick shout out and say you're doing great on your fic so far, keep up the good work!**

**Kyer: ****D: Why do comic producers have to ruin the good stuff? Well, no worries, when their marketing charts start showing those steep declines, they'll get the hint REAL fast and pick up on what we want. Such is the life of comic marketing, yes? I kind aknow what you mean, even though I used the abusive parents within mine, I want to write another fic where they aren't just to give them a chance. But… but having abusive parents for a character just gives so much easier material! It's hard to want to give up easy material. Always good to hear from you Kyer! Thanks for the updates!**

**S.: ****XD haha, I laughed when I got your first review attempt and it literally said something like 'I'm sor-' and then just cut. I figured that was the case, you're always great at reviewing! I'll make nine feedback quick: I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVED THE ANGST! You're not a sicko you just have certain… tastes in literature XD. How'd you like the furthing hinting of jealous Teekl in this chap? Yes, it's BC therapy time when he finally gets away, for sure. :D I thought about the collar bit too for awhile, but it seemed to cliché (I've read far too many cute-girl-turned-pet-by-bad-boy-character to be comfortable doing that). Now for ten: I KNOW! I would have been with Robin in the whole 'mind your own business guys!', but I needed it to get out somehow, and Roy was SO accommodating XD. Yes, I've never made the timeline clear unless it's outside with the team. So it's really been two weeks. But with speedsters, time moves slower, so he's been agonizingly guessing how long he's been there, trying to figure it out himself. Hope this chap helped wrap up some of your questions! Dr. Fate will be back soon! XD I tell you nothing of Roy's idea, you'll have to find out yourself! And your not cruel for the collar thing, trust me. And I wouldn't say EVIL… possibly cynical though. Let me know what you thought of this chap! LONGEST REVIEW AWARD GOES TO YOU! :D**

**Dextra2: ****;) Thanks again Dextra, I'm glad you're following my work!**

**Psychics-R-Us: ****Welcome! Thanks for your review! Yes, I know I'm twisted, I've been calling this story my 'guilty pleasure' fic, because I'm enjoying the Wally whump a LITTLE too much. Glad your still reading! Let me know what you thought of the chap!**

**MysticSpeedForce1234: ****:D I do that, trust me, it won't be the last cliff-hanger either. I'm glad you were okay with Robin's bit. D: How can you hate Megan though? I mean, well, NOW after these last to episodes and her vegtablizing aliens, MAYBE you could hate her, but she's so… sweet! I have heard far too many stories about the horrors of auto correct, I plan on never having it on my phone XD. **

**Angelic Gamer: ****No, I don't think he will either. Knowing they know about his past will probably just add salt to the wounds, but boy will it be interesting to read! Barry will be soon, I promise! This was the villain chap, I couldn't very well have the second coolest speedster in it! But the apprentice bonding memories/ fluffiness/ smuther-in-loveness will come! :D I loved your insight on how Wally would feel if he heard his friends!**

**Cunningham0208487: ****Yeah, I do that… no regrets. :] You will find out of Red Arrow's lead soon! I promise!**

**Plummy-kins: ****:bows: thank you for your kind and REALLY uplifting words plummy, it's awesome to see you perceive what I write the way you do, seriously! Conner's perspective was my favorite part to write, Superboy doesn't get enough 'emotion' time in my opinion, and he's the best one! Because he's a 'baby' and everything is still so new to him! Wally had BETTER appear, I will literally petition for his return if that's not the case! But! I've heard a rumor he's supposed to be in next Friday's episode, so… fingers crossed! Hope you liked the villain chapter!**

**Bat-dove: ****He is always a beast, in fact, I right now make the statement that all good-looking men who happen to also be protective older brothers are BEASTS. :D And yes, he does know, but WHAT does he know, hmm? Thanks again for your reviews!**

**Mad-Wiccan: ****I've always been more pro WallyxLinda, but until Linda appears in the series, I will steadfastly support WallyxArtemis. However, I will deviate from what you said and pronounce that I DEFINETLY support the supermartian pairing. Yeah, there's big kinks in it, but it's cute, and the kinks can work out into plot drama for later ;D Thanks so much for the kind words on my chapter! Especially with the character's point of view, I'm glad that came across the way it did for you. Klarion's looking the same as of recent episode, but we only saw a shoulder shot, so I can't be too sure on that count. Thanks again for the review! Hope you liked the villain chapter! If there's anything I could improve on , especially with Savage, please let me know!**

**Ansa88: ****:"D Totally made me blush when you said my fic was superbly awesome, just so you know. Don't kill the umbridge just yet! I need him for the plot! At the end of the story, I will gladly throw him to 'the wolves' (that's all you wonderful reviewers who are trying to kill him off!), but until then he must stay around for the sake of the plot! :D You really do leave awesome reviews, thank you Ansa!**

**Meima: ****Thanks for the review Meima! I'm glad you feel that way about the torture. In my opinion, that is the worse of the two as well, but then, that's why I chose it the way I did. I'm glad you liked the team's opinions, Superboy was my favorite to write. What'd you think of Savage? Was he okay? Thanks again for your review!**

**Zewy: ****:] Well then, because of your review, I will be sure to make sure that Megan gets her own POV in one of the later chapters (probably when they rescue Wally, just so you know!). I was a sucker for the long hair too, but not sure if I'm missing the whole 'hello Megan!' bit (speaking of, Image, like, one of the best episodes ever, explained so much!). :D Glad you liked the cliff hanger, so many people can't stand it! :] I'm cynical that way, putting in cliff hangers when nobody wants them…**

**Star'sdreams: **** Thank you, Conner's was my fav. What'd you think for this chapter? Klarion's part, of Savages? Even though Savage got a bigger chunk…**

**Rowena Prince: ****Thanks Rowena! So glad your reading my fic! Hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**PHEW! Well, that's everyone. Now, I have a request for all of you. I'm really happy that this fic has received as much attention as it has, I never expected this kind of response, but I gotta say, I have a goal I was wondering if you guy could help me beat, see, these last two chapters, I've had a solid amount of reviewers, NINETEEN a piece.**

**So I was wondering… will you guys be willing to help me push past twenty? Because, seriously? Sitting on the brink of nineteen is… aggravating. So let's see if we can't make twenty reviews this chap! Whadda ya say?**

**Within the next two chapters, ze rescue of ze speedster will COMMENCE!**


	12. Plans are Set into Motion

_**Wally's back! Huzzah! Now we just need him to quit college and bew a hero! ;D No, no, he can stay in college… but I wanna see some hero action! And wow, Spitfire is for real people! The only relationship to make the 5 year span! Okay, you didn't come to hear me rant about the new episode, but feel free to do so yourselves in a review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Previously in Possession:_

_Ch. 10__: _

_Kaldur stepped forward, attempting to intervene. "I am sure that is not the reason you came here, or what you wished to discuss with us."_

_Roy crossed his arms, his expression furrowing into a dangerous frown. "You're right, it's not." He faced the boys, dead serious. "I might have a lead."_

"You have a lead?" Robin had to hold onto every ounce of his self control to keep from pinning his friend down and ordering him to tell. How could he find something that even _Batman_ wasn't having any luck with?

Roy didn't seem to notice the incredulous attitude from his friend. "Maybe. You remember when you told me that stupid story about Wally and his 'so dumb it's brilliant' idea? The one when you were trying to find the location of Red Tornado? Well, I figured if Kid Mouth could make it work, I didn't have much to lose in trying. So, I just stalked every 'true believer' magic website forum I could find until some red-neck from Washington mentioned some weird red energy and a flying blue boy near an abandoned facility. They were speculating fairies and intelligent big foots making use of the old building. I'm guessing it's something more dangerous than the usual deranged rants these characters dish out. Also, it turns out it's an old Cadmus 'warehouse'."

Robin's eyes narrowed. Why did Cadmus have to be involved? Cadmus involvement was never good. "If there's a Cadmus facility, we should have picked up on it."

"It's not in the JLA files, I checked. Either someone erased its existence, or Cadmus got rid of this one long before we ever looked in their direction. Plus, the location has quite a few 'off the radar' zones; satellite tech can't always get through."

"Where is this facility?" Kaldur cut in, focusing on the real task at hand.

Roy turned and brought up a map, zooming in on Washington State. "The Olympic National Forest. According to the crazy guy online, there's not even a road that nears the old building. Only an old trail that's still a good distance off from it."

Robin looked over the vast amount of rainforest, calculating how long it would take to do a thorough search. "Specific part of the forest?"

Roy shook his head. "Didn't specify. And I even replied, asking for where. Stupid hill billy never got back to the forum though, probably forgot all about it after using a hookah or something."

Robin snorted at the comment, but didn't deviate from the task at hand. "Now that we have a lead, we can send in Doctor Fate. He'll be able to find traces of Klarion's magic if it's really there."

Kaldur nodded beside him, clearly thinking the same thing. "We should also alert Batman and the Flash, they will want to know of your find, Roy."

"No need."

The trio turned in surprise (excluding Robin), to see Batman approaching. They hadn't even heard him enter the cave. He looked to his protégé, though was speaking to all of them. "I already informed the Flash. The League has several bugs in place at certain villain homes. Precautionary measures. We just finished going over some long-distance fed footage that LexCorp hacked into."

"Way to hack the hacker." Robin threw out, the possibility of finally finding his best friend allowing for small jokes to peak through once again.

Ignoring his comment, Batman continued. "We didn't yet know the original location of the footage, but it showed Klarion."

Robin instantly picked up on what wasn't said. "What about Wally? Did you see him? Is he okay?"

The dark knight frowned more, "Klarion was looking in on him through his own video feed, and he appeared unharmed."

Robin opened his mouth to push further, not liking the clipped way Bruce answered the question, but Roy beat him to it. "There's something else you're not telling us."

Batman narrowed his eyes, was like literally watching a wall be put up. A wall that could and would bite you if you kept pushing at it. "You're right, I'm not."

"We're helping you find him." Robin interjected. There was no way Batman or Bruce Wayne was going to keep him out of this one. His mentor nodded slightly, the only sign that he acknowledged Robin's statement.

Kaldur looked to the group. "We should get the others before we begin discussing our strategy."

"No need," Robin let himself smirk, for the first time in two weeks. They were getting Wally back, he could feel it. He didn't need to be serious anymore if his best bud was coming back. "They're on their way." At Roy's raised eyebrow, he added. "Super-hearing."

Almost instantly after he said it the two girls hurried in, Supey not far behind. "So," the clone looked dead on at Batman. "What's the plan?"

**XXX**

"No… no!" Wally tossed on the hard floor, sweat starting to bead across his forehead. "Get back! I didn't! No, no, NO!" He bolted upright, gasping for air as the nightmare finished its course. He jerked around, eyes raking the dimly lit room for tell-tale shadows of his friends, his friends trying to hurt him, beat him, bind him, betray him. "No…" He whispered, more to himself than in response to the dream. "No…" His friends, they weren't like this. They weren't. It was a dream, _a dream_. Was this ever going to end?

Shakily getting to his feet, he moved to the far back corner. He always started there, every time he fell asleep in the same corner, and every time he slept, he managed to shuffle and twist and struggle his way across the cell floor. With some effort, Wally kept himself from automatically curling into a little ball, just letting his elbows loosely rest on his knee caps. He felt alone, he'd been feeling so _freaking _alone that it was starting to eat away at him like some kind of acid. Corroding and dissolving all his resolve and will to fight back and… and just not give up.

Hearing a scuff, his shoulders sagged and he turned towards the sound, unable to quite see the witch completely in the 'night time' lighting. He was too tired, too depressed to even bring up a good snarky tone. "What do you want Klarion?"

A smaller shadow darted over to him and started purring. It appeared that Teekl was with him, for once. Instantly the small feline began rubbing against him, clearly gleeful at his depression. Kid Flash didn't mean too, he wanted to stay mad and angry and _in control_,but… it was kinda soothing. _Stupid _that his enemy's familiar's purring was soothing, but it still made him feel marginally better. It made him forget (slightly) the horrible twisted replays of the nightmares the Lord of Chaos had sent, it made him forget about his fear, his panic and misery.

Klarion walked over to him, and Wally couldn't help but shrink away slightly, focusing on the cat instead of its master (not _his _master, the _cat's _master, _the pet's _master). "Wally." He heard above him, and despite his inner turmoil to bark out a 'don't call me Wally!', or just ignore him, he looked up. Even in the bleakly dark room he could make out those black, soulless eyes staring at him possessively. He couldn't bring himself to care how creepy it was anymore. Not breaking the gaze, Klarion slowly knelt down beside him, careful of Teekl's content figure. He seemed to be calculating again, trying to gage his prisoner's expression. "What's this, pet? You don't seem nearly as riled up as you normally are."

"I'm too tired to bother…" He threw out lamely, as it seemed Klarion was expecting some kind of answer. _What's the point anymore? _He didn't look away from the dark orbs, the feeling of this horrible creature being so close to him oddly safe. Klarion was never in the dreams attacking him; Klarion was always keeping his friends away, because he was his pet. But he was the one trying to keep them away, away before they hurt him. _He's not the good guy Wall-man, don't drift into that corner of insanity. Bad guy equals Klarion, good guy equals… _It wasn't a great feeling knowing he couldn't really consider his friends the good guys after that dream.

Klarion smiled, the kind of smile that made the red head want to cringe back in fear… or run. "You dreamed about them, didn't you?" His smile only grew as Wally tensed in dread.

"Yes. I did." The freckled faced boy looked away, not troubling himself further by wondering how the villain knew. _The jerk probably watched me toss and turn, and did I yell out? Great, he heard me yell out. _Despite the dreams, despite the horrible, not-really-founded knot of bitter anger towards his friends, Wally felt a pang in knowing he hadn't seen them in ages. He wanted to see them. He wanted them to come and prove these horrible apparitions were false, were fake. "I miss them." He murmured under his breath, not really caring if Klarion heard him.

The Lord of Chaos traced the younger boy's features, causing the boy to flinch; fear briefly flaring in his expression before fighting to become neutral once again. Wally could feel that spark of magic again, just dancing over his skin with the witch's touch. "And didn't I tell you to stop thinking about them?" Klarion prompted.

The young hero felt lightheaded, he didn't know why, but it was… it was nice. He couldn't really think while he felt like this, he didn't need to worry. "You did." Wally acknowledged quietly. "I'm sorry, I just…" he cut himself off, not wanting to really go there. And did he just say sorry? Why? Where's the sarcastic tone? The clever quip?

Klarion's fingers once again trailed their way down to the sidekick's chin, tilting his head till he was facing him. The black eyes blazed demandingly. "Tell me."

Wally bit his lip, wanting to push away the captor, but fearing that might make matters worse. Seriously, what could he say that wouldn't conclude with Klarion taking a trip into his brain? "Look," he wished he was still brave enough to just tackle the guy, to push him away and beat him up and _escape_. "I…" _God, I don't want to say it, that'll make it too real, it sounds like I'm giving up, I'm not! I'm not… _Wally felt himself sag, defeated. "I know they won't come for me." He could barely make the words heard, they hurt so much.

The witchling's fingers paused, apparently surprised. "Oh?" Based on tone alone, it was a _pleasant _surprise. _Well yippy kyeAYE for him…_ "So you've finally seen the truth, have you little runner?" Klarion's hand traced back up his head, stopping just at the tender spot behind his ears. "But you still care, even knowing they abandoned you to me. Why?" His voice took a dive, coming out as a frustrated hiss. "I should erase them from your mind; I should take them from your memories."

"No." Wally shook his head, his eyes briefly glowing with what was left of his defiance. "You once told me you wanted me for me, right?" He looked up to his captor, inwardly cringing at the admittance of that statement. Still he pressed on. "Well my friends _make _me who I am, they are just as much a part of me as Uncle Barry is, or my super speed. If you took them away, you'd take _me _away." _And I can't let you take them away, even if they don't care or miss me anymore, I do. I don't want to lose what I have left of them._

The sidekick stayed frozen in place, the growing silence making him worry that maybe he pushed too far. A slow smile curled onto the faux child's face. "Very clever, pet." He raised his other hand to Wally's temple, not allowing him to flinch away. "Very, _very _clever."

Wally wanted to shake his head, the lightheadedness was getting worse, but Klarion held him steady, the threat of what those fingers _could _do keeping him from pushing out of the grasp. "Why did you choose me?" He blurted suddenly. _Oh hell, I already dug myself a big enough hole, why did I just go and blurt that? _And the stupid lightheaded feeling was getting worse.

"Why shouldn't I chose you?" the Lord of Chaos replied, clearly unruffled by the abrupt question.

Figuring that he was pushing his luck enough as it was, Wally hesitantly reached his hands up and pulled the blue fingers away from his cranium. Instantly that light headedness started to fade. _Great, so now I need to play 'dodge-the-possessive-villain' while getting answers out of him. _Klarion frowned, but before he could voice his own opinion (_or freaking attack_), Wally spoke up. "Dude, I'll be the first to admit I'm awesome. But… I'm no _Robin_," the name spoke for itself, really, "I don't do magic, _at all_. And there's no way, I repeat, _no way _have I ever been tempted to take up the villain gig." Klarion seemed to want to say something to _that _particular remark, but Wally plowed on, his mouth moving faster than his need for tact, "And I'm _Kid Flash_. If you nabbed me 'cause I'm fast, my uncle is faster! You had a chance to grab him, why didn't you take him? Why did you pick me? I've tangled with you, like, three times! You didn't even know I existed six months ago! Why would you _want _me?"

He had been growing steadily louder as his outburst continued, but his rant squeaked to a stop as Klarion's hands sped around his and grasped his head again, leaning him forward until their foreheads were touching. "Hush. Today we're going to try something new." Immediately the lightheadedness started anew, fogging up the child's logic. Wally's eyes slammed shut, hastily looking to block (more so delay) any mental attacks that Klarion would be bringing forward. His breath came out in gasps, the sudden move spiking a major panic-adrenaline rush through him. "Open your eyes, little runner.

_Hell no! _But gingerly, unwillingly, he opened his eyes.

Klarion's black orbs stared right into his, the possessive, freakishly creepy smile back on his face. "There is one thing I want, pet, only one thing. And that is chaos." Wally jerked as the voice continued, but within his head. _**"And you, little Wally, are **_**chaos**_**." **_

_W-What? _The light headed feeling was making it difficult to form sentences, to form any decent argument. "I don't understand…"

Once again let the record show that creepy villain laughter _in your head_ is very, very disturbing. _**"You can't understand, you're not ready to. You've limited yourself, silly hero. You're hopes; you're sufferings, all a dance of chaos. You're always trying to protect others, keep others safe, and not harm them with your gifts. But with them unleashed, the things you could do!" **_Wally absently noted he should be trying to fight this guy off, or at least make a move to pull away. But he couldn't, he couldn't remember how to make his body move._** "The power of the speed force, in my hands, in my control…"**_

Suddenly, he felt it. Inside all that light headed fog was a strong, dangerous mental barb. It anchored itself into his mind, crawling under the guise of the fog further into his psyche. _Oh crap, oh crap ohcrapohcrap. Why didn't I see this sooner? I- I gotta get him off… _He clenched his eyes shut in concentration, hating the amused chuckle that whispered through his head. _**"It looks like you found me. Don't worry; I'll make this as painless as possible."**_

He shakily brought his hands up, futilely trying to displace Klarion's grip, but he could barely clasp the demented smurf's wrists. "Let… go…!" _I can't let this happen, Ican'tletthishappen!_

"_**Don't struggle so, pet. Don't keep fighting me!" **_Wally felt tears prick in his eyes, it was becoming painful just to hold onto the witch, his body was aching to do as Klarion told him. _**"They abandoned you, you said so yourself! There's no need to fight it!"**_

Wally's efforts froze for a moment, Klarion's words knocking that horrible admission to the forefront of his mind. _That's right; they forgot about me, they abandoned me to this! _That slip-up in his concentration cost him dearly. His mind was once again assaulted by that numbing light headedness, the strange fog like sensation blocking out any mental sight of the covert attack Klarion was making on his mind. Slowly, Wally's hands lost their grip and fell back to his sides, his body no longer in his control. His tears didn't stop falling, though.

"_**That's it, Wally. Don't fight me. I don't want to hurt my precious speedster. Remember what I told you, do you remember what I told you?"**_

The fog parted slightly, memories forcefully pushed forward to the front of his mind of the times past that Klarion had visited him in his cell. His mouth opened slowly, trying to remember how to say the words. He opened his eyes again, confused, helpless green eyes staring into black. "Just… do as you say. You won't… hurt me."

"_**Good, little runner, good." **_Wally shivered as he sensed the cold entity that was hiding among the shadows briefly flow over him, engulfing him with those feelings of controlling and predatory glee. But just as he started to get nervous again, the fog washed over, blurring what he felt, making him forget why he felt it. _**"You are mine, pet. My chaos, my little runner. I am all you ever need. Say it."**_

His mouth moved to speak again, but strange fragments jumped up as he spoke, things he couldn't place the significance to. "You are," _–a green skinned girl next to a larger boy with black hair- _"all that I,"_—a beautiful blonde girl mock-fighting a dark skinned boy with gills, a dark figure watching critically in the background- _"will ever need." _–A man dressed in scarlet, smiling at him. A smaller boy in a bright yellow cape laughing at him.-_

The hands slowly left his temples, the black orbs still hypnotically holding him in place. _**"Who am I, pet?"**_

Looking inward, more images were forcefully pushed forward from the fog. Klarion defending him from his friends attacks, his… his now-enemies attacks. Klarion feeding him. Klarion hiding him in a room that kept him from being found by the Justice League. Klarion visiting him, comforting him, keeping him safe. "You're…" More memories were pushed towards him out of the fog, words the Lord of Chaos had used before. He felt a weak, distant voice, begging him to say something else, _anything _else. "You are… Klarion."

The cold entity appeared again, and he distantly reached for it, trying to find it, understand what it was, but again he was thrown into a hazy bliss of nothing. _**"Heh, it looks like your still fighting in there. No matter, we will fix it soon enough."**_

Wally watched as fragments jumped at him from the mist, pictures of semi-familiar people laughing, a man in a red suit clasping his shoulder, a picture of a mountain, a city, a blur of red and yellow whizzing by. _What are these? Why can't I remember? _He reached for them, the small voice demanding that he reach them, but they were suddenly pulled back into the haze, lost.

"_**No no, little runner. Focus on what **_**I **_**tell you, only on me."**_

He was still crying, and he didn't know why. The brief thought of it being unmanly managed to flutter by, but that didn't stop them in the least. _I need to remember! It's important!_

A different, more guttural sound echoed off the walls of his cell, and he realized Klarion was speaking out loud, casting a spell. _**"Let it go, Wally. It's not important. I'll leave you alone now to rest."**_

A sudden, desperate onslaught of panic echoed through his brain, of him spending hours alone, of being scared, miserable. If Klarion left, would that return? "W-wait! Don't go!" The strange fuzzy feeling continued to hum within his head, but he managed to stay afloat of it just long enough to reach out an arm imploringly. "Please, don't leave me alone…" He slowly fell back, the spell taking its affect.

He shivered as that laugh echoed through his mind again. _**"Anything for you, pet."**_ Wally was vaguely aware of Teekl now in his lap, curling up contently (the faint voice bit out that at least the _cat _was enjoying his misery). Klarion sat next to him and carefully leaned him forward, letting the speedster rest his head on his shoulder. _**"You know,"**_ Klarion's voice was getting farther away, the combined purring from Teekl and the odd feeling of safety in being held finally lulling the little runner back into oblivion. _**"You once told me that you only lost when **_**you **_**said so."**_ Darkness finally took over the runner, and even though Klarion knew he could no longer hear him, he asked anyway.

"_**So, have you finally lost, pet?"**_

End of Chapter.

**XXX**

**Sorry folks who have been waiting for the Barry and Megan point-of-views! It's getting too long though, I have to stop this chap where it is. So… am I putting the speedster to sleep too much, or what? Anyway, mailbox time!**

**Kyer: ****;) Yeah, I wondered that myself, it makes me glad I'm not one of the script writers who REALLY has to figure out IF Savage ever took over HOW he would keep Klarion in check. Oh my gosh, Wally embodying Lex Luthor was the funniest thing alive. XD "I, Lex Luthor, find that POPOSTEROUS!" "NO… 'cause I'm EVIL." "Watch your step my minion, you presume too much!" (and that's all from memory, GREAT episode!). What'd you think of Wally being back but NOT IN FREAKING UNIFORM! I had a bit of a cow at that, but you know, I'm just so grateful he's back, I'll let up on my rants, JUST a little… but he better be showing up again soon. **

**LadyKittania: ****:bows grandly: thank you, thank you! It was truly a great chapter to write! I've thought about putting things like that in (Klarion kissing his cheek of forehead fondly) but… I'm playing too close to the line as it is, that might downright cross it if I do, and creepy obsessed Klarion is still better than PERVERTED creepy obsessed Klarion. Wally would not react well, I can tell you that much. ;) WHAT DID YOU THINK OF WALLY? I mean, I expected him to look at least DIFFERENT, but… he's just taller, I think. Plus, my theory that he is the new Flash got shot down the drain, I was kinda disappointed.**

**Happy: ****Not… BAD, per say. Cynical, perhaps? I think there's a dark side in ALL of us that just wants to see Wally never recover… or maybe that's just me…**

**Pottyandweezlbe89: ****I'm very sorry that the League didn't make it into this chapter, it was just getting too long! You okay with Wally's fall here? Because he's not down for the count! I refuse to let him actually totally succumb to evil! REFUSE!**

**MysticSpeedForce1234: ****What'd you think of Roy's 'lead'? XD I had fun with that bit, threw a TON of ideas around before settling on that one. Meh, I'm satisfied with it. Woohoo for the Great Brain Robbery! ;) I can tell speedsters have always been your love, your name gives it away XD. **

**Star's dreams: ****Yes, poor Wally, I swear he's being rescued in the next two chapters. No more Klarion tormenting… maybe ;)**

**Janrockiss: ****Glad you like my story man! Thanks so much for the review! Haha, I know, I think it's a defect for us crazy fanfiction writers, honestly. X) You sound plenty normal, everyone likes to see the hero go down and then get back up. It's part of our nature, I think, to cheer on the 'under dog' character.**

**Witch08: ****Yay! Double review! Okay, for ten: I sided with Robin too, even though I understood Roy's point of view, it bugged me. But Superboy's bit was my favorite part to write, that big grouchy lug doesn't get enough love. Though season two seems to be focusing on him more. Chapter eleven: That's right! I'm so glad you caught that bit on Savage's previous meeting. I BARELY remember it, I saw the episode once on TV, and it's like it never made it to Youtube, I'm extremely suspicious there was something important in that episode since it's the only one we can't see… AND IT'S TICKING ME OFF! (speaking of… WALLY'S BACK IN THE SHOW! YAY! I THINK!) D: Not mad about Wally almost being fully under mind control, right? I swear he makes a comeback!**

**Cunningham0208487: ****If Batman went rogue, I would surrender, no questions asked. As a feeble human being, it's better to face possible eternal enslavement then facing off THE BATMAN. Sometimes I'm glad he's not real. Glad you liked the chapter! I think it would be close to end of the world though, if Flash AND Batman turned their backs on the world.**

**Eternal mist: ****:D NOT quite Stockholm Syndrome… I don't think… well, maybe a mild case. But mind control? Mind manipulation? Most definetly ;D. Heheh, no, you liking Wally's mind messed with wasn't obvious at **_**aaaalllll**_** :3**

**Bat-dove: ****I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, the list only gets longer from here, I'm afraid, but I am being VERY careful about my battle scene to make sure everyone gets a good throw in against the villain(s?).**

**Plummy-kins: ****! It was hard, figuring out how Savage would act. In fact, I think I made him to 'buddy-buddy' with Wally, he should have been more silent and… smirky. But you know, that's not **_**nearly **_**as fun to write, so I made him more evil talk :D. We got our Wally write this last Friday! Huzzah! But, I kinda want him back in the fight. :/ Hope he goes hero again, like, really badly.**

**SParkie96: ****Thank you for loving the story! Tell me how you liked the update? :D**

**Chocolatpen: ****Well, I took your words into consideration, and I made him REALLY 'give up' this chap. He was only going to go slightly under, but then I was like 'neh, I'm a jerk as it is, might as well go all the way'. Hope you liked the update! I've read your work before and really enjoy it, if you have any feedback on what I could do to improve or change, I would be really grateful to know!**

**S.S. Pie: ****:D As always, your reviews are amazing. I was having some bad writers block for a bit on this chap, and your review totally got me back on my game. How'd you like Wally's FURTHER step into the spiraling grip of chaos? Think he'll make it through (hint: I do!)? Your bit on it being Batman on the other end of the camera inspired me to put him in this chap, so good work! He never would have been there without you! I will tell you right now though, it was Luthor on the other end, and he WILL be playing a part… perhaps… And yes, that strange 'pang' might come further into play again. It didn't happen this chap only because this is from Wally's point of view (he can't feel the pangs XD). I am so glad you were stunned speechless, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews guys!**


	13. Distract

**:does dance of joy: OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! YOU HELPED ME REACH 20 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAP! AHHHHHH! SO EXCITED! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I wanted to thank two people real quick, ****Kagari Higuchi**** for being the twentieth reviewer, and ****S. ****for her awesome message that helped me over come my writer's block. Okay, here's the long awaited chap:**

Barry looked out over the vast rainforest as it rushed beneath him impatiently. As a speedster, he was constantly battling impatience. Where other people stressed the lack of time, speedsters stressed the _too much time_. Impatience was a solid character trait of the fastest-man-alive. Everything was _slow_, and it took daily effort to _keep _himself slow so he could blend in and be a part of the normal populace.

And right then, Barry was impatient. Right then, he wanted to ditch the whole rescue group, break through every barrier keeping his nephew away from him, and get Wally back before the rest of his team had time to land the bio ship or stealth jet. Evidently Batman had foreseen this. Right now it looked as if he was reaching out in a rare show of comforting the panicked mentor by clasping him on the shoulder, but it was really a restraining hand, keeping him from stupidly jumping out and rushing the base on his own. That is if he of course survived the fall from the stealth jet to the forest floor.

Barry wasn't sure if he was grateful or not.

He, Dr. Fate, and Batman were the distraction. They were going into the fray with as much noise and force as possible. The hope was to draw out any offensive forces, including the witch boy brat himself, and then send in Young Justice to retrieve Wally in the confusion. When Batman had revealed this, Barry had to hold back from 'strongly voicing his opinion' in front of the kids, but once he got the old bat behind closed doors, he really let loose. Why wasn't _he _rescuing Wally? What if the kids messed up? What if Wally _needed _him? Still, the living embodiment of grim wouldn't budge. The point was to _not _draw attention, he said. And the kids were trained in covert stealth missions, _not _him. And Barry _had _to show himself, what would it look like if the mentor wasn't a part of the 'rescue' group?

Personally Barry didn't care, he knew the Bat was right, but all he could think of was when Wally had been taken right in front of his eyes, and he had been useless. That his nephew, practically _son_, had been held captive by this freak for almost three weeks. _Three weeks_. That was a long time, even without being a speedster, but being one… it would feel a hell of a lot longer. And the Flash didn't let himself dwell too hard on it, but a _lot _can happen in three weeks. A lot can be _done _to someone in three weeks.

He felt helpless, and someone who could do anything a hundred times over before everyone else did not take to feeling _helpless_. Especially when it came to protecting his loved ones. There was only one other time he could remember feeling like this with Wally, and that had been the week they discovered what was going on in the West household, and that Wally had been dealing with it for _months_. When they had taken the kid home, when they _adopted _him, he had told himself that Wally would never go through something like that again, if he could help it. And right then, he felt like he had broken that vow.

"How much _longer_?" He asked for the fourteenth time. Batman merely gripped his shoulder harder, warningly, and Barry huffed back into silence.

For twenty more seconds.

"I mean it guys, speed things up or I ditch you."

Before Batman could answer, probably with a very real and dangerous threat/ black mail, Dr. Fate spoke up. "It is near, change course 52 degrees west."

Batman took his hand off of Flash and adjusted the course. Before Flash could manage another outburst, a small break in the dense forest appeared in their sights. They had all seen the map out of the National Park, and this was too far out to be a part of any tourist attraction or ranger station. It was six in the evening, still light enough to view their target, but getting to the point that most people would be out of the park and away from the battle that would inevitably take place.

The dark knight halted the plane a couple hundred yards still short of their goal, and Barry immediately moved to protest, but Batman cut him off. "Dr. Fate, any sign of Klarion forming shields against us?"

The man shut his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Yes, and if not taken care of, we will not be able to break through. Though such a thing is no match for Dr. Fate."

"Great, then let's _go_." Barry faced them agitatedly, not even caring that Bats was giving him the patented _batglare_. "The kiddo's been waiting for us _three weeks _too long!"

A menacing silence entered the plane, the heroes wordlessly agreeing with the distraught mentor. As it was, half the league was still in the dark about it, for the sake of keeping the majority of them tagging along. What would it look like if so many heroes came after just one sidekick? They'd be losing protégé's to overzealous villains left and right. The Flash vowed to himself to make sure Klarion learned his lesson so well, no one would be tempted to make that kind of mover. _Ever again_.

Static began to play over the radio, and the three adult heroes turned towards it as Aqualad's voice played over. _"This is Beta checking in, we are in position."_

"Hold position till we give the signal." Batman immediately responded, hand moving to hold back Barry once again.

"_Understood."_

Batman cut the feed and turned to Dr. Fate. "Well?"

The man beneath the gold helmet narrowed his eyes. "I will carry you both through, and leave the opening large enough for Miss Martian's ship."

Batman pursed his lips. "There should have been more intel on this location, I don't know what we're sending them into."

"Does it _matter_?" Flash bit out in agitation. "We've dealt with _worse_, quit stalling so we can _go_ Bats!"

The dark knight's glare intensified, and if Barry wasn't so focused on his nephew, he would have been terrified of what such a menacing glare implied. But his _nephew _was on the line, the old grump could glare _all he wanted _if he could get Wally out _NOW_.

The atmosphere grew potent, and for a moment Flash did fear that he'd have to duel it out with the dark hero when he _should _be finding Wally, but then Batman nodded, releasing his hold on the speedster. "Let's go."

Within moment's Doctor Fate's chant brought forth a physical glowing ankh that the two League members instantly walked onto, familiar with this form of transportation. Barry looked down as Fate's magic flew towards the clearing, only to intersect with a previously invisible defense shield that shimmered a dark red. The golden light pressed incessantly against the barrier, until a hole began to form. It started small, but eventually it grew wide enough to let them through, and the still camouflaged ship that lay directly behind them, surprisingly silent. _We're coming Wally_. He clenched his hands, wishing they were around the witch boy's neck more than anything. _We're coming…_

**XXX**

Klarion, immortal that he was, never needed to partake in such human necessities as sleeping and eating. So right then, he was perfectly content to watch his enthralled speedster slumber peacefully against his shoulder, oblivious to his own dire circumstances. He gently stroked the freckled cheek, not wanting to awaken the child just yet. He needed young Wallace West to sleep. Despite the villain's efforts to appear invincible, spells of this magnitude were not easy to maintain, that was why manipulating the boy's mind was so important, the sooner his prize accepted his fate, the sooner he would stop wishing to escape.

The sooner Wally would _want_ to be with him.

But until then, he would have to enact the mind control in 'small' doses, keeping his pet relatively sedated when Klarion needed his own form of rest. If his little hero were awake long enough without Klarion overshadowing him, the spell would wear out, and he'd have to begin all over again. And if he were to try and gain full access to his pet's mind instantly; it would most likely fry the child's head. True, with the super-speed his mind worked at, he might come out of it merely mentally impaired, but why take the chance? Especially when he had all the time in the world to conduct such perfecting?

But it wasn't easy, Klarion had been working _weeks _since first capturing Wally to perfect the spell, and even still it was not completed. He did not spend his days idly when punishing pet, every moment away had been solely focused on bringing the captive speedster into his full control.

Just then said child mumbled incoherently, and the Lord of Chaos's attention was fully dragged back to his little infatuation. Mimicking motion's he had seen the child's mentor do within Wally's memories, the speedster instantly quieted at the feel of a hand petting his head, snuggling closer to the current source of warmth. A thrill of pleasure moved through him, seeing his pet act thus. And in fact, the little hero was starting to become more than just a pet for Klarion. If he could alter his way of thinking, maybe even get the young fool to accept magic, there was a chance… that someone _else _could be like the witch boy. Another form of chaos with an independent mind of its own that _chose _to like Klarion, instead of just bending his mind forever.

Looking at the red head now, it drew Klarion to think again about how feeble human creatures were, how weak and complex. True, his chosen prize was, in a sense, stronger than most of his kind. But he was also frailer, experiences and patterns formed in the stages of his life morphing what kind of human he became. The villain never really cared to think greatly on what made humans the way they were, but he learned more from his runner every day.

It made him curious of what the rest of the earth was like right then. Did they know the small hero was gone? Forever lost? Savage had been the first contact he'd had with the world outside of theirs since taking his precious possession, and it vaguely made him wonder as to what the tiny pawns were playing at with the Light right then. Were his precious runner's friends off fighting on another silly mission? Had they forgotten all about their important person? Perhaps not the little bird, but what of the fish, and the lost baby clone? And the mentor of his little runner, how far had he searched? Had he given up? Oh, Klarion hoped he had given up, so that when he finally had full control over this little hero, he could see the idiot runner's face crumble at the sight of his nephew's turning. Pet would not care for _him _anymore, pet would only care, would only _want _Klarion.

A faint smile was drifting onto the child's face, and the witchling briefly wondered what shelter he was finding in his sleep that could cause him to smile. Certainly it was not the villain's doing, as the nightmares had been (another difficult spell to maintain, but well worth the rewards). One day, he would make Wally smile that way for _him_. _Mine_, he thought again, possessively. _All he is, all he ever will be, mine._

All the sudden Klarion's head shot up, quickly standing and moving towards the hallway, looking as if he could see through the thirty stories above to ground level. Someone had broken his barrier. Soon after the initial warning a loud rumbling echoed through the building, shaking dust from the rafters above. That was no mere earth tremor. That was the sound of a deliberate attempt to enter the Cadmus base. Savage knew of his project, so it wouldn't have been he or the Light, so that left…

_No! _He thought furiously, standing and moving towards the hallway to look out and assess the damage. _He is not ready to face them yet! I need more time to solidify the hold!_

A second _BOOM! _echoed through the hallway, warning the witch that they had begun the search on the lower floors. _Not yet, _he mentally shrieked angrily. _Not yet!_

**XXX**

Wally had been dreaming.

He couldn't remember why he liked the dream, nothing in it made sense with what he knew, but it was a nice dream, it made him happy. And a little sad, though he couldn't understand why he was sad about it. He had been on a cliff face, outside of a mountain (_but why was being _outside_ of a mountain important, why did that make sense?_). He was facing the sea, wearing a red and yellow suit, something that for whatever reason just felt _right_. There had been a boy, one he had briefly glimpsed before. He wore a mask, and his bright cape was being tugged at by the wind. Wally felt the urge to smile, or say something funny, but nothing came out. He didn't know why this kid was important, but Wally couldn't stand that solemn look on his face, it shouldn't be there.

But then the kid turned, and seeing him, gave a mischievous grin. It instantly made the speedster feel ten times better. "You still traught, KF?"

"Totally." Wally answered, even though he didn't understand, he said what he thought the boy wanted to hear.

But evidently the kid saw through that. "You're not going to forget me, are you?"

Wally shook his head. "Not a chance, man." Even though he couldn't recall who the masked guy was.

"What about us?"

Wally turned to face a large group of teens, all wearing unique attire. The solemn dark skinned boy spoke up, his grey eyes serious. "We're your team, we won't fail you."

"You're important to us, Wally. You know that right?" The green skinned girl (that for some reason Wally didn't find strange at all) added, the tall blue eyed boy behind her nodding in silent affirmation.

The blond girl (the _beautiful_, _gorgeous _blond girl his brain couldn't help but add) stepped forward, her exotic almond shaped eyes gazing sharply at him. "You remember us, don't you Baywatch?" At the sound of her voice, he realized she was the one who had first asked the question.

He stared hard at her, wishing he could remember her, knowing all of these people were somehow important. But instead of admitting he didn't know, he said. "I'll always remember you guys, how could I forget?" _How could I forget? _He asked himself, feeling a strange pang of loss.

A red gloved hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned to lay eyes on a tall man in a red uniform, it had the same symbol as his did. The man was smiling down at him, and Wally's head suddenly pounded with the urgency to _remember_,to _regain _whatever lost memory it was that could tell him who they all were. "Hey kiddo." The man smirked, like he knew that Wally forgot, but didn't think it was as big a deal as Wally felt it was. "I know you can do it, don't give up, alright?"

Wally didn't know what that meant either, but at the same time, hearing all this from them gave him a sudden determination, to not let them down, to not give up whatever it was he was apparently fighting against. "I won't, I promise." His brain still pounded incessantly for him to remember, it was on the edge of his mind, it was _there_, but he just couldn't recall the adult's name!

The man's grin got even bigger, now mirroring the masked boy's. "I'm proud of ya kid!"

And suddenly the pounding stopped, and Wally _knew _who he was. _I remember. _Memories flashed faster than ever before in front of him, his eyes widening in realization. "Uncle Bar-!"

Wally jolted awake as a sound not unlike thunder echoed through the cell, the ceiling shaking dust down as a testament to how powerful the force was that had made that noise. Bleary, confused eyes took in the cell, the night lights suddenly flickering to full light. His mind felt like it was swimming through molasses to make sense of it, but he suddenly took in the gaunt and blue body a distance away from him, muttering furiously towards the ceiling. "Klarion?"

The Witch Boy turned sharply, his eyes widening in surprise at the awake and perplexed boy. Instantly the magic user was by his side, holding and petting him reassuringly. "You should not be awake, little runner, I want you to sleep."

At the figure's touch, Wally's thoughts became muffled, mellowed. (_Maybe he should sleep…_) Still, it didn't stop the spike of confused fear as an even louder _BOOM! _echoed through the room. "What… was that?" He stood up, eyes widening as he literally watched the walls and ceiling crack slightly. His mind couldn't make sense of it, he didn't understand. All he knew what that the Chaos Lord was his only protection. "Klarion?" He asked again, his form vibrating slightly in anxiety.

The Chaos Lord petted the nervous red head soothingly, and the boy felt a buzzing of comfort and safety wash over him, mingling with the weird haze. "Shh, don't worry little runner." Wally allowed the witchling to steer him back towards the wall, memories of Klarion holding and providing food for him before reminding him; Klarion would help, Klarion knew what to do. Yet, in the far reaches of his mind, he could feel something against this, something telling him that he needed to break away from Klarion, _now_.

"But… what's going on?" He shook his head slightly, part of him wanting to fall completely into the fuzzy lull, another part of him trying his hardest to remain above it. Wally knew he needed to figure out what was happening, it was… significant.

He heard Klarion gnash his teeth behind him, but the memories of Klarion in control, Klarion taking care of him, kept him from worrying. "It appears that there are pests here. I'm going to go take care of them. Savage and his plans be damned!"

Wally didn't know what to make of this, and right then the clouded sensation was making it hard to think, so he didn't bother. "Okay…"

He could feel the magic user nod behind him, distractedly. "Good, now _go back to sleep_, I'll be back…"

The urge to sleep grew, but then Wally registered what the witch had said, and immediately pushed those tired feelings away. "You're going to leave me?" His voice rose instantly in a wave of panic. He couldn't be alone, he didn't want to be abandoned, not again! (_Wait, again?_)

Klarion turned the speedster to face him, hands automatically reaching for his temples. Instantly Wally's fear washed away, he couldn't remember why he was worried, he just felt like he was floating. "Wally, I don't want to leave my precious possession. But the… _pests _are going to cause problems if I don't take care of them." There was something about the way he said it, something that nagged at Wally, begging him to understand. In Klarion's frustration, images leaked through the haze, visuals of a group of teens in bright attire, adults in similar wear. There was a word for them, what was the word? Why couldn't he-

Wally's eyes widened, the haze being pushed away. Heroes. They were heroes.

More things began to pile into his brain, fighting to be known. They were the Justice League, the Young Justice. Batman. Robin. Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy. _Flash_. They were-

They were his _team_.

His _friends_.

"They came for me." He gushed out breathlessly, _needing _to say it out loud, like that would verify it. "They came to get me, they're here."

Nails dug into his skull, and his clear green eyes met the suddenly angry black. "That's right, _pet_." The air around the Chaos Lord suddenly became potent with dark magic. "They came for you."

And suddenly, more memories appeared out of the haze. Wallace's face went white as the scenes replayed. The forgotten nightmares sent shivers of fear down his spine, threatening to overwhelm him. He briefly felt that small part of him screaming that it wasn't true, that it was a lie, but that feeling was shoved back into the mist, the dreams once again overwhelming. Wally's face took on a look of horror. "No… no!" He suddenly clung to the witchling, shaking again. "You can't let them! They'll…!"

"I won't!" Klarion grabbed his shoulders just as harshly, possessively. "They won't take you, you're mine, Wally. Mine!" Wally, still feeling terrified, didn't protest as the witch pushed him back until he hit the wall. "Stay _here_, don't yell, don't alert them. If they find you…" He left the sentence to hang ominously in the air, intermingling with the shaking and rumbles.

Wally longed to nod, to accept and trust that Klarioin wouldn't let him be hurt. But part of him still faintly protested, demanding that he remember his team, that they wouldn't hurt him. Dang it, he just had to _remember_. "But… they were my friends… they're heroes…" Wally didn't want to say it, he didn't want to make Klarion angry, make him go away, but he had to say it, the persistent feeling in his head wouldn't let it be. "Why…?"

Klarion shook his head mirthlessly. "Still a bit of a fight in you, pet?" He placed his sharp nailed thumbs over the center of Wally's forehead. "I don't have time for this, sleep, and when I get back, we will _talk_."

He began speaking an unknown language, and Wally's weak, "No, don't leave me…" was ignored as he fell into a black oblivion.

**XXX**

The Young Justice watched from the safety of the shadowed trees as Batman, Flash, and Doctor Fate began rushing the dilapidated building. At first even Robin felt skeptical that anything would come from this, he'd seen backyard sheds look more dangerous. But even as he finished the thought, a weak, static voice rang out the warning of intruders, and suddenly trees and ground were being toppled as openings appeared from the earth and unleashed several well maintained battle droids and weapon tech, all aimed towards the obvious Justice League members.

When a nearby hatch opened, it took a lot of self-control for Robin not to go ninja and dive through that way. Miss Martian had done a subtle scan the moment they landed, but could find no readings of their lost friend. However, her reach would only go about ten stories below the ground, and his scanners indicated at _least _twenty floors.

The group watched silently as the battle raged on, the weaponry holding up surprisingly well for a lab supposedly abandoned years ago. Superboy was more tense than usual. Not only for the impending duty to save his teammate, but just being near something of Cadmus, it was hard for him to not jump into the fray and rip apart some useless machinery. Miss M had a placating, camouflaged hand on his arm, but her telepathic connection rang with worry. And determination.

Roy wasn't much better, not only was he grouped with the 'kiddies' club, but he agreed to take orders from the League again, if only to ensure that he got his little brother safely out of the Blue Witch's clutches. Still, if he happened to see Klarion, he might _accidently _shoot the idiot… below the belt. Just so he got an idea of how bad he'd pissed off the solo archer.

'_**What the hell is taking so long? Shouldn't we be speeding things up here?' **_Artemis looked around the group, her hands tense as they held the bow ready for releasing a volley of arrows at a moment's notice. Zatanna, a few feet from her, looked to be in agreement.

_***We must be patient, Batman will signal us.* **_Aqualad glanced towards Robin, who was eyeing the open hatch again. _***Robin, we must all stick together for this one, there is too little we do not know, and if we cannot act as a team, Wally may needlessly suffer for it.***_

_**Man, you guys really know how to kill the aster. **_Robin turned to Superboy and the resident Martian. _**I've hacked through the lift systems, once we open the hatch, it'll take us straight down.**_

**Let's just break through the ground and go straight down, I'm sick of waiting! **Superboy clenched his fists tighter, his frustration quickly turning intno rage. **Wally needs us!**

**[I'm with the living rock here.] **Roy jerked his head towards Superboy for emphasis. **[Just let him punch us through until we find Kid Mouth]**

**:We can't do anything until Klarion the Witch Boy is distracted, and we won't know he is until-:**

Miss Martian's attention was suddenly diverted, and the team turned to find that a blood red portal had opened above the mentors. Within moments, the blue boy hovered above them, in the flesh.

And he did _not _look happy.

_The feeling's mutual. _Robin thought to himself, longing to chuck a birdarang at the psycho's horned head. But that didn't matter now, Klarion was out, and everyone caught the jerking motion from Batman that, if they hadn't been trained by the bat, would have merely looked like a clumsy fighter's move.

All eyes turned to Aqualad, waiting to hear the final permission. He narrowed his eyes seriously, the frown set on his features. _***Let's go.***_

**XXX**

**AAAAAANNNNDDD done! Ish! It was going to get farther, but then it reached 4000 words, and I had to cut out a new chap for you guys. Mailbox of twenty reviews, begin!**

**Sirensoundwave: ****:D If you want to see Wally losing it, your going to love the next few chaps… :que dark foreboding music:**

**Bat-dove: ****Yep, the power of 'so dumb it's brilliant' should never be taken lightly. :sage nod: Wally will be seriously tried these next few chaps, it'll be a fast-pace for sure. :D Great work on your fics by the way, I love how fast you've been updating! Enjoy your summer!**

**MysticSpeedForce1234: ****Haha, yes, if I keep going with my current plans, Roy will be playing a big role here. Man, everyone whose a Wally fan loves Wally whump, it's… weirdly implied. So why not make more of it? XD Yeah, Salvage was BIG, but… dude, Bloodlines just… it destroyed my brain in a very epic way… I only wish that Wally got a bigger part in it, like, a not 'I am the weakest speedster' part. Sorry the update took so long, but I hope it didn't disappoint! Are you still sane? ;D**

**Witch08: ****XD One of these days, I'm going to look back at all of your reviews, and see how many weapons/objects you have threatened Klarion with, I love it! Wally's comeback is coming! No worries! But BLOODLINES! O_O my Lord, they've added an even BIGGER twist to this whole 'time skip' concept with Impulse. Aqualad was completely thrown to the back of my mind until I read your review again and was like 'oh yeah, him too… HOW ARE THEY GOING TO TIE THIS ALL TOGETHER BY THE END OF SEASON 3?' XD**

**Plummy-kins: ****I'm so glad you liked the chap! Aside from 9, it's one of my favs so far, and the next fav is coming in either the next chap or the chap after it! :") Dude, you're totally making me blush with your compliments, thank-you for that. Wally's making a comeback! Both in my fic and the show! Speaking of, Bloodlines, your thoughts? IMPULSE IS COOL! Not as cool as Wally, but MAN can that kid talk…**

**Star's dreams: ****:D Your review made me totally happy, that was exactly what I wanted to ignite within my reviewers with that last line. What do you think is your favorite ep from season 2 so far?**

**Dextra2: ****XD haha, smooth re-phrasing! Here comes the angst! And Klarion bashing!**

**Eternal mist: ****I know, I enjoy messing with him too much, I'm sure it'll somehow come back to haunt me…**

**Chaney: ****I don't think I've read a review from you before, but thank you so much for doing so now! You picked a great chapter to start on ;). I'm so glad that you wanted to read more, I hope this satisfied somewhat!**

**Cunningham0208487: ****Heh, I know, I hate cliff-hangers when I'm on your end of them, but when I'm the author writing them… :evil cackle: WALLY HAS GONE HEROING IN BLOODLINES, HUZZAH! But… man they really made him look weak this ep, it bugged me. And Bart would of bugged me more, but he's voiced by Jason Marsden, I can't hate that guy, he's too epic. **

**Kyer: ****So how'd you feel about Bloodlines? Do you think they'll keep making Wally sidelines, or he'll eventually take on the Flash mantel by the end of Season 2? My theory is: Bart altered the time stream for Neutron, but even though he saved Barry in that instance, Barry is still going to die at somepoint, which is when after lots of angst and fans screaming 'OH MY GOD BARRY NO!' Wally will take on the Flash mantel. But they used Barry this last ep! That must have made you totally happy! :D Bart was cute, him and all his 'spoilers' and just rambunctious attitude in general, though Beast Boy was sweet this ep too. I'm kinda mellowing Doctor Fate for this fic, if only to let the other heroes have a chance to bash Klarion instead. Let me know if you think of anything that I should add to the story, since you seem to be a fountain of knowledge when it come to Wally West!**

**DemonUntilDeath: ****;) No worries on the not-reviewing, I'm still getting feedback, and knowing that you are is good enough for me! Yes, it was Luthor, depending on a question I'm going to pose to my readers later, he may or may not make a real appearance. Sorry if it was confusing, but you did totally figure it out regardless, so good job! Yeah, there's going to be a lot of messing with Wally and Wally pushing through in the next few chaps, so excited to write it out! Thanks again for your reviews and words!**

**Janrockiss: ****;) I won't say you predict RIGHT… but I won't say you predict WRONG either! XD Hope you liked this chap! Let me know your thoughts! Yes, Wally is unfortunately falling deeper under Klarion's control…**

**Archergirlxo: ****Thanks for reviewing! Welcome! And yes, it is creepy and twisted… like my MIND (muwahahahahaha… okay, not really, I don't think, it's just the fic…). **

**SParkie96: ****XD Haha, glad your addicted! One of my reviewers had commented that it's like chocolate, I love it when you guys tell me stuff like that. Be sure to let me know what you thought of this chap!**

**Chocolatpen: ****;) No prob, it was deserved. Well… we'll see about badass Wally, I might have to save that for a different fic, but we shall see… :ominous laughter;**

**S. : ****XD Dude, I never get tired of telling you, but you are one awesome reviewer. So what'd you think? I had to cut out, but Wally and YJ will be playing a major part next chap, and it will be EPIC. Thanks so much again for your help in banishing the writer's block! ;) I'm glad you noticed Wally refusing to call Klarion 'master'. I wrote that part out several times, and each time I did, all I could think was 'my god, this is humiliating, I can't let him do this' XD And hmmm… could your theory lead to something? I wonder… ;) This is why reviews are so wonderful, because they can help build a story I already have fleshed out into something even greater, and it goes for what the readers want BUT still remains true to itself. So what'd you think so far? AND BLOODLINES, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! BART ALLEN IS VOICED BY JASON MARSDEN! AHHHHHH!**

**Yolinanimai: ****Sweet! Welcome to the story! :D Thanks for reviewing! **

**13LuckyWishes: ****:") Dude, thanks so much not only for the amazing long review, but also the compliments to the story. You brought up some good points though. Me having Wally's background revealed was part of an early idea that melted away slightly, I was going to use his parent's problems as a way Klarion wove him control over him… if slid of the radar though… I am totally going to take your review to heart and work even harder to make sure I flesh out the characters more as they should be so they can react properly in different situations, thank you so much for your feedback!**

**Kagari Higuchi: ****DUDE! YOU HELPED ME ACCOMPLISH 20 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH TOTALLY MADE MY DAY! :D And welcome, glad it held your attention so well! And yes, I did use that JLU episode reference (left a bit of a disclaimer at the beginning too). I loved that ep. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thanks again everybody for your awesome reviews, be sure to let me know what you thought on not only this chapter, but also the epic new episode Bloodlines as well! GO JASON MARSDEN FOR VOICING BART ALLEN/IMPULSE! Wha? Me, having a crush on Jason Marsden's voice because he voiced Richie Foley/Gear from Static Shock? Noooooooo…. :D**


	14. Finding Wally

**Hey there! Okay, you guys have been waiting… FOREVER, for this chapter. I want to first say, thank you for your patience. Because of your amazing patience, this chapter's a bit of a special treat. Most of the chapters I've written vary between 3000 and 5000 words, give or take the review section's length. Well, this chapter? It's roughly 9100 (that's the story, it's actually around 127000 with the review section). You heard right. And it's all for you. (you might want to quick skim the last chap to recap, just cause it's been so long…)**

**Enjoy.**

**XXX Moments before XXX**

Klarion waved his hand over the fallen speedster's form. Within moments, the restraints he had first used on his pet were back in place, keeping him from trying anything rash while his master was away. The witchling stood there for a few moments, watching his prize take deep, even breaths despite the slowly crumbling room surrounding him. It was the best Klarion could do on short notice, and with any luck, it would be all that was necessary. Still, he didn't want to leave the speedster, not at such a delicate stage in the mind manipulation. Those stupid heroes, why did they have to find him, _how _did they find him?

_Pests! _He screamed in his mind, furious. _Hackers! Whiny brats! They can't have him back, he's _mine_! _In seconds he teleported himself into the control room with Teekl waiting agitatedly. He meowed in protest as the room shook again. "I know, I know! Stop being the I-told-you-so!" Klarioin bit out, receiving only a huff in response. The screen showed three figures, all which the villain didn't want to deal with. Wally's uncle, the scary Bat, and _Fate_. "Stupid old geezers!" As a last minute effort he shouted out a short incantation, the magic falling into the key board and melding into the circuitry. "Just in case." He told his familiar. Thus prepared he readied himself to teleport out to the main fight, Teekl in hand.

Within moments he and his familiar appeared out of thin air. Distantly he felt the presence of the tiny bird and his friends, but choice to ignore them. He had bigger fish to fry. "Hey _Nabu_!" Klarion glowered towards the Lord of Order. "So, you want to play with my runner, do you?" He raised his glowing hands, a pentagram forming on the ground beneath him. "Well you can't! But _these _pets will be _more _than happy to play!"

Suddenly the crumbling construction was filled with mutated, stinking creatures. Some had eyes, or sockets that could have held eyes. Others were nothing more than shifting ooze, a disarray of morphing and ugly limbs. All were failed 'experiments' done in the Cadmus laboratory long ago, their twisted examples of souls just _waiting _for the witch boy to pick them up and control them.

The Flash's eyes widened in shock, while Batman and Nabu's just narrowed.

"Klarion!" Dr. Fate bellowed out, beginning his attack on the first of the zombie like creatures. "You have stolen an innocent life, Doctor Fate will not abide by this! Nor shall he stand aside for this horrid perversion of lost souls!"

The witch child rolled his eyes, absently stroking his levitating cat. "Shut it, Fate. Nobody wants to hear you monologue!"

"Where's Wally!" The Flash cried out, effortlessly dodging between the dirty forms, coming ever closer to Klarion's location. And boy, did he look mad. "If you've hurt him, you sick son of a b-"

"Hey!" Klarion viciously waved an energy blast in front of the fastest man alive, the explosion wave sending the speedster flying backwards. "Teekl, I think it's time for another play date with Mr. _Allen_." With a pleased growl the cat transformed, leaping in front of the downed speedster.

The red cowled man's eyes widened as the razor sharp claws made a line for his chest, but were abruptly stopped by the tell tale sound of a _thwang! _as a batarang intercepted the paw, cutting into the soft tissue. Teekl howled in pain, stopping its attack long enough for the dark knight to get the distraught uncle out of the way.

Klarion glared at the interfering bat, eyes morphing red. "Nobody gets to have my pet, nobody but _me_!"

**XXX Present time XXX**

Wordlessly Young Justice rushed through the open hatchway, either free falling or having a fellow member hold onto them to slow their decent.

_***Which floor should we begin with?* **_Kaldur telepathically called up to them from his position beneath them.

_**By pass the first ten, Megan didn't feel anything from those floors. **_Robin clenched his teeth as he counted down the number of floors passing them at an increasingly high rate._** If we're lucky, he's on one of the first fifteen after that. **_

'_**And if we're not lucky?' **_Artemis called out.

_**Hope we're lucky, if we don't find him by those floors… Klarion will probably be on to us by then.**_

**[Let him come.]**__Roy called from above them, being levitated down by Zatanna.** [I'd like to meet the idiot anyhow, see how clever he feels after **_**I'm **_**through with him.]**

**I want to be on Red's team.**__Superboy called out from his position with Megan, the group finally slowing their descent as they came to the eleventh floor. **If we get to beat him up, I want a shot at him too.**

_**Wait your turn! **_Robin called back, completely serious.

_***Team, we need to focus.* **_Kaldur, with the help of his water bearers, cut his descent down and landed smack in front of the door. *****_**Regardless of if we are confronted by Klarion, our goal is to rescue our friend, first and foremost.***_

The group nodded in agreement, waiting until Megan brought Superboy down to slam through the doorway. Within moments the abused metal was torn away, the teens rushing in.

Robin held up his wrist computer, ready to hand out directions. "Okay, here's the plan-" Abruptly a loud blaring alarm went off, the lights flashing red. The team watched with grim expressions as the floors and wall panels parted to allow various wall lasers and security cyborgs to surface, instantly pelting them with open fire.

"Scatter!" Kaldur called out, rushing the machines and slicing the first one he came into contact with in half. Megan quickly formed a shield in front of the elevator opening until the rest of the team could get through. Artemis immediately began sending out a volley of arrows, first electrical stunners followed by some well placed old fashioned steel tips in their joints. Robin quickly followed suit, sending out some explosive batarangs at the wall lasers, taking care of most of them within moments. Roy, choosing to conserve arrows, launched into the fray with abandon, breaking off any gun aimed at him with a powerful swipe of his bow.

Within moments the surrounding obstacles were cut down to nothing, their remains littered in scrap piles across the floor.

"I thought this was an abandoned facility?" Megan tentatively asked.

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes. "It had been. These must be old security pieces that were left on stand-by in case there _were _intruders after the place was shut down."

"That, or Klarion really doesn't want to take chances on someone getting Baywatch."

"Artemis may be on to something." Robin typed away at his computer, now attached to one of the lasers he had taken out. "These were turned on not too long ago, though there had been an earlier protocol against intruders, Klarion had shut it down so it didn't attack him." He looked up at them grimly. "He was expecting us, or at least, he suspected we may make it below levels."

"Then why isn't he down here now, keeping us away?" Superboy flexed his muscles, clearly wishing he could let loose on the demon smurf.

"Um, maybe because he has Batman, the Flash, and _Nabu _knocking down his front door?" Zatanna shrugged. "Compared to us 'sidekicks', who looks more threatening?"

Artemis smiled evily. "I'm really going to enjoy proving that cocky bastard wrong."

"Later." Aqualad cut them off. "With this security measure in place, our chances of getting through all these floors is greatly reduced, we will need to break into teams, checking different floors on our own." His eyes briefly swept the group, looking for objections. "We will keep Red Arrow and Superboy to a team, along with Zatanna and myself. Robin, I want you to lead Artemis and Miss Martian on the floors further down, if either team finds anything, we will contact the other as soon as possible."

Before he could say anything more, of the teams could argue, a new sweep of cyborgs came lumbering down the hall towards them.

_***Go!* **_Kaldur urged the second team, giving Robin a significant look before jumping into the fray.

Not waiting for another signal, Megan flew back to the opening, grabbing hold of Artemis as Robin jumped in and plummeted down, sending out his grappling hook to slow his descent. Grimly, he thought of Aqualad's look, and what it meant. They had to hurry. _We are coming, Wally. _

**XXX**

Batman punched through the head of the seventh zombie experiment to attack him. So far, as much as he could tell, these creatures were nothing more than moving rocks. You didn't want to get hit by them, and they made themselves pretty immovable, but otherwise, they were mindless pawn pieces.

That just. Didn't. Die.

The team had gone in about five minutes ago. With any luck, they had already encountered the speedster.

_Wallace West. _Batman grimly fought on, trying not to let his mind wander. He hadn't told Robin everything. When they had found the LexCorp hacked feed, it was true that they had seen Klarion looking in on Wally. He hadn't told him that they had also witnessed the alternate Wally/Flash attacking the Justice League. He couldn't believe that had been the happy go lucky klutzy side kick Barry had. It was almost inconceivable. But now it all made sense. Of course dimensional jumping was far easier for a living embodiment of a universal concept. And it also explained the brat's sudden interest in the freckled teen.

Needless to say, Batman was not okay with this. Further, Bruce Wayne was WAY not okay with this.

The dimensional window brought up several questions. Too many that needed answering, but just didn't have the time for. How accessible was this dimensional rift for Klarion? Were their enemies using its power, and for what? Why had Wally done that? Why hadn't the league been concerned afterwards, or prepared before hand?

And was Wally really that powerful?

He grimly punched down another gurgling dead life-form. These _things_ honestly weren't worth using his utility belt. Their job was to delay, not take out completely. But, if Wally really was capable of what Batman had seen, it was all the more important to get him out of here.

Wally, on his own terms, would never hurt his friends. Would never even consider turning to villainy. Batman knew this; he had no reason to doubt it. But Klarion wasn't going to play fair, and how long could Wally (and though he loathed having to consider it, how long _had _Wally) lasted against that kind of attack? He looked over to the lost sidekick's mentor, who was currently decking the witch's familiar. Was Barry aware of his nephew's potential? They'd have to have a talk about this later.

His thoughts were interrupted as the two headed creature that sprouted antlers and various sharp teeth loomed a good three feet over him. Batman quickly focused back on the present, filing away those particular thoughts for a later date.

**XXX**

Robin and the girls raced through the current sublevel. They had already checked three, same with Kaldur's group.

And so far, nothing.

He and Batman had done the calculations. If they couldn't get a hold of the speedster within ten to fifteen minutes, their chances would be drastically reduced. The fact of the matter was, there was no guarantee Wally was here. All they knew was that _Klarion _was there, and it was the lead worth following. But if they couldn't find him within their estimated time span, they would be in trouble. Klarion might come down for them, the main team might tire, things could become unstable. And yes, Wally might not be here. Crazy as it was, all they had was knowledge that Klarion had been looking in on Wally, not that he was in the same facility.

They had two minutes left to prove that theory wrong.

Batman had given orders, that if they couldn't find him by then, he wanted them to pull out. Nobody but Kaldur and Robin were aware of this. Hopefully, the team would listen if the time came to order it.

Hopefully, Robin would be willing to allow it to happen.

"Robin?" Megan flew near him worriedly. They had entered a floor that had seen better days, for whatever reason, this level was highly unstable, a couple areas crumbling through to other floors. She wasn't worried for herself, but Artemis and Robin were only human. And besides that, a quiet Robin was always something to worry about.

The teen quickly grinned up at her. "No worries, Miss M. Just running some calculations." Megan nodded, instantly reassured.

"Calculate later, we got company."

The other two looked ahead to Artemis, who was already sending out the first volley of arrows. So far, on every floor, there had been little cells of old security droids popping up. Robin hypothesized that certain areas were shut down at certain times, therefore leaving different floors to have different left over security formations. They'd never know for sure, but regardless, it was a pain in the arse, almost as bad as morning training with Black Canary.

Almost.

Every time they'd get their hopes up, thinking the droids were guarding a certain red head, and every time they came up empty. Robin hurried forward and immediately jumped into the fray, venting his frustrations (_tee minus 1:35 minutes_) with a deadly precision on the hapless metal. Megan, cheerful as she normally was, seemed to be having similar sediments, if the brutally ripped apart mounted lasers were anything to go by.

_Tee minus 1:20 minutes_

Artemis raced forward, yanking the arrows previously used and stringing them to attack again all in the same breath. She suddenly jerked, sending her arrow off by two inches, and cried out as the floor nearly took her to the lower levels. Robin swung forward via his grapple, catching her by the arm and helping her land safely. "Watch it." He cautioned. Deftly she gave a nod and then started out again. This was a bigger cell than before; she was surprised by its sheer mass of attack droids.

Robin glanced over to Miss M, hopelessly swamped. They weren't going to be leaving this corridor anytime soon.

_Tee minus 50 seconds_

_It can't end like this. _Robin thought frantically. _He's here, I know he's here! _And he wasn't leaving until he had Wally in tow. But what could he do? Any second now Kaldur was going to call and order them to head up. He could try to argue, and he was sure the team would side with him, but was it worth risking? He looked around, his mind calculating at a scary rate.

Yes, if he could pull this off, it was worth risking.

_Twenty-eight seconds_

Robin shot out his grapple hook again, swinging over the first wave of droids and falling into the next group. Spotting signs of faulty flooring, he threw out his explosive boomerangs, hitting the attacking cyborgs dead center. They exploded, cracking the floor further, and Robin released his hold, making a show of taking out his sticks in order to be ready to attack. As an extra measure, he sent out a few more exploding batarangs as he landed.

And promptly went through the floor.

_Fifteen seconds_

He was ready to land, the excuse to rush off to find another exit (aka, search for Wally on his own) was on the tip of his tongue, when the second wave of batarangs went off.

The result of their blast radius and his landing taking out the _second _floor.

_Five seconds_

And _third_.

Huh, so much for being prepared.

Robin landed with a practiced somersault, somewhat softening the blow of falling three stories. It helped, but not by much. He was just grateful that it didn't result in anything broken.

_No more time._

**:Robin! What happened?: **

"Augh," Robin stood and steadied himself, somewhat surprised at the lack of security on this floor. Where were the cyborgs and lasers trying to turn him in to swiss cheese? _**I'm fine Miss M, the ground gave way… three times. **_He looked back to the pile of debris that had followed him through, still smoldering from the inferno that had recently exploded within it. _**Keep going, I'll start this floor on my own.**_

**:But what if-:**

_**No time to argue. **_Robin started running through the winding hallway, bringing up his computer gauntlet to access the blue prints. _**The objective is rescuing Wally. There's no time left. I'm going to check this floor on my own, you guys meet up with me when you can.**_

M'gann didn't respond right away, though Robin caught brief ideas of telepathically pulling another cyborg apart. Clearly the battle hadn't stopped with his fall. :**Alright, we'll meet up with you as soon as we're able, just let us know if you run into trouble. Kaldur also contacted me, but I told him of the situation, he says we'll come find you as soon as possible.:**

Robin didn't respond, merely hurried through the corridor, intent on scowering the whole floor, possibly finding a way to slip lower before Kaldur could stop him. _This is taking too long. _He mused angrily to himself as he rushed down; nerves standing on end for some kind of laser's to blink out of the wall and fire at him. Why was this area so quiet? It was making him lose his traught. _We've only covered twenty of the floors, and there are thirty of them! Batman and the League can't keep Klarion busy forever, he's going to figure out we're here soon, if he doesn't _already _know._

He launched himself around a corner and immediately halted. Further down was a large glowing hue of blue, spanning from floor to ceiling. Keeping completely silent he hurriedly checked his position before looking through the blue prints again. This hadn't happened before, not on any of the other floors, was it another security measure? Right now his position was dictating there should be nothing more than a continuous stretch of hallways. _Hold on, _the screen showed squares along the walls of the hallway. Since they had showed no doorway, he had ignored them in thinking they were apart of a further hall. But the map made them appear to be without a real door. Storage containment? _No, _Robin's eyes widened. _Cells, hidden cells for hiding/imprisoning either top secret projects or experiments… _He looked forward again, to the blue glow, realization hitting him.

_Wally._

Still silent, his senses on alert now more than ever, he raced towards the wall of energy. A brief, logical part of him said to contact Megan, but he deftly ignored it. Coming up to the cell, he braced himself against the wall, again searching his surroundings before taking a deep breath and looking in.

His eyes immediately widened in shock. Shock, and sweet, sweet relief.

It was... surreal. He had been dreaming about finding his friend ever since he was taken. And here he was, fine. Hell, the goofy dolt was _sleeping_, how could he be sleeping at a time like this? Robin had prepared himself for the worst, the _worst_. You can't get taken by super villains and held for three weeks without something happening. He expected to find his friend chained to the wall, bleeding, bruised, tortured and near death. Another, harder part of himself had even prepared for the fact that Wally might have irreversible damage, the loss of limbs, skin burned beyond simple repair, blind. He'd seen too many things a thirteen year old should never see, and they taught him to never, ever go into a situation like this without mentally preparing.

So he was pretty much shocked silent when he took in his friend. Not tortured, not bleeding and bruised, his blood pooling beneath him. Instead he looked just as he had when they had seen into Iris's memories. He was being held in some magic restraints, keeping room for movement limited, and his clothes were rumpled, but otherwise very much how he had been. And he was _sleeping_? Seriously? They're literally bringing down the house and he's sleeping?

Didn't matter. Couldn't matter. He was safe, he didn't care about anything else. "KF!"

**XXX**

Wally had been having another one of those weird dreams again, where things just didn't make sense. Deep down, he was aware that Klarion had knocked him out, but right then, all he knew was he was sitting in a dark, black void. And he hated it. _What is with this place? _Wally tentatively stood and took a few steps towards the blackness, hand outstretched, when a gaunt, inky black hand reached out and grasped his wrist.

Crying out, he backed away quickly, shaking out of the hold. The faint, wavy hand seemed to follow him a few moments, then slinked back into the dark. _Okay, don't panic, this is a dream, right? It doesn't matter, right? _Right?

"Don't do it."

Wally turned and found… himself? Couldn't be, he'd never where such an obnoxious get up. Like a ketchup and mustard combo, with- what was that? A lightning symbol? A charged battery? Electricity?

"Don't do it." He repeated, the identical green eyes piercing behind the cowl.

"Do what?"

"If you do, you'll forget."

"Forget what?" (_someone as fast as him- beautiful blond- maniac cackle from a black haired boy- an orange haired lady laughing at him_)

The weirdo him grinned, cheekily tapping his head. "Don't worry, it's all right here, I'm keeping it safe for you."

Wally frowned. "Why do you need to keep it safe? Just give it back!"

The costumed Wally shook his head mutely, solemnly looking over towards the black void that surrounded them.

It suddenly clicked for him, as dreams sometimes do. "Is that what the freako hand is after?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Well why'd it attack me then? I don't remember what you don't want me to forget!"

"Sure you do, cause _I'm _here. That means you remember."

"Mustard boy- dude- _whoever you are_, that doesn't make sense."

The boy rolled his eyes dramatically. "If he gets you," he pointed for emphasis, "that means he gets me too. And if he gets me, you're a goner."

"I don't get it."

"They're waiting for you, you know."

"Who's waiting for me?" (_tall blond man laughing- mischievous boy in a domino mask- a cowled man dressed darkly- a group of teens smiling with him_)

He grinned again; it was a bit of a contagious grin. "You know who."

"No, I don't! I-" He froze in his tirade, taking in the suddenly pale features. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lightning-kid took a step back, looking over Wally's shoulder. "I-I have to go. I stayed still too long, he might find me."

"Who?" He looked wildly behind him, but it was nothing but the black void.

"Don't stop running!" Wally turned back to find the owner of the voice gone.

"Hey- wait!" He ran to where the other Wally had been. "Don't leave!"

"Don't stop running!" He heard the voice call again, distant. "Don't forget, and don't stop running!"

Wally let out a groan of frustration. "But what am I supposed to not _forget_?" But the form was no longer there to answer. A quiet, grating laugh echoed behind him. Chills crawling up his spine, he turned, intensely aware of how alone he now was. The laugh echoed closer, and he recalled where he had heard it. "K-Klarion?"

"_**They'll come for you, Wally."**_

He looked around wildly, trying to pin point where the voice had come from, keenly aware that the void was beginning to slowly close in.

"_**Just forget, pet. Forget escaping."**_

Another dark hand lashed out, and he just barely managed to dodge it. He stumbled back a few feet, trying to keep out of range. But the hand didn't go back into hiding like the last one, it just steadily grew closer.

"_**If they find you, they'll betray you, Wally."**_

"Klarion, stop it!" He backed up as far as he could, barely having enough room to stay out of the darkness's grasp. More hands appeared, all connected to the dark void.

"_**You need only me, pet. Only me."**_

While his head was turned in the opposite direction, a hand lashed out, grasping his ankle. "No!" He jerked his foot, trying to shake it off without success. Images, memories ran through his head. (_Robin screaming at him- Barry holding him still while Nabu attacked him- Batman ordering his death- Artemis clawing at his face- Megan crying_)

"_**They'll betray you, Wally."**_

(_Superboy punching him into the wall- Kaldur cutting him with is water bearers- Iris and Barry, shaking their heads in disappointment- the team coming after him, ready to kill him_)"K-Klarion, help!" More hands reached him, grabbing his arms, his legs, pulling at his hair. Digging into his memories. They were clinging to him, becoming a giant mass of black that engulfed him. "_Someone _help!"

"_**Only mine, Wallace, only mine."**_

(_Barry breaking his ankle- Robin slashing his tendons- Artemis piercing him with arrows- his friends throwing him into an inferno_)The weight of the hands brought him to his knees, the fingers and palms beginning to mash together, coating him like a molded cage. It was over, as soon as they covered his face, he wouldn't be able to breath, and then-

"_KF!"_

The hands broke apart, as if startled. Shaking, they backed off a bit at the sound. Wally quickly stood, looking around for the source of the noise. It had sounded… like a kid? He struggled again as the hands recovered, trying to fight them off. "Say something!" He cried out, hoping the owner of the voice would say something again, _anything _to get rid of these hands. "Hurry up!"

But the hands swarmed again, dragging him under. The nightmares overwhelming all other thoughts. _Keep running, don't forget._He heard echo faintly around him. _Don't forget…_

"_**Too late, Wally. Much too late."**_

**XXX**

Robin tentatively touched the energy field, and finding no electrical feedback, banged slightly. "KF? Kid Flash?" He was so overwhelmed with relief that he didn't bother checking his surroundings anymore, his eyes soley focused on the sleeping form of his best friend. Getting no response, he banged louder. "Yo! Earth to Kid Flash! It's long past beauty sleep!" He couldn't help but smile, he hadn't joked like that in weeks. Wally was fine, and just as soon as they figured out how to open-

He was waking up! He let out his signature cackle in relief as the teen blinked blearily in his direction. He had been shamelessly day dreaming how this would happen all week, and it was working out better than expected. "What's up, Kid Klutz?"

Wally froze, and Robin could pin-point the exact moment when his eyes finally focused on him. If he hadn't been drunk with happiness at finding his friend in healthy condition, he would have noticed how his expression showed more than surprise. How it was anxious, disbelieving in a bad way. "Robin?"

"Dude, I'm only going to tell you this once, you don't get to be kidnapped anymore."

Kid Flash suddenly jerked to attention, attempting to push out of the restraints and towards the wall in panic. "Ohmygod!"

Robin immediately sobered. "KF?"

His best friend looked as if he was trying to melt into the wall, practically hyperventilating right in front of him. The boy wonder resisted the urge to look over his shoulder to see if Klarion had showed up behind him, or a security unit, because as much as he didn't want to admit it, Wally was terrified.

_Of him_.

"… Kid Flash?" He had already heard Wally acknowledge who he was, so _why _was he reacting like this? _Oh no. _Robin realized his earlier mistake; just because he _looked _fine doesn't mean he _was_. Hell. _What did Klarion do to him? _"KF, what's wrong?"

"Whatareyoudoinghere?" Wally eyed him in panic. Apparently he didn't realize he was speaking speed-talk. "Where'sKlarion?What'sgoingon?"

"KF, slow down." Robin raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Three weeks ago you were taken by Klarion, I- _we're _here to rescue you."

"No." Wally shook his head in horror; it really wasn't the reaction Robin wanted to see (far from it, in fact). "No, no no nononononononono." He began vibrating on the spot, eyes wide in panic. "Thiscan'tbehappening, youcan'tbehere, youcan'tbehere!"

"Wally! Calm down!" Robin bit his lip when he realized his slip, but the villain knew anyway, not to mention they were the only living souls on this whole floor. "Talk to me! What's wrong?"

**XXX**

He had just woken from a nightmare.

And now he'd trade that situation for this one any day.

Oh god. He should have known. Hell, he _had _known. All that time ago, before this disaster, he knew his friends and his uncle would be trying to get him back. But then he had given up that they would, and Klarion… And now they were _here_. _Robin _was here, trying to get him _out_. They had action come to _rescue him_.

Oh god. He remembered. No. He couldn't handle this.

It was just like the nightmares, but it wasn't, he knew it wasn't. This was real. Robin was really here, right outside his cell.

And they were all going to find out.

Part of him, some traitorous, faint part of him felt beyond relieved that he could see his friend, that his friend could see him. But that wasn't important. That didn't matter anymore. Klarion had been in his mind, Klarion had been in his mind. They were going to kill him in anger, erase his memories to try and get rid of the problem, make it look like he was killed by Klarion so at least the info Klarion had taken seemed honorable to his memory. Oh god, he couldn't do this, he couldn't. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want to be with Klarion forever.

But he didn't want his past-friends to turn against him even more.

"KF?"

His wide panicked eyes focused back in on his best friend on the other side of the barrier. He looked concerned, really concerned, and somewhere deep down inside Wally felt shattered that he had destroyed that excited buzz Robin had been full of just a minute ago. He had been so excited to find his friend, so excited that Wally was here.

That was going to change as soon as they read his mind.

God no, he couldn't do this. And he couldn't get away, he was in restraints, Klarion had restrained him. Why? And dangit, at the rate he was vibrating in nervousness, he was going to be hard pressed to use his super speed. Dang it! He had to calm down, he had to get it together, if he panicked, he'd mess up. And if he messed up-

"KF, are you alright?"

Oh, right. Old best friend still caring for a few more minutes. "Uh… I've been… better?"

"Wally," Robin looked earnestly into the room, cringing at the sight of those terrified eyes. "Talk to me, what's going on?"

Was he hyperventilating? He was hyperventilating. This so did not give off an air of calm. "You guys have to go." Nor did that statement. _Idiot_.

That seemed to bring the Gotham hero up short. "What?"

_Don'ttellhimdon'ttellhimdon'ttellhim. _"I- you shouldn't be here-"

"We're here to get you _out_!" Robin cut him off, scrutinizing his long lost friend critically. "I'm your best friend, you can trust me."

The speedster didn't answer. No, the answer was no, he most certainly could _not_. The old Wally? Sure, in a heartbeat. The _freaking mind raped _Wally? Not so much. _Jeeze, I just admitted to myself that I've been mind raped. That's disgusting. _Maybe Klarion was coming at this very minute? Maybe he'd get him out soon? _What kind of thought process is that? The world has gone to hell if I'm hoping for a creeper witch over my friends. _

"Okay, so why _don't _you trust us?"

"Why can't you just go away?" He snapped out before he realized what was leaving his mouth. _Oh hell, here it comes, he's going to try and break through and kill me._

Robin didn't look mad. If anything, he looked… confused. He was obviously taking in Wally's terrified face after that latest slip up. The speedster knew that look well, it was the one the kid wore when the gears in his brain were turning fast, trying to connect the dots. "Wally…" All at once his appearance came back together, and the meta could literally hear the pieces clicking together in his mind. "What did Klarion say? Did he do something? Did he threaten you?"

_Yes, yes he did do something, yes he did threaten me, he told me you guys were going to probably kill me if you found out he was in my head! _"It- forget it. It doesn't matter. You guys need to go." _Before Klarion comes back, before he tells you the truth. _Hell, he was even faintly hoping they'd leave just so Klarion wouldn't hurt _them_. He shouldn't care anymore, _they _won't when they find out, but…

"That's not going to happen, KF. Not without you, anyway."

"Why not?" Oh hell, Wally was _whimpering _at him. Well, if he didn't seem pathetic before, that last statement certainly changed things.

"Because we're your _friends_. Kid Flash, why the heck should we leave you behind? Give me _one _good reason."

_One good reason? Onegoodreason? _Wally's mouth opened before he even knew what he was saying. "_'regoing_-_" _His hand clamped over his mouth with a resounding _smack!_. _Idiot! _He chastised himself. _Idiotidiotidiot! _

**XXX**

Apparently he hadn't wanted to say that. Not that it helped Robin any, since speed-talk longer than three words became next to impossible for him to decipher. And he couldn't really tell if Wally's reason was plausible or not (because he was fluent in many languages, but _not _gibberish), but regardless of his explanation, he was getting his loud mouthed friend out of there as soon as he could find a way to open the freaking doorway. _Stupid top-of-the-line Cadmus holding cells! _He felt like batglaring at something, but given the circumstances, that probably wouldn't help the situation.

A familiar presence suddenly nudged his mind, and he was immediately reminded that he hadn't been the only one searching.

**:Robin, Kaldur has met up with our team, we're coming towards your-:**

He knew it was rude, but it was an emergency, so he didn't feel too guilty about cutting her off. _**Miss M! I found Kid Flash! I need you to hurry here, but be careful, I didn't meet any opposition.**_

'_**You found Baywatch and you didn't TELL US?'**_

**[Where. Are. You.]**

Whoops. Angry archers, regardless of gender, were _not _fun to mess with. _**I found him **_**just now **_**Arty, and something's wrong.**_

_***Is he injured?***_

_**Not physically, but… just get here!**_

**[Tell me the bat's kid did not just pause in what he was about to say.]**

'_**Red, shut up.'**_

**[You shut up, blondie.]**

_**Both of you shut up and **_**get here now**_**!**_

There was a brief pause before Kaldur sounded over the connection. _***We have your coordinates locked, it'll be only another minute.***_

"What are you doing?"

Robin snapped back to the present as Wally called out to him. It was nervous and suspicious, but he was talking comprehensively again.

Robin kept his outward appearance calm, mentally wondering if revealing that the rest of the team would worry him. "That was Megan, I had broken away from the group to come find you." Robin stepped tentatively away from the wall, encouraged when Wally let his muscles relax slightly. "Flash is here too, but he's fighting Klarion above ground."

His eyes widened, and not in the good way. And at the mention of Flash, his posture tensed back up worse than before. "Did you- do they know where I am now too?"

Robin thought about it, then decided it would be better to be honest. "Yeah, they'll be here soon. Are you, will you be okay if they come here?"

Wally started vibrating. Well, that was a clearly indicated _no_. "Please, Rob, for old times' sake. I _need _you guys to leave-"

"But why?" Robin pressed, trying not to sound too demanding. "You're not making sense KF!"

"Robin?" Both boys suddenly tuned in the sound of several feet heading their way, and Wally leaned away in response, looking dismayed. Within moments the team was on the other side, catching sight of their lost friend.

"Wally!" Megan automatically flew up a few feet in happiness. "We're so glad you're alright!"

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes. "What's the problem, he looks fine."

"Oh god, you guys even brought Red? And Zatanna? _Why_? Oh god…" Wally curled in on himself, trying to keep his cool and failing miserably.

Kaldur turned his intense grey eyes onto the youngest member. "Robin, explain."

"Klarion's done something." Robin didn't even pause, though cringed at his best friend's expression that he had revealed such information. "He won't tell me what, but…" _**It's got him spooked, guys, badly spooked. I can't seem to get through to him.**_

**:I'll try to establish a mind connection.: **Megan quickly volunteered.

_**\There's a high-level spell in play here\ **_Zatanna nudged the shield cautiously. _**\If we take this out though, it'll probably shake up the physical spell on Wally, enough that he can break out of the restraints\**_

**Should I start punching? **Superboy eyed the Cadmus equipment distastefully. **We need to get him out of there!**

"Hey, no talking via head convo!"

They all turned back to the speedster in question, who looked faintly indignant beyond all the nervous vibrating. "Sorry," Robin supplied. "Listen, we're going to try and break down the door, okay?"

"I told you to _go_."

"Well, we're _not_." Roy growled back. He was becoming unnerved by his kid brother's lack of calm headedness. Not a lot could shake a speedster, particularly _their _speedster. "We're serious, Fleet Feet. Klarion's done something, and if you won't tell us, we'll just drag you outta here with or without your consent."

Wally looked at the group in front of him, disbelievingly. "Dang it, why can't you- I can't deal with-" He scrunched his eyes shut, futilely trying to break out of the restraints. "_Justogawayandleavemealone_!"

"KF!" Robin banged against the force field to get his attention, but the speedster just ignored him like some scared little kid. _**Miss M! Can you establish a connection?**_

_**:**_**Negative Robin, Klarion's magic is somehow interfering. But,:**__She gazed into the cell at their lost comrade, her face looking terribly pained. **:I can read his emotions, they're coming off loud enough that I don't need to enter his mind. Robin, he's terrified! And I think it's of us, not Klarion!:**

_***Even without telepathy, we too can see that Wally is more afraid of us than for us.* **_Kaldur looked on seriously.

**[Why the hell would Wally be scared of us?]**__Roy gripped his bow tighter, his domino mask narrowing into an intense glare.

**:I can't know for sure, but he's definitely unstable.:**

**\Guys, I've figured out a way to counter the energy field. It's weakening spell, but if I shout it out and Superboy and Aqualad attack the field at the same time, it should take it out\**

**Let's do it. **Superboy refused to look away from his friend, confused and angry that the goof ball was scared of him.

'_**And hurry about it!' **_Artemis backed up reluctantly, not at all okay with the way Baywatch was acting.

"KF, cover your eyes!" Robin called over as he stepped away from the doorway.

**XXX**

_-_

"KF, cover your eyes!"

Wally looked up in shock, and realized what they were about to do. _They'll break through, they'll catch me, they'll find out, then- _The world suddenly turned slow, his fear raising his panic levels to a whole new height. _Nononono-_

He watched as Zatanna slowly flexed her fingers, her spell slowly echoing off her lips. "_Su… gnikcolb…. llaw… eht… nekaew!_"

Wally's eyes grew in horror as the wall slowly grew into a dazzling flash of light. _Nononono-_

Superboy and Aqualad rammed into the door, and the captive watched helplessly as the energy shattered brilliantly and dissipated into the air before even hitting the ground.

_NONONONONO- _Wally pulled against the blue energy holding him back, and to his surprise, felt it give way slightly. _! _Wally yanked harder, tugging even as his arms screamed in protest. And abruptly, they too shattered, the pieces dissolving in a matter of nanoseconds. The world was still moving slowly, and they were still coming, coming for him.

He took off blindly, quickly dodging between the group, rounding around the forms still focused on breaking the door down. _Getawaygetaway- I've got to get away! _

**XXX**

Klarion jumped slightly as he felt his connection to Kid Flash's room abruptly cut. _What? _He quickly raised a shield around him and his familiar, kneeling so he could focus better. Sending out waves of his magic into the earth, they raced to find the old connection, to show Klarion what had happened.

His eyes widened in disbelief as the waves came into contact with a strong sense of _intruders_. He recognized the sensations brought back. _The bird boy… the baby clone, the fish, trying to steal my pet from me? _He stood angrily, howling at the sky in fury. "NO! No no no no NO! They shouldn't have gotten this far! He's mine! No one can have him but me! Teekl!" He glared towards his cat. "Keep these losers busy. I have a _little hero _to find."

**XXX**

Before they could even take a step in, the team felt a swift breeze hit them. They looked in astonishment as the dust settled to reveal an empty cell. Wally had… just run away.

From _them_.

Robin didn't even give himself time to consider this. If he wanted to play the hurt friend, he could do that as Dick Grayson. Right now though, he was Robin, who knew that his best friend wasn't in his right mind, and that was the only reason he was afraid. He was the first to get moving, quickly following the wind trail. "Zatanna, see if you can locate him now that he's out of the cell. M'gann, can you get any more readings off him? Don't pry, just look."

"Okay, um, just give me a sec." Zatanna muttered under her breath, trying to recall a good tracker spell. "…Alright. Robin, hold out your arm. _Noitacol s'tseW yallW laever!" _Zatanna waved her hand over Robin's gauntlet, the team watching as a yellow blimp suddenly appeared, hurrying away from their location. "We need to hurry though, the magical backlash from breaking that door might have alerted Klarion."

Robin took off, not needing further motivation. The others chased him in close pursuit. "He's heading for a dead end; it should be nothing more than an old laboratory. Still, he's disoriented and there might be traps. Supey, Aqualad, Red, hurry and try to keep him contained, if he escapes, Klarion might get to him before we do. If there's any security, take it out!"

**XXX**

_Thiscan'tbehappeningtome! Thiscan'treallybehappening! _Wally raced through the hallway, horribly aware that he was slowing down drastically due to his empty stomach. Huffing to a stop, he leaned over and actually began dry heaving, he was so terrified. _No, no. Please god, anything but this, don't let them find out, don't turn my friends against me, just let me get away before they find out! _Hearing their already approaching steps (and his ears noted that Supey was clearly superspeeding, dang him), he super sped towards the last door in the hall. _Please be a way out, please be a way out… _He hurriedly entered the sparse room, filled with only a scant amount of left over furniture.

And no way out.

"No." _They'regoingtocatchme, THEY'REGOINGTOFINDOUT! _He turned, not feeling the energy, but willing to at least _try _to superspeed past them to find a different place, any place to hide. But it was too late, Superboy was already at the door, looking like he had read the speedster's thought exactly. He took back a step in fear, and Aqualad and Roy were there as well, forming a solid wall of superhero against his only escape route. _What do I do? I just want to escape! _

He backed further into the room, maneuvering so he could at least put a table between them and he. _Right, because a flimsy countertop is going to stop the guys with Atlantean skin, super strength, and long range attacks. God, my life sucks. _"Stay back!" He yelled at them, hoping voice would sound stronger than he felt.

"We will not come further, Kid Flash." Aqualad kept his water bearers at his side, trying to be placating while not entirely letting down his guard. "We have no wish to harm you."

Wally winced as he heart a mocking, grating laugh, then realized it came from his own throat. _Maybe they don't know yet? Maybe they don't want to kill me? _"Let me go, then!"

"Not a chance." Supey growled out, looking frustrated.

Roy kept his bow pointed at the floor, hardly willing to shoot at his little brother, no matter how crazed he was. "What the hell did the freak job _do _to you Kid Mouth?"

Wally barely heard him, his ears pounding with his too rapid heartbeat, his eyes dancing with images from the night terrors. They were going to kill him, they'd hurt him, erase him, _destroy him_.

He flinched as he felt a gentle nudge on his mind, seeking information. _Klarion? _He thought brokenly. As if he didn't have enough problems. _Is he coming? Is he here?_

**XXX**

The group was less than a few feet behind the trio that were keeping Wally contained. Robin realized they might not have any time left, and was preparing himself to take down Wally so they could at least drag him out unconscious.

But the sudden onslaught of images halted that thought process.

**:Wally!: **The group heard over their link. Robin looked up to the Martian, her skin paling faster than he had ever seen. He squeezed his eyes shut as the scenarios jumped at him.

_**Miss M, what-?**_

**:It's Wally, this is what he- Oh my gosh, this is why he's afraid-:**

**XXX**

All at once Wally watched as the three-man-wall hunched over, Superboy and Roy reaching for their heads. But just as soon as he began contemplating running past them in that state, they stood straighter, their faces going slack and eyes widening. Wally had never seen someone's color drain from their faces that quickly. His mind raced as he realized what would have caused such a look. They were in telepathic contact with Megan, of course! And with their reactions…

_No_! Wally felt his own eyes widen, clenching his teeth to fight off the desire to yell in frustration. Megan was a _telepath_! She read his mind! That was the tentative brush! Not Klarion! _She read his mind! _

And speaking of, there were the rest of them, his personal execution entourage. God, they looked as bad as Aqualad and Roy, they weren't even moving to attack they were so shocked.

He was dead.

Roy looked at Wally in horror. "Oh my god, Wally..."

_They're going to kill me, Klarion read my mind and now they're going to kill me!_

**XXX**

Robin looked on as Wally slowly backed away from them, realization dawning on his features. _No, not realization. _They had watched as Barry strangled Wally, trying to suffocate him to death. Watched Fate erasing his memories. Batman snapping his arm and sending him into the wall.

Robin had felt himself dry heave when he had watched his form throw batarangs mercilessly at Wally's legs, cutting tendons and muscle, crippling the speedster so he couldn't escape. Shoving him back into the burning facility, watching the fire catch on his friend's skin. Shouting at Wally in hatred, calling him a traitor, someone he wished he had never been friends with. Each and every original member of the Young Justice had their own personal demon version of themselves that had hurt Wally. And hurt him _badly_.

Now knowing what his friend had been put through, it was taking a lot out of him not to just run over there and prove he would _never, ever _hurt Wally. But one look at Wally's face told him everything. This is why he wanted them to leave, why he was running from them. He thought they would want to kill him, because Klarion had taken information and now they'd want to harm him, kill him because of it.

"Wally…" Robin held out a hand, and then brutally wished he could hurt himself as he realized he was mimicking one of the exact night terrors Wally had had. Klarion had gone too far on this one, way too far.

But Wally halted in his back pedaling, he wasn't even vibrating anymore. He stood there, waiting for them to do something, but they were still too shocked. Too horrified.

With a shuddering breath, he looked down and away from them, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "...Just, just do it quickly."

Roy and the others seemed to come back at his words, and Robin stiffened visibly, instantly comprehending.

"Do it, quickly?" Superboy looked lost and burning mad at the same time.

"Y-You saw… what he did to me, right?" They couldn't help but stare at Wally, who was still trying to appear small, trying to hide from his friends. "I know Klarion was messing with my head, I _know _that. You guys… you didn't really… do that. But he was _inside my mind_!" The teenager looked at them desperately, pleading. "I didn't mean to let him in, I don't know what he saw, and I'm so sorry you guys. Just…" It twisted Robin's gut more than anything as his best friend left that sentence hanging. _Just do it quickly._

Obviously, the telepath instantly voiced what he meant. "Oh my gosh! Wally, no! We would never…" She choked up, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at the defeated teammate.

Dick saw Roy clench his jaw, realizing as well what their best friend meant. Before anyone could stop him, he was charging towards KF, easily jumping the table to land right in front of the cowering teen.

Wally looked ready to bolt, but amazingly held his ground. _He really thinks we'll kill him. _Robin wanted to throw up, again.

Roy visibly relaxed with some effort, even though inwardly he was obviously raging at what had happened to his little brother. Cautiously, not wanting to spook their friend, he knelt down, placing his bow on the ground and clasped Wally on both shoulders. The green eyed speedster vibrated on the spot, obviously wishing he could flee.

"Wally," Holy crow, Roy's tone was _way _gentle, Robin didn't think he could talk that softly. "I don't care what he found out. _We _don't care what he found out. We're here for you, and we're taking you home. You didn't do anything wrong."

**XXX**

Wally felt shock rock him to the core. When Roy had approached, he had looked so angry. He didn't mean to, but he really did think that one of his oldest friends was about to slit his throat via arrow. And man, did he want to throw up after that visual. Or flee. Actually, running for his life sounded better, much better. Why hadn't he run yet?

Oh right, because he had made up his mind that if it really was for the best, he'd rather face death than run for the rest of his life. He was an idiot.

But then Roy hadn't hurt him. In fact, he looked hurt. And _concerned_. Not angry, not furious and bent on revenge, just… sad. _"We don't care what he found out. We're here for you, and we're taking you home."_

Did he really just say that?

"You don't mean that." Wally shrugged out of the grip, his mind still warring over the need to just try to flee as fast as possible, hopefully finding a great hiding place where they'll never find him. Or equally good and horrifying, maybe Klarion would get to him and take him away again. Yet there was another part of him, a quieter part that was _screaming _at him to trust them. But… he couldn't. "You can't. Don't you get it? He was _in my head_. He could know _anything _I do!" He refused to make eye contact with Robin. "_Anything_!"

"But…" Roy once again placed his hands on Wally's shoulders, and it was oddly comforting, like he was still that naïve twelve-year-old and Roy was the 'oh so cool' fifteen-year-old that would sometimes mentor him. "You tried to fight him, it's not like you told him freely." Roy didn't even need confirmation from Wally to know this, the kid was extremely loyal to the people he cared about. Which gave those nightmares a whole different aspect of sick torture.

Wally didn't want to acknowledge that part of his heart that was screaming at him to trust Roy, but it was getting hard. "I still wasn't strong enough to stop him." He looked down, another big fear of his surfacing. "And- and when Batman and Flash find out-"

"They'll say the exact same thing." Roy asserted with conviction. "Nobody is blaming you for anything, got it? Klarion took advantage of you being his prisoner, and you couldn't do anything about it."

Rob stepped forward, seeing his friend's vibrating form starting to slow down. "KF, try to remember, you can _trust _us. Klarion lied, you know we would never do those things."

Wally bit his lip. "I know, okay? I _know _that." He still hunched nervously, like he was expecting a blow.

Red looked long and hard at him. "You know what? If you let us help you get out of here, the second you're out of Klarion danger, we'll let you run."

Wally looked at him in confusion, mirroring the rest of the team. "Huh?"

Robin, instantly catching on, continued for him. "We want you to be able to trust us, but if you are still worried, you can leave and stay away for as long as you need to." He held out his hands, pleadingly. "But no matter what, we're not going to leave you here. We just want you to get out of here safe. We're your friends, your _team_." He obviously wanted to say more, but held his tongue.

_Trust them, trust them, TRUST THEM! _His mind screamed, feeling the truth ring in Robin's words. Suddenly a newer memory was pushed forward, of the dream he had had earlier when the team had first come for him. He remembered now, they were his friends. _("You still traught, KF?" "You're not going to forget me, are you?" __"What about us?" "We're your team, we won't fail you." "You're important to us, Wally. You know that right?" "You remember us, don't you Baywatch?" )_

"Wally?"

The freckled teen shook himself, focusing back on Roy. Roy, who had never been in the nightmares, never hurt him, never gave him a reason to doubt. And it suddenly hit him, a sure truth in the spinning vortex of fear and confusion. _I can trust him. _Wally glanced behind him at the others. _I know I _should _trust them, but- but I know I can trust Roy at least. Roy wouldn't lie. _"If… I mean, you'd let me leave?" Despite himself, he raised a sardonic eyebrow in Robin's direction. "You'd take on _Batman _to keep your word?"

"Ouch, hard bargain." Robin clutched his heart dramatically, and Wally felt himself tense at the sudden movement, and hoped the others hadn't noticed. Robin lowered his arm more slowly, back to being serious. "We'd probably be able to hold him off ten minutes tops, if he's worn out enough."

_That _got a laugh out of Wally, because it was true. And it was a total Rob statement. He looked around at them one last time, settling on Roy. He was scared, and really didn't want to trust them, but… he knew his answer. "Okay, deal. I'll-"

"_NO_!"

Before anyone could react, a bolt of red energy shot from the shadows, smacking hard into Roy's chest and sending him flying into the nearby wall. He attempted to right himself, then fell unconscious with a groan. Wally made to move towards him, his mind suddenly fluttering in panic again. Not Roy, not the one person he could trust! "Roy!" Before he could even kick into what was left of his super speed, another bolt of bad energy flashed in front of him, tripping his run to a painful halt. He whipped around, already knowing what he would find.

Angry, vengeful red eyes glared down at the group of teens below, hands contorted into irate claws that pointed at them.

Wally felt the air go out of him, barely able to form the word like it was a curse itself.

"Klarion."

**My ridiculously long chapter is finished! Please tell me you didn't think it was wordy. Or, don't, I guess, but if you couldn't handle the length, let me know, I don't want to lose fans over something so easily fixed.**

**O_O I have thirty-five reviews to reply to. Thirty. Freaking. Five. You guys are amazing, did you know that? You should know that: you are amazing.**

**:cracks knuckles: B[ Alright, let's do this. Mail-box time!**

**Kagari Higuchi: ****:D How'd you like the Wally struggle this chap? Was it believable? It's very awesome that you were willing to review, especially since you think my fic is worth the time, thanks so much again! Hope to hear (text hear? Virtual hear?) from you soon!**

**Pottyandweezlbe89: ****Heeeeey, waitta sec, you reviewed twice! :D Sweetness, thanks for uping my review count, accidentally or otherwise! AND YES I SAW BLOODLINES. It was amazing, but the last episode? Depths? OH. MY. GOSH. I could gabber on about that episode forever. No joke.**

**Anonymous: ****Not sure what to do with the duck part… but it's ALMOST Stockholm syndrome, ALMOST :D**

**Jennadog55: ****T^T I'm sorry for making you wait so long! On a different note: Welcome! Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope the length made it all worth it for you! And the pacing of the story is WAY important to me, so if you DO ever notice a need to improve it, let me know. It kills me when people have a great idea but squander it away on bad pacing. (which is why I'm partially terrified to put out such a long chap, what if I killed the pacing because of it?). ;D And yes, Wally angst is the best angst this fandom can get, for real.**

**Kyer: ****Hmm, I didn't consider that aspect for Teekl. Klarion's getting a bigger shot next chap, I feel like this one didn't give him much of a chance since it was so focused on the team, but I don't know if Teekl will feel that way. But jealous? Yes, that cat is most definetly. Yeah, I loved Bloodlines for the speedster bit, but the way Wally was portrayed, it almost ruined Jason voicing Bart for me. I think Depths helped improve that though, knowing Wally's in on the secret everyone else is out on. I still think they'll fix the Wally spheel, either by suddenly revealing his disease problem mentioned in the comics, or forcing Wally to come-of-age because he needs to take over the mantel fo Flash (and we all know what must happen for that TO happen… I'm torn whether or not I want to see it). I also hope Bart and Wally's relationship will improve. There's great angst fics out there between them, but just think of the potent combo those two would make. O_O another form of chaos- right there.**

**Jiotg: ****Sorry for the wait, but I hope the chapter made it worthwhile for you! :D Yeah, after seeing Depths, I was hard pressed, but Bloodlines is still going to remain my favorite, I can't say no to speedsters (however, Depths is running close second, I mean, did you SEE it? It made up for those first few weeks of confusion when they first introduced the season, bar none)**

**Inscriber: ****O_O Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just reviewed my work. I just- I can't- oh my gosh. I'm pretty sure I already babbled to you about how awe struck I am that YOU just reviewed me, but you're going to have to go through it again. This is so cool! So- first paragraph? It made me melt in a puddle of happiness and embarrassment. To have YOU saying that is just- it's awesome. I'm going to interrupt myself right here and say I have been religiously checking for an update from your story constantly, because it is amazing, the whole concept is amazing. And now I'm fangirling, sorry, I'll save it for the next chap ;). I'm glad the pace and characterization appeal to you, those are very important to me (which is why your story is so awesome, because even though it's NOT who they are, it still IS, and their gradual acceptance was so FREAKING PERFECT and I still can't get over Kaldur's angst and- dangit there I go again, sorry!). XD HA! If awesomeness and whumpage had a child, I love that! :D I'm so glad the story is hitting you on so many different levels! I really hope this chapter did the same, I'm kinda nervous I took the Wally whump too far (did he seem too pathetic to you? Be honest, I didn't know what to do, he SHOULD be panicking, but was it too much?). Thank you for waiting! I really really REALLY hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! :D I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE ****YOU **** REVIEWED MY FIC! (and yes, I will shamelessly fangirl over this fact for a LONG time)**

**Dextra2: ****;D Man, with Jason voicing him, EVERYONE should love Bart! But I still love Wally more, just say'in. :3**

**DrunkenLlamasRuleTheWorld: ****First off, love the name. Now onto business: Wow, you are amazing. You didn't just review the latest chap, you freak'in reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. I love you. No, really. You now have a creepy online stalker, congrats. Most people wouldn't take time (or dedication) to do something like that for an author, and you did. Thank you so much for that. For now, I'm only going to go through the ch. 13 review, I really hope you don't mind! So… I TOTALLY WANNA SEE STATIC TOO! HECK YES! EVEN A CAMO WOULD BE AWESOME! Did you know Rocket is from the same area? I looked up her bio, it's totally legit, she was near the bang baby area. SO WE SHOULD GET TO SEE STATIC FOR THAT REASON ALONE! AND RICHIE! BRING ON THE RICHIE! I've been noticing that a lot in what I write (mixing up your and you're, or there and their and they're), I'm convinced I missed that day we learned it in English, or SOMETHING, because I can't understand why I struggle so badly with it. :D I am very happy you think my story is awesome sauce, your REVIEWS were awesome sauce, legit. So, now that you are awake and reading this: yes, I promise I won't discontinue, especially since it's almost done, and no, since the chapters up, I will NOT take a year to get the next chap up. ;) Thank you for spreading your awesomeness, I hope this chap lived up to your expectations!**

**YOUNG JUSTICE LOVER: ****;D Thanks for the review dude! :D And yes, Impulse is good, but Wally is always better, heheh. Glad your liking the story!**

**Archergirlxo: ****Yeah, his dreams are dreams, but they're… slightly prophetic? :D Can't wait till he feels better and I can slip in a bit of preSpitFire (because, you know, this is before the final season one ep, so they haven't admitted to anything yet).**

**Plummy-kins: ****It's always good to hear from you plummy! :D Hope you're enjoying your summer! So how'd you like the rescue so far? Keeping you on your toes? O_O oh my gosh, can I just fansqueel about Depths right now? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still firmly keeping Bloodlines as my number one fav ep for season 2, but DEPTHS… my god. It even kinda made up for the way they treated Wally in Bloodlines, just how they portrayed him and Artemis in Depths.**

**Decdragon: ****Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the latest update! :D**

**Eternal mist: ****XD I just want to let you know mist, I am trying SO HARD not to mimic your work with my fic right now. Don't bet me wrong, I love your fic (well, both now, actually ;D), but that's the problem! I've been reading them so much it was starting to warp the way I was portraying Wally. So I hope you liked the chap, and it didn't feel like I was leeching your story, because I swear I'm not! ;) And don't worry, Roy's going to get his moment against Klarion, just you wait.**

**Yolinanimai: ****I can't wait to write Barry's reactions either, it's gonna be a blast! But first, the team needs to get out of this latest pickle. And I'm gonna enjoy ever single minute of it. D: Did you get to see Bloodlines yet? Or Depths? How does Wally sound in French, or is it shown in English?**

**Angelic Gamer: **** No prob on the Jason bit, I love spreading the word about him, he's awesome like that. Impulse will certainly be an awesome edition, even more so with the new YJ team! But Wally is still my all time favorite, JL and JLU made certain of that. :D And I know! I kinda wanted to point at the TV and say 'SEE! This is why teens shouldn't be parents! They're not ready yet!' but then I realized five years had passed and they were young adults… -.- idiots. Well, at least we'll know the kid will make a killer assassin by the age of five, right?**

**Liljenny: ****Thanks for the review despite login not letting you- uh- log in! ;) Glad you liked the chap, and I hope you liked this one just as much! If you saw anything thing you were like 'really? Why would she do that?', let me know, it was a long chap, and lots of changes happened over time, I wanna make sure it still works.**

**Bat-dove: ****Wally will always, ALWAYS, be better than Bart in my opinion. Not hating on the little blabber mouth, but Wally is still better. Depths kinda fixed that though, even if he didn't fight.**

**Chaney: ****XD Sorry, I've been there too, where you're so engrossed you don't realize you're at the end and you're like '… WHAT?' haha, but I hope this chap helped make up for that! Or, it might have made it worse, depending on how you feel about cliff-hangers… anyways, thanks so much for your review! Futer's been actually a little shaky, but I think I got it back on track now! :D Which means sooner updates than this one (THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG!) hope to hear from you again!**

**Witch08: ****I swear, by the end of this fic, I think I'm just handing Klarion over to you, I'm kinda too scared not to at this point. This: O_O was my face during your weapon-of-choice decision in the review. You- uh- won't turn that stash on the author, right? eheheheh- right? O_o XD But again, love hearing from you, hope you enjoyed this chap! More Klarion next chap! So ready your arsenal!**

**MysticSpeedForce1234: ****Bloodlines WAS awesome, but how'd you feel about Depths? Because- personally, I was hooked, I believed she had actually died, and I was readhy for an all out brawl between Robin and Wally, no joke. I am very glad you are sane enough to review. How'd you like the team's reactions? (THUS far- spoiler kinda right there). :D And- just so you know- just for you- that wasn't Roy's big part, it's still coming. :D I am confident you will approve when you see it. Yes, the Wally angst for the Wally fans is truly nothing more than a natural process X3. O_O I am concerned by your evil laugh… :D and oddly compelled to join! Muwahahahahahaha~! ;D Hope you liked this extra long chap! Let me know!**

**Star's dreams: ****Flash will meet up with Wally soon, but not just yet. 'Beneath' and 'Bloodlines' were good… but Depths is kinda creeping to be my favorite, it is right behind Bloodlines, if there wasn't so much speedster in that ep, Depths would be my new favorite. What'd you think of it? How'd you like this chap? Thanks again for your review!**

**Ohbatsy: ****D: Aw no! Sorry that life is sucking for you right now! I hope you feel better! Or life is at least improving slightly! JASON MARSDEN FOR THE WIN! He IS a true hero to my child hood. Hope your liking the rescue so far (but WILL they rescue him? Will Klarion prevail? XD). But you're right. Wally is the first and foremost favorite speedster. Sorry Barry, sorry Bart. You can't beat the orange haired genius. And yes, there will be more Klarion next chap to give better evidence of the change on his side (ish), but for now he's just a 'OH DEAR GOD!' demon attacking :3**

**S.S. Pie: ****;D It feel funny responding to this review, because honestly, we've been talking back and forth for this chapter enough to make me forget what you had originally said! And by the way, thanks for helping me complete this chap, I hope it met your expectations. Okay, here we go: So how do you feel about Wally's condition? It's kinda Stockholm, but I don't know if it's quite there yet. Yeah, Wally has an incredible amount of stubborn love, I think that's why the nightmares had to hit him as much as they did, because he still wants to believe in his friends. Yeah, Wally's going to really try and bury this occurrence. I plan to have FUN with that (picture it: Wally- green couch- supporting Robin- and a relentless Black Canary). And how'd you find Robin this chap? You helped give me the idea to get him becoming more impulsive right up until he found Wally, and then realizing his friend was in fact still in danger, sunk right back into Robin mode for Wally as well as his own sake. :D The Wally and Barry bit will come soon. Promise! I've tweaked the story a bit where I moved the reunion further back, but, you never know… :} And I seriously love your food analogies. O_O oh my gosh I just realized you thought of the BC therapy session too. That's it, it's official, we are on the same wave length. :D Can't wait to hear what you though S.S., you rock as a reviewer! Thanks so much for all your help!**

**Janrockiss: ****How'd the tests go? Did you do well? Summer break now, happiness! :D How'd you like that your long wait = a longer chapter? Was it worth the wait?**

**Angel of Mysteries: ****Sorry it wasn't asap, but hope you liked it regardless of lateness! Thanks for the review!**

**SafireIV: ****XD Thanks so much. I'm surprised everyone like's the angst so much, because I honestly can't stand angst, and this was kinda my first fic really dwelling on that kinda genre. :D Thank you so much for you generous words! I love hearing that people loved my story, even more that you just worked through it for the first time and loved every bit of it! Let me know what you thought of this chap!**

**UninhibitedAmbitions: ****On a completely unrelated side note, I love your profile pic. :"D Haha, thanks, I never get tired of hearing that, and it means as much hearing it from you as it did the first time I was told it. I hope you love this story to the very end, be sure to tell me what you thought of this part! Or what you think should happen next! Thank you for your review!**

**Chocolatepen: ****I'm sorry it took so long, but here's the update finally! Hope you liked it! Btw, do you know when your story- uh- 'Switching Sides' is gonna be updated? I've been creeping on it recently and wanna see more XD**

**DemonUntilDeath: ****:D Glad you liked Barry's part, he was hard to write ('cause I didn't know if it sounded too Wally or not), but I loved every bit of it. What'd you think of Wally's dream? And the inner Wally? There will be a lot more Klarion Wally bits next chap, since this chap was mainly focused on the team and Wally. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Broken Staff: ****Thank you so much for your review! I love getting new reviewers, especially so late in the story, it's exciting! :D Ahahaha, I guess I messed up on those faster posts… sorry, but they'll get faster after this one, promise! And no Rogues in this fic, but I'm planning on them in some other ones I'm working on…**

**Lily-chan: ****O_O You went through TISSUES? Woah… that was both surreal and a major ego boost all in one. :D I had fun with this chapter, and even if it felt rushed in his decision, I think it's okay because Roy's image was never messed with, so he feels safe with him, but now KLARION has showed up, what if he destroys it for him? Oh yes, the witch hunting will begin once Wally's safe and sound, :D heheheheheh- oh I mean… Hope to hear another review from you, and thank you FOR reviewing!**

**Hoples: ****XD haha! That's a good reason not to review every chapter, I will accept it :3 Your not sick, you're an obsessed Wally fan, welcome. We're all sick, we love Wally, but we just can't get enough of the Wally angst. XD What I love is how I started this story on a whim, and now it's just.. grown so big, you know? I hope you liked this chap, thank you for reviewing!**

**Kitsunenari-chan: ****XD hey, by problems, does that mean grounded? Because I'm kinda giggling if that's the reason, and applauding both of your resourcefulness to work around it if it's the case. XD I'm so glad you like the possessivness, it's my favorite part! (and hence the title!). No worries on the English errors, you did great. Thanks you guys for your- uh- combined review? Regardless, you just helped me reach TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS! :D And that is a big deal to me, so thanks! :BIG hugs to you both: Hope your problems are fixed soon!**

**DONE! :falls over and dies, fingers twitching: Okay, there you have it folks- the next chapter is set. Do you think you can beat thirty-five reviews? Because I'm not expecting you to, but heck, that was wickedly awesome to realize I received so many. You all play a very big part in this story's life, and I just want to say thank you for helping it come alive. Till next chap!**


	15. Rescuing Wally

**So, some things you need to know: 1) This chapter is shorter because it's out SOONER, I try to have all my chapters between 3000-5000 words. Chapter 14 was an exception. 2) I love Wally, and I'm getting sick of him being helpless in this story, but I wanted to point out I don't think he's weak, and when I make him seem smaller than he is (such as when I refer to him as child), it's for the benefit of the story.**

**Okay, you're good, enjoy!**

**::Previously in Ch. 14::**

_"__NO__!"_

_Before anyone could react, a bolt of red energy shot from the shadows, smacking hard into Roy's chest and sending him flying into the nearby wall. He attempted to right himself, then fell unconscious with a groan. Wally made to move towards him, his mind suddenly fluttering in panic again. Not Roy, not the one person he could trust! "Roy!" Before he could even kick into what was left of his super speed, another bolt of bad energy flashed in front of him, tripping his run to a painful halt. He whipped around, already knowing what he would find._

_Angry, vengeful red eyes glared down at the group of teens below, hands contorted into irate claws that pointed at them._

_Wally felt the air go out of him, barely able to form the word like it was a curse itself._

_"Klarion."_

**XXX**

Klarion gazed down furiously at the group, inwardly throwing a tantrum. He had just started to win the little runner over! Then _they _showed up! His lips curled up, revealing his fangs in a predatory growl. He had teleported to where he felt the presence of his spell, the waiting barb in Wally's mind. Luckily, he had entered the forsaken lab unnoticed in the shadows, appearing just as the group had blocked Wally's exit from the room. It had been the ideal situation, him being able to watch on without the group the wiser. And with their sudden finding of Wally, he doubted the white Martian and baby magic user would become aware of his presence anytime soon.

It had been perfect! _Perfect! _His pet had been terrified, helpless, desperate! If the baby team wanted to get him out, they'd have to take him unwilling. They would be the bad guys, they were going to reinforce what Klarion had instilled in the speedster even more! He had felt a pang when he heard his runner mentally quail at the thought of him coming and hurting his friends, but he had equally felt the speedster desire for Klarion to rescue him, to get him away from the situation. But he couldn't, not yet, he needed to wait until the baby Justice did something irreversible.

He shouldn't have waited.

When the Martian had probed Wally for the nightmares, Klarion had inwardly crowed, gleeful by the devastation written on their faces. How could they change the mind of their friend now? They couldn't! Wally was _his _now, they lost him!

And then that _archer_, that _stupid _arrow clone he had never met opened his blabbering mouth. He had _consoled _his precious possession, had lulled him into feeling safe again! No no NO! And he had _seen _it, he had _seen _that horrible shred of hope light up in Kid Flash's eyes, trusting the idiot, leaving Klarion behind!

Klarion should have destroyed his pet's memories days ago. He didn't want to hurt his pet, but clearly it had been a mistake. Ah, well. There was time enough to remedy that. Just as soon as he got the rebellious child back in his grasp. Then he would make sure this never happened again, he would keep pet all to himself. Wally was _his_, and if anybody tried to stop him, they would _pay_.

**XXX**

Well, this is what he got for wishing his super-villain captive would take him over his friends. The blue jerk had incredible timing, _right _after he decided to trust them! But right then, feeling annoyed was the farthest thing from his mind.

Wally felt a horrible shudder run through him as Klarion's red gaze focused in on his fallen form. "I warned you, pet. I told you not to alert them, not to try and escape." It took a great deal of effort not to protest, not to confess to Klarion how terrified he had been or how he hadn't meant to disobey orders; all he could do was sit there, frozen. His mind was warring over the situation, wondering who would be best to side with. After all, his only real reason for picking sides was out cold, probably not getting up for awhile. He didn't want to risk looking back at Roy again, for fear the witch child would attack again. But he was coming closer, closer to _Wally_. And what happened when the villain finally got over to him?

Well he wasn't going to just wait there and find out. Wally quickly forced himself up and stumble back a few steps, trying to keep distance from the ever approaching Lord of Chaos.

_Great, if it's not my teammates that kill me, it's the demented smurf._

"Wally!"

The red head glanced towards Robin, still backing up. His mind easily made the calculations that if he ran now, he could make it to his friends before Klarion reached him, super speed or no. He looked swiftly back to the blue immortal, who was now frowning at him. That faint part of him that had encouraged him to trust his team was speaking out again, viciously trying to get his attention. But he couldn't let it. Roy was one thing, Roy hadn't hurt him (_but they hadn't hurt you either Wally, dangit, think straight!_). But his _team_, could they still be trusted?

Robin took a step forward, "KF, what are you doing?"

_Trust them, you can trust them! _Wally looked between where his team was and Klarion, still being backed further into the room by the approaching Lord of Chaos. The super villain smiled, and Wally was sure he'd seen a similar expression on a cat as it cornered a mouse. "Don't forget pet, they'll betray you. Do you really think you can trust them, after what I've done, do you really think they'll let you go free?" Wally froze, the previous doubts rushing back, and no Roy to counter them. Encouraged, Klarion kept it up, stopping a few feet from the speedster. "You know I was in your mind, how much do you think I've taken? Do you really think _Batman _will let you go for being so careless?"

_Oh god. _Wally spared another glance to his team, envisioning what would happen if they turned on him. _I don't know, I don't know what to do! _He looked back to Klarion. _Who am I supposed to trust? One might kill me, the other might drive me insane. _

Klarion smiled, reading the thoughts as they played over his face. "You know I'm right."

"No, you're dead wrong!"Out of his peripheral vision, he saw that Robin was already on the move, sprinting over to his aid. Klarion noticed as well, though, and with a vicious swipe of his hand, bats appeared out of nowhere and began to attack the younger Gotham hero, even moving towards the other Young Justice members that broke forward as well.

He felt a part of his heart, the part that still saw Rob as his best friend, hurt with dread as the smaller mammals tore viciously into the Bat attire (irony abounds). Klarion started coming towards him again. What was Wally supposed to do? Run to his 'friends'? Bluff? Suck it up and duke it out? "What are you thinking, pet? Are you going to fight me?"

_No_, that definitely didn't seem like the healthy move to make. So duking it out was not an option.He glanced quickly from the fallen solo hero to his friends, biting his lip as he took in the now empty doorway. Should he run for it? At least trick Klarion in to going away from his old team? But clearly his mind was read yet again as the magic brat raised his hand imperiously towards his team, towards the exit. In a matter of seconds, the room was split by a giant wall of energy, leaving only the incapacitated red archer on the speedster's side. And no way out.

He was filled with the swift dread that he should have moved sooner.

Wally watched as his rescue party kept fighting through the bats, growing horrified as they saw themselves cut off from him and the Lord of Chaos. Artemis shook free of the few bats that had been clawing and yanking at her hair. "No!" She raced to the wall, raising her bow as she went, and slammed the metal object hard against the physical spell. But the moment she made contact her body instantly arched as an electrical current went through her, provoking an agonizing scream from her throat. The electric charge flung her from the wall, Aqualad just barely managing to intercept her limp figure.

Wally felt panic grip him, age old memories of the mental training exercise echoing painfully through his thoughts, blocking out any doubts being sung in his ears. Her fingers were already blistering from where they had held the burning metal, her head lolling to the side in unconsciousness. "Artemis!" _You can trust them! Trust Artemis! Trust Robin! _

Beady red eyes sharply turned, focusing back on its original target. Klarion studied the teen for a few moments, and Wally quailed under the black gaze. "You're not going to cooperate, are you, pet?" He turned back to the wall, shouting out a harsh command. Instantly the wall was sprouting shots of electricity, the team moving as fast as they were able to avoid the attacks, but failing. Robin leaped out of the way of one only to be intercepted by another, and Megan crumpled to the floor as the arcs of energy centered in on her location.

"No! Guys-" Before Wally could make a futile run for the wall, as if going closer would stop the attack on the other side, as if he could _do _something, a sudden wave of magic enveloped him. The red head had to shield his face from the intense energy, and while his vision was temporarily blinded, he felt a tell-tale clawed hand puncture the back of his shirt, holding him so he couldn't get away.

"Did you really think you could escape, Wallace?" Klarion pulled the boy towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist to further contain him as the light faded away. No matter how Wally tried to squirm his way out, he didn't seem to make any progress of escaping. "Did you think I'd let my precious possession go so easily?"

Wally was terrified. He felt the witchling behind him, knowing he was in serious danger, but all he could think about were the screams of his friends that he could hear over the glowing wall of magic that encompassed the witch and him. "Stop it Klarion!" He bit his lip as he vaguely heard Zatanna over the incessant chittering of demented bats and Superboy's bellow of rage. All of his previous doubts shoved way deep as the ingrained desire to protect them took over. "Leave them alone, _please_!"

His fear spiked at the familiar feel of the witch's cold breath brushing against his ear. "Not just yet, pet." The arm around his waist and hand cutting into his back leapt to his shoulders, keeping him still, facing the wall that kept him from helping his friends. "You don't like to see them hurt, do you? You still care for what happens to them?"

Of course the hell he cared! Aqualad was shielding Artemis's prone form with his own, the lightning not seriously damaging him, but keeping him immobile all the same, his face grimacing as he acted as both a shield from the lightning and worked to keep his position despite the attacking creatures. Robin had recovered from the lightning, but was still being harassed by the winged rats, vainly trying to keep them off Zatanna while she cooked up a counter spell. Megan was telepathically keeping the bats at bay for her and Superboy, who had ripped out a large chunk of wall and was using it to deflect the lightning strikes, though they still snuck through, breaking Miss Martian's concentration and setting the bats on them yet again.

And despite his powerful fear for his friends, trust worthy or otherwise, he couldn't help but feel a wave of dread for his own situation. Anyway Wally looked at it this was a losing battle for them.

So how were they going to save him?

Clawed fingers flexed on his shoulders, and as if reading his mind, Klarion spoke. "Don't worry, pet. I told you no one could save you, and I meant it."

A low _boom _sounded behind him, causing Wally to turn away from his friend's predicament to see what had happened. He felt his knees weaken at the sight. _Oh no… _

A portal.

He had seen Klarion use them before, Fate had a terrible time trying to track witch down when he used those things. And if he was opening one now…

Kid Flash's friends wouldn't be able to make it in time.

If he was taken now, he'd never be free, ever again. Wally tried to lean away, desperate to break away. But Klarion held on firmly, not in the least bit struggling to maintain his hold on the fleeing child. "Oh, is that how this is going to happen?" The immortal muttered, quickly changing his grip again. His outstretched arm reached toward the wall, increasing the electrical attacks on his friends, increasing their screams.

Wally froze, dumbly. Kaldur's back clothing was definitely scorched by now, he was barely able to keep the bats at bay. Megan was down, Superboy raging around tossing the bats away as fast as possible. Robin was covered in bites, Zatanna not much better. The boy wonder and Aqualad spared a glance his way, eyes widening when they saw the portal. "Wally- augh!" The thirteen-year-old cringed back as a bat flew into his face.

"Robin!" Wally struggled blindly again, reflexively reaching out, wishing to protect them somehow. "Klarion, leave them alone! Stop hurting- mmph!" The Lord of Chaos' angry claw quickly covered his mouth.

"If you want them to stop hurting," he hissed heatedly as he dragged Wally back to him, so the boy stumbled into him, "then don't fight me!"

The teenager halted, his hands having been in the process of trying to rip the blue hand off his mouth. The situation finally fell into place. Klarion would hurt his friends if he kept fighting him. As long as Wally wanted to protect his friends, he could do nothing. And no matter how much he doubted, how much he currently feared them, he still didn't want to see them hurt. Wally felt the triumphant smirk rise on his captor's face, knowing the meta understood. He began to drag the gagged speedster backwards, towards the spinning vortex.

"No one can save you Wally." The immortal once again whispered harshly in his ear. "And this time, I'll make sure nobody will find you either, ever."

Wally's eyes widened at the words, only confirming his worst fears. _No… no… no… _He couldn't stand the thought of being alone again forever, of there being no one except Klarion, Klarion and his mind games. He felt himself literally begin to tear up in fright. He had been so close, _so close_! Robin had tried to get him out, his team had _been there_. And his uncle, his uncle was waiting for him! _… Now they'll never find me. _All because he couldn't trust them, because he was too afraid that Klarion was right. He couldn't see anymore, his vision had gone too blurry.

"Ssshhh, don't cry little runner, don't cry." He felt the demon smile behind him, pulling them till they were almost touching the portal's edge. Despite the words, Klarion didn't sound soothing in the slightest. "Little pet, it's over now." A last moment of panic caused Wally to dig his heels in, trying to stop their progress, the inevitable fate waiting for him. The Lord of Chaos humored the attempt, mocking his despair. "Poor Wally, I told you. You're mine. And no one will rescue you, no one can have you. Only me."

Wally shook his head, shameful, scared tears leaking through. He once again reached for the hand covering his mouth, trying to work it off and failing miserably. He should be stronger than this! Why couldn't he fight the horned freak off? Klarion smiled with glee at seeing his bright ball of life so vulnerable. _Notagain! _Wally cried out inwardly, a small part of him cursing Klarion's name. _Notagaingodnotagain! _The portal lapped around the edges of his frame, almost submerging him.

He couldn't see his team anymore, his eyes blurring the landscape so all he could see was faint outlines of the heroes on the other side of the red wall, occasionally illuminated by the lightning. He heard Superboy and Robin faintly calling out to him, but couldn't respond. _Sorry guys, sorry I didn't trust you, _he closed his eyes, feeling the portal surround him. Klarion giggled again as he dragged the speedster the final bit in, victorious."Say good-bye to your friends, Wally."

"Go to hell ya bastard!"

Before Wally could comprehend what was happening, a bigger, stronger arm was grabbing his, yanking him out of the vortex and captor's grip, and then using the momentum to swing their opposite arm forward, punching the witchling in the nose with a satisfying _crunch_. With a pained shriek the villain fell back, the vortex closing as Klarion flew into its opening.

Wally looked up in shock at the recovered archer, who kept himself protectively in front of the speedster even after the portal closed. He was breathing heavily, shaking from the effort to stay standing right then, but in a very Roy fashion acted like it was barely bothering him. He glared angrily at where the witch had last stood.

"Nobody messes with my little brother."

**You heard him folks, no messing with the Wall-man! OH YEAH! :D Mail box time!**

**Sirensoundwave: ****:3 Siren, I think everyone is slightly partial to that idea in this story. Heck, why would people be tempted to read it (why would I be tempted to write it) if it were otherwise? XD Heheheh, we'll see, him either being screwed in the head or Klarion's toy forever, it's so hard to decide… :D muwahahahaha!**

**Kitsunenari-chan:**** O_O oh my gosh, I am so sorry for being insensitive in my early reply, I feel horrible for that, I hope I did not hurt either of your feelings! Thank-you for the compliment about the angst! Since I am not normally a fan of angst, it does my heart good to hear I am portraying it as such. I hope you improve in health, and you are lucky to have such a steadfast friend! As you have been saying, sayo!**

**Kagari Higuchi:**** ;) No worries, that length was (hopefully) a one-time deal. I had simply been taking so long that I decided to reward people who had been waiting by receiving more for their patience. ;) Hopefully I won't have to try your patience like that again. :D You were hoping Roy woke up, so how'd you like is bit'o'grand entrance? XD I've been waiting to write that for, like, five chapters now, haha!**

**Janrockiss:**** Vacation rocked! I was surprised by how much it rocked, actually (playing sandman with your cousins and eating as many hamburgers as humanly possible was amazing xD). I'm so glad you liked the dream part with the 'other' Kid Flash! :D That was one of my favorite parts to create. And you're right, it's meant to be sketchy in the story, but that's the manifestation of the memories KF's subconscious is trying to protect for him. And the hands were the physical manifestation of Klarion's control attacking Wally. Anyway, I plan for there to be more one-shots knocking into the story, I just don't know where they'll appear, but since you asked I'll try to make sure almost everyone get's their shot at glory. ;) I know! I was surprised by how many people ended up reading this, because when I first started it, all I could think was (this is a crack pairing, not even a pairing, this is being done on a whim, so WHY am I doing it!) and then the AGNST, I feel like at times it physically showed in my life just because I was writing for angst. But yeah, normally I don't like angst, so it's awesome to hear people like how I write it. XD**

**Chocolatpen:**** Hoped you liked the update! And I loved YOUR update on Switched Sides :D! Also, just so you know, totally went and checked out your other account. And just as your fanfiction would indicate, you do indeed show promise with your work, keep it up! Which story do you like better from that account? O_O Dude, are you still in school? Harsh! Enjoy your day!**

**Pottyandweezlbe89:**** No, no dying! I feel for you, wish I could time skip for the new episodes, but alas! More waiting! Whatever happens, I hope we get another episode with Beast Boy (and obviously the original members). And with Bart! Grr, that kid, I need a fluff episode where he and Wally get along so I can LIKE the kid, stat!**

**Star's dreams:**** :D I'm glad you like the emotion playing through the story, thank you! Yeah, in regards to Depths, I'm glad we have fanfiction to fall on in regards to certain things, Cheshire's emotions being one of them. There've been some great stories that have come out to expand on how she must have felt in that episode. And I'm no assassin, but as an older sister, those stories are totally getting to me in a way. **

**Archergirlxo:**** Sorry about the lack of Artemis! I tried to play her out more this chapter, uh, even though she got knocked out and everything. ;) Hope you liked the chap! And everyone wants to stab Klarion, deep down inside…**

**Streetcred:**** XD haha, loved your review! Yeah, under normal circumstances you'd be right, and he'll still get what's coming to him (whoops! Spoilers!), but as of right now he's dodged it, except for Roy, boy did I love writing that Roy moment. :] And yeah, ANY villain that messes with Wally we should feel bad for, it never ends well to mess with a speedster, even the speedster's VILLAINS will come after you!**

**Ohbatsy:**** :D :D Thanks ohbatsy! It's great to hear from you! I hope this last chapter kept your attention even more than the last, despite it's length! D: Dang, no more bad days for you! Hope you got to read this on a good day! Or after reading this you had a better day! I hate a constant amount of bad days, it just drains you… ;) And no worries, I can handle all the gushing you want to through out there!**

**Dextra2:**** XD haha, I technically was at 30 reviews this chap, BUT MY GOSH IT'S STILL AMAZING! You guys are stupendous for always reviewing my story, it really is awesome seeing all your kind and helpful and encouraging words. ;) even when it's something as simple as 'cool'. Thanks for your continued support Dextra!**

**Yolinanimai:**** I'm so glad you liked the brotherly moment for Roy and Wally last chap. :] Because for sure it means you enjoyed that ending just now, yes? Whoohoo! Glad you didn't mind the length! And hope you weren't disappointed with this one's shortness in comparison, it was just because this was a faster update than the last, they'll probably all be this length now! Btw, I did try looking for the French dubbing of Young Justice, but didn't find it, however your comment on it has me intrigued, and I will certainly keep my eyes peeled! :D**

**Hoples:**** XD hahaha, the last chapter was too short, you say? Heh. :] When I get through with him, I wonder if Klarion will want to be in his own skin either! And nope! Thus far, the black hands haven't caught that second Kid Flash, but you never know~! :D And your not bad waiting for the confrontation scene, I think a lot of people were looking forward to it. Roy is the best kind of older brother, I love those gruff softy figures, they make the best overprotective sibs! Thanks for the awesome review!**

**Ansa88:** **Hey! Great to hear from you Ansa! :D So… wha'd ya think? Wally almost left, but big bro Roy saves the day! XD I need to write more bro fluff on these two and Rob, seriously, they're so cool!**

**Httydirl293: ****There's your update, hope you liked it! And Wally was okay, though it was a little shaky at first, eh? ;D Thank you, and I plan to keep up the good work, I hope I get to hear from you more!**

**Eternal mist:**** Thanks for congrats on the length! And what's a provincial test? Did you do alright? Haha, I'm glad you don't mind if I copy you, accidental or otherwise, still! I will do my best to keep it unique, and I hope you continue to enjoy it! And speaking of enjoyment… Kidnapping101, dude, you are a genius, I LOVE that story! XD thanks so much for starting it!**

**Guest:**** Thanks so much- uh- person! D: Aw dude, no! Too many hospitals recently! Are they doing better? Are you doing alright? I hope everything works out for them! :D I approve of your favorites list for this last season, and yes, Depths kicked butt, I now have faith once again in the YJ script writers! So if last chap was your favorite, how'd you feel about this one? XD And if you loved Roy last chap, I'm seriously hoping you liked him this chap! :D He can be so bad ass, you know, when he's not just plain BEING an ass. Hope the update was fast enough and I get to hear more from you, because your review was awesome and it totally made me laugh!**

**Silverangel83:**** :D So… did I psych you out this chap? Did you think he was going to be captured again? AND THEN HE WASN'T! HAHA! Sorry, that was me gloating, sorry. I'm glad you'd want to read my story no matter the length of the chap, but just so you know I'm planning on them being back to around this length in the future. ;) Thanks so much for your support! I hope this chapter didn't make you cry, and you were in fact excited at the end!**

**The Truth10115:**** XD haha, I love it when people can't stand the cliff hangers… because then I get to use them more! HAHA! :] Sorry, but thank you for the review! Glad you are enjoying the story thus far!**

**Witch08:**** Thank you for not setting your artillery after me. I hope you especially relished this chapter, thought of you when I wrote Roy punching Klarion in the face while saving Wally. XD**

**Wind of the Dawn:**** Sweet! Long review! :cracks knuckles: Okay, where to start? Roy certainly unleashed his protective self, and don't worry, there will be more opportunities in the future for Robin and the rest! (oops, spoilers!). I know! Doctor Fate needs to get out of his old school habits, for real! Yeah, in regards to JL, Bats is going to keep that little stash of knowledge low key, but he'll certainly be playing a bigger role in later chapters. I melt inside when I think of how Barry will react to his son's (er-nephew's) predicament, he's such a good uncle! Yeah, I'm going to let you in on a secret, a spoiler, if you will. Klarion might have gone stomping around Wally's head, but he never stole or saw that information in regards to the league or Bats or ANYTHING. And why didn't he do that? Because it wasn't interesting, it wasn't about his pet, and he only wanted to know about his pet. -.- The brat's a class A piece of chaos, alright. But do you think it's okay to stick with that idea, or should I go a different direction? :'D If you liked Roy last chap, I hope you got a kick outta the ending of this chap, I LOVE PROTECTIVE ROY! And yeah, Klarion didn't use Roy in the nightmares because he never met Roy himself, it was a bit of oversight on his part, but necessary in order to make the plot work. Glad you liked the Robin Wally scenes too, those guys are the best! And no, you were right, Wally knew that (**_**thought **_**that) his friends and family were better off if they killed him and stopped Klarion than him being a coward and running away. Talk about loyalty… the Rogues woulda taken him in though, I'm sure. ;) Hope you liked the update! I sure did! Protective Barry to come in the future!**

**LadyKittania:**** :D haha, hope you like that your last words 'smack that witch boy down' kinda got interpreted into the story. How'd you feel about Wally this chap? Great to hear from you!**

**Broken Staff:**** O_O woah, fanfiception! XD And if you did that, I'd promise I'd at least read it, ha, that'd be hilarious, fanfiction about fanfiction! Still, I'm flattered that you'd want to do that, thank-you for enjoying my work so much!**

**Viet Devil:**** :D Klarion's voice is definitely characteristic, they did a great job picking the actor. Does that mean you had a really creepy voice in your head for Klarion's dialogue this chap? Heheh. Hoe you enjoyed the latest update! Let me know your thoughts?**

**Guest:**** :O Woah, uh, thank you very much for that! That actually feels like a pretty big honor. Wally and Barry reunion will come a bit later, but Artemis and him will soon show up, no worries there! Thanks again for the review, uh, whoever you are! :D Hope you enjoy my chapters/ story more in the future!**

**Guest/ DrunkenLlamasRuleTheWorld: ****XD Your reviews are the most spasmic I have ever read, and I totally love them for it. And sorry, I know you want to kill Klarion, but we gotta let the YJ and JL handle that department. Also… he's being handed off to Witch08 at the end, you'll have to see if she'll share in the killing spree with you. XD Thanks for your awesome reviews! They make me laugh every time!**

**RoxasIsReal13: ****Thank you so much for the compliment! I hope you continue to enjoy my story, and thank you very much for reviewing!**

**S.S. Pie: ****:D Your long reviews are so much fun, I always look forward to them. First off: SWEET, CHOCOLATE! YESSSSS! And thank you for point out Kaldur's characterization, I will totally be doing an in-depth check! :] Keeping them in character is important to me. Heh, I'm glad you liked Robin's portrayal. And yeah, that kid is a genius, but still a kid. I figured it hurt to see your friend like that, but he'd have to pull a Batman and fight above the instinct to be hurt. As for Wally's dream bit, I'll tell you what I told someone else. It's supposed to be a kinda vague dream, left to the reader to interpret, but the second KF that appeared was the physical manifestations of Wally's memories his subconscious has been trying to protect, and then the hands were the physical manifestations of Klarion's control trying to- er- control him. But your right, that second KF was the voice that always tries to get him to do the RIGHT thing instead of what Klarion wants. :] After this chap, your words 'Roy- going to be the key for Wally's salvation' is even more true, don't you think? Heh, okay, just because you mentioned them, I will see what I can do with tacos later, maybe he will munch on them during his Canary session XD. As for the hug… we shall see :] I will reveal nothing… as of yet. And thank you, you are giving me plenty to consider right now for Wally's interactions with the team for next chap, yay! D': Your idea for Barry and Wally was so beautiful! Dang it! I'll see what I can do, I know it's just a suggestion, but I still kinda like it, I'll see what I can do… Hope you liked the latest chap! Can't wait to hear from you again! :D**

**UninhibitedAmbitions:**** Glad you liked the long chap, but just so you know, they'll be about this length (or slightly longer) from here on out, I hope you don't mind! Nah, everyone kinda wants to know what it'd be like if Klarion managed to keep Wally for himself, it's just in our nature. :] Hope you liked the Wally Roy bit in this chap, or the Klarion Wally for that matter, I certainly did!**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me thus far, I look forward to hearing from you, but I gotta run now, I get to watch a bunch of kiddos! :D I'm excited!... I hope they don't eat me alive.**

**Till next time!**


	16. Getting Wally Back

**Forewarning my good peoples, first part is Roy POV, and the guy uses crude language a bit. This is rated T, so we're good, but just for those of you who get ruffled by anything stronger than 'butt' and 'poop'… be warned.**

Roy continued to glare furiously at where the witch had disappeared, not releasing his hold on the younger boy in the slightest. He didn't understand a thing about magic, Star City didn't really mess with that kind of mumbo jumbo. So for all he knew that stupid brat could appear at any second, and he'd be damned if he was taken unawares a _second_ time.

_God_, was his chest killing him. What'd the magic punk use in that attack? He was familiar with recognizing the severity of wounds, and Roy knew for a fact that while his chest only looked badly burned, he definitely had bruised and possibly one broken rib.

_I should have hit him harder._

Giving a slightly shaking huff, he finally turned to assess his little brother. The speedster kept looking from the archer's firm hand that gripped him slowly back to Roy's face, as if he couldn't believe what had happened. An immediate wave of fury and pity ran through him. Wally still looked gobsmack surprised, but the puffy red eyes and tear trails were new from the last time Roy was conscious. _That ass terrified him enough that he was crying, I couldn't have blacked out for more than five minutes! When we get this kid home, I am personally making a vendetta against blue boy. _

Roy really didn't know how long he had been out, but when he had come around, all hell had broken loose. Some type of mystic energy wall had been erected and had been keeping the rest of the team on the opposite side of the room. In fact, he had been close enough that he could see an assorted array of bats and electrical strikes keeping the team virtually helpless. He had made to move towards the wall, intent on helping his friends, when he realized.

Wally was missing.

His heart had literally jumped into his mouth, and he had looked frantically behind the shield, trying to find some sign that he was there. Finding nothing, his eyes roamed the rest of the room, praying against all odds he would find him.

And he did.

And the moment he took in Wally's desperate face and Klarion's sickly gleeful expression as he dragged the meta towards the portal, Roy had lost it. The next thing he knew, he was yanking Wally out of the vortex and doing a special remodeling of the Lord of Chaos' nose.

The kid seemed to be breathing just as hard as he was, probably more from the fear-ridden adrenaline than physical exhaustion. Wally's eyes were still slightly unfocused, still glazed with alarm. "Wally?" Roy turned around completely, grudgingly accepting that things appeared safe for the moment. "Fleet Feet, you okay?"

Eyes finally focusing, the freckled red head looked up at him in slight confusion. "Am I… what?"

Roy refused to let go of Wally's arm, instead continued to survey him from behind the domino mask. "I said, are you okay?"

The kid stiffened slightly as he comprehended the question, and Roy wanted to immediately beat himself for asking such a brainless question. If the kid was alright, then Roy was just _peachy _still being a sidekick. Before he could rush out a half-ass apology, Wally finally spoke up. To the archer's horror, Wally's eyes were starting to fill again, and the teen wiped furiously to hide the evidence. "No."

_I am such an asshole._

Wally continued, gritting his teeth in the effort to keep the tears at bay. "I'm not okay. I've been here for god knows how long, I don't know if it's worse to be rescued by you guys or forced to stick around a demented smurf for the rest of my life, and I'm scared." Roy wanted to tell Wally to stop, that he didn't need to explain himself, but the kid wasn't giving him any room to interrupt. "I'm scared, angry, and I feel just plain stupid. I mean, look at me! I'm _crying _like some idiot civilian who just got their first kidnapping from a B-class villain!" He wasn't looking Roy in the eyes anymore, which meant the kid felt humiliated to top everything off. "And you know what else? I must have at some point gone insane. Because what sane person has to really think about whether it's better to be with the hero or the villain? Who the _hell _considers staying with the bad guy because they're scared of the hero?" Taking a shuddering breath, the broken runner tried to compose himself. "So yeah, I'm not okay."

_Great, I made my little brother feel even worse, way to go Roy. If Dick or that Superkid doesn't kill you for tactlessness, that Artemis certainly will. _Roy sighed, which came out as more of a groan due to the _at least _bruising ribs. "Right, stupid question." _Understatement of the century._

He tried to casually swing an apologetic arm over Wally's shoulder (ignoring the sharp pang from his chest at the movement), but realized his blunder when Wally flinched from the contact. The speedster quickly tried to hide the automatic reflex, but Roy knew the damage was done. _That Klarion freak is screwed, if he so much as _thinks _of touching Wally again… _Feeling like a jerk, the archer made to take his hand back. But just as he was cautiously moving it away, Wally's own hand came up and grasped it, holding it firmly on his shoulder.

"No," he muttered quietly, not meeting Roy's eyes. "I- sorry for the spazz, I don't mind, really." Red Arrow read the body language for what it was. _Don't leave me, don't abandon me. _Gently, keeping his movements slow, Roy pulled him closer so he was giving the shorter figure an awkward hug.

"Don't worry," Roy coughed slightly, his chest screaming abuse at him for the action, "You might not be okay now, but you will be." _I'll make sure of it if it's the last thing I do._

The younger hero looked up at him, blinking furiously as he was once again threatened by the desire to cry. "Think so?"

Roy gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "'Know so."

"Wally!"

Roy looked up to see that the shield was now almost dissolved, along with whatever attacks had been going on the other side. Though the group was recovering and hobbling their way, Robin was already outdistancing them, coming up fast with a look of sheer relief on his face. Red Arrow couldn't help but smile at his even younger brother's attitude. With the kid having that stiff Bat as a mentor, sometimes you forgot his real age, until a moment like this appeared.

"Aw man." Roy glanced down to see Wally was furiously trying to save face, namely, hide his tears. "The _last _thing I need is for them to see me crying like some sissy."

The archer smirked. "Too bad, they already saw you."

The youngest speedster snorted, rolling his eyes at the elder friend. "Wow, forgot how horribly direct you were."

Roy winced his way through a rough laugh. "I'll take you out for lunch when this is all said and done for putting up with me."

"Really?"

"Sure, but you're paying for yours."

"You suck." Roy felt the urge to smile at the pouting face Wally was wearing, but fought it down.

"Get over it."

Before the rescued team member could retaliate (probably with something along the lines of _"You _get over it!"), Robin was suddenly hugging the speedster in a not cool-headed manner. And if he noticed the Wally's horrible (if not accidental) jerk of wariness, he blatantly ignored it. "Wally!"

Tentatively, Wally returned the hug. And Roy could tell even though he was still completely high strung (_stupid witch boy_), he wanted the hug from Rob just like he had wanted contact from Roy. "Sorry for the scare Rob. Are you guys okay?"

Robin groaned into his shoulder, slightly muffled. "Shut up Wally, I'll be okay once we get you back to the cave and _not _near Count Creepo."

Kid Flash's face took on a look of perplexity. The rest of the group finally made their way over, Aqualad carrying a slightly out of it Artemis. "Count Creepo?"

Robin, realizing how undisciplined he was being, casually slid out of the clingy hug, then gave a blasé shrug of his shoulders. "Without you there to make all the cheesy nicknames, someone had to do it."

Roy felt some of the pain in his chest lift a little as Wally cracked a grin at his best friend. God, they had missed Wally. Not that Roy had ever been a part of the kiddie club, but even he could tell how lifeless the group had been without the speedster there to rile and encourage them. Wally's face suddenly paled, and he bit his lip nervously, stepping away from the group. "Guys… this, this is real, right?"

Roy grit his teeth, trying not to frown (and failing). They may have gotten the speedster back, but _Wally _was still struggling to come back. It hurt to see him so flighty, one second excited to have them there and the next terrified that it was all a lie. _Not that I can blame him, after what that bastard's been brainwashing him with for weeks._

Superboy frowned, his inexperience with dealing in situations like this making him angry and defensive. "Of course this is real."

Predictably, Wally didn't relax. He looked from one face to another, trying to read the expressions, trying to find the answer.

Robin, sensing this, held his hands out placating. "Wally, this _is _real. We came to get you back, and now we're taking you home, and we're not letting Klarion hurt you anymore."

Hearing his best friend's reassurances, the runner gazed at them again, his shoulders relaxing slightly. But it appeared he wasn't going to say anything more. "Wally?" Roy prompted.

As if hearing Roy knocked him out of his stupor, the teen gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, guys. You're right, of course this real." His voice ended flat, clearly both nervously suspicious but embarrassed at showing such a slip up to them in the first place.

"We understand why you would think that though," Megan piped up, her hand gingerly rubbing a burn on the opposite arm. "What Klarion did, the night terrors…"

"Yeah, let's not talk about that." Wally frowned at the group. "It's bad enough I didn't trust you guys, but _that-_"

A painful groaning sound echoed through the room, and at first Roy looked at Wally, thinking the speedster hadn't eaten in awhile, but as the strange sound continued, he pin pointed its real location.

The ceiling.

The floor above them was breaking apart. _Well, crap. _The eldest member gazed up with alarm, watching the zigzag formation grow bigger at an alarming rate. _That can't be good. _ "We can't seem to catch a break today." Roy muttered under his breath, and Robin narrowed his eyes in agreement.

"Uh, guys, why's the place falling apart?" Wally asked uneasily.

"That," Artemis winced, literally coughing up a bit of smoke. What the heck happened to her? "That would be your mentor and company 'distracting' Klarion."

"Well right now they're about to 'distract' to our deaths." Zatanna murmured apprehensively.

"It's not just that," Robin was typing furiously away at his computer. "I think the sudden absence of Klarion's magic is allowing the building's old support system to finally become unstable." He looked meaningfully towards Kaldur. "We're going to have to make a quick getaway."

Roy straightened, ignoring the insistent pain in his chest. "Alright, then let's get the fu- _augh_!" Evidently, that throbbing in his chest was sick of being ignored. "_God_, that hurt!"

"Was it Klarion?" Wally was suddenly there, in his face and ridiculously clingy. "What happened? Where does it hurt? Did you agitate it? Howwouldyouratethepain? Doyouneedhelp? Areyougoingtobealright- whatcanIdo?"

Doubled over as he was, Roy weakly tried to pacify him. "Relax, Wall-man, it's just a scratch."

"A _scratch_!" Wally yelled indignantly, throwing his arms into the air. "Dude, would you _look _at yourself! Your chest is completely covered in second degree burns, you're discoloring, and you might have gotten a concussion on impact to the wall! _And you call it a scratch_?"

"KF, chill," Robin placed a hand on the runners shoulder and steered him slightly away from Roy, who was grateful for the new breathing distance. "If mister tough guy here can execute a punch to Count Creepo's face, he can last long enough for us to get out of here and to the medical bay."

"Then let's get _going_!" Artemis glared at the archer, probably because he'd made the all ready freaked out Wally freak out more. "I've had enough of this place."

Everyone else silently agreeing with her, they took off towards the exit, following the hallway back to the elevator that would eventually take them to the surface.

Roy (who was now leaning on Superboy) looked to see Wally still glancing around nervously. "Hey," he managed to ground out, getting the kid's attention. "Seriously, Wally. Don't worry; we're all getting out of here."

_And you're never going to see that bastard witch again._

**XXX**

"No no _NO_!"

Klarion threw spheres of blistering hot magic at the walls and doors surrounding him in a black fury. One second he was whisking his precious speedster away, and then the next he's sliding across the floor empty handed, the portal closing behind him and _blood _flowing from his nasal cavity. The moment he shook off the daze he realized that not only had the pathetic clone _punched _him, but he also wouldn't be able to make a returning portal without Teekl, whom he had left behind. Now he was left at _least _a thousand miles away from his runner, and no quick way back to him! "Stupid children!" He threw another glittering red sphere at the wall, melting the rock surface. "They _stole _him from me! They want to keep him all for themselves! Well they CAN'T! I won't LET THEM!" _The power of the speed force is mine, _mine_!_

"It would appear your plans didn't come to fruition."

Klarion turned and glared, the magic growing until it took the shape of blood red flames licking his body. "What do _you _want, Savage?"

The stoic dictator smiled humorlessly. "I was alerted to the portal accessing my layer, and came to investigate. Though it's clear by your ranting what occurred."

"And I bet _you _had something to do with it!" Klarion's eyes turned beady red in his agitation. "How _else _would those brats and their mentors have found him!"

"So Kid Flash has been reclaimed by the League, then?"

"I _had _him!" The Lord of Chaos raved, the blood still dripping off his nose onto the cold stone. "He was under my control, _he was forgetting all about them_! But then those baby heroes broke in and took him back!" His hands shook as they once again transformed into a likeness to what the beast inside the child really appeared as. "They're going to _pay _for this insult."

The fellow member of the light raised a sardonic eyebrow. "I'm sure they are, but you seem to be forgetting that you've tapped out most of your energy."

"Shut up!" Klarion screamed, throwing a spelled fireball inches from the tall figure's head. When he got no reaction out of the fellow immortal, he grit his teeth. "And why is it any of _your _business now?"

Savage grinned darkly. "It's always my business to understand my colleagues business. However," he stepped further into the room, seemingly inspecting the damage the witch child had done. "I was in the process of contacting you anyway, I would like to make use of that miserable little project you've begun."

Klarion immediately formed a threatening circle of fire around Savage. "Kid Flash is _mine_! Not yours!"

"But _you _work for _me_,which would make what's yours _mine_, Klarion." He glared at the fellow immortal. "And for your sake, I'd advise you to _never _forget that."

After a few moments the fire dispersed, leaving a sulking witchling in its wake. "Pft, whatever."

"How much progress had you made thus far?"

Returning the conversation back to Klarion's lost possession, the blue child worked himself back into a frenzy. "He wasn't under my full influence for more than a few minutes, and several hours of strong manipulation. It doesn't matter anymore, the spell will wear off and I'll have to _start all over_!" And what if Wally wouldn't submit a second time? What if Klarion had to break his pet to get his way? _Stupid goodie two-shoes kids, they've ruined everything! _He glanced up from his dark musing to consider the grim leader. "And just what is it you're planning?"

Savage turned back towards the doorway, slowly crossing the room once again. "My plans for the Justice League are… in danger of being delayed. I find that the biggest source of this delay has, time and again," he turned to face the Lord of Chaos, "been the Young Justice."

Klarion snorted, despite the situation. "You're preaching to the choir, Savage."

"You want them gone, as do _several _of our associates. And I believe," he grinned once again, "that the usage of your ex-captured speedster would do the trick."

The horned figure folded his arms across his chest, his expression guarded. "And what's in it for me?"

"Well, you'd get your speedster back under control; cause a horrible amount of destruction and chaos in the process, _and _exact revenge of that dratted Young Justice team."

A horrible grin curled onto the Lord of Chaos's face. "Hmm, destruction and chaos? I'm listening."

**Looks like Wally's not out of the woods yet, or Young Justice for that matter!**

**For those of you patiently awaiting the Barry Wally reunion, I ****swear ****it's coming. I just needed to get something out to you guys, and this is what's done so far.**

**THIRTY-ONE REVIEWS! WOOT! MAILBOX TIME!**

**Archergirlxo: ****Thanks, I'm not making this an official Spitfire, but yeah, they're in that awkward 'I-love-NOIMEANHATE!' stage. :D AND GO ROY IS RIGHT!**

**LadyKittania: ****Hmm… quitting the hero business, I never thought about how I could tie that in… but now… hmm… future piece to epilogue? ;) This is why I love reviews, some of the best ideas pop up there, and THEN I get to incorporate them! Thanks for the love! I want it, but Wally definitely NEEDS it!**

**Sirensoundwave: ****Haha, keep rooting for Klarion if you want, I'm going to make sure he gets beaten up in the end regardless. XD Glad the diff in length doesn't bug you, thank you for letting me know!**

**Pottyandweezlbe89: ****Roy to the rescue, especially in regards to Robin or Wally, is always fun to read/watch. Man, now I want to read some brotherly trio fluff!**

**JanelleL: ****So glad to hear from you! Thank you for the review! I've been a fan of your stories for quite a bit. :D How ARE your stories going, btw? Still keeping inspired with them?**

**Hoples:**** Don't worry, I've seen worse English. ;) Hmm, black hands capturing Wally later, I'll have to file that idea away. Make no mistake, there WILL be a second Wally/Klarion confrontation, I just don't know how it's going to go down yet. Yes, Wally will make a clever win at the end, but I won't spoil anymore. ;) And, yes, EVERYBODY loves what the author Batdove had dubbed OPOWS (Over-Protective-Of-Wally-Syndrome)**

**Eternal mist:**** Nope, it ain't the end, but we're almost there! (which is kinda scary, the whiny part of me is like 'I don't WANT to be done!'). And no worries, I can't stand ending my stories on bad notes, to a happy ending (semi-happy ending?) is guaranteed!**

**Star's dreams:**** That's right, it's on now! Whoever can hold onto Wally the longest WINS! :D Thanks for the review, hope you liked the newest chapter!**

**Guest(MysticSpeedForce1234): **** Yeah, I didn't get the comment/review change thing either… I'm so sorry about your friend MysticSpeed, but I suppose I'll be happy with you if something good managed to come out of something tragic like that. And- spazz moment here- you seriously live on an island? So cool! I'm land locked, and HAPPY with it, but it's weird- I dunno, to consider living surrounded so close to the sea like that… Wow, okay, back to the story. I LOVE ROY TOO! Sometimes I just want to write nothing but him defending his little brothers, or his little brothers defending him, it's just too cute! Heh, and yeah, Klarion punches out Roy, and then Roy's like 'TAKE THIS JERK!' and levels the playing field. O_O dude, never thought of it that intently like that. If Roy hadn't been hurt, then Wally technically wouldn't have been saved, then Klarion doing that was actually his undoing… wow. It's awesome when your own fic surprises you. Glad you liked the ending, took me forever to figure out the write phrasing!**

**Guest:**** WOOHOO! FIVE THUMBS UP! That's a lot of thumbs. :D The brotherly trio really are awesome to read about, no joke. Somebody should make a community commemorated to that… epic!Wally is in the future chapters, he has to recover a little first, THEN we'll see him (trust me, I hate leaving characters weak, he's going to have a strong moment even if it kills me).**

**UninhibitedAmbitions:**** So glad you liked Roy's bit! Flash fam reunion coming up! It was supposed to be this chap, but… I got sidetracked and took too long getting this out. So now its coming up later. Glad you get lots of feels from my story! Thanks again for the review!**

**Httydgirl293:**** Thanks for the review! And uncle Barry reaction coming up! Half of it is already written! :D**

**SpiritMusician: **** Always happy to up Roy's popularity. And yes, as you have just read, Klarion is upset, but far from giving up (the creep…) thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again soon!**

**Guest (Broken Staff):****Heheheh, yes, for how long is Klarion gone, hmm? Heheheh… :D**

**Yolinanimai: ****SUCCESS! I love finding out that you guys were afraid for Wally right up until the end, that means I'm doing my job as a writer right! Yeah, Roy's bit was the best, I think. ;) What'd ya think of this chap? Sorry the update took so long!**

**WallyWestlover:**** Roy's line from the last chapter was SOOOO fun to write. Neh, what can I say? I like to give the characters their dramatic entrance/exit. :D Thanks for the review!**

**Witch08:**** O_O Woah! Thanks for the honor Witch! Top three eh? XD And of course I thought of you when I made Roy punch Klarion in the face! Klarion butt-kicking is STILL in the making, but it will come, just as epic-Wally-moment is on its way as well!**

**DrunkenLlamasRuleTheWorld: ****XD Dude, you are crazy, and I mean that in the very best way possible. Thanks again for another awesome (albeit spontaneous) review!**

**Ansa88:**** Glad you like Klarion's attitude. I have to say, sometimes I creep myself out after looking back on how I wrote him… he's such a demented smurf! Glad you liked the Bats-attacking-bat kid bit! Not a lot of people commented on that, so I'm glad you did! So whadda ya think Klarion and Savage have up their sleeves, hmm?**

**Kitsunenari-chan: ****Glad you guys weren't offended. And thank you very much for your continued support in my story! :D Glad you liked the last chap! I really enjoyed keeping the suspense up right until the very end, heheh, people seemed to enjoy it too! Wally might have escaped Klarion's clutches for now, but the smurf won't give up so easily! And now with Savage backing him up… the team's gonna be ticked when they see that smurf come after him again. :D and thank you once again for reading it, I'd hate to be cooped up in a hospital like that! Does that staff ever try to create something interesting for you guys to do/watch? Thanks again!**

**Janrockiss: ****Your comment on Klarion calling YJ 'bad guys' got me thinking, so I really need to thank you for that. Sometimes the best inspiration for the continuation of a story comes from the reviewers themselves, because it's a fresh perspective that I haven't looked at before! And yes, I don't know what's wrong with me, but it's MUCH easier to write psychological torture than physical… I must have more issues than I realized. XD You were right, Klarion's not giving up just yet! I have to say, my favorite part from you review was that end part- "Makes me sound like some needy kid, BUT I AM." XD oh gosh, I can't TELL you how many times I've felt that way! So I hope you'll forgive how long this chap took to get out!**

**Wind of the Dawn: ****I always feel like your reviews are a personal challenge because of the length. :cracks knuckles: B[ Let's get to it: :D Yes, the punching of Klarion via Roy was a… rewarding, part to write, and even more so with the response I got over it. And I have to say, I actually wasn't even considering the difference between using the Roy name over the Red Arrow name, but now that you've pointed it out… SWEETNESS! :D Wally still has some trials to face, but otherwise yes, he's gonna be heading down the path of healing now. Robin and Roy and Barry will play a significant part in that (and in a shadowy-guardian angel sorta way, Batman and Black Canary too). I also have to just say, that it was you and another reviewer that I have constantly been reading over to help me put together my Wally/Barry reunion. So just know that: when your reading that reunion, you helped bring it together with your commentary and musing. Along with Batman. :D After my almost religious reading of the fic 'Watching Over' (if you haven't, find it, NOW), I can say that I will never be able to write a Wally!whump without the Bats there to terrorize the idiots who thought to hurt the young speedster. Ever. And my gosh, your commentary is just OPENING THE CREATIVE DOORS to my plot bunnies! DX They're everywhere, I can't stop them! :D As a last note, thank you for your confidence in me and how I direct my story. Again, I say that if you EVER feel like I'm forgetting something or leaving something out, do not hesitate to say so. I want to make this story as good as possible, and I can only do that will awesome reviewers like yourself.**

**Guest: ****hehe, I've never had someone unable to form words, the feeling is… most awesome. Thank you kindly for your review! I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!**

**Guest; ****O_O jeeze! You read at least 66,000 words in ONE SITTING? Kid, I give you props, that takes perseverance. Thanks for loving my story enough to do that! I hope you liked the newest chapter as well, even though there wasn't TOO much plot movement!**

**S.S. Pie: ****First off, I thank you for introducing me to the word 'fantabulous', it is now in my dictionary. :D Second, WOOHOO! Wally!angst chocolate! *proceeds to munch while writing this* I'm glad you liked the Klarion Wally face off, but with any luck, there will be an even bigger one right at the end (I'm counting on it, in fact). I approve, also, that the professional world of writing holds such phrases and titles as 'the Majesty of BLEAKEST MOMENTS' ;D You write the best reviews, you know that? I just love hearing how the chapter felt for you! And I know this chapter didn't NEARLY add up to the emotional drama as the last one (it wasn't supposed to, really), but I just wanted you to know that this last review was spectacular and a pleasure for me to read. AND I MADE YOU CRY! SCORE! Oh, I mean… sorry? ( :D nope, not really, SUCCESS!). And yeah, Wally is going to cling to Roy. What I'm concerned with is that in Wally's fear, Roy becomes his crutch rather than actually helping him recover because he won't break away back into testing and trusting his old friends, but I think I have a solution for that, it's in the works… Which actually brings up a question I wanted to ask you. I wanted to give Wally and Roy some good old friend dialogue, but was it too soon? Was the fun dialogue they shared to out of place right now? Should Wally have just been a hollow shell of his former self and not shown the slightest improvement? As always, I will be constantly reviewing your reviews for future and present ideas for my fic, and I thank you once again for your thoroughness, because reading your thoughts gives me a new light to look from so I know where to work from! :D Hope you are doing well S.S.! Thanks again!**

**Dextra2 : ****XD Dextra, you have such a way with words (haha). Glad you liked over-protective Roy, and don't worry, that punk will get the SMACK DOWN! He justly deserves… eventually.**

**Blessed24 7 :**** Dear Lord, I can't believe you read all 15 chapters in one go. And AFTER FIVE A.M.? Thanks for wanting to read it so badly! D: I hope you got a better amount of sleep the following night. Anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!**

**Guest : ****:D Thanks so much for checking out my profile! And no worries, I'm totally interested in writing ALL of them; it's just a matter of time! And thanks for the compliments on the story; I never get tired of hearing how people enjoy it! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter just as much!**

**Inle :**** Heh… yeah, when I first started this, I never imagined it would become so dark and angsty. But sometimes stories jus run away till you don't have control anymore, you know? Either way, its kind grown on me, in a… fungus, creepy sorta way. Don't die of suspense! I'll keep the chapters coming as much as possible!**

**FallenHope-Angel : ****:D heheh, everybody loved that last line, I have to say, I'm thoroughly proud of it now (ego boost 100%!). And yeah, protective Roy is THE BEST. :D Hope you enjoyed the update, thanks for the review!**

**Good God, my fingers are killing me! Well, thanks again you guys for your dedication to this fic, I love to hear from you each and every time, seriously, I never get tired of it. Just as a forewarning, I'm making a big move soon, and as of right now it may or may not impede on my update time, but I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't! Thanks again!**


	17. Holding On

**This was the longest I've ever taken on updating a chapter for Possession, and for that you have my sincerest apologies. And oh my god, you are all going to hate me. You will hate me, and you will never read the rest of this story, and I am so sorry… :'( But I pushed Barry and Wally's reunion until next chapter again. I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry, but this has taken FOREVER! And I don't want to leave you waiting anymore! I promise the next update won't take this long, I PROMISE not to push Barry and Wally's reunion back again after this, SWEAR ON MY LOVE FOR YOUNG JUSTICE I WON'T. **** Also, lots of speedster thought, which means little spacing, so you might have to take your time on a few sections. Enjoy!**

**Oh, quick PS- got a cover up for the fic! Art was taken from an even more amazing piece created by dou-hong. The Link of Awesomeness will be at the end of the chap, be sure to visit and comment on their amazing work!**

**Now Read.**

_Trust them._

Wally quietly looked from one back to the other of his team members, desperately fighting the itch to flee, to distance himself even more than he already was from them. He had been near Roy, but gradually the speedster's pace had slowed until he was a good couple feet behind the main group. He had tried, but he didn't want to be in the center of them, didn't want to be _surrounded_. (_-Robin attacking him, trying to strangle him- Arrows piercing his skin- His friends screaming angrily at him for turning traitor-_)

_Trust them. _He repeated to himself as the onslaught of nightmares started to surface. _They won't hurt you, trust them. _

He couldn't help it. He was really, _really _trying not to think about it, not to worry about it, but…

(_Robin screaming at him, calling him a traitor- Fate stealing his memories-_)

NO! Dang it, no! He couldn't think about that! It wasn't true! His friends found him, they were rescuing him, _rescuing _him. And he was going to see the Flash (_-"Sorry kiddo, the world can't afford a bad hero."-_) _No_, he was going to see _his uncle _and everything would be alright, it would be just fine. He knew that… he believed that… yeah, he believed that.

_Trust them._

"Wally?"

The teen practically jumped a mile when Robin's voice came from right next to him. Clearly the youngest member had caught him in his musings and had hung back to investigate as well. Without really thinking about it Kid Flash threw a smile towards his best friend, trying to brush it off. "Sorry, Robin, just zoning out a bit. Uh, big day and all that."

"Yeah, I'll say." But Robin wasn't smiling; he simply continued to scrutinize his best friend. Wally hoped his increased heart rate couldn't be heard (but with a member of the group having super hearing, it wasn't likely)._Whatever, take your mind off it, focus on something mundane. _It didn't escape his notice either how scraped up his best bud was. Not that the infamous _Robin _never got injured on a mission, but the tiny bite marks and burned patches of skin all stood for what Klarion had done. How were they okay with that? Would they forgive him for it? _So much for mundane. _He quipped sourly.

_Trust them, focus on the path out, trust them, focus on the path out, they're rescuing you _(_but they rescued you in the dreams too, and then turned against you-_)_, focus on the path out, focus… _

"Wally, how do you feel, be honest."

Smile, keep the smile up. "Fine, Rob! I'm free after all. Well," he made an emphatic glance towards the groaning ceiling, "almost free." (_They'll stop me before I can get away, they'll leave me behind and let me die. –Super boy punching him into a wall- Batarangs embedding themselves in his leg-_) "Um, how far under the ground are we?" Wally fought to keep his mind occupied, which was not easy for someone who's thought patterns ran as fast as the speed of sound right then.

"Wally-"

"How _far_, Rob?"

"Twenty-first sub level."

Green eyes widened in shock. _What? _"We're on the freaking _twenty-first_? _Twenty-one stories underground_?" Great, the claustrophobia was bad enough _with _the ceiling slowly groaning and falling apart. He did _not _need this right then.

Robin nodded, wincing at his friend's reaction. He was well aware of speedster's and their fear of closed in places. "I don't know how much you know, but it's an abandoned Cadmus lab."

Wally snorted and murmured a "Typical." Despite his growing panic. "I thought it would be something similar, if only by that… cell Klarion was keeping me in."

"We couldn't find you for so long because this building wasn't on file." Robin didn't make eye contact as he said it, and Wally instantly knew his friend felt guilty. (_"How could you!" Robin screamed. "I trusted you! You told Klarion who I was!"_) "Are you sure you're okay KF?"

"Yep!" Even as he inwardly screamed _no!_ But what could he do? Admit it? Break down like a sissy? No, he'd already done enough of that today in front of his _friends_, thank you very much. Right then he had to be the confident Kid Flash, or even the jokester pseudo brother. But he couldn't be Wally. Right then, Wally was insecure and afraid, childishly unsure of himself and clearly insane because in the back of his head he _plainly _continued to hear that silent, slightly hopeful idea that Klarion might not be gone yet, that he might still reappear and grab Wally. Right then Wally was a mess, and Wally… he needed his mask, his _Kid Flash persona_.

_Trust them, just one foot in front of the other, trust them. _

They heard a painful groan and a crash somewhere behind them, and everybody froze briefly, trying to gouge where the next part of the tunnel would collapse. Wally was too exhausted to access his speed, otherwise he would be vibrating on the spot from fear. Fear of his surroundings, his friends… himself. (_-They will betray you, they will betray you-_)

"Rob, don't take this the wrong way, really. But… I need some space, okay?" He didn't want space, not really. He _wanted _to have Dick nearby, to laugh at him when he did something stupid, to knock sense into his head when he was ogling Arty too long, and to just be there if he needed him. But… (_-They will betray you-_) "Please?"

"Woah, you threw a please in there and everything. Sure thing, KF." Robin's tone was light, but as his best friend for five years running, the speedster recognized that faint undercurrent of hurt. And it was twisting his gut into rather painful shapes.

"Thanks."

Shaking his head in what he hoped was a nonchalant fashion, he tried to focus more on his surroundings. How long had he been here? How long had he looked through that stupid force field into the hallway hoping to see a way out and never finding it? He hadn't realized it at the time, but in getting away from his friends, Wally had sped _far _away. With a shock he realized he had made it back to his old cell. He could see his teammates give the area a dark glare, and he felt somewhat mollified by that, knowing they hated that prison just as much as he had. (_-Robin and Flash running in, excited to see him, relieved he's alright- telling him everything's okay- finding out, attacking him-_) He stopped and raised a hand to his temple, wishing he could drown the thoughts out.

"Kid Mouth?"

For the second time Wally jumped, realizing that Artemis had now fallen back near him. _Dang it, what is wrong with me? _"Y-yeah?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, frowning slightly. Giving a firm glare towards Robin and SB (who had also fallen back), she grabbed his arm and drew him further, supposedly away from prying ears (again, with a Kryptonian and a telepath around? Not likely). After sending another glare towards the odd looks she was receiving from the team, she turned back to the red head. "You need to get your act together."

(_Artemis screaming at him, calling him pathetic, saying he should have escaped on his own-_) He blinked a few times, not sure he had heard her right. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The girl tossed her long blond hair and Wally fought hard not to be mesmerized by its silky bounce. "I get it. I know I sound like a jerk. But Robin and Red are babying you, and the fact of the matter is, we're _all _worried about you." Wally tried to cut in, but was rebuffed as she continued. "What you went through was messed up, but do you know what'll be more messed up? If we get squashed because we couldn't function as a team." Her grey eyes looked over his maskless face shrewdly, more quietly she added. "I know you're not okay right now, everyone knows. But you _need _to trust us."

(_They'll betray you- they'll betray you- they'll betray you-_)Wally ripped his arm out of her grip, eyes narrowed. "I _do _trust you-"

"_No_, you _don't_." Artemis grit her teeth, her fists going to her hips. "How can you even _believe _that about us? I saw- you may get on my nerves, Baywatch, but-" (_-Batman snapping his arm- Kaldur reproachfully telling him it's his duty to die- Aunt Iris looking away in disappointment-_) "Are you still listening?" She had leaned into his face, the green mask slightly damp from sweating during the earlier conflicts.

"Um," before he could continue, she smacked him over the head. It had been done so fast he didn't have time to flinch. "Ow! What the heck blondie?"

She grabbed his shirt and dragged him forward, getting up in his face and, had circumstances been different, tempting Wally to think some _very _distracting thoughts.

Of course, she was a horrid walking wart that was beyond annoying and mouthy. So, he wasn't distracted. At all.

"_Wally_," she stressed, getting his attention once more. "You may be annoying, _really annoying_, and you may be full of it, have an ego bigger than Texas. In fact, you're probably arrogant and quite frankly oblivious to a lot of things."

"I'm feeling the love here, Miss Congeniality." He grumbled sarcastically.

"But if there's one thing you're not," she let go of his shirt, giving him some space. "It's weak."

His swirling thoughts froze for a minute, struck dumb by what he just heard. "Um, I'm not trying to dig my own grave here, but the past _ten minutes _alone beg to differ with your last statement."

She shrugged in differently. "Maybe to you, but not to me, or any of us. You're stronger than you think." As if that statement had crossed the line of what was okay to admit, she suddenly pivoted around and made to move back for the group, brushing past a silent Robin and SuperBoy.

Wally was still trying to process everything. "S-strong? Wait, Arte-" His call was muffled when the floor above them let out a loud, tell tale cry.

Then all hell broke loose.

The ceiling fell with a painful groan, tons of cement and debris plummeting for their heads.

"Move!" Kaldur yelled above the din. Instinctively, Zatanna, Miss Martian, Red Arrow and Kaldur threw themselves forward, further down the corridor. The others further back, however, weren't going to be so lucky. Artemis made to follow them, but even without Wally's ability to see things at a slower pace, he knew she wasn't going to make it.

A panicked "Artemislookout!" Escaped his mouth, and then he was running into her, shoving her to the side. In the same breath Wally was tripping, falling to the ground with his arms protectively wrapped around the blond archer beneath him. With the sound of falling concrete was blasting his ears into a numbed buzz state, the last thing he discerned was the alarmed cry of "Wally! Robin!" from Red Arrow that was quickly smothered along with the light.

**XXX**

Barry had crossed continents daily looking for Wally. India, Quarac, England, China, Brazil, New Zealand, Switzerland, _Canada_. He searched until he ran out of juice, and then started again. He searched until the world wouldn't stay on hold for him for another _nanosecond_. Hell, he had even thrown some pretty hefty threats at the Rogues to keep them on good behavior until he was ready to watch over his city again (and it was both a mix of respect of the two speedsters and fear that he really would go through with those threats that kept them from taking advantage of the situation). Barry hadn't even noticed how much things were falling apart at home until the League and his forensic duties finally forced him to slow down. Iris had been in worse shape than he realized, and in the last few broken days before they had gotten word of Wally's location, he had tried his best to fix the damage. But very little could be fixed, not until their son- nephew- was returned to them.

The worst had been when they had reached two weeks with no hint or sign of him. Barry had come home late (again), that night deciding to set his priorities back at home while the rest of the League searched. Iris had been crying in bed (again), and he had gone over to her, wrapping his strong arms protectively around her.

"We'll find him, Iris." Barry had hugged her close, a small part of his mind secretly fearing that he'd lose her too if he wasn't careful.

"B-Barry." She had turned into his chest, sobbing brokenly. Her hair was a mess, evidence of her tossing and turning and running her hands worriedly through her curls. The makeup she had meticulously put on earlier that day for work was rubbing off onto his shirt, but he didn't care. Iris was a strong woman, and had appeared on the six o'clock news just that evening with not a hair out of place, if only looking a little more stern and worn than typical (and that's what killed them most, going to their civilian work like it was _normal_, like everything was the _same_). "You promise you'll find him?" Iris wrapped her thinner arms around his, clutching him desperately. "Do you promise h-he won't be… he won't…" she couldn't finish, but they both knew what she was trying to say. _Do you promise he won't be dead?_

And that had killed Barry. It had cut his heart out afresh, and made him feel hopeless all over. Because he _couldn't _promise that Wally was alright, not in their line of work. And it was the very thought that had been plaguing him every time he slowed down, every time he let himself _think_.

"…we'll find him." He simply repeated. "Don't give up hope, we'll find him."

And now they were here, they had found Wally, they were _rescuing him_. And heaven knows that if those pint-sized leaguers didn't get up here soon, Barry was going in after them.

He _hated _waiting.

Barry rammed hard into the zombie number twenty for the fourth time, once again effectively bringing it down and gaining him about thirty more seconds before he'd have to repeat the process. There were thirty seven zombie things (seriously, he counted), and between him and Batman the process of knocking them out briefly was… less than desirable.

Bats had used some of his ice capsules in the beginning, effectively freezing a few in place. But that was all they could do. Nothing seemed to faze these experiments, and lord knows they had tried just about everything (that is to say, Batman had accessed more than half of his utility belt in the effort to bring these things to a stop). They just kept coming. If they ripped the arms off, they'd pick them up and reattach. The _heads _for goodness sake would just sit there mauling at you, trying to get it's body to kick the head closer so it could bite them (they stopped lobbing the heads off after the fifth failed attempt).

It had kept the two league members fully occupied, leaving Fate to deal with the magical counterpart. However, a few minutes ago Klarion had become distracted by something, and before anybody could rush him, the witch boy had disappeared.

Which couldn't be good for anyone.

Batman had called for Fate to follow, but Klarion had left his familiar behind, which was acting in his stead, effectively keeping the adults far too occupied with staying alive to sneak away and head underground. Barry, naturally, had started panicking, and it was fortunate for Batman that the slimy undead were taking all of his hyper concentration, because if not, he would be jabbering incessantly for Bats to let him follow the kiddies under and make sure his nephew was alright.

Which brought them back to the present, fighting off the never ending horde of lost experiments, and Fate getting owned by an oversized fur ball. In fact the thing had Giovani's body pinned to the mucky earth, and only the magician's fast defensive magic had saved him from an untimely slaughter. _I have had just about enough of that stupid cat! _Punching out zombies sixteen, three and thirty four, Barry sped toward the cat, blatantly ignoring Batman's warning cry of "Flash!".

Using an old Jay Garrick trick, he quickly sped up the molecules in his arm as he readied a punch at the things snarling face. Before Teekl could dodge, the red clad fist hit it with a force of a hundred miles per hour. The cat was flying through the air, a strangled yowl echoing through the forest. The earth beneath them trembled slightly, but Barry paid it no heed. Breathing heavily, and feeling winded, the speedster moved to help the fallen league member up. Giving a nod of thanks, Nabu reached to take the hand, but paused, his eyes widening. "Behind you!"

Barry had just enough time to turn and take the flying feline straight to the chest. He had a few long seconds where he simply soared through the air, the cat pushing his momentum. Then came the crushing collision against one of the old Cadmus walls, brick and cement crumbling beneath it as they went through the dilapidated building. Landing with the cat on top of him, Barry let out a strangled cry of pain, both from the pressure of the huge monster on top of him and the sharp stones cutting into his back. When his eyes finally refocused, he could see Teekl's large claws raised and poised to strike his face and neck.

_NotgoodnotgoodNOTgood! _

But right as the claw began to descend, Barry's super speed allowed him to watch in slow motion the intricate details of the creature. How, for the briefest of moments, it's ears twitched up, as if hearing something, it's eyes instantly roving towards whatever the sound had been. Flash, who's senses were greatly heightened due to adrenaline, was certain that there was nothing physical that the creature could have heard. Regardless, he was grateful that the sharp claws had stopped mere inches from his head, and decided he would live longer if he didn't draw the cat's attention back to him. Though he needn't have worried. Within moments, the cat gracefully pushed off of him, vaulting for the forest. It was shrinking back to its house friendly form as it went, and just as Barry had recovered enough to give chase, it leaped into the air, was intercepted by a bright light, and disappeared.

The moment the cat was gone, the earth had given another small tremor, and the force field they had broken through lit up before shattering, the zombie creatures turning into piles of rotting mulch. Barry groaned as he pushed himself up, taking all of this in. "Bats! Fate! Are you guys alright?"

"We are fine, Flash." Nabu gazed at the wincing figure. "I thank you for the assistance, though it appears not to have been to your benefit to aide me."

"Yeah, you're welcome, Fate."

"You shouldn't have done that." Batman added, his face back to the usual calm grumpy exterior.

"Really? We have better things to do then berate me. Like, oh, _figure out what the heck just happened_?"

The league members approached one another, keeping a wary eye out for any further attacks. "Klarion's powers have dissipated. A moment ago I sensed a powerful ripple in his power, but now all traces of him are gone."

"Gone? Like below? Is he below with the kids?" Barry looked between the two demandingly.

"If someone with as much abilities as a Lord of Chaos were still around," Batman scowled towards him. "We wouldn't be talking."

"Batman is right, I believe Klarion has left entirely." Doctor Fate looked over the rubble and remaining corpses of Klarion's toys. Barry felt himself feel slightly better. After all, if the witch kid was gone, they were safe. "However, I do not yet believe the danger is passed. With so many spells and magic powers that had been in play suddenly disappearing like that, it has left this area unstable."

He just _had _to invite disaster, didn't he?

"Unstable? What do you mean? Define unstable." Barry spoke quickly, inwardly groaning at how the group couldn't seem to get a break. As if answering his question, the ground beneath them began to rumble again, a few of the left over laser openings showing dust coiling up to the sky.

Batman's cowl, if possible, deepened its glare. "The sublevels are collapsing."

"They're _what_!?"

Nabu brought his hands to his temples, feeling out the area below. "It's true; our quarry had laced his essence into the building to keep it strong. His… sudden departure… has greatly destabilized the underground structure."

"Well _re_stabalize it! The kids are down there!" Barry frantically looked about at the coiling clouds of dust, his super fast heart beating out to the now panicked tempo of _WallyWallyWally_. _Wally's down there!_

"I am sorry, but even if I was at my peak it would be a daunting task."

Flash turned, about to reply with something rather biting and unhelpful, but Batman's figure was suddenly striding past them both. They turned to find that the dark knight had seen something they had missed.

A dark arm rising from the ground, slowly dragging the body of a young Atlantean further above. Swiftly Batman reached out and grasped his arm, pulling up not only Kaldur, but Zatanna as well, which apparently left the way open for Megan and a worse-for-wear Red Arrow.

The adults did their own mental assessments. Kaldur was favoring his left arm, and Zatanna was out cold, a tell tale bruise forming on her temple. Roy had a bad blast wound to the chest, and appeared to _just then _be coming around while Megan looked fine, if not exhausted. They were all covered in various battle wounds. Zatanna and Megan had what looked like _small bite marks _and Kaldur's back looked singed, if not downright burned.

"Guys!" Barry sped over, and then halted, slowly growing horrified as no one else came up. _No. Oh god. No no no… _"Where's the rest of you? Where's Kid Flash? Why isn't he with you?"

Kaldur, breathing heavily, spoke up. "There was… a tunnel collapse…"

Barry's heart stopped. Literally stopped. This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't possible, not after everything they had gone through. For the first time in a while, Barry found it hard to speak. "He… Wally is-"

"No." Kaldur quickly intervened, seeing the mentor's train of thought. "Kid Flash and the rest are trapped on the twenty first floor. We couldn't get them out." He looked up at them, and for once Barry saw the vulnerable teen that hid beneath the mask of wanting to be an adult. "You need to help them. We can't do anything without risking the collapse of the tunnel."

"We don't know how they're doing." Megan was fighting hard not to cry in front of the adults. After setting Roy down, she had hurried over to the other female member of the team, seeing if she could wake her up. "I'm sorry, I couldn't keep contact with them being so far underground. But our radios had been destroyed, we couldn't contact you from below."

"Robin estimated that they had fifteen minutes of air." Kaldur helped Roy to stand, looking straight into the glowering cowl of Batman. "We need to act fast; it was three minutes since we have last spoken to them."

Barry felt his heart unclench ever so slightly. Wally was alive, Wally was alive, they were going to find him, they _were_. _We're coming Wally. Just hold on a little longer…_

**XX Three Minutes Ago XX**

The first thing West became aware of was the blissful lack of injury. His lungs were being caked in dust, he couldn't see a blasted thing, and there was a definite coating of grit in his mouth, but no smashed body parts._ I'maliveI'maliveI'maliveI'malive… _ His heart pounded rapidly to the mantra in his head.

The next realization came with the painful insistence emanating from his stomach. He had been on fumes before, and now he was running out of the last few wisps. And when he finally ran out… he wouldn't be able to defend himself. _Ineedtoeatnownownownowtheymi ghtcatchmeifIdon't- NO!theirfriendsI'msafebutIneedtoeateateat…_

His ears just kept wringing from the loud blasting of falling stone that had now ended. He could only make out muffled versions of the sound of pebbles falling and his own labored breath. His eyes darted about frantically, blinking furiously as the invisible dust particles continued to dance around his nonexistent vision. His stomach might have been throwing death threats at him, but the present situation was throwing questions at him like rapid bullets. _What'sgoingon?WhereamInow?HowamIstillalive?Whatwentwrong?_

His body was frozen, completely tense and refusing to uncurl from its position. His sense of unease increased knowing he had no clue what was surrounding him, one wrong move and he could start that avalanche all over again. And _then _he would be dead. _Idon'twanttodieIdon'twanttodieIdon'twanttodie…_

The claustrophobic silence was broken by another muffled sound, but Wally couldn't make it out. It repeated itself, and Wally had to fight down both the ringing in his head and the fear paralyzing his senses before he could make out what was being said.

"Kid Flash?" A cough sounded somewhere from the darkness nearby, and with the sound of some moving rubble. "Wally?"

Wally felt his terror ease a bit more at the sound of his best friend, muffled or otherwise. Judging by the clamor, Robin was searching, meaning he was also relatively unharmed. _Robin'shereandhecanhelpcallouttohi m!_

His first inhale to call back came out in a series of vicious hacks, fighting to expel the dust and gravel particles that had entered his lungs during the cave in. "O-Over here." He managed to recover his breath and throw out before the next bout of coughs struck.

His brain quickly pieced together what had happened after the collapse. Though the hallway had caved in, the ceiling within his old holding cell had miraculously held. He hated the room with a burning passion, but right now the stupid Cadmus cell had saved his-_their _skins. He coughed again as the scuffling sounds he assumed belonged to Robin drew near. At least, he hoped they were Robin. Really, really hoped they were Robin. _What if- ohgod, whatifit'sKlarion? _Please, _please _be Robin.

A green glow stick suddenly stuck itself out from the hazy atmosphere, revealing his masked best friend and Superboy hurrying over to him. His hearing had finally returned for the most part, and he worked to slow his breathing. What about the others? Were they okay? Was his team safe? What about Red? And Artem- _OhgodArtemis! I totally forgot about Artemis! She was about to get crushed and thenItackledherand-_

Wally became distinctly aware of the warm form wiggling slightly under him, also breathing somewhat heavily. His fears suddenly short circuited.

Right. He had tackled her, and hadn't let go. So… Artemis was underneath him. With him on top of her. Not distracting in the least.

"Uh- sorry Artemis. Glad you're okay?" _Huh,with the way she kicks down bad guys, you'd think she'd be nothing but tough muscle, she's actually pretty soft-_

"Baywatch, you have less than a second to get off me-"

He scrambled to his feet right away, shrieking stomach and consequences of starting another avalanche be damned. His brain was just now alerting him to the position he had been in. Night terrors or otherwise, if he got Arty _really _mad at him, he was screwed.

And if the smirk Robin was wearing had anything to go by, he had seen the whole thing and was enjoying every second. Smug brat.

Wally peered through the haze to get a better look at the archer. Her face was pinched in a glaring frown up at him, her green uniform looking greyer in the areas that KF hadn't been protecting. As the glowing light drew near, Wally suddenly paled as he took in her pinned arm under a large boulder. "Ohmygodyouarenotokay!" _Ididn'thelpher! Igotherhurt! _"CanIhelp? Wheredoesithurt? Whydidn'tyou_say_something!"

Artemis winced as she attempted pulling her arm out from under with Wally's high speed rambling playing in her ears. She gave up and looked at the incoherently babbling speedster before turning to the youngest member. "Bird Boy, translate."

"He's panicking."

_OfcourseI'mpanickingshe'shurt! _His mind instantly shrieked. Artemis was hurt, Artemis was hurt. Just like Red Arrow, just like Robin, just like Barry. How many more people were going to get hurt? (_how much longer before they decide it's not worth the effort saving me?_)

Artemis leveled a glower in Robin's general direction, the panicked form of Wally blocking her view. "You are so helpful; did you know that bat brat?" Artemis turned a steely look towards the speedster, which actually passed as somewhat gentle from the normal looks she gave him. "Wally, calm down, I'll be fine."

"Your arm is pinnedunderarock, _how are you fine_?" Wally demanded loudly, the world spinning slightly around him. Man, he was out of it, maybe that's why he was yelling at her? Certainly wasn't helping the painful stomach situation. Why did the room feel so confined now? It was confined, it was definitely confined, and it was making him even more jumpy.

"I said I'll _be_ fine." She gave him a warning glare, one that threatened pointy things would be chucked at his more tender regions if he didn't shut up. "I've had worse, and so have you."

Wally was tempted to ignore that perilous glower, but Superboy was suddenly carefully by-passing the babbling speedster and proceeded to heft the rock off the archer. Without ceremony he thoughtlessly chucked it into the massive pile that was currently blocking them in Wally's old cell. It made the speedster jump as it landed, but he did his best to cover it up.

"Any fractures?" Robin called, further away than he had been. Judging by the way the light was moving; he was scanning the immediate area.

"Possibly on my wrist, but I can move it. Guess I got lucky." Artemis stirred her arm experimentally, wincing slightly. Her blonde head looked around, scanning the group. "Where's everyone else?" Her voice cracked at the end.

_Ohmygosh._

Wally instantly scanned as well, realizing that in his worry over the archer he had forgotten about the rest of the missing group. _What if they got crushed! What if Red- no, nonono that can't happen, itcan't. They're fine, they- they have to be!_

Artemis, not privy to his thoughts, increased with worry at their lack of answer. "Don't tell me- did they-?"

"No." The red head glanced towards Superboy, surprised he spoke up. "Megan's contacting me right now, and I can faintly hear them outside of the rubble."

"They're safe?" Wally looked at him earnestly. Roy was safe? Megan and Kaldur and Zatanna hadn't died in trying to save him?

Robin suddenly came hurrying back over. His expression was grave, and the speedster instinctively knew he was avoiding eye contact. "Can she link us up?" Wally winced at the question, he didn't know if he wanted someone running around his head again, even if it was restricted to _listening _only. And what had turned Rob so serious? Again?

Before he could ask, Megan's chirping voice echo in his head. **:Can everyone hear me? Robin, Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash?:**

'_**Yep.'**_

**All of us.**

_**{What they said.} **_Wally hesitantly added. It had been awhile since Megan had spoken to him via mind link. It felt like she was gliding over the wound Klarion had left behind, like she could see it but didn't stop to prod and poke it. He was immensely grateful.

_**Megan, what is your status? Is Kaldur with you? The others? **_Robin called.

_***I am here, Robin. Zatanna and Red Arrow are out of commission, but they'll recover. Megan and I have only minor injuries.***_

_**{What happened? Are they okay?! Whyaretheyoutofcommission?!}**_

_***They were both struck by some of the falling rubble in our escape. Zatanna sustained a head injury, but I believe it is only a mild concussion. Roy was hit in the chest, Megan felt his pain levels spike severely and the shock rendered him temporarily unconscious.* **_Kaldur sounded like he was doing his best to be calm admist Wally's frantic thought waves. _***They will be fine as long as we get them medical care soon.***_

**: What about you guys? How did you survive that?:**

_**We dove into KF's holding cell; it was luck that the ceiling in here didn't buckle under the tremor. No life threatening injuries…**_

Wally looked over at Robin, he didn't like the way his friend had left the statement hanging. Suddenly the room seemed even tinier, _much_ tinier than he remembered it feeling when Klarion had been holding him captive. "Rob, what's going on?" He tried to assess his friend's features, wishing not for the first time the kid didn't have Batman as his mentor to teach him how to school his features. What was wrong?

Artemis and Superboy, sensing Wally's tension, turned expectantly to Rob as well. The brightly colored hero knew he was caught, his shoulders slumping slightly. Quickly he grabbed Wally's arm, ignoring the accidental flinch on contact. "Wally, I need you to stay calm, okay?" He hedged cautiously. "Don't freak."

_Ohgod. Oh hell. No. No no no no! _"We're sealed in, aren't we?" Wally felt his throat tighten threateningly. He had to fight the sudden wave of panic as the walls seemed to close in, his fear of enclosed spaces rearing its ugly head. "That's what you were searching for, a weak spot in the tunnel collapse for us to get out from. We're stuck in here?"

"KF, you _need _to stay calm, alright? We'll get out of this. It's sealed tight, but-"

Sealed tight? As in, no way out? As in, _locked in with no way out?_

"Oh god." Wally felt his breathing pick up even as Robin's insistent voice became muffled, the ringing coming back to his ears even as his eyes unfocused. Sealed tight. Locked in. Unable to escape. _Thirty stories underground and no escape._ They'd be crushed. If they didn't suffocate first. (_If they don't kill him first._)

Robin's hands had shifted to his face, hands resting on his temples to keep him still. Flashbacks of Klarion instantly took over, and Wally froze even further in fear, his hunger and confusion further blurring the lines of reality. He had crumpled to his knees at one point, though he had no clue when. And Klarion-Robin was still trying to get him to focus, saying breathe and talk-to-him. Wally couldn't remember how to do either, what if he got attacked again? The walls were closing in, the walls were closing in!

Suddenly a softer, gentler presence brushed into his mind again, gently coaxing up a feeling of safety.

"-the! KF, breathe! Can you hear me? Focus on me."

The gentle nudge continued, and Wally finally could think clear enough to realize it was his best friend in front of him, Megan hesitantly asking if he was okay, unsure if she should continue to prod.

"Wally?" Robin stared at him intently, seeing the red head's eyes come back into focus.

"Uh…"

"What you just did? _That _was freaking, and not at all traught."

"Y-yeah, sorry." Nervously, still not fully trusting his luck, Wally brushed off Robin's hands. He was clearly not going to hold up much longer, because he felt like crying in relief when Robin didn't retaliate. "I'm… working on the traught."

Apparently, the green archer had just made the connection. "Wally, you're _claustrophobic_?"

"All speedsters are." Robin answered tersely, gently rubbing circles on his friends back. "Sorry KF, this really isn't your day."

"D-dude, that is t-the worst understatement you have ever made." Wally could feel his nails biting into his palms, the sweat starting to drip down his back from the adrenaline heat flash and confined area. They'd all be cooking in a matter of minutes. _I'm going to die stuck in a hell hole underground starving with no air and sweating hot to boot. My life sucks. Totally. Sucks._

"Slow your breathing, you're just fine, okay?"

"N-not feeling too fine."

***Team?* **Kaldur called, evidently not actually hearing their conversation. ***Megan explained Kid Flash's situation, is everything alright?***

Wally cringed at hearing them in his head, knowing they couldn't see the damage and _certainly _weren't able to do any harm themselves… but still. _**{Notintheleast.}**_

_**We're trapped in here, Kaldur. There's no easy way out. **_"Wally, focus on me, Wall?"

**:What do you mean, Robin?:**

_**Humans need a steady supply of oxygen to survive. Our oxygen's now limited, if we try to break out safely, we'll exhaust ourselves and suffocate before we make it to the other side. If we wait and do nothing, we still suffocate-**_

_**{Will you **_**shut up **_**with the suffocation?}**_

_**Sorry.**_

**I can punch us out, easily. **Superboy cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

_***No, you cannot. The floor has become too unstable. If you start punching your way out, or throwing the debris around, it could cause another collapse. Whether on your side, or our own.***_

The choice of conversation wasn't exactly helping the speedster, but he gradually began to relax, both from the combined efforts of Robin, Megan, and his own tired body (which was _begging _him for food, _begging_).

_**He's right, **_Robin added in, seeing the super's look of frustration, _**with our luck, we'll bring the ceiling down on our heads.**_

**:Okay, then how are we supposed to get you out?:**

Everyone remained silent at that, no one really knowing the answer.

***…I do not wish to, but with Zatanna and Roy's condition, Megan and myself are not well equipped to aid you.***

_**Your right, **_Robin jumped in, seemingly knowing already where the Atlantean was going with this. _**Head up to the surface and get the League, we don't have another choice. We only have fifteen minutes at best, we can't afford to argue this point. Is your way to the surface clear?**_

***Yes.* **The Young Justice leader sounded horribly reluctant, which Wally could understand. He _was _after all leaving them behind in the dark sealed tomb of _doom_. He'd _better _feel bad!

**:Wally, I'm sorry, but your kind of projecting your thoughts…:**

Crud. _**{Dang it. Sorry Kaldur. I'm just…} **_Terrified. Waiting for the end. Not sure if this is an improvement from my previous position.

_**Projecting still.**_

***We will go now, I promise we will hurry.* **Kaldur quickly cut in, sensing Wally's rebuttal. ***Don't lose hope Wally, we won't fail you.***

**XXX**

After promising to be back before fifteen minutes was up, the team took off, Megan only keeping in touch with Connor until she was out of range. The mind link had fizzled out once Megan was five floors from the top, but they knew the team was going to come soon. They just had to be patient.

Which brought them to the present situation. Everybody was sitting quietly, trying not to speak in order to conserve energy.

And not suffocate to death.

Which was becoming hard for Wally.

Robin had kept at it, working to keep the flighty team member relaxed and not frantic, but it was starting to wear him out. Artemis had naturally freaked slightly as well, but seeing Baywatch so terrified had made her reactions much more logical and calm than they normally would have been (if he got out of this alive, Wally was sure she'd hold it over his head for the rest of eternity). And Superboy… well, he just kept to himself, obviously he was thinking about Megan, but every once in awhile he'd look over towards Wally, with this confused- almost agitated expression on his face. It didn't help the situation.

Wally sat heavily, away from the others and just at the edge of the green glow stick's light. Nobody had tried to stop him when he recovered enough to branch away, but Robin looked pretty torn. Part of Wally hurt, knowing he wasn't being fair to Rob, but then he recalled the feeling of Robin-turned-Klarion, and he felt less horrible. Besides, his stomach was _literally _killing him. Since it wasn't finding anything inside, he was pretty sure it was now attacking his other organs. He'd be skin and bones by the time he saw Barry. (_If we ever get rescued._) He _hated _this!

They had five minutes left, _five_. And that's if Robin's estimation was _right_. It could be seven, it could be _three_.

_Don't think like that! Think of ice cream! Cold, awesome ice cream. _His stomach lurched furiously. _Oh- right. No food. I'm dying in three minutes and I can't even think of my favorite part of life! No, no, don't think like that! Think of something else! Like watching football with Barry and Iris. And my unmade musty bed that I am _so _never taking for granted again. And hanging out with Dick after school… _

There was so much, so freaking _much _that he wanted to do. He wanted to eat forty-seven tacos in one sitting. He wanted to get as fast as his uncle Barry. He wanted to paint the Flash logo on the batmobile. He wanted to hear aunt Iris laugh again… hell, he- he might even sort-of-slightly-possibly-maybe really want to get to know Artemis better, as- as more than just a friend.

And he _couldn't_! His stomach groaned particularly loudly, and Wally marveled at how much the obnoxious sound _hurt_. Where the hell was the justice in this situation? What did he ever do the universe to peeve it off enough to throw this fiasco at him?

"Something's wrong with Wally." Superboy called out. _Gee, thanks big guy, because I _really _wanted my stupid dying-via-starvation-suffocation pointed out!_

"'m fine…" He tried to throw out, working his voice to be tolerable despite the urge to _scream _in agony. "Where's Kaldur?" He whined out half-heartedly.

A scoff echoed briefly, the feminine inflection telling him it was Artemis. "I'm sure he's dancing a jig and playing with his fishy friends."

"You're… not helpful."

"Neither is your commentary, brainiac."

_Well, at least _that _attention crisis was averted. _But then Robin popped out of nowhere, having nijaed his way over in the dark. Wally's body jerked in surprise, and he immediately swore afterwards when his stomach cried out angrily. "God, Rob… you…"

"Stop talking." Robin had taken one look at his friend and was reaching for his utility belt, flashing a penlight. "Artemis, Superboy, get over here."

_Really? Why, they need to see how pathetic I am right now too? What is this?_ Suddenly he felt a flash of anger. Anger at his friends, his situation, _himself_. He roughly brushed Robin's extending arm. away"No. I'm not dealing with you, not you _acting _like thison top of _everything _else!" He brushed a sweaty hand through his hair, feeling the grit from rock and dust. He needed a shower. He needed a big meal. He needed _out of here_.

Robin retracted his hand, but didn't move away, his mask scrutinizing. "Wally, relax. The league will be here soon."

"Dude, I can't relax, do not _tell _me to relax when I'm trapped thirty stories underground with no way out!" Why was he yelling? Shouldn't he be _conserving _energy?

The boy wonder frowned, sweat beading down his face. "Twenty-one. And you freaking out isn't helping the situation-"

Wally stood despite his body's protest, feeling horribly antsy. "I don't care! If there was ever a time to freak, it would be now!"

"Would you get a grip Wally! We can't afford arguing with you!" Robin wretched Wally to the ground. "Sit already! You're wasting energy."

"Everything okay?" Superboy and Artemis were slowly making their way over, not looking eager to get closer to the rising tension.

Wally made to rise again, hiding his wince. "No, I'm doing what I want to this time!" He should have run. He shouldn't have helped Artemis. He was going to die. He was going to die stuck in a hole.

Robin grit his teeth, grabbing the speedster's arm and pushing him down again. "_Sit _Wally!"

"Stop treating me like some stupid _pet_." Wally shot back, his teeth bared.

"Stop _talking _unless you say something productive." Wally forced his eyes to stay focused on Robin, willing the pain to go away.

"What's wrong?" Artemis hedged closer.

"_Nothing_." Wally hissed out, swatting Robin's hand away again.

"God!" The Gotham kid threw his hands in the air, "maybe if you'd put half this much energy into escaping-" he cut himself off, realizing what he just said.

Wally felt like he had been punched. Punched, thrown, _starved_, _and killed_. The nightmares suddenly roared to life again, but it was nothing but back noise against his rising temper. "…If I had _put in more energy_? As in you think I didn't _try_?" Wally stood up, the claustrophobia and fear and wretched _hurting _just making him snap. "You don't think I spent _day _after _day _trying to find a way out? That I would literally run myself ragged trying to break through the force field, or vibrate through the walls, _or just call for help_? You think I didn't _try _to take down Klarion, _multiple times_, and get out?"

"No, I know you did. I didn't mean it Wally-"

"Maybe," Wally stomach might as well have been pouring _lava _through his systems with how much it hurt, but he couldn't stop now, "Maybe it didn't occur to you that _it didn't work_, that the stupid witch boy had completely outplayed me and I couldn't do _anything accept wait_. So what did I do?I waited! I waited and waited and _freaking prayed _for you guys to show up! And you never did!" Robin cringed, taking a step back from his friend.

The air was getting thicker with the heat and tense energy, and they probably didn't have nearly as much oxygen left as they should. Artemis, not liking Wally's attitude towards the youngest member who was _just trying to help him_, quickly tried to intervene. "Of course we showed up! We're here-"

"_Now_ you're here! Now, after _everything _I went through happened! Do you know what happened? Do you really think you do?" He turned venomous green eyes on her, this new malicious part of him gleeful when she flinched back, shocked at the bitter anger and air of betrayal around the teen. Oh yeah, he had lost it officially. What a way to go. "If Klarion wasn't stomping around my _brain _he was leaving me alone with absolutely _no one _ around accept for those… those…" His fists clenched until the knuckles were white in contrast to their surroundings. "Do you know what I see? I don't see you in front of me, _blondie_, I see an archer lunging at me and trying to stab me with arrows." He turned to regard the boys, who were looking at him with a mix of empathy and irritability. "I see Supey here cheerfully punching me into a wall, I see," He turned at Robin, _glared _at Robin, tears actually glazing his eyes. "I see…" He suddenly realized how fast he was breathing, how fast he was breathing in a room that was almost out of oxygen. He sat down hard, holding his head in his hands as he refused to look at them. Actually, he couldn't see them. His vision was going wacko. "I keep saying that what happened wasn't real, and I know that," he laughed somewhat bitterly, starting to cry from the pain in his gut, "but at the same time I can't forget it. You guys can't understand what that's like, everyone you care about, thinking _over _and _over _that they left you. That you failed them and they _hate _you."

They group stood where they were, frozen. Wally didn't blame them, he was pretty sure he'd never blown his top of with them like that, ever. And he could stop crying now. God, he had _really _wanted to avoid crying in front of them, and now he couldn't stop. Because they pain in his gut was horrible, and then the searing agony in his heart was worse.

Without him realizing it, Robin had approached again, but more quietly and far more subdued. He slowly crouched down next to the figure, watching him carefully for any signs that he should back off. When Wally didn't react (but he _wanted _to, he wanted to say he was _sorry _and he knew he was being _stupid _but he just couldn't).

"…I'm sorry, Wally."

_Worst friend award goes to me. Jeeze… _"No, it's not you, I just-"

"_No_ Wally." Robin gently set a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look up. "I'm _sorry_. We searched, we really did. And when I found you… I was just so happy that you were- _looked_- okay." He glanced down sadly. "And you're _not_, at all. And I don't know how to help." His shoulders slumped. "Batman's protégé and I know _zilch_."

Wally sighed heavily, wiping the sweat on his forehead away as it began to drip down his face. "No, man. We both know you knowing _zilch _is a lie…" he trailed off and leaned wearily against the wall. Everyone stayed quiet for the next minute, no one knowing quite what to say to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them. They were beginning to feel the lack of oxygen, if Wally's dizzying head was anything to go by. _I'm pretty sure I'll die from the pain first though._ "…I'm sorry I snapped at you Rob." Wally uttered quietly, biting back a groan. Dick turned to look at him, not saying anything, knowing Wally would continue. "I _really _thought I could keep it together and not break down on you, but I guess I'm more messed up than I wanted to admit." His breathing felt more labored now, and the heat was next to unbearable. "I should have known I could trust you Rob. I'm sorry I let Klarion's stupid magic trick me like that."

Robin snorted. "You're an idiot."

"Hey, I'm not the one who _definitely _broke formation to go searching on his own even though it was _against Batman_."

"And what gives you that idea?"

"I…" Great, it was getting hard to talk now, "know you too well."

Robin laughed slightly, and the tension in the room dissipated more. "Touché." His eyes narrowed slightly, looking over Wally. "Now, help me out here, okay? I _know _something's wrong with you."

"…Maybe…"

Robin rolled his eyes, but got up and, making sure it was okay with Wally, carefully began prodding his ribs and arms. "You haven't bled badly enough for this reaction, and if it was a panic attack you'd be shaking. No obvious outer injuries… KF, blink twice if you feel this."

Feel what? Everything was going numb. Everything but his _stomach_. Wait, was Robin holding his hand, maybe he was applying pressure there?He quickly blinked, hoping he hadn't delayed too long.

"… KF, I didn't do anything yet."

"Oh…"

"Is he trying to pull a tough guy move, because if he is- Baywatch!" Artemis cried out in surprise, finally leaning in to see Wally. She and Superboy were breathing harder than they would have normally. Their oxygen supply must be lower than KF speculated. Not that his giant rant had helped.

"What's wrong with him?" Superboy scrutinized him worriedly. What the heck? So he was slouching on the ground, so he was a little tired and his stomach was _eating him alive_, they couldn't see that, right? And yeah, he had gone off on them for the first time in his _life_, but it wasn't that big a deal…Right?

Oops, now his hearing was going and Rob was trying to get his attention. Focus back on them, focus… "What, Rob?"

"I said blink once if you can hear me." The frown grew on his best friends face, and Wally wished he had the energy to say something clever and wipe it off. Though he really _should _stop talking for the night, it wasn't doing anyone any favors right then.

Whoa, now there were six of 'em… and he couldn't hear them again… and you know what? He's tired, he just wants to sleep, forget this. "G'night guys…"

"Wally!" Robin reached for his wrist, feeling his pulse even as the teen's vision began to have black creep along the edges. "No, no! You have to stay awake!"

"Can't… so, hun… gry…"

Robin's domino mask widened, realizing the real threat. "How long has it been since you ate Wally, how long!"

How long was what? His hair? His name? "Can't remember…" Wally couldn't keep it up anymore, his vision clouding over and sending him to oblivion. The last thing he heard was Robin's frantic but futile efforts to once again reach the League, to reach Batman, _anyone_. Screaming into the communicator, wasting the precious oxygen as a white light flashed…

But West couldn't bring himself to care. His body had had enough. If he was going to die, _fine then_, just let him die…

**Alright, since this is 9000 words WITHOUT the reviews, I am initiating the first and only time I will PM all of you review replies instead of after the chapter. I once again would like to apologize for the HORRIBLE treatment of having to wait this long. I am currently the busiest I have ever been in my whole life, and it kills me that I don't have nearly as much time to write as I used to. Wally and Barry reunion next chapter, FOR SURE!**

**And as promised, the link of awesomeness: dou-hong. / gallery/ 25449556# /d3ae59x** **(without the spaces)**

**I know I've let you guys down with taking this long and NOT giving you the Barry/Wally reunion. And, yeah, I totally just left you on another cliff hanger (what can I say? I take sadistic pleasure out of this deep down?). But please review, and thank you for your continued support.**


	18. Reunited at Last

**My gosh, this took too long. For all of you jumping in to read this today, thank your wonderful fellow fanfiction readers who PMed me. I'll be honest, I never replied to any of you, but I've carried your messages on my conscience each and every day. That said, I do hope this chapter lives up to the expectations that you have been so patiently waiting with. Without further adeu, the chapter you've all wanted, the Barry/Wally reunion (and a bit of better than Barry/Wally reunion at the end):**

Hundreds of miles above the earth's surface, the Flash gazed over the magnificent expanse of land. He hadn't felt this weary, nor this relieved, in a long, long time. They were facing the continent of North America right then, and it was probably around three in the morning at Central City. In fact, he could see the lights shining even now from his distant position in space. Normally the view was breath taking, beautiful. But not now, all he could think of now…

_Barry covered his eyes as a bright flash of light appeared next to him, signaling Fates return. The first thing he registered was Robin's loud voice, babbling something over and over. He looked back to find that everyone had been found, Artemis and Superboy looking shaken, and Robin tugging at Fate's arms._

_Fate's arms that held his nephew's limp form._

_His heart stopped._

It had annoyed him that, when they had seen Fate reappear with the children around him and Wally lying limp in his arms, all he had done was lose his head. He freaked out, he couldn't stop yelling and try to get Wally awake even as Robin yanked on his arm trying to explain what was wrong.

"_Wally! Wally! Wake up kid! Wally!"_

_Barry felt the young bat tugged on him, but ignored it, even going as far as to yank out of the grip while trying to take Wally from Fate._

"_Wake up Wally!"_

_Robin was desperately trying to get his attention, something about Wally not having his cupboards on him, but he didn't even comprehend. All he could think was WallyWallyWally and how he had failed and it was never going to be alright again._

And then Batman, the great and terrible dark knight, had grasped his arm, hard enough to hurt, and ordered him to _stop_. Wally needed _food_, and he could find several nutrient capsules made for speedsters in the medical supply _right. now._

"_Pull it together Flash!"_

"_Bats?"_

"Go _Flash. You're useless to your nephew like this."_

And it shamed him even more that he had stood there, frozen in shock, staring at the Bruce's furious Batglare for almost three whole seconds before everything registered and he grabbed supplements from the ship.

He shouldn't have been so out of it, so _fazed_.Yes, it was about Wally. _Yes_, Wally was on the brink of dying via speedster starvation. But Barry was a hero, a _senior member _of the Justice League. How could he lose his cool like that? Especially in front of all the kids! M'gann had started crying, he remembered that much, when Wally had appeared. When they had gotten the kids back to the ship he had noticed Kaldur and Superboy had looked completely lost and unsure what they could do. He couldn't remember the others, but _Robin_, he had been almost as bad as the scarlet speedster. In fact, save for when they had to rush Wally to the med bay and he needed to report, the little bird hadn't left Kid Flash's side for anything.

Barry sighed, gazing down at the view of planet earth. He had always found it amazing to think that he had raced across it, had circled it hundreds of times for fun and never thought twice about it. But now, being up in space as _seeing _the distances he crossed in a matter of minutes, well… it was different than looking at the numbers, that's for sure.

_I could cross any part of it, literally holding time in my hands, and I still couldn't save my nephew before this happened._

Right then Wally was sleeping in the med-bay, having just had the closest shave with death yet, with Robin acting as his personal assassin/body guard to _anyone _who seemed even slightly off.

_I should be in there too. _He thought sadly. Wally had been in the intensive care unit for roughly eight hours now, and a minute didn't pass by where Barry wanted to rush in and check, see if he was awake and hug him and tell him he was so _sorry_.

But during the mission briefing, M'gann had explained what Klarion had done.

He cringed at the thought, remembering the visions M'gann had shown them with the help of her uncle. Only J'onn, Bats, he and Fate were the Justice League members privy to this information, but it hurt all the same. He saw himself betray Wally, hurt him, abandon him. He watched the way Wally had looked, felt his betrayal and confusion and _fear_. He could sense the phantom texture of Wally's denim pants as the apparition grabbed and snapped them. The bruises he created, the pain he caused.

That devil version of him had been no better than Wally's father. In fact, it had been worse.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't face his nephew, who had spent _weeks _under that kind of mental torture, forced to see until he finally _believed _that those who loved him most no longer cared for him.

He couldn't face seeing the little boy that he had raised looking at him with terror. And if he was honest with himself, he was afraid even more of Wally accusing him of not caring, of not trying and not getting there sooner. Because he _had _tried, he had done _everything _he knew to do to save his nephew.

But if Wally said that, he would feel the sting and truth in it all the same.

"Flash."

Barry turned away from the view of space to face Batman, who had naturally appeared out of nowhere. Normally he'd try to crack a smile, at least greet him, but one look at the dark knight's face told him he'd better keep his mouth shut. He wordlessly came over and gazed out at the earth, and when it didn't seem like he was going to say anything immediately, he turned to look out as well.

After about a tense minute of silence, Batman spoke again, his voice sounding completely level. "Three months after Robin had begun working as my partner, he was grabbed by Two-face."

Barry was glad the cowl was hiding his surprised expression. As far as Barry knew, Robin had always been pretty safe with the overprotective daddy Bats watching out for him. _Where's he going with this…?_

Bruce didn't look at him, choosing to scowl down at the earth. "It took me five hours to find his location. When I got there, he was chained to a pipe and being beaten by hired thugs."

Barry had a feeling there were several men admitted to the intensive care unit of Gotham that night.

"Robin had received a broken wrist, a black eye, several lacerations and three cracked ribs." His face and cowl remained emotionless, but Barry detected how his voice became more monotone, a sure sign of how much he was still bothered by it. "It took him months to completely recover, but for the first week I couldn't even look him in the eyes. I felt I had failed him as a mentor and guardian, despite knowing the risks. Robin being bruised in a fight is one thing, even a stab wound from a show down with the joker." Batman turned to face Barry now, and the speedster distinctly felt the urge to leave. "But having him taken right from under my watch, and unable to even defend himself from their attacks while I was uselessly miles away, I couldn't forgive myself."

It was Barry's turn to look away, seeing where Bats was heading with this. "Well, sorry to spoil the pep talk, but there's a bit of a difference from five hours to three weeks."

A gloved hand rested on his shoulder, and Barry turned back, briefly wondering if he was about to be punched. "When that boy wakes up," Batman looked him dead in the eye, "he's going to need a mentor that can show him what that psychopath said to him was a lie, not one who is avoiding him because he feels inadequate and useless." He turned and headed over for the computer consol. "Take it from someone who knows, Barry."

**XXX**

…_Beep…Beep…_

What… what happened? What was that sound?

_Beep… Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Dang it, he must have been sleeping _forever_, it felt like he hadn't moved in days. And his mouth had a rather horrible after taste now that he thought about it.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

Seriously, what was that noise? He's heard it somewhere before, that's for sure. But the thing was so _annoying_-

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

And _insistent_. Why the heck couldn't the thing just shut-

Wait.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

That was a _heart monitor_, one with an unusually fast pace, that was _his _heart beeping. Wait; that makes sense! There had been some kind of, a fight? There had been a cave in, and Klarion trying to drag him-

_Klarion._

Oh god, that was right, the demented smurf had had him! And then His team had showed up, and they had almost gotten away! But… there had been something more. He had freaked, and then he was freaking some more, and-

Hadn't he _died_?

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Nope, guess not. Okay, so the unrelenting beeping was his heart, being sounded off by a heart machine, which meant he was in some kind of infirmary and-

And he was _alive_?

He bolted into a sitting position, gasping as everything came back to him. They had been trapped! They were stuck underground and everything was falling apart and he was _starving _and-

And why _wasn't _he hungry? He hadn't eaten, right?

Oh god, maybe he _was _dead. Well, it was too nice to be hell, and he didn't believe in purgatory, so the only obvious answer was that heaven _sucks _if it has to have its own hospital-

"Wally!"

The teen turned in shock to find Robin sitting in the corner seat, just now rising and rushing over. Judging by his appearance, he had been dosing in the seat. How long had he been there? Wait, if Dick was here- "You died _too_?"

Robin froze just shy of hugging him, eyes widening further. "I _what_?"

Wally stared at his best friend as the rest of his brain caught up, logic finally clicking into place. "Oh, I'm alive…"

The teen relaxed, grinning at his friend. "Yeah, nearly died, but definitely alive." He frowned, sliding away and carefully sitting on the edge of the gurney. "You really scared me back there man, I thought…"

"Yeah, about that. I clearly remember _starving_."

"Bats filled a full case of those nutrition supplements you and Flash use in emergencies." Wally had to halt the trail of thought about Bats and their need to be prepared for anything in order to keep paying attention. "Brought it in the jet. Lucky he did, it only _just _stabilized you enough so we could get you here and on the good stuff. You should be set for another hour or so before having to eat." Robin shifted in his seated position. "It makes a lot more sense now, about the… ah… break down."

Wally looked away, wishing there was something he could say, but really, there was nothing. Able to look back on it now, _not _being in the grips of _freaking claustrophobia_, it was really, _really _embarrassing how much he had blown up at them. _I thought I was dead, I thought we all were... _He settled back into the generous amount of pillows behind him, feeling a content sigh escape him. _Alright, well, it's _not _happening again. So, phase one, get my act together… _It felt _really _surreal right now, being out of whatever Cadmus facility he had been in. Being away from _Klarion _after who knows how long. _How long… _"Rob… how long was I missing?"

Robin seemed to contemplate this for a second, as if weighing the consequences, but in the end sighed. "You remember when I first found you? I had said it then but I guess… you were distracted."

_Just a little bit. _Wally grimaced at the memory of his sheer terror at seeing his best friend; convinced he and the rest of Young Justice were going to destroy him. "Ah, yeah, not one of my best moments…"

"It's been about three weeks."

The red headed teen did a double take. "It's been _what_?"

Batman's protégé let out another sigh, this one wearier. "You were gone twenty days, three hours and," he glance at his computer gauntlet, "forty-eight minutes. Although technically you've also been in the infirmary for eight hours and sixteen minutes."

"You counted?"

"You're surprised?" Robin tilted his head to the side, assessing Wally's features. "So how long did you _think _you were there?"

Wally closed his eyes, fighting off the wave of weariness. _I'm pulling it together, I'm am pulling. It. Together._ "Longer, a _lot_ longer. Months, at least, I kinda gave up on being optimistic. I thought _for sure _it would have at least been some months." _Three weeks… Might as well have been years._

They trailed off into uncomfortable silence. It was weird, they'd never been this awkward with one another, even when their mentors had first introduced them. Wally desperately wished he could fill in the void, but what could he say? He didn't know what to do anymore.

"We don't hate you, you know."

Wally turned back to him in surprise, wincing as he moved the IV needle in his arm. "Huh?"

"When you went off before, you said how you kept feeling like we hated you and you failed us." Robin's domino mask desperately looked at him, desperate for Wally to understand. "Well you didn't, nobody feels that way about you, okay Wally? No one." The _especially not me _hung silently in the air.

_Right, losing it in front of my friends and being an overall nut-case. Good times. _"Yeah, I know." _At least, I'm _trying _to get that through my skull._ He turned away from Rob, gazing absently out at the earth. "I can't believe I'm out, I mean, after all that time-"He sat bolt upright again, dreary thoughts forgotten. His eyes glued to the window, mesmerized by what he saw. It couldn't be, no way in _hell _could it be. "Rob."

"Yeah? What's wro- Oh." He was smirking, that was Rob's smirking tone. Oh god, no way.

"I'm alive?"

"Yep."

"And relatively sane?"

"Relatively."

"So… I am looking at the earth right now."

"That's right." The verbal smirk _increased_.

"From space."

"As far as I know."

"Which means-"

"Yeah." Robin leaned back, looking completely cocky. "You're one of the first honorary protégés on the Justice League's Watch Tower."

It took a few moments, but the 'o' of astonishment finally curled into a giddy grin. "We made it to the Watch Tower! _The _Watch Tower!"

The thirteen-year-old stifled a laugh at his friend's expression, leaping gracefully off the gurney and moving towards the glass. "Probably the most asterous thing we've ever done."

Wally thought about it for a moment. "Just us?"

"Just us, rest of the team's at the mountain." Rob's tone had the distinctive glee that Wally felt. _Just us. _The first partners to reach to tower.

Wally reflected again before his grin suddenly turned cynical. "Roy's gonna throw the biggest hissy fit alive."

Robin cackled now, turning to face him. "We're gonna get _so _much mileage out of this one."

_The Watch Tower. _Wally looked up at the ceiling, a goofy smile stuck to his face. _Me and Rob, the first sidekicks in the Watch Tower._ "Why'd I get to come up anyway?"

The boy wonder seemed to deflate, but kept his grin in place. "Well, the medical wing was better equipped to help you…"

"Oh," _Duh, Wally. _"Right, makes sense." _Please don't let this turn awkward again. _He looked around quickly, trying to find some new form of conversation. Wally furrowed his eyebrows as he realized something. "Hey, wait. Where's uncle Barry?"

"Uh, actually," Robin looked slightly sheepish now, "He's kinda staying away. We… well, we explained what happened when you first saw us, and what we know Klarion did…"

The speedster threw his head back, "Oh god, _please_ tell me you guys didn't mention that horrible panic attack. Did you?"

"KF, its Batman asking for a report."

"Right, stupid question."

"And when I say asking for a report… I mean Megan sort of projected it for him to see."

_World, you can let me die now, seriously._

Part of him was ticked they shared his little panic scene (even though he _knew _Bats would have ordered a report anyway), but at the same time… he was glad. Deep down, part of him feared Barry _would _turn into the uncle who had betrayed him. With them knowing now, at least they'd understand if he was a bit… hesitant. It was ridiculous though, and his uncle probably was beyond antsy about if he was okay or not, based on passed experience. _Seriously, he's probably pacing a trench into the floor, and Bats is gonna order him to pay for it._

_But then again, they could still try to kill me-_

_(And Klarion will come get me again-)_

Wally shook his head angrily. Great, for all of five minutes he had _forgotten _that horrible little tidbit. And now he remembered it. Though the nightmares seemed less… real, now. He wasn't in Cadmus anymore; he wasn't surrounded by murderous teammates. He wasn't _near _Klarion. But still, that thought was in his head now. _I need to beat this; I need to find a way past this. I need- _

He needs Uncle Barry. He really, really needs Uncle Barry. The nightmares were still there, and part of him _was _still scared. But if there was anyone who could put these stupid worries to rest, it was the Flash.

"Rob, help me up." Wally began to shove his way up, ignoring the slight outcry of protests from the IVs and his stomach.

And Robin, being the amazing best friend he was, knew right away what was going on. "Wally, no, let me go get-"

"No." Wally raised his voice slightly, stopping Robin in his tracks. "Please, I can't sit here waiting like this, I-" Wally looked away, remembering his freak out in the cave in. "I want to actually do this myself. I don't want to have to sit and wait here. I'm sick of waiting." He turned back to his friend, green eyes growing stern. "I need to show him I _want _to see him."

Robin hesitated for the slightest second, then broke out in a huge grin. "Can't seem to keep you speedsters off your feet."

_God normalcy, have I missed you. _"Hardy har _har_. It's a good thing I'm back, because if your puns are hurting my heart, they must be _killing _everyone else."

"They hurt only because you recognize they're so much _better _than yours."

"In your dreams, birdie."

"In _your _dreams, flash-boy."

Handing Wally a fresh pair of pants and tee-shirt ("_They're Superboy's, don't blame me if your swimming in them, Fleet Feet.") _ they shuffled their way out of the room.

With Robin's support the two made good time down the hallway, not meeting up with anyone else and each enjoying the silent but glad atmosphere. Wally felt his heart lighten, every second felt like the night terrors were dimming even more into ridiculous myth. Still, part of him fretted with seeing Barry. But no! He could do this. If he could joke with Rob again, then he could face this, right? He could go up to his uncle, and not freak. He'd be calm and cool. This was Barry, after all. And he'd waited way too long to see his uncle again, nothing (especially _himself_) was going to ruin this reuni-

_HOLY FREAKING CRAP. Okay, view of earth from a floor-to-ceiling window is WAY more impressive than a tiny two foot view hole! _Every fiber of his being wanted to let go of Robin and speed over and just gap at it, possibly even form a drool puddle.

Evidently, Robin noticed. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome."

Wally glanced at his friend, ignoring the soreness in his arms from where he had pulled out the IVs. "Beyond awesome." A sudden thought sparked. "Hey! Have you hacked the systems yet? Gotten the rundown of the ventilation systems?" _Please tell me we are prepped and ready for tower exploration, please!_

"Actually, I was kind of focused on making sure you didn't up and disappear again." Wally wanted to smack himself. Really hard. "… but I _might _have downloaded some blue prints while you were out that _may _or may not lead to future amazing pranks."

The knot that had been building in his gut for the slip up released at the boy wonder's easy going smile. "You bats and you're multi-tasking." He placed his hand on the wall for support as they rounded a corner, the opposite wall still showing the impressive view.

"You speedsters and you're _tripping_."

"You dark heroes and you're _brooding_."

"You-" Robin cut himself off, tone light and teasing, but his expression turning slightly solemn as he looked forward. Wally quickly turned to see what he was looking at. The teen felt his breath catch, his light attitude and confidence forgotten as he froze in place.

Two figures were having some kind of discussion on the other end of the room. The first, most notably identified by how his black cape surrounded him in a slightly demonic appearance, was Batman. He had cleaned up from the mission, though his boots and end of his cape were somewhat muddy and coated with a suspicion oozy substance. The other figure was leaning against the window, vaguely rubbing his rib cage (no doubt fractured and on the mend). The bright red attire had some cuts on the sleeves and by the neck, but the scars beneath were already almost imperceptible.

None of the mattered to Wally. What he took in was the stance, the colors, thousands of memories flashing through his head (_and some not so pleasant ones as well_).

_It's him, it's really him. _He didn't know what to do. Part of his mind was conjuring up those gruesome night terrors again, waiting for the greatest figure in his life to turn against him, waiting for him to see his once-sidekick and dismiss him. But that wasn't true! He knew that! This was _the Flash_, it was _Barry_.

As if sensing his thoughts, Robin tentatively squeezed his shoulder in assurance. Whatever was being discussed had an air of seriousness that neither protégé wanted to break. However, Bats must have somehow known, because he glanced up, eyes landing dead center on the duo. Wally couldn't tell, but he looked like his mouth might have twitched.

_No way, the day Bats smiles is the day the world implodes._

Wally felt himself freeze all over as Barry's head shot up, eyes widening as he took in the still slightly out of it teen. Suddenly he was right next to the two, arms open and about to wrap around the red head teen (-_Red lycra hands grabbed the back of his shirt and one of his arms, reducing speed so that he was forced to slow down as well.- The Flash grit his teeth, pressing the leg until is snapped with a resounding _CRACK_- The scarlet figure turned away, disappointment and anger distorting his features- "Sorry kiddo, the world can't afford a bad hero."_).

Wally felt his breath catch in panic even as the arms froze just a breath from touching him. Pushing the nightmares down, the red head refocused his eyes back up to his mentor's, who's expression of relief crumbled at seeing Wally's reaction. The mentor, though cowled, looked absolutely crushed. "Um," Wally flailed mentally, trying to think of a way to cover up. He could feel Robin's worried expression and the Bat's solemn gaze as he tried to think of a way to fix this. He was supposed to be getting it together! He was supposed to be okay! This was not cool and collected. But the damage was done, and though he looked horribly torn, Barry began backing away.

_No no no! _Before Barry could get any farther, or before Robin could help, Wally suddenly thrust himself at the elder speedster, wrapping his arms around his waist desperately. Barry froze for a moment, and in that moment all Wally could think of was that he had been wrong. Barry didn't want him. Barry didn't care anymore. He hadn't missed him. He wished Wally was-

Before he knew what was happening Wally was smothered in the biggest bone-crushing hug of his life, despite the Flash's injuries. "Kid." The elder hero clung to his nephew, as if he might disappear if he let his grip loosen in the slightest. "Oh God Wally, are you okay? No, you're not. GodWallyI'msosorryittooksolongwe'vebeenworriedsick-"

"I-It'sokayuncleBarry." The nightmare's never showed Uncle Barry like this; never showed him caring this much. And in that second all the lies and fears and worries and doubts melted. There was a chance they'd appear again, but not now. Now, everything was right again, Flash had looked for him, hadn't given up, had _found _him, and had missed him. He quickly returned the hug, the feeling of his uncle's reassuring hold numbing the three weeks of horror. No, this was Barry, this was the Flash, and he would never, ever hurt Wally. "… Ican'tbreathuncleBarry."

"Jeeze!" The scarlet speedster let go, changing tactic and instead kneeling down in front of him, assessing his overall appearance. "Sorry kiddo, I just… I'm so glad you're safe. That you're with me, us."

Man, was it good to hear his uncle say those words, and not the stupid magic brat. _You're safe, you're safe. _It hit home for him even more, the team had gotten him away, he was _safe _now, which meant it was finally _over_. He launched himself at his uncle again, hugging the man tighter, clutching at the skin tight material. "I- I really missed you…" Oh great, and here came the water works. _Apparently 'cool and collected' don't apply to my life anymore._ But honestly, it didn't matter; all that mattered was that he was there with his uncle. "I missed you and Rob and _everyone_ so much…"

Wally felt the material he was holding onto shudder from the figure beneath, and his heart skipped a beat when his uncle's breaking voice came out. _He's crying too. _"I know kiddo, your aunt and I… we're sorry we didn't save you sooner, Wally. It felt like our world had crashed when we could get you back." He pulled away slightly from Wally, but only enough so that he could look down at the freckled teen. "We never gave up looking for you, kid. There was no way we were going to, and we never will." He pulled him back into a hug. "What happened is never going to change that."

The torn and broken part of the young speedster's heart healed slightly at that. He was missed, he was _loved _and they had been worried for him. And you know what? Uncle Barry had needed Wally too. He hugged the figure again, relief making him giddy and light. "I know that. Thanks, Uncle Barry." _I do know that, and I believe that._

A polite cough brought Wally back to the realization that he was, in fact, becoming a blubbering mess in front of the dark knight himself. And Rob. _Well, I can't really bring myself to care right now. And if anyone brings it up, I'm claiming it was space dust in my eye._

Barry, however, smoothly let go of the teen, smiling that classic Flash smile of his. "You feeling up for a family reunion, kiddo?"

"He shouldn't leave the infirmary just yet." Batman came over, his tone light enough for Wally to know he wasn't commanding as much as commenting.

Barry looked to the fellow Leaguer. "But _Bats~_!"

The tone cut short at the Batglare that clearly said _respect-me-in-front-of-the-protégés_.

Robin coughed into his hand, fighting back the laugh at Barry's attempted recover. "Uh, I mean. He's up for it, aren't you, Wally?"

Wally, though having been held against his will for far too long, knew exactly who he should be speaking to. "Please, Batman?" He tried not to look desperate, but knew he was failing. "I can come back, or something, right?"

The Bat stared silently at him, not taking notice of Robin's subtle change in stance to show he was siding with Wally on this one. "… Don't make me come after you."

Ignoring the slight flash of nightmares, Wally felt another question pop in his head. "What about the team?" Wally looked back and forth between his mentor and best friend.

"No worries," Robin piped up, "I'll head over to the cave and let them know you're good to go. You'll have to come soon, though. Arty in _particular _was concerned for you." The domino masked vigilante smirked suggestively.

"Besides," Barry placed a hand on the kids shoulder, gently, and Wally felt an intense sense of happiness at having that familiar gesture back in his life. "There's someone else who'd like to see you first."

**XXX**

Iris dosed lightly on the couch in the living room, covered with the family blanket to help stave off the cold. When three am came and went, she had resigned herself to it being another night of no news. Normally by that time, she'd head upstairs, cry what tears were left, and be up and presentable for the seven o'clock news. But apparently she hadn't risen from the couch since she abruptly jerked awake from the television rising in volume at an action movie commercial. With a sigh she reached out for the remote and wordlessly turned it off. Glancing at a nearby clock, she saw it was still only 5 in the morning.

Her gaze shifted to the frame propped up by the clock, holding a picture of the three of them. It had been taken only a few months ago, of them at the local fair. With all the food booths and jumbled crowds around, the boys _could _actually eat to their hearts desire as long as they managed to have the money for it. And with the excessive amount of food fairs tend to give out, it had been like a holiday for them. She felt the ache in her chest even more as she looked at the orange-haired boy's laughing expression in the picture.

"_Aunt Iris! Who do you think will be able to down more hotdogs, me," Wally gestured grandly at his 'flash fanboy' get up, "Or this old man here?"_

"_Who you calling old, kid!" Barry jumped him from behind, quickly holding him in a head lock and giving him a vigorous noogie. He was still in his work clothes, minus the lab jacket. He and Wally had been looking forward to this trip for weeks, and as soon as work was done, he had bolted for the door to the festival. Literally_

"_Ow! Watch it! That hair is one of a kind! Aunt _Ir_is!"_

_Iris smiled at the pair, Wally's squawking protests and Barry's teasing adding to the bright atmosphere._

_Oh Wally… _She missed him. He might as well have been her little boy and not her brother's. The lack of sound in her home was even more oppressive than she could ever imagine. Part of why the silence was oppressive was because she _could _hear the sounds, the phantom memories of her nephew. Clomping down the stairs in groggy sleep, mumbling about breakfast. Rushing through the house crying for his uncle to show him his science discovery. Laughing Wally, disgruntled Wally, Wally teasing her and helping her and _being there_. She could hear it all just as keenly as she could hear nothing.

_Wally, _her eyes couldn't even fill with tears anymore, _come back to us Wally. _Without him there, she felt so… empty. Like a hole was punched inside her and only Wally's return could fill it. Why couldn't Barry be home? She could at least take comfort with her husband there, but without him, she felt like she was drowning.

As if on cue she heard the front door open, quietly. Sighing, bracing herself for her husband's sake, she rose from the couch and started for the door, blanket wrapped around her. He had been out much later than normal, and that usually meant he'd be that much more heartbroken to come home to her empty handed. She might feel dead inside, but that wouldn't stop her from being there for her beloved.

Getting ready to turn the corner in the hallway, where the front door was located, she could hear him mumbling to himself.

"She's probably upstairs sleeping; it's been hard for her."

_Oh my god, _Iris wanted to groan despite the well of pity growing in her stomach. He was talking in third person. She'd have to convince him to stay home, as much as she wanted him out there. The last thing she needed was her husband going insane.

"Don't make that face, there's no way she's going to be anything but happy, okay?"

"I know, but still…" Iris froze, her breath caught in her throat. That wasn't- that couldn't have been- "Do you think I should let her sleep till she wakes up?"

That voice- that voice! She hurried around the corner, blanket fluttering around her feet. Instantly her eyes took in her husband, noticing for the first time in weeks how _young _he looked, how gentle.

How happy.

"Hey, Iris." He scrutinized her appearance, eyes dimming slightly at her groggy, poignant form. "Did you sleep on the couch?"

She didn't hear him, her mind had frozen again as she took in the shock of orange that peaked from behind her husband's figure. She had certainly heard him, but seeing! The hair, the freckles, the slightly sheepish grin on his face. "_Wally_?"

"H-Hey aunt Iris." Her eyes were brimming, trails of happiness washing down her face. Turns out she did have tears left. She looked at Barry, hoping she wasn't going mad. But his moist eyes told her he felt the same, which meant _this was happening_. Strangely, the biggest thought in her head was the fact that there was _no way in hell _she was going to work today.

Wally looked distinctly uncomfortable at her crying features. He always had been, never did well with crying girls. _Oh my god, it's not my imagination, he's really here. _"Um, did we wake you up?"

With a cry she dropped the blanket and raced to him, hugging him for all he was worth and crying into his shoulder. _He's back, Wally's back! He's back! _Her heart soared to heights it hadn't reached in what felt like _years_. "Wally," She was never letting go, never again. "Wally..."

They stayed like that for a long, long moment. One that was going to be forever engrained in her heart. It was Wally, predictably, who broke it. He looked adorably uncomfortable.

"Aunt Iris," Wally pulled her back slightly, not enough that she had to let go, but just so he could make eye contact with her. "Um, can you do something for me?"

She'd do anything. Short of letting him go again, she'd do anything. She nodded, her voice still too choked up.

Wally scrutinized the weeping features, looking slightly desperate. "Please laugh."

Once again everything froze, and Iris blinked in befuddlement at him.

"Uh, kid?" Barry was giving him an even more confused look, even slightly worried.

"Yeah, okay," Wally grew pink in embarrassment. "That was bad timing in my part, um…"

Iris's mouth twitched, fighting hard to stay straight, but with her unbalanced emotions and Wally just being _Wally_, she couldn't help it, she burst into real laughter. Not even truly trying to do as he asked, it had just been so _random _and something he would say. She pulled the wide eyed, slightly teary kid close to her again. "We've missed you Wally..."

Wordless, Barry came and hugged them both, none of them noticing the brisk air coming in even as the sun dawned on the horizon.

Finally, Iris felt whole again.

**O_O OH MY GOD I COMPLETED THE CHAPTER! And I know it wasn't necessarily what you all were expecting, but I still hope it was okay.**

**Now, for ze mail box of awesomeness~**

**Sirensoundwave: ****Glad the update was worth the wait for the last one, um… I kinda hope it was the same for this one. **** I'm so sorry for not making this a bigger priority, it was just… there were bigger priorities, I need to take care of life before I take care of the awesomeness that IS fanfiction. Also, I hope you were okay with the psychological jump here. He's not fully recovered, but I figured 'hey, he's fed, got some good sleep, safe and with the people he loves in a safe environment, that's bound to lead to a jump in the recovery time'. :D Hope to hear from you again! Love your reviews!**

** .suckas: ****YJ WAS BACK BUT NOW THEY'VE TAKEN IT AWAY! REBELLLL! **** I was so ticked when my new episode didn't come on, for real. In fact, the moment I realized I might not get a chance to see it till Jan, I jumped onto my itunes and downloaded it, and boy did it feel good to see that ep! AND I DO THOSE CLIFF HANGERS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**Eternal mist: ****Sorry it wasn't ASAP, but I got your message, and I can definetly tell you it goaded me to get my sorry arse moving, especially after seeing you update your work too, all I could think was 'hey, if **_**they're **_**updating, so can you!' (and I only say that because I know you got your plate full with all of your school stuff). He didn't die though! :D**

**Httydgirl293: ****I'm sorry for making you wait so long! DX Please forgive me!~! (And I hoped you liked the update)**

**Hoples: ****XD haha, I never thought to put in what Flash said to his rogues, but just for you, I'd say it went something like this "I know you guys have noticed Kid Flash's disappearance. I'll be straight with you, there's a villain out there who's going to be in a living hell when I'm through with him. While I'm doing that, I'll probably have to step out of town for a bit. And while I'm gone, **_**you **_**are going to do **_**nothing **_**that will force me to stop and come take care of you. Because if I have to" :zoom in on Flash glare: "I'll incarcerate each and every one of you in Arkham. And if you think of pulling the police into keeping you in Iron Heights, I'll get Batman involved." XD And just like that, Barry was free to search for his beloved nephew. :3 I hope you liked this chap, even though it was all fluff and no angst (well, not much anyway?)**

**Ansa88: ****I'm glad you liked the rant. I can tell you, I put a lot of effort into it, SOOO much rewriting! XD And yeah, I'm still a LindaxWally all the way… but I love making awkward/sweet situations for those two! Go Spitfire! And yeah… I kinda made a cheap move with Fate, but, it honestly seemed the most logical. Hope you liked?**

**Dextra2: **** Thank you, you're a person of few words, Dextra, but they speak ever so loudly.**

**Witch08: **** I DIDN'T PUSH BACK THE WAIT! IT'S HERE! TAKE IT! TAKE IT NOW! DON'T SICK IRIS ON ME! **__**I have to avoid her, I mean, after what I put her and her family through…. I like living, thank you very much. :D I know you had to wait forever for this chapter, but I want to thank you FOR waiting and then coming back, love hearing from you, and literally spend my writing time thinking about how when this all ends, I get to hand Klarion over to you!**

**S. : ****Thank you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last! Though, it would be liked for fluff more than angst. **

**Anonymous: ****;) Glad I got that kind of reaction out of you, I was going for that.**

**TealEyedBeing: ****XD Thanks so much for sharing how excited you were to read it, makes my day that much more awesome knowing that people are doing that with MY story (I coincidentally do it as well with other's stories, heh). I hope I didn't disappoint with the Barry Wally reunion and that you enjoyed every minute of it!**

**Star's dreams: ****In regards to the Italian hotdog- how could you?! XD And for the whispers in his head- I hear it as a mix, more-so his voice, but when he starts drowning in the doubts, it starts morphing more to Klarion. And for your PS- Hell. Yes. Did I see the premier, it feels like forever ago! And it was amazing… but them dropping that bomb of 'oh, sorry, now you have to wait till January' on us? Not cool. VIVA LA RESISTANCE! By which I mean, I'm watching YJ online if you keep this up CN. Hope you liked the newest chap!**

**Guest: ****:D Klarion's coming, count on it. We haven't heard the last of the blue smurf yet.**

**DrunkenLlamasRuleTheWorld: ****As always, I feel that your reviews have this amazing PUNCH! And SPARKLE! That are hilarious to read XD. **** Sorry I took so long on this chap, life demanded my attention, and I must heed its words. However! I am kinda glad I apparently somehow torture you by forcing you to wait to see when the story comes in… heheheh… Anyway. Your reviews are made of awesomeness. Pure, unadulterated awesomeness. :D And I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger! Look! It was a NICE ending! (… don't expect too many more of those till the final chap…) ;)**

**Blessed24 7: ****:D Glad the starving Wally fed your drama appetite, and I hope the fluffy dessert sealed the deal for you! Also, I do want to thank you for the part were you said (and I quote): "don't worry about the time it takes to update, everybody knows (and understands)…" that really makes me feel a bit better, especially because I took so long this time **** Hope you liked it!**

**Snowdevil The Awsome: ****;) No worries, we haven't seen the last of Klarion, but I have it plotted out. You'll get your possessed Wally, and your crazed count creepo, and maybe some hint of Zatanna too… we shall see…**

**Yolinanimai: ****Thank you for your words about not having to feel bad for taking time with the chapters, that really does help, especially coming from a dedicated reader like yourself. Glad you loved the chapter as well, I think (honestly) that it was even better than this update one… which means I'm gonna step up my game next chapter. B[**

**DemonUntilDeath: **** Glad the chapter was worth the wait, I hope you felt the same for this chapter as well! (though if not, you seriously need to tell me, because I feel like this one could have been better, but I need second opinions). And yes, I am going to do my best to NOT drag out the recovery, in fact, action might be just around the corner… Thanks for your awesome review!**

**FallenHope-Angel: ****NO! Your heart must not die, it needs to read this chapter! D: Quick, REVIVE! :D Hope you loved the fluff!**

**Caylender: ****I'm glad you like the story so far! And trust me, like I stated in the prologue, this was started on a whim, all I could think was 'how could this possibly work? Its magic and science at odds for pity's sake!' but somehow… this was born. And I'll be honest, I don't write slash, I just don't. But obsessive-in-a-non-sexual-way villains? Yes, I will write that. **

**Timetrixter22:**** Sorry the update wasn't soon timetrixter! D: I hope you still liked this chapter regardless of how long it took to get out!**

**MysticSpeedForce1234: ****:dodges the thrown furniture: Oh my gosh, if you cried tears of joy from waiting before… I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT AGAIN PLEASE DON'T HAVE CRIED! Well, or have been really angry, I'd hope you weren't that either… how about pleasantly surprised? I (honestly) don't feel this chapter was better than the last one, but trust me I am WORKING on it! The next chapter WILL kick butt OR ELSE! Em, I'm fine with you saying dude, in fact, that sounds better than dudet XD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS ARE **_**BORING**_**?! LIES! THE DEVIL LIES TO YOU! Anyway. I believe the terminology for our favorite Wally torturing is **_**Wallywhump**_**, but that's just me. XD D: I hope the chap was crash, like I REALLY hope I didn't mode the chap, so you'll have to let me know. Oh, and yes: what are your thoughts on this HORRENDOUS wait for seeing the rest of the YJ episodes?!**

**S.S. Pie/Guest (;D): **** Haha, I've had that happen to me too, so don't worry, everyone goes through it (the logout thing, I mean). More importantly, BREATHE MAN, BREATHE! I so love how you read into the story even more than what's just written. Especially in noticing the points of Wally's vulnerability, it makes my heart glad when people notice that. :D A lot of Wally's situation is a battle between befuddled logic and the loyalty in his heart (exactly what Klarion wanted, only he was hoping to over the befuddled mind and therefore the heart, sucka~). Haha, I know, I'm horrible when it comes to cliff-hangers, they're my favorite part of the chapter. BUT I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME! (which might be why I don' t like this chapter as much, hmm…). I'd write more, but you know? I think I'll see about writing you later with some ideas I'm trying to iron out so I can have a solid ending (if that invitation to discuss it with you is still open, of course). ;) thanks for all your dedicated reviews S. , its reviewers like you that keep authors like me steady for wanting to finish the story!**

**SpritelyGryffindor : ****You… you amazing… you… YOU HELPED ME REACH 20 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER! YOU AMAZING- YOU- YOU- TOO MANY FEELS OF GRATITUDE TO SPEAK! :D Spritely, you are wonderful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, you just ARE. It was my goal to reach 20-1 ratio, and I never expected to make it before the end. But YOU, you just- my mind is blown. And your generosity is great. I hope you liked this chap. I don't think it lives up to the relationship you pose for Wally and Barry, not by a long shot (seriously, you write them the best out of anyone's fic I've read), but I still hope you enjoyed it regardless.**

**BlatantBookworm : ****I'm sorry, but for me, it's the physical that I can't stand. The hot poking irons and the water torture and the whips and ripping off of nails and **_**physical pain**_**. Nope. Nuh uh, I'm sticking with mental all the way, at least THAT torture I know how to work with and don't feel (as) sick writing. :D Yeah, Wally's tougher than we give him credit for. I think that's the case with a lot of clown characters, in order to be big enough to help others, you have to have an inner strength of your own. I hope this latest chapter was to your liking, I'm kinda worried it didn't live up to the last, but you know? I'm going to make the NEXT chapter blow these BOTH out of the water. :D**

**Silverangel83 : ****I hope you liked the reunion! ;D**

**Luna Lupa : ****I'm so glad you liked my story thus far (oh, and welcome!). Sorry the update wasn't sooner, but I hope you enjoyed this fluff chap… because the fluff's going to be going away for awhile…**

**Janrockiss: ****Great to hear from you Janrockiss! XD Yes, spitfire is honestly the best thing to write for YJ… EVER. Those two are such a potent combo! So… you waited patiently for this chapter, and received the reunion of Barry and Wally. I just have one question… did it live up to your standards, or have I failed you? Be honest, I NEED to know where I could be improving. I know I didn't do a Barry-reunion POV, but I felt it was more potent with Wally? What do you think? :D Thank you for all your wonderful compliments!**

**You guys are the best, I hope you all know that and embrace it. Plan on the story picking up again, we're on the final stretch home!**

**And now, some humor while you wait for the next chapter (that is a teaser, not actually part of the story):**

Iris pulled away from her nephew, smiling brightly. "Wally, there is one thing we need to talk about."

Wally smiled back at his aunt, happy to be home. "What's that?"

Iris smiled wider. "You're grounded."

"…" Barry and Wally exchanged looks. Clearly, the Flash hadn't been in on this.

"Um-"

"Don't _um _me, young man. Grounded."

"Iris, we should really-"

"_Barry_."

The scarlet hero raised his hands at the tone. "Woah, okay, got the picture. Sorry kid, you're grounded."

"Oh come on!"

"What was that _Wally_?"

"… yes ma'am. I'm grounded."

"That's what I thought. Now both of you head to the kitchen, I'll make a double speedster pancake breakfast."

"Sweet!"

**Kindly review?**


	19. Recovery

**Oh dear Lord I LIIIIIVVVVVEEEE! :D Well, it's been awhile, but I sincerely hope you feel that this chapter was worth it, because my gosh, writer's block much? :D I look forward to your… opinions… after this chapter… heheheh…**

The shrouded figure looked over the impressive landscape from the hidden cave entrance on the mountain side. It had taken them a bit longer than he had anticipated getting things ready, but the time had finally arrived. All they needed now was the final piece.

Soon, the end of Young Justice would be sealed.

A tell-tale waver in the atmosphere alerted the tall figure to the new presence. "You're earlier than I expected."

"You were taking too long anyway; I wanted to nab him days ago!"

"Your determination would have been useless against the surprising vigilance the League has shown in keeping their reclaimed child safe. Especially with his mentor."

"I'd have them incinerated in _seconds_."

The shadowed form frowned, turning to the considerably pale figure. "Your arrogance and under-estimating of your enemies is what lost you the boy in the first place."

The shorter figure scoffed. "It was stupid luck. You're the one always getting your butt kicked."

The figure bit down his anger, knowing it would be better directed at other situations. "The plan is being set in motion as we speak; the League will be detained long enough that you can do this without making a scene. Don't dawdle."

The 'younger' figure approached the cave opening, making the horns on his head appear more distinctive. "By tomorrow, those stupid kiddies will be rotting corpses."

"I'll hold you to that." Savage turned away from the opening, intending on heading back within. "If you try double crossing me in favor of running off and hiding like last time, I'll crush the meta's windpipe myself."

Fire appeared out of nowhere around the thin figure, highlighting the angry lines in his face. "Hey! Don't ever threaten my _pets_, Savage! I want those baby heroes dead as bad as you do!"

A thin smile crossed the immortal's face, eyes narrowing in satisfaction. "Fine. Then hold to your end of the deal and I will to mine; once Young Justice is dead, you can have back what's yours, for good."

Klarion grinned, pointed fangs gleaming dangerously.

**XXX**

Wally was somewhat surprised when he exited the high school and found instead of his uncle Barry, a slightly impatient looking Roy leaning on his beat up burgundy pride and joy. The instant he made it down the steps Roy made eye contact with him, and the tense appearance lessened slightly. "'Bout time, Wallman!"

"Roy!" Shouldering his backpack the speedster jogged over. "Dude, what are you doing at my school?" _Is something wrong?_

"Your uncle's working late." Roy seemed to be fighting down a smirk. Probably because of his eager-kid attitude. "I volunteered pick-up duty since I was in the area."

Wally raised an eye-brow. Roy was never _in the area_. Not on accident, anyway. Not in _civilian form_. "Pick up duty, right." A mischievous grin crawled over his face. "So you were _worried _about me?"

Roy snorted and turned, smirk still in place. "Get in." He ordered as he opened his own door. Wally, never one to turn down an open invitation to so much as _touch _the piece of junk Roy guarded so jealously, quickly threw his back-pack in the seat behind him and slid into the passenger side. As soon as the teen closed the door (and before he had a chance to put on some type of seat belt) Roy gunned the engine and careened out of the school parking lot. Thank god most of the school population was already gone. Wally had been staying late the last three days to catch up on assignments with a rather grumpy tutor.

It had been awkward, honestly. Coming back to school after everyone thought you had _ran away_. To be fair, Bats helped aid in concocting a rather ridiculous tale that at least put him in the victim-not-bad-guy light for the teachers, complete with police paperwork and seven witnesses' written statements. But even Wally didn't know the details of it, save for a mumble of "one of several hostages" here and a hiss of "caught by human traffickers" there. All he knew was the teachers would occasionally look at him with this 'My god it's a miracle' face and then pretend like he hadn't missed three weeks of school. Apparently they had been instructed not to question him about it.

Wally could live with that.

"Roy, can this thing go any faster?"

"Got an appointment you need to keep?"

"Nah, your ride's just so… _slow_."

"Don't call my ride 'slow', Wally." Roy emphasized his point by almost going on two wheels around a street corner. It at least got a grin out of the younger teen. "So… how've you been?"

"Are you trying to make small talk?"

"Answer the question, Fleet Feet."

Wally shrugged, shrinking slightly into his seat. "Good." If he ignored the nightmares he kept having and random spasms of doubt and rare panic attack. Well, and the massive amount of catching up that he had to do because, hello, _he just lost three weeks of his life. _"Can't complain."

"Elaborate."

"_You _never elaborate."

"You're right, I don't. I don't have to. You, however, _do_."

Wally stayed silent a few moments as he watched Roy decrease speed in time to pass a well hidden police car before picking up again after they rounded the corner. "I'm catching up with school; I'm down to only being about a week behind everyone else in three of my classes. English is tough, but I'm already ahead again in science. Canary's been grabbing me about every other day for 'refresher training courses and therapy'." He ignored Roy's snort. "And B-man said I can go back on missions as soon as I finish my training with the Martian Manhunter on mental defense."

The archer nodded absently. "Glad to hear everything's going good."

"Yeah." Wally glanced out the window again, trying not to think too much about it. Everything he said was true, but he didn't mention that his class mates had made him the center of gossip from his disappearance. The rumors were fantastic, ranging from him joining the thug life and then chickening out to super villain capture and Flash having to save the Central kid.

Oh, the irony.

Canary's sessions were _hell_, not that she meant them to be (he was _pretty _sure), but sitting him down in an over plush chair to talk with him about his _feelings _was about as appealing as it had been after that failsafe incident. And his lack of recent exercise and practice was showing in the training, badly.

The one thing he would never mention was he had initially been learning mental defenses from M'gann. But after the first session left her in tears from the over powering panic he felt when she was coaching his mind, they had to let J'onn take over. It had kinda been humiliating, but M'gann's constant apologies only made it worse. Everyone was keeping a close eye on him now, like he might just break down into nothing if they weren't carefully keeping vigilant watch.

And speaking of.

"How long is it going to be before I'm safe to go around on my own?"

Roy paused, and Wally watched his poker face fall into place. "Don't know what you mean, kid."

"I can take care of myself, you know." Wally crossed his arms, challenging Roy with a look. "You'd have blown your top by now if the League treated you this way."Wally knew he was being handed off, or rather, being 'guarded'. It took him three days before he realized it. First his uncle offered to pick him right up from school, which was normal. But as soon as he got a call from 'work', Superboy and M'gann showed up to help with tutoring while he was gone. The following day Black Canary grabbed him after an after school activity and took him straight to the cave and then drove him home after the session. They'd gone through Manhunter, the Lantern's, even under the pretext of wanting to see him and catch up on lost time. Now it was Roy.

It wasn't… _bad _that they were doing this. He wasn't mad (if anything, it was like getting to walk around with a security blanket after a nightmare), but they're constant vigilance was _exasperating_.

And don't think he didn't notice the surveillance camera's occasionally following him, _Batman_.

Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere in denying it, Roy shrugged. "Yeah, I know you can. But it's not because we don't think you can take care of yourself." Roy met his gaze, revving the motor as he got ready to go when the light turned green. "It's because you're important to us."

Wally looked away, not sure how he could reply to that. Neither tried to pick up any new conversation, though Wally was tempted towards the end to break out his KF facade and flaunt how he and Robin had been to the tower, but that was something to be done when he had Robin nearby. Mostly so Roy would have two targets and it'd be harder to attack.

_(If I tick him off he might attack me- hurt me-)_

Aw, dangit. He thought he was getting better at those blasted thought bubbles. But in all honesty, despite having his friends nearby, Iris and Barry, despite everyone's greatest attempts at _normalcy _and _safety_… he couldn't stop thinking about Klarion. Too frequently for his comfort, when he'd have a brief panic moment of trusting his friends, or just misery from trying to pick up the pieces of his life, he would suddenly think _I wish Klarion was here. _Which, in and of itself, was bad enough. He had accidentally mentioned this in his most recent Black Canary session (and was then terrified the lady would scream at him for the traitorous thoughts).

"_Wally, as much as you feel guilty about this, that's normal." Black Canary placed a reassuring hand on his knee, trying to meet his eyes since he was dead set on avoiding hers. "We wanted to rescue you sooner, but the fact is you spent three weeks as his captive. He treated you in such a way, that, whenever you did get scared or lonely, he made himself the key to escaping those feelings."_

"_BC, he terrified me, like, every freaking time he showed up."_

"_But those… night terrors, the all too real dreams that your trusted teammates had harmed and abandoned you, those terrified you _more_. And Klarion made sure that he was the answering comfort after you were manipulated into fear. He was also your only source of interaction, so even if it _was _Klarion, it doesn't change the fact that you craved some kind of social safety. Klarion played his cards well, the fact that you struggle with these feelings, its completely understandable."_

Wally gruffly focused on the houses whizzing by, wishing he had the answers to how he felt. Wishing he was better. Wishing _Klarion _had never happened in the first place. Looking back on it, realizing just how unreal his fears had been about his friends _really _hurting him… he felt guilty. _Really _guilty. What did any of them do accept try to save his sorry butt? And when they showed up, he had just… just _freaked _on them and now that he had nine days of semi-normalcy behind him he couldn't imagine why he couldn't see reason then.

And then that whole 'explosion of angst' in Superboy and Arty and Rob's faces…

Even now he felt guilty. Being stuck with Klarion was done, but the ordeal was _far _from over. Every other night he seemed to wake up his aunt or uncle from another night terror. But being around the team, the Justice league, he kept getting nervous, kept trying to pull back and away and just _not _be in the center of their attention.

Which, given his current rescued status, was anything but easy.

Well, at least the worst of it was over. If he could just bounce back, _soon_, then everything would be fine.

"Wallman!"

Wally jerked slightly, realizing Roy had been trying to get his attention. "Uh, yeah! Yeah, what's up?"

The fellow ginger raised an eyebrow in question but simply gestured back out Wally's window. "You going, or what?"

The speedster turned back to the window and realized they had actually stopped right in front of the Allen house and he had been in too much of a daze to notice. _Crap_. "Right, sorry Roy!" He quickly threw on a Kid Flash grin, reaching behind for his bag so he didn't have to make I contact. "Totally spaced there. Thanks for the ride!"

Before he could fully get out of the car, Roy's hand clamped down on Wally's arm. Five days ago the gesture would have caused Wally to jerk and rip away in panic, but he only paused, fighting the flashes of nightmares and irrational fear. Still keeping his smile in place, but furrowing his eyes in slight confusion, he turned back.

"Wally." Roy scrutinized his features, and KF knew he wasn't getting much past the guy. Still, it never hurt to try. "I meant what I said. You're important to us, to me." He never dropped the eye contact, even though now would be the _perfect _time to feel uncomfortable. "And I know its rough now, but you'll get through it." He finally let go of the younger teen's arm, who tried not to look relieved to pull out of reach. "If you ever need to, I dunno, vent, or talk…"

"Following BC's footsteps in becoming a therapist?" Wally grinned for real as Roy finally looked flustered. "But, thanks man. We should probably hang out sometime soon." They really should, just like old times when super villains were their mentor's gig and they just jumped around taking out the minor thugs.

Roy nodded, recovering. "Yeah, probably." The elder partner glanced passed him, a smirk crossing his features. "Tell your aunt and company 'hi' for me, okay?"

_And company? What? _"Sure!" Waving bye as the old heap took off at dangerous speeds; Wally began made his way up to the house. He glanced around casually, trying to see what would have tipped Roy off into saying that, but didn't quite get it until he looked up and saw his window was open.

_I hadn't left it like that… _ He quickened his pace a bit, heading in. _Keep calm, it's okay, Roy was fine with it, itcan'tbeKlarion (Roy might want you gone). It'sfine! Everything's fine… _"Aunt Iris?"

"Wally! Welcome home!" Iris peaked out from the kitchen where she was working on a massive speedster dinner, and the freckled teen felt his posture relax. Thank god. _Everything's fine. _"Barry mentioned Roy was dropping you off, is he still here?"

He let an apologetic smile crawl over his face. Of course, Iris always invited anyone who came over to stay for dinner. It wasn't like food was every scarce in the house. "Ah, no. He ended up taking off after dropping me off. Must have had something else to take care of. Did tell me to say 'hi' to you though."

"Hmm," Iris made a somewhat pouty expression that Wally knew Barry loved. "Well, we need to invite him over sometime; I haven't had a chance to talk with him since you all formed your group." She quickly pushed a large baking pan of what looked like lasagna (_hello gorgeous!_) into the oven, setting the clock. "Oh, Barry's going to miss dinner, unfortunately." She turned back to Wally, tucking a stray orange curl behind her ear. "Sounds like him and the team had a problem that was out of this world."

Wallace couldn't help but groan, that was code for the League having a problem that needed to be dealt with _in outer space_. Those normally didn't involve his uncle Barry. "Great, he was supposed to help me with algebra tonight! What do they need him for anyway?"

"All he said was the problem was big enough that they needed to cover all bases."

"'Course they needed to 'cover all bases'."

"Tone, Wally." But Iris was smiling. "Don't worry; he should be back before midnight. Though knowing him he'll be _late _as usual."

Wally couldn't fight back his own grin. "Quick on his feet but slow in everything else." It wasn't necessarily true, but it was an ongoing joke around his home and the league. Quickly snatching an apple from the bowl on the counter top he moved to head upstairs. _I can probably finish my homework early and catch tonight's game. But Barry better get back from being out in space before bed or else- _Wally's thought process froze. Space. Sky. His window! He stopped short at the staircase, feeling his gut twinge again. _Calm down, its nothing, no worries, just calm down. _"By the way, Aunt Iris, did you open my window?"

"Window?" Wally's gut dropped further. _Calmdowncalmdownstaycalm. _He could hear her putting down the wash rag, her movements slowing slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

_Itsnothing. Stay calm. It's nothing. _It couldn't be Klarion, it _couldn't be. _"Oh, duh! Sorry Aunt Iris, just remembered I had left it like that from earlier, sorry!" _Itsfine, it can't be Klarion. He would have attacked Aunt Iris, he would have come down here by now (he would have come for me). _"Well, I'm heading upstairs." _(Maybe she knows, maybe she doesn't care.)_

"Oh," her voice took on a sweeter tone, indicating a smile had formed. "Alright, have fun dear."

_Fun? Doing homework? When Klarion might be upstairs in my room? Oh god, Klarionmightbeinmyroom. _"Uh, sure. Just… call me if you need me." _Run up here if I scream, get the Justice League. (You aren't letting me go into danger on purpose, right?)_

He tromped up the last of the steps towards his door, noting it was closed. Warily he reached out for it, his heart warring over pounding in fear and getting over his stupid panic attack. _Just get it over with (it might be Klarion). I don't need to be scared (Klarion taking me back). One… two…_

Wally swung the door open quickly, staying on the outside of the threshold, eyes widening in shock.

"Yo! KF!" Robin glanced up from his relaxed position on the bed, sunglasses still firmly in place. "You took forever, man. Must kill you to have to stay at school those extra two hours." He flipped a comic page nonchalantly, smirk in place.

"What the- Dick?!" _Robin!? _Wally resisted the urge to smack himself as logic started clicking into place. "Aunt Iris!" Wally called out his door, slightly accusatory.

"Surprise! Richard wanted to stop by and see you, of course I didn't say no!" Her muffled voice sounded too chipper, in Wally's opinion. Knowing he couldn't be mad at her, (and further, couldn't explain his childish fear) he settled for giving a half hearted glare at his smirking friend.

"So not whelmed, Wally." Rob set the comic aside and jumped up from the bed, looking very smug.

Irritation at his fear lost out to relief of seeing Robin. He laughed and gave a high five to the little bird. "Dude, great to see you! Try not to be a creeper about it next time, kay?"

"What's creepy about it? I was fully invited into this house, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, Roy seemed to know that too, didn't say it was you, though."

"Typical Speedy, I saw him catch a glimpse of me when I peeked out after hearing that monstrosity of a car."

Wally closed the door behind him, shrugging off the back pack and heading over to the desk chair, falling into it a little more dramatically than necessary. "Dude, I am so beat." He rubbed at his cranium for emphasis. "I can't even think straight anymore, there's too much information to pick up on."

Robin started rummaging through the backpack, flipping through his planner. "So what's the damage? Three chapters to catch up on in History, math assignments, _ooh_, fifteen page essay on 'Merchant of Venice'? Rough, dude."

"Yeah, that's only a third of it…" Wally glanced around his room automatically. It didn't look like Robin had been here long, but still, normally Robin was Bat-stalking brilliant enough that he knew _exactly _when to come over so that he either got there _right _at the same time or a little after. Never before. The fact that he came early… it just didn't seem right. There was no way Rob didn't know his school schedule now, especially since they had talked over the phone about it a bit when he was having difficulty with his latest History assignment. So if the kid knew his schedule, there'd be no reason for him to come sooner. "Rob, why _are _you here early?"

"You expected me _later_?"

"No," Wally flapped his hand around, trying to explain. "You just don't… normally your on _time_, you know?"

Rob shrugged, heading back over to the bed and starting up on the comic again. "Just checking in. We've talked plenty over the phone, but I haven't seen you since you left the Watch Tower."

"So that's it? You just came over to hang?"

"What, I need a better reason to come over?" Robin glanced up in time to see Wally's skeptical expression before going back to the graphic novel. "Well, I was helping with some electronic equipment before Barry had to take off."

"…You and Bats bugged my house, didn't you?"

Robin didn't even look up. "As your best friend, and knowing you're not in your right head, I will graciously pretend you didn't ask such an absurd question."

"… Did you at least leave the bathrooms alone?"

"Nope."

"Dude!" Wally threw his hands into the air. "Invasion of privacy much!" _I can't believe he-! Oh, wait, yes I can._

"Get over it. It's a precaution, not like we're going to go over the footage-"

"_Footage_?!"

" _-_And don't even try taking them down, or I will personally make the incident from your third grade concert go viral. Along with changing your school cafeteria food to vegetarian only, _and _telling the Rogues what happened."

Wally, who had been ignoring his friend in favor of considering where to start looking for the Bat gadgets, jumped and stared at his friend at the last statement. "No way, I call your bluff, you wouldn't!"

"First Cold, _then _Trickster. I'd give it two hours before every other villain in Central _and _Iron Heights knew."

"You can't!" But Wally knew from the years of being friends with a Bat that he in fact _can_."They'd never let me leave the city!" Wally eyes grew wider as he realized the extent of the implications "I wouldn't even be able to go _hero _without them catching and lecturing me! Heck, they'll pull heists _just _to get me out in the open so they can mother hen me!"

"In the absence of Bat protection, your villains are, weirdly, the next best thing."

Wally groaned, walking over to his bed and falling back into his pillow in defeat. Not wanting to see that victorious look any longer, he threw his arm over his eyes. "You suck, bird boy."

Dick smiled cheekily, glad to have his friend back. "I try, Kid Mouth." His smile lessened somewhat. "Listen, I didn't just come over for security measures."

"I know, Iris cooks a mean Lasagna." Wally threw out, knowing where this was going and intent on avoiding it.

"Very true, but I also wanted to know how you're feeling."

_School sucks. Roy's gone serious on me. YOU ARE ALL STALKING ME. (and I was positive Klarion had gotten in my house again) _"Good, great!" Wally instantly threw a goofy grin on his face, hoping he looked more convincing than he felt. "Better than I had been, right?" Robin's deadpan spoke for him. Dang bats. "… I'm getting over it."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"…"

"I hit a rough patch here and there, I mean, that's typical."

"…"

"… No, I'm not sure, are you happy now?"

"It'll get easier, you'll see."

"That's what _everyone _says." He jumped up from the bed again, suddenly antsy. "It's getting old."

Robin sat up fully, sitting cross legged. "Do you… well, want to share at all?"

Wally scrutinized his friend, moving to close the window the Boy Wonder had previously opened. "Well let's see, how much do you already _know_?"

Robin glanced away, or at least turned away, dang glasses hid his eyes entirely. "I know you've been having nightmares, a lot. Your training sessions are improving, but slowly. You're reluctant to fight after you get hit, fine beforehand. Your also favoring evasive movements unless BC taunts you, then you just go Supey on her and attack impulsively. I got nothing on your therapy sessions, Dinah threatened Bats when _he _threatened her for more info, but she hopes you'll make a comeback after you stop trying to be one hundred percent fine."

Wally groaned into his hands. _Of course the bat kid would know that much. _"That's all?" he threw out sarcastically.

"I'm sure I could dig up more and guess a ton, but I want to hear from you, bro. Every time I ask over the phone you go all evasive on me."

"I'm _fine_ Dick." Wally threw behind him as he made his way back to the chair.

"Nine days ago you were still a captive of an A-class supervillain who was psychologically torturing you and manipulating you. Even B-man would have a problem or two after that kind of ordeal."

"Maybe I'm stronger than B-man?"

Rob looked at his friend earnestly. Thank god the shades were one, or else Wally knew he would be treated to the most heart-melting concerned puppy eyes that had ever existed.

He sighed, knowing defeated when he saw it. "Its… I don't know. I feel one second like I can bounce back and the world's awesome, and then the next I'm terrified to look around me 'cause I'll see Klarion. Or I'll wake up and this was wishful thinking, or… or…" Wally shrugged helplessly. "J'onn's not completely sure on the full extent of the damage. He says there's something Klarion left… the best word he could describe it as was a 'barb'. They, they can't really get it out." Wally's green eyes came up to meet the dark shades. "I flip every time they try to. I don't know, my body just panics, I think because I remember feeling that thing being _planted _and now my mind just lashes out at anything around it, but it doesn't seem to affect the stupid mind-attack left over. Klarion…" Wally trailed off again, choosing to look down at his hands digging into the back of the chair. "He can't do anything even if that's in my psych, J'onn's pretty sure on that. He'd have to get _near _me in order for anything to happen. So I'm supposed to be safe, but… I'm just scared a lot, you know? And I don't like it, I can't seem to shake the fear he'll find me and kill me or," _destroy my family_, "or," _turn everyone I care about against me, _"or something."

_(That he'll take me away and never let me go.)_

Wally watched in mild surprise as a hand appeared and covered his. "He won't, KF." Wally looked up to see Rob had taken off his shades, intense blue eyes staring determinedly down at his own. "Trust me, it won't happen." He glanced around briefly (probably to where he had placed the cameras) before leaning in conspiringly. "I know Bats has an idea on what the motive is for Klarion to take you, and I'm working to figure it out, off the grid." He sat himself on the edge of Wally's desk, eyes still steely with resolve. "Once we figure out his reason for grabbing you, we can form a plan to counteract it."

"We?"

"Us, the rest of the team, Roy." Robin glanced questioningly at him. "Are you okay with me… you know, digging?"

If Wally thought about it, he kind of _didn't _want him to figure it out. Because what was it exactly that would make a villain _want _a hero? The speedster still couldn't fathom what he did; even after endless questioning from the Justice League members so they could try to get a grasp of why he was taken. He had called Wally chaos, and said that that was all he wanted, chaos. It didn't make sense to the speedster. And if Rob didn't look into it, he knew he might never find out. "I think it'd be best if we all knew."

The boy wonder nodded, completely understanding. For the next hour or so the two broke away from the serious life circumstances and just joked around, figuring out Wally's math and talking about the other mundane things in their life. Before long the call of, "Wally! Richard! Dinner's almost ready!" sounded, taking the boys by surprise.

The rest of the evening felt, for lack of a better term, wonderful to Wally. It wasn't that it was normal, having Dick over was surprisingly a scarce affair. But having the comradely atmosphere, seeing his aunt laugh at Dick's jokes, having a sense of home and _family_. It was awesome. Before long the hour grew late and Rob said his good-byes, privately telling Wally he'd keep him posted with updates. Since it appeared Barry was going to be late (_again_) Wally opted to save the homework piece till the morning and hit the sack, Iris following suit.

Things were finally looking up.

**XXX**

They had not counted on the little bird being there to interfere. Klarion needed to get his runner out of there _soon_, or Savage might show up and throw a tantrum. He was close, so close to reaching his speedster! Quickly he worked out another strategy, quickly muttering the necessary spell under his breath.

_I'm coming, little runner._

**XXX**

The red headed teen jerked away in shock, gulping down air after yet another nightmare. "Klarion!" He had _been there_, in the dark, his friends out cold and those pale blue hands reaching for him and-_ Dangit_, he shut his eyes tightly, fighting down the traitorous images, _dangit, it's not real, it's not. Real._

Wally tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get the thoughts piling up to drift away so he could go back to _sleep_. Dang it, he was _home _now, he didn't _need _to worry about Klarion. If he had to wake up Iris one more time like some panicky toddler, he was going to scream. He didn't need to be scared; he had the _Justice League _looking out for him. Heck, more likely than not (scratch that, knowing the Bat-clan, it was a solid fact), his whole house was bugged with Bat gadgets. Right down to the _circuit box _and pantry.

_(He's coming for me-)_

_No, he's not. He's long gone, skulking in some black hole and hopefully feels miserable._

_(He'll come-)_

_No he _won't_! _"Klarion…" Wally ground the name out angrily. Even after escaping it seemed like he couldn't get away. He felt chilled, the cool breeze coming from the window seriously wasn't helping-

Wait.

The window was open again. Hadn't he closed it? Yeah, he had…

The nightmare's jumped into his mind full blast, and Wally had to fight down the petrified impulse to turn on the lights. Or better yet, run for his aunt and uncle's room. _Breathe, just breathe Wally. You're over reacting. I just didn't close it all the way; the wind must have blown it. _Before he could get out of bed though, he saw a shadow move near the doorway. Wally stiffened, ready to scream until he took in the shape of the figure._ That stupid little… why am I friend's with this guy? _ He blew out an angry sigh. "Robin, stop doing the ninja thing. I really, _really_ can't handle seeing a creepy shadow hanging out in my room at night."Rubbing his eyes gruffly he stood and half-heartedly glared at his smirking friend, feeling too relieved to stay mad. "What's with the attire anyway, you just get off of patrol?"

The younger teen shrugged. "Nah, just dressed for the occasion. You need to suit up too."

Not really thinking about it, the red head sped over to his closet and then appeared back in front of the little bird in full uniform, slightly off balance from just waking up. "Dude, what does that even mean, 'dressed for the occasion'? Bats said I can't join in until the whole 'mental defense training' is okayed." Wally's brain tried to catch up, still fuzzy with sleep. "Is this off the books?"

Robin shook his head tersely, a slight smirk crossing his features in the moonlight. "Sorta, I found some pretty good intel that I think you'll want to see."

"Really? Like what? Is it about the Klarion thing?"

"Trust me," Rob headed back for the window, grabbing Wally's hand and tugging him along. "Its _whelming_, Bat's doesn't know I found out about it."

Shrugging Wally let himself be tugged. "Okay, but maybe I should leave a note for Iris, just in case-" Suddenly his cell on the bedside started going off. "Oh, one sec." Before Rob could call him back Kid Flash had zoomed to the bedside, not bothering to look at the caller ID. _Probably Barry calling from space to check up on me, the mother hen. _"Wally here, whats-"

"_**KF, we need to talk, right now. Can you sneak out the window?"**_

Wally froze, confusion over taking his features. "Wait, _Robin_?" He looked back to the figure in his room. "But- but your right _here_!" _What the hell? _

"_**I'm **_**what**_**!?" **_Wally could hear deft clicking in the background, and his brain instantly linked it with what he knew to be the sounds of Rob on the Batcomputer. Reality still didn't sink in for the teen until Robin's next words. _**"Shit! Wally, get away from him!"**_

"What?"

"_**Get out of there! That's not-" **_Before Wally could stop him, 'Robin' suddenly wretched the tech out of his hands, casually examining it even while the other Boy Wonder still ranted on the other side of the phone. Wally felt his stomach drop. If Rob had just called him…

Batman's sidekick looked back to Wally, still wearing his signature smirk and sounding just like Robin. "Huh, I had hoped that charade would last a bit longer." The phone suddenly burst into red flames, turning to ash before it even hit the ground. "Oh well, now we can start the real fun."

West paled considerably, back pedaling fast. "No, no way."

"What's wrong, Wally?" Robin's features suddenly began morphing, twisting and contorting until the familiar blue villain stood in his place. "Surprised to see me?"

_I-It's a dream! Just a nightmare! Itsgottabeadream! _He supersped towards the door, but ended up slamming face first into some invisible barrier at the threshold. Yelling in surprise he sprawled back into his room.

Trapped with Klarion.

"Pet, I think we need to have a… talk."

_No! Oh god wake up! _Wake up_! _Wally punched at the supposed empty air of his door way, hitting the force field again. He pounded at it, desperate. He needed help, he needed his family to wake him up! There was no way he was dealing with this, phantom or otherwise."Uncle Barry! Aunt Iris!" That punch _hurt_. Dream punches weren't supposed to _hurt_!

Sensing the witchling behind him, he turned to see the villain hadn't moved yet, his smirk still in place. "They won't be helping you, pet. No one is coming."

Flashes of the witch's previous encounter with his family sped through his mind, as did his most recent nightmare._ No! _"Did you hurt them? What did you do?"

Wally's heart pounded in his ears as Klarion started to take slow, deliberate steps towards him. "You're worried about the wrong people, _Wally_."

Wally felt his stomach do a flip at those words, but quickly worked on schooling his features. _Stay in control Wally, don't go into a mindless panic. _"How did you even get in here?" _Why am I not waking up?_

Klarion's smile widened till his fangs gleamed in the moonlight, seeing the runner's thoughts play across his face. "You're not dreaming, little runner."

_Don't listen to him! _"There's no way you could really be here, Bats-"

"You place too much trust in your mortal counterparts." Wally felt his fear build as the figure came in his personal bubble, facial features looking frustrated. "I told you to forget about them, you don't need them any longer!"

_Forget this! I gotta get out of here! _Wally quickly zoomed around the figure, making a desperate race for the window. Before he made it though the rug on his floor suddenly sprang up, wrapping around him and bringing him down. Instantly his brain panicked and kicked into survival mode, the rug holding up surprisingly well against his panicked thrashing. "Pet, do you remember what happens when you fight me?" Wally froze as a hand grasped his chin; eyes shooting open in terror to see the moon-lit villain smirking down at him. "Are you going to be difficult about his, little hero?"

_Let him continue his monologue, the longer he talks, the more time help has to arrive. _Mutely, hating the feeling of tears forming in his eyes, Wally slowly shook his head. It was taking everything in Wally not to scream or act like the petrified civilian that he was. _If this is real, I'm about to ! Keep it together Wally! Just let me wake up, please let me wake up._

The cosmic entity frowned slightly at the sight of his tears. "I should have hidden you better. Then my precious runner wouldn't have been taken by those baby sidekicks."

It was too much, too real. Wally was supposed to be free, _free_. He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks, but the rug had his arms pinned to his side so there was no way to dash them. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

Klarion brushed away the tears, a grin growing slightly on his face. "Never, little Wally. It will be okay, you'll see. They never should have stolen you back. Look at how they've hurt you, confused you. If it hadn't been for them, you'd be fine!"

Predictably, Wally's mouth was his downfall. He couldn't help it, Klarion was making it sound so _wrong_; like his friends finding him had been some horrible mistake. "They _saved _me from you!" Whatever he was going to say next was choked off by the hand gripping his neck.

"You shouldn't have left! The power of the speed force should be _mine_! And it _will be_." Klarion continued to assess the struggling figure with his dark eyes, the grin cooling to a thin line. "It _will be_."

"Yeah?" Wally winced as he fought against the panic and fear, not to mention breathing. His vision was slightly impaired from the salty tears as well. Having Klarion in the same room, Klarion choking him, was bringing back some feelings he had been trying _very _hard to forget. "And how exactly do you plan on getting your claws on a literal force of nature?"

Klarion remained silent, grin coming back as he held down the struggling figure.

_Keep him talking, keep him talking! _"S-Seriously, dude. Even _I _can't control the speed force."

Wally cringed as the black nails stroked his cheek, fighting down the flashbacks of the weeks he had spent in this villains clutches. Seeing this, Klarion's grin widened. "Maybe not yet, but with _my _powers controlling you, it will be simple to access the chaos you hold the potential of."

"_Control me_?" Wally's voice cracked in slight panic, not daring to move even as his mind sped madly. "Over my dead body!" He choked on the last word, realizing the stupidity of what he just said. Nonetheless, he couldn't bring himself to take it back, and did his best to glare defiantly at the Lord of Chaos.

But Klarion just laughed. "You think I want to kill you? No, pet," He placed his hands on the sides of Wally's temples, relishing the terror in his eyes. "I already told you. You are _mine_. Anything you were, anything you are, forever mine. I may want the power of the speed force, but it's _you _that will make the game _fun_."

Wally cried out involuntarily as Klarion blasted through the defenses M'gann and J'onn had temporarily placed and entered his mind, more aggressive than ever before. He felt the flood of haze come on again, numbing him, slowing his thoughts. Help obviously wasn't going to come in time. "Klarion, hands _off_!" _Robin knows, he'll get help, he has to!_

"Not this time, Wally. I need you to sleep. You'll see, I'm doing you a favor."

In Klarion's firm grip, he couldn't even manage to shake his head, and the fog was just getting worse, more so numbing than really hiding the dangerous lurking of Klarion's control as it took over, shutting him down and locking him up one step at a time. "N-no!" Wally forced open his eyes, glaring for all he was worth in a last moment of anger. "You can't control me!"

The black eyes gazed hard into his, not reflecting anything at all. "Good night, Wally."

He once again felt the black monster rear up in his mind, cutting off all his control and surrounding him, trapping him. And he was lost to oblivion.

**Oh, what's that? A cliff-hanger?**

**ABOUT TIME!**

**I missed leaving you guys in suspense… so much fun. But now lets go to the mail box, THIRTY-TWO REVIEWS! WOOT!**

**BlatantBookworm: ****:D I'm so glad you liked the reunion chap! I think despite the annoyance it was to write it, its going to be one of my favorite parts. XD The teaser at the end was just an impulsive thing, I'm glad I put it in because so any people enjoyed it! I'll keep writing! Thank you for your continued dedication in reading this story!**

**Sirensoundwave: ****Well, now you know for how long Wally would be safe, a measley nine days. :/ Poor kid can't catch a break. Oh well! :D I know I kinda skimmed on Wally's recovery, but I had to speed it along, his recovery wasn't important, his recapture was. Not that you knew that until this chapter~! The world gave me a long enough break to do this, and I'm glad I could deliver!**

**MyNameWon'tFit (x2/ Kara/DrunkenLlamas): ****I'm glad you liked all of the interactions Wally had with everyone, XD he's such a fun character to write whether serious OR funny! I have been petted, this pleases me :3. XD ahaha, yes, of course I wasn't done with the Wally whump? What, you thought I'd let him off easy by **_**almost **_**being recaptured/ think his friends are against him/ starve to death/ suffocate to death? Ridiculous. XD I wouldn't be a good ruler of the fanverse, can I be a LORD of the fanverse though? Just give me my own little section to guard? Please llamas? Your always an awesome review to read Kara, thanks for sticking with my story!**

**Bat-dove: ****Yes, I tried not to follow your awesome clan examples and stalkingness that IS the epiphany of your 'Watching Over' fic, but I still had to add it in somewhat. :3 They can't help but be protective of the guy! Who could blame 'em? Especially after tonight? Iris is a force to be reckoned with, and the only reason why she isn't a super hero is because she needs to keep a low profile so she can take villains unawares and haunt their dreams in ways Batman never could. XD **

**Bbst: ****Hope you liked the update! I gotta tell you, it was a ton of fun to write it!**

**Witch08: ****Trust me, especially after this chap, I am taking no chances in Iris finding me. With my luck, she'll sick Barry after me to boot. :sigh: The life of a fanfic author is tough, but I will continue to willingly bear the burden. ;D Don't worry, we're almost to the end game, and then Klarion is aaaaallll yours.**

**Star's dreams: ****Okay, I might need to take that quote from you… just so you know. Did you know YJ comes back Jan 5****th****? Hope your able to tune in! **

**Hoples: ****Hoples! Hope you liked the newest chapter! I know it wasn't… fluff, per say (especially not that ending) but it show promises of future Flash-glares!**

**TealEyedBeing: ****I'm so glad you liked the aunt/uncle family reunion! It was my favorite part! Haha, Rob and KF's bromance should be the stuff of legends, seriously, its too cool. Just imagine the trouble they got into when they first met…**

**Ansa88: ****XD I get the biggest kick out of people quoting my work. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT ANSA! Still haven't let Roy find out yet, gonna let it simmer a bit.. :D Iris IS scary, but only when endangering her loved ones is involved… it's like Batman, but from Central and female. Or maybe Alfred. Meh.**

**SpeedIronDetective32:**** :D Glad you liked it! This story needed more fluff, though now there's not fluff… oh well! Hope you still liked!**

**Dextra2: ****Thanks! Hope you liked the latest one as well!**

**Eternal mist: ****Awww, Mist! Thanks so much for liking the chapter that much! I'm glad. :D Your Kidnapping 101 is kicking butt, btw. Can't get enough!**

**Emmacrade24:**** I promise the Spitfire will appear again… justnotyet. We have an unwelcome smurf to take care of first.**

**Fan girl 666:**** :D That was one of my favorite parts as well, with Wally being in the clutches of Klarion for so long, there's little space to throw in Rob and KF friendship. But now I got to write more, yay!**

**DemonUntilDeath:**** Yeah, these last two chapters were mostly filler, but don't worry, the actions is coming. :] I hope Wally's recovering was still paced well here too, I rushed towards the end, honestly, but I'm so excited for the next chapter(s)!**

**SpritelyGryffindor:**** :D Don't take this the wrong way, EVER, but when I get reviews from you, it's like I'm receiving a profession opinion from someone in the field with experience. Seriously, that's what it feels like. And I love every minute of it. Thank you for taking the time to delve deeper into my story and look past what was written and noting what was implied, your reviews help remind me what I should be focusing on portraying, showing and helping the reader **_**feel**_**. Thanks for all your help!**

** .suckas:**** I signed no petitions, because I realized that they did this to us last year too. Or was it the first year? I don't get why they're so messed up, but as long as the makers of YJ deliver… So glad the chapter beat your expectations! Hope this one did as well!**

**Shadow The Assassin:**** But was this ending awesomer? (ouch, butchering grammar at it's finest)**

**S.S. Pie: ****:D Just so you know, this chapter and the following wouldn't have existed without your help! Thank you so much for your pushing and help S! Yeah, the Iris and Wally reunion was my favorite out of all the other reunions I've done for him, seriously. Rob's a best of best friend, seriously, he's gone through crap and will continue to do so until Wally's fully recovered. Makes me feel kinda bad for getting Wally captured again… Would you be willing to tell me what you thought of Wally's recovery status? Did it seem in character? Realistic? I'm so glad I have you around to ask these questions to S, it really makes writing this story, like, ten times more fun. :D Thank you for all your kind words! Hope you got a kick out of this long anticipated chapter!**

**Snowdevil The Awesome:**** XD Glad your in love! I hope this chapter continued your feelings of the story being awesome!**

**BraveChicken:**** Yes, it does sound evil that you love how he flinches. Don't worry, your among friends, you've joined the dark side, as it were… :] Thanks! I LOVE LOVE LOOOOVVVEEE it when people tell me the characters are in character, it's a big thing for me and knowing you feel that way is awesome!**

**Nyx811:**** I have updated. Your request is complete… half complete, since I updated one month after your initial review… sorry… :/**

**CheshireCatGrin3421:**** No sequel! It's not even done yet! D: How about more chapters? I can totally give you more chapters! Whatta ya say? :D Thanks for the compliment!**

**FireFox Vixen: ****:D Sorry you had to wait, but hope it was worth it!**

**Guest1:**** Nah, sorry, I was actually just describing the scenery, but hey, this last ending made up for the false suspense, right? ;) Hope my pacing is still working for you, I felt this chapter jumped a bit. Ha! If you do make an account, it'd be an honor to be on your favorite's list!**

**Guest2:**** I will do my best to keep up the great work! ;D Glad I could make it happen where the show didn't, and THAT'S why fanfiction exists!**

**Anise Nadiah:**** Thanks for your awesome words, and welcome! Trust me, Klarion's going to get a LOT more than just a punch, you'll see… ;D**

**Scarfan33:**** D: Oh my gosh, I made you cry?! YES! And sorry that I made you cry, but YES! THAT'S THE REACTION I'M HOPING FOR! Thank you for your kind words, hope you liked my complete cliff-hanger ;D**

**Silverangel83:**** Woot! I love it when I can get you guys to feel the emotion of it! Thanks for the good job! Hope you keep enjoying it even if this chap wasn't fuzzy!**

**Won't be the victim:**** … except now I took him away from where he belongs again… sorry!**

**Bbfan77: ****Unfortunately, I don't know how long you've been searching for a fic like this, BUT I'M SO GLAD YOU NOT ONLY FOUND IT BUT LIKED IT AS WELL! Glad it has thus far exceeded your expectations, and I hope it continues to do so for you. :D Ahahaha, I know, and I do apologize about that grammar error. I swear I somehow missed that day in school, because that's the rule I ALWAYS forget, always, it never, ever fails. I try to be thorough with my spell check, but I'm at Microsoft's mercy. If it doesn't see a problem, 'I' don't see a problem.**

**You've all been fantastic! I'm kinda sad we're closing in on the end here, but this has been the best leap of faith I've taken in writing a fic EVER!**

**Also, on a note of other happiness,**

**THREE MORE DAYS TILL NEW EPISODES OF YOUNG JUSTICE! ALFLAJKLDSFI!**

**;D Till next time, my dedicated readers, enjoy the suspense of not knowing what's happening to Wally… eheheheheh….**


	20. Shock

**I stayed up till midnight in order to post this, so just so you know, you guys are responsible for my epic tiredness tomorrow- uh- today. XD Fair warning, this chapter contains swearing, it seemed appropriate at the time… Enjoy!**

**Xx Twenty minutes ago xx**

Blue eyes darted around furtively one last time at the Wayne library's interior before slipping open the clock portal down to the Batcave. Nimbly Dick raced down the steps, knowing he didn't have forever to do this, but there was never going to be a better chance.

Taking another careful glance around the foreboding interior, and concluding that the coast was clear, he made a bee-line for the computer. It was a lucky thing that Alfred had retired early for the night, and Bruce was still up in space. It had been nagging him for days, and after seeing Wally and Iris tonight, he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

He had to know why Klarion had taken Kid Flash.

Oh, there was plenty of speculation, and he had his own theories, but it still didn't add up. Sure, Wally was a great guy, and technically a genius in science. But that was _Wally_, Kid Flash was a miniature persona of his mentor, a happy-go-lucky cheeky character who was good at his job and adored by Central. But he wasn't _Superman _level important (_no offense, KF_). And as far as any villains,_ big _villains, should know, Kid Flash doesn't have a lot of connections or merit as a hostage, or a tool to get back at the Justice League. So why did he get _Klarion's _attention?

Taking one last glance over his shoulder (_bat paranoia_), he sat down and began the delicate process of hacking the Bat computer. Oh, it was easy to get in, but finding the encrypted files Dick _knew _Bruce had on here about Wally's capture? His mentor probably hid it with him especially in mind.

Which would be unsurprising. After all, the moment Batman had appeared already with the knowledge of finding Wally, Robin knew the great detective had at least found the motive. He had been too excited, to _desperate _to rescue of his best friend to really get the details from Bruce. But once Wally was back in Central and safe, he had to know. Predictably, Bruce had tried to dodge, giving him the brief 'Klarion still held a grudge over the helmet of Fate situation', which was complete BS. Klarion had been attacked by _Fate_, not Wally. And yeah, the irony of Wally being hell-bent on only believing in science made it funny, but that was it. At one point he had even started to back down, thinking Bruce hadn't really gotten any good intel yet.

But then Barry came over.

Narrowing down the files he needed to search, Rob quickly scanned the coding, looking for the pattern that would lead him to the right source.

It had been three days after Wally had come home, and Robin had been working through a series of fighting exercises in the makeshift gym in the cave. It was very rare that _any _league members got to go into the cave, but quite suddenly (and just like a speedster) the Flash was only a few feet away, quickly glancing around with a stern look on his face.

"_Robin, where's Bruce?"_

"_Don't call me by my civilian form, Flash." Batman melted out of the shadows on the far end of the room, where Robin knew he was working on a new cure for a particularly vicious_ _poison that Ivy had concocted and used against them recently._

"_Sorry it took so long to get back to you, I wanted to wait till the Kid had settled in again." Robin felt his interest instantly pick up at Barry's next words. "So what is it you needed to show me?"_

_Before he could melt into the background, Batman turned to face him, glaring sternly. "Robin, that's enough for tonight, head upstairs to start your homework. And ask Alfred to get set an extra plate out for our guest."_

"_But-" Dick's words instantly died in wave of the look his mentor was giving him, it was the kind that promised no patrol for a whole week if he finished that statement. "…Yes sir."_

Knowing better than to test his mentor right then, Dick left without a backward glance. He proceeded to alert Alfred that Barry was going to raid their kitchen before he took off back to Central, and was struck with inspiration. Not one to give up, he had quickly grabbed his homework and sat himself down at the kitchen counter, hoping when the speedster came in, he could fish for some answers.

When Barry came through the door though, Dick's plan of action stopped dead in its tracks at his face. It was pale, _very _pale. He looked like he had seen a ghost, or heard a particularly nasty story. His eyes had hardened into that haunted determined look he had held the whole time his Wally had been missing. He ate the food as quickly and politely as he could before taking off, intent to get back to his nephew.

It had shaken Richard to see that. After all, it was Flash, the guy could never be phased unless it was something _really _bad. And after seeing Wally now to boot, still broken over what Klarion had done and confused that it had even _happened _to him. Well, enough was enough.

Rob's eyes widened as he finally cracked the file from the bat computer. It was triple encoded, apparently Bats was pretty intent on keeping this intel from his protégé. _Sorry Bruce, you taught me too well. Now, let's see what got the Blue Smurf interested in nabbing my best friend…_

A slightly grainy video popped up, and Robin immediately stiffened at the sight of Klarion and his stupid cat. _It's a video feed from the facility! _This must have been a security camera, as the angle was off a bit, leaving the magical villain at the far top of the screen, and to Robin's shock, Savage towards the center. _Since when was _Savage _involved in all this? _He glanced through the code of the video, frowning slightly. It appeared that the two were conversing. _There's no sound to this, we can't hear any plans, so why would this hold significance… _His thought process trailed off as he noticed Klarion forming some kind of spell between the two of them, the waves of magic morphing until they displayed a somewhat murky scene of, the _watch tower_? Wait, something was off. He didn't recognize all of the heroes there, and Lantern's costume looked weird, as did Fate's. In fact, who were half of the heroes there? The computer system looked slightly older too, less high tech, or at least bulkier. It wasn't quite the tower, but at the same time it was. _Weird, if I had to guess, it's not something from our time, possibly dimension. But then why is Klarion interested in it? _Quickly typing commands into the computer he zoomed in on the magical view, cleaning up the image as best he could so he could see what was going on better.

"I don't get it, what does this have to do with Wally?" Robin frowned slightly as a view of the Flash appeared. _Why's Barry- _His eye brows rose as the figure suddenly attacked the League members. His thought process cut short as he watched the whole scene play out. He didn't think- I mean, that kind of destruction was ridiculous. _Dangerous_! And it was all from the Flash! This couldn't be from his timeline, Batman would have mentioned that. Hell, _Barry _would have been in prison by now! So what was he watching?

_Why would Barry do this? And _why _would Klarion take KF instead? It still doesn't make sense! _He zoned out so he could see the villains again, but they were surprisingly ignoring the continuing feed, which showed that the League members had finally captured the Flash. Savage looked as stoic as ever, but Klarion had that insane grin on his face again, like he had just revealed the master plan. Dang it! What was Robin missing? Why didn't it-

Something caught Robin's eye, and he quickly zoomed back in on the magical depiction, his heart rate increasing in shock. _No- there's no- oh my god. _He quickly rewound the feed and let it play again- not believing his eyes. They had pulled off the Flash's mask, and it appeared that Fate had righted whatever wrong had been happening to the speedster to make him go loco.

But it wasn't Barry.

Robin felt like someone had just swept his feet from under him. The relief in the speedster's eyes, the trade mark grin and blasé appearance.

The red hair.

"_Wally_?"

_No way, this can't be… _But it _must _have been! He rewound and repeated the battle scene again, still disbelieving. _Wally_, the one who had wrought all that destruction was _Wally_. Robin couldn't believe it, he was his best friend and he didn't even realize KF had that kind of potential! _No one did, how could we? Wally's never fought like that, _never_._ Which made sense, obviously this Wally was older, so from the future? Or maybe not him at all, maybe a different universe! But that didn't change the universal fact that this was a Wally West with speedster potential. If that Wally could do this, then so could his best friend- was no wonder Batman had been so grave about keeping Wally safe and under guard. _That _was why Barry had looked so shaken after he and Batman had spoken, that was why Klarion-

Oh hell. This was it. This is was why Klarion had taken Wally, not for torture, or because the witch just plain had a sadistic streak.

He wanted to turn Kid Flash into a _villain_, to use him to destroy the League!

He started the film again, unable to take his eyes away. _I have to tell Wally. _Should he wait? Rob shook his head in frustration, eyes hardening as the zoomed out version gave him another look of Klarion and Vandal. "No." No, this couldn't wait. Wally needed to know as soon as possible. He reached over for his communicator grimly; glad he had left it by the computer instead with his suit. Speaking of, he'd have to get out of these pj's if he was going to meet up. Not two rings later the older teen picked up. _**"Wally here, what's-"**_

"KF, we need to talk, right now. Can you sneak out the window?" The tactful part of him knew he shouldn't be jumping in, that he should be calmer for Wally's sake, but this was too important.

"_**Wait, **_**Robin**_**?" **_He sounded confused, probably picked up without looking at the caller ID. That, and Rob _did _just wake him up. Confusion was expected. _**"But- but you're right **_**here**_**!"**_

Robin felt his skin go cold. "I'm _what_!?" _What the heck is he- No, no way, it can't be! _He turned back to the monitor, his fingers typing furiously until the security feeds at Wally's house came up and showed him a visual of Wally's room. There was Wally, standing in his suit with his cell to his ear looking confused.

And there was Robin, a Robin that _was not Robin _frowning and _going towards Wally_. _Shit! Shit shit shit! _"Shit! Wally get away from him!" _This can't be happening, _how did he get in_?!_

Wally was oblivious, just standing there unaware while the fake Rob came closer. _**"What?" **_The voice of Wally bounced simultaneously from his phone and computer.

"Get out of there!" He gestured wildly at the screen even as the figure closed in on Wally. "That's not me! It's not me Wally! Get away!" But it was too late, 'Robin' had ripped the cell from the stupefied speedster's clutches, smirking in triumph. Rob watched from his slightly out of focus screen as Wally's face paled considerably, realization dawning. "Stay away from him!" He screamed towards the fake him. "Get the hell-!" He watched as the cell held in the faux sidekick's hands suddenly burst into flame, a second later his cell feed turning to static. "_Shit_!"

Robin's mind was in an uproar, missing the words the two were saying and watched in panic as Wally supersped at the door off screen only to bounce back into view a second later as if he had been thrown. Frantically switching camera's, he found a feed hat showed him a new angle so he could see Wally pounding incessantly at the doorway, and somehow being blocked. _Forcefield! _Not good. Not-not-not-NOT aster! Realizing there wasn't much time; Robin quickly started dialing a new number, his eyes glued to the screen. _The League's not an option; they'd never get they're still in the middle of a battle! Pick up, pick up already!_

"_**Hey! This is M'gann- oh, I mean Megan! Leave me a message, bye!"**_

_Duh! Still early morning! _He hung up, there wasn't time to leave a message. He quickly started on a new number.

"**Did you hurt them? What did you do?" **Wally looked panicked, absolutely terrified. And there was nothing Robin could do right then. Even by Zeta he'd have a fifteen minute travel time. Klarion was practically gloating his victory, taking deliberate steps towards his friend. **"You're worried about the wrong people, **_**Wally**_**."**

Robin's attention turned back to the phone as a grouchy voice sounded through.

"_**Augh, Robin? You know its one-"**_

"Wally's in trouble! Head to the cave and wake everyone up _now_!"

"**What**_**?! But Klarion-"**_

"Is back! Cave, Artemis, _now_!" He hung up, quickly dialing a new number. Kaldur was staying overnight at the cave, but neither he nor Superboy had any phone. Artemis had better hurry up and get them ready.

Klarion was only a few feet from Wally now, getting ready to grab him. _No, not Wally, not again! _The speedster was trying to keep a cool façade, one that was breaking down fast. The witch shouted something, and Wally dodged his advance, almost making it to the window before Klarion magicked the carpet and it came up, trapping Wally and dragging him down and out of view. _No no NO! _Robin shifted camera views, this one coming from the lower ventilation system in Wally's wall. Just as the phone told him he was put through.

"_**What happened?"**_

"Klarion!"

There was a _plop! _of Roy falling out of bed, running for his closet. _**"Stall him! I'm coming!"**_

"We can't stall him! The freak is _at his house_!"

"_**Then **_**why aren't you there**_**!"**_

"Shut it! See I need you to contact the league, see if any members are available!"

"_**You're **_**sidelining **_**me?! Like hell I'm-"**_

"Roy! _JUST DO IT_!"

Wally was thrashing in the grasp but it did nothing nothing nothing! Klarion grabbed his chin, getting his attention. **"Are you going to be difficult about this, little hero?" **Robin felt his breath run short, he couldn't do anything, _anything_! The moonlight was reflecting too brightly in Wally's eyes, and Robin felt sucker punched when he realized his best friend was crying. Crying in fear. Crying in fear _and he could do nothing_. **"I should have hidden you better. Then my precious runner wouldn't have been taken by those baby sidekicks."**

Wally couldn't stop crying. Wally, the jokester, the prankster, the one he promised he'd keep safe. Images of what he had seen, what _Klarion _had seen rushed through his mind. **"Can't you just leave me alone?"**

He felt anger burn in his gut as Klarion smirked at his friend, voice going falsely high in 'comfort'. _I am going to kill him! I am going to _kill _him! _Wally was still crying, and Robin couldn't help but think of the memories M'gann had shown them of what Wally had gone through _last time _Klarion had him.

He wanted to cry too.

His phone rang abruptly and he glanced down long enough to see it was Roy and quickly ignored it, looking up again to see Klarion choking Wally. "No! Dammit you scum! Let him go!"

"**The power of the speed force should be **_**mine**_**! And it **_**will **_**be. It **_**will **_**be." **

Wally bashing heroes into walls, flinging them across rooms. _I can't protect him. _He grit his teeth as Klarion toyed with the teen. Wally was visually fighting to keep his panic in check. **"Yeah? And how exactly do you plan on getting your claws on a literal force of nature?" **Robin _hated _Klarion's grin, on Joker level _hate_. **"S-Seriously, dude. Even **_**I **_**can't control the speed force."**

"**Maybe not yet, but with **_**my **_**powers controlling you, it will be simple to access the chaos you hold the potential of."**

Klarion controlling that Wally he had seen. _The freaking creepo _controlling his best friend. "The hell it will!" _Not once I stab my batarang through your skull!_

"_**Control me**_**? Over my dead body!" **Wally was panicking. Wally didn't get it, Wally didn't _know_! _He's not going to kill you, he's going to use you like a puppet!_

Klarion laughed, as if hearing Rob. **"You think I want to kill you? No, pet." **Robin briefly felt disgust at the immortal calling Wally _pet_, but any irritation flew out the window with renewed panic as the villain leaned in, placing his hands on Wally's temples and saying something Robin couldn't catch but it didn't matter because _he knew what was coming_. "WALLY!"

Wally was screaming and Klarion's hands were glowing red and Wally was still fighting and _why the hell could he do nothing? _**"Klarion, hands **_**off**_**!" **His demand didn't match how the teen looked. He looked scared, he looked _furious_. Klarion was too quiet again, and Wally was losing fast, saying something through grit teeth and then Robin watched in horror as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped in the grip, unconscious.

Robin's fingers scrambled over the key board, zooming in the footage so he could get close enough to see- _there_! Wally was still breathing, thank God! As long as he could track Klarion's movements, they had a chance of saving Wally before-

"Hello, little bird."

Dick jumped as the witch's face appeared in front of the camera, seemingly looking straight through the lens and back into the cave. Right at him. Klarion backed up a little bit, keeping himself perfectly centered on screen like he knew exactly how the picture appeared. "Enjoy the show?"

"Bastard!" Richard threw out furiously, shocked at his own bitter tone. _Not like he can hear me anyway._

"You know, it's a real shame, but I don't think you're going to make it to see what I have in store for little Wally." Robin froze at this, the sinister smirk gleaming in the moonlight. "But it doesn't seem fair that all of my runner's _friends _get to see it accept you, so I think you deserve a _special _treat." Robin watched as Klarion waved his hands in front of the lens and a few small red figures popped out of thin air, floating closer to the camera, landing on the lens. Dick grit his teeth as Klarion started to laugh, and he was about to just cancel out of the visual and make a rush for the zeta tubes when he noticed.

_The figures weren't stopping_.

Within moments the eery red figures had melted seemingly through the feed and were now emerging from the bat computer, leering grins on their faces. One lurched forward, slashing at him with a pincer like hand. Robin dove out of the seat just in time to watch it be slashed down the center.

"Have fun, baby bird." Klarion cackled before the feed was abruptly cut, leaving Robin alone to face five magically thriving demons.

Terrific.

Dodging another deadly slash of one of the creature's pincers, Robin quickly stuffed down his panic and fear for Wally. He had a job to do. "Alright, looks like you guys are going to have to learn the hard way that you do _not _get into the Batcave uninvited." Brusquely he reached under his shirt and pulled out a batarang, throwing it straight at the face of the closest advancing figure. It stopped as the projectile hit it square in the forehead, hissing in confusion. The other stopped and looked on just as the beeping weapon exploded, sending out a shriek as the brutal attack cut through its supernatural figure and dissolved into the glum of the cave. The other entities stood a moment longer, staring at where the demon had once stood, before turning and hissing angrily at the smirking child clothed in night attire, who now donned a domino mask and had a utility belt wrapped from shoulder to hip. "Big Bat rule to remember; _never _go anywhere without your utility belt."

Giving out another hiss of anger the remaining glowing red figures launched at the target.

**Xx Five minutes ago xx**

M'gann woke up with a start, gasping slightly. She had been having another nightmare. _No. _She thought sadly, feeling shaken. _Not one of my nightmares, Wally's. _She tried to gather herself for a few minutes, composing herself. Ever since she had tried to help Wally with building up the mental defenses and clear up the damage Klarion had caused, she had been constantly plagued by his premonitions of Klarion attacking. But what had _this _nightmare been about? She couldn't remember… which was odd. There had been a flash of Wally's room in Central, and Klarion had been hovering over him, reaching out to grab his face, to cause-

She shuddered again, wishing she had been stronger so she could help Wally. Rising from her bed she began padding towards her door. Maybe a glass of water and some Oreos would help; those always seemed to make her feel better. _If only I could do something that simple for Wally. _That nightmare must have been worse than she thought; there was something _off _about it that she couldn't place.

Coming out of the hallway to the main area, she found Superboy sitting on the couch, looking in her direction. "Conner? What are you doing up so late?" He stood and walked over to her, following her into the kitchen.

"I heard you wake up, you sounded frightened."

She smiled at his blunt tone, looking away from her with a flustered expression. "It's okay, I just had another nightmare again." Superboy was the only other one who knew she was waking up due to Wally's nightmares, due to that connection that had had when trying to heal his mind. Conner had been frustrated at first that Wally was causing Megan to suffer through that, but knowing what Wally _did _go through, he couldn't stay aggravated long.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked instinctually, Canary having taught him that being open and opening up to his friends would definitely help him. It was easy to do though, with Megan. Seeing her fill a glass with the tap water, he went over to the shelves and grabbed the Oreos, knowing they always helped her get back to sleep.

Megan beamed somewhat sleepily at him, feeling giddy at his willingness to help her. "Actually, it was weird, compared to the other ones that had been so… vivid." She shuddered again as she reached for an Oreo. "This one, or what I remember of it, was really brief. I still felt Wally's fear, maybe even stronger than before, but it felt… different at the same time, like it wasn't just the nightmare that jolted me awake." She didn't like that idea. Her uncle J'onn had been working a lot with Wally, and she was hoping that he was making progress. Wally was one of her best friends. Sure his flirting got a tad exasperating on occasion, but other than that, he was a great guy and it hurt to see him so disjointed from there group. Only time would properly heal this, but what if it didn't? What if he regressed?

Conner opened his mouth to say something, then turned his head in surprise back towards the hallway. "Your phone's going off."

Megan frowned in confusion. Normally no one ever called her this late at night. In fact she had thought it was socially rude in earth custom to interrupt another's sleep for social activity. _Maybe I should check… _Setting down the plate of cookies, she started wandering towards her room, Conner following behind.

When they reached her room the phone had already gone silent again, but the caller's name appeared as 'Artemis'. More surprising, it appeared Robin had also called her only a little while ago! She frowned even more, feeling a slight twinge of unease. First the strange feeling, then these late night calls? But if there was a situation why didn't they just zeta tube over? Part of her was worried enough to see if she could reach them telepathically, but she knew it was rude on earth. Not to mention Robin always had such tight mental shields up and she didn't want to-

Oh. _Oh_. She felt herself paling. That was it! "Oh my gosh! The shields!"

Superboy furrowed his eyes in confusion. "What?"

Megan whirled on him, dropping her cell phone. "I think something has happened. _That's _why the dream felt different! Not because the feelings were new, but the shields me and Uncle J'onn placed had been torn down!"

Superboy's eyes widened. "Did somebody attack Wally? Was it Klarion?"

"I- I don't know." She shrunk inward, suddenly unsure of herself. "He would technically be able to take down the shields if he wanted to badly enough. Even if he became greatly frightened his mind might steer powering those emotions and leave the walls weak enough so I can't tell, but…"

Superbody nodded, understanding. "Let's get Kaldur."

M'gann waited in the main area of the cave while Superboy hurried to grab their leader. Both boys were just coming back in, Kaldur looking rushed and worried, when the zeta beam went off.

**Recognized: Artemis B07**

Everyone turned in surprise to discover a rather harried looking Artemis rushing their way. "Thank god you guys are up, did Robin contact you?!"

Megan knew then and there something was really wrong. "N-no, he tried to, but I missed the call, yours too. What's going on? Wally's mental defense shields went down-"

"I don't know! Rob just told me that Wally was in trouble!" Artemis bit out in frustration. "I say we zeta over to his house right now, I don't care what time it is and who sees us!"

Kaldur nodded, instantly agreeing. "Should we try to get a hold of Robin."

Artemis paused before nodding reluctantly. "I left my cell at home, but if he's not here yet, we should call him and see if he knows anything else."

"Oh! My phone's still in my room!" Without waiting Megan began flying back down the hallway, rushing from the feeling of urgency. She had just entered the room to pick up the phone off the ground when she heard the zeta tube announcing another new arrival.

**XXX**

Robin was down to two opponents, but the not asterous part about these phantom minions were that they apparently _learned _as they went along. Really_, really_ fast. Any batarangs were caught; his exploding collection dodged, and next-to-all of his fighting moves thus far had been memorized and countered.

He cried out involuntarily as the creature sliced near his shoulder, causing yet another rip in a perfectly good silk nightshirt. Rob was _really _regretting not suiting up. Dodging another series of strikes he quickly threw down a smoke bomb for cover before rushing further into the bat cave. He'd have to admit, the ferocity that these things were coming at him with almost made him forget the original reason why they were there in the first place.

Almost.

Now safely snuggled within the stalactites in the cave's ceiling, he watching with a calculated expression as the hell-spawn sliced erratically through the dispersing smoke, hoping to catch him. _Man, I am never climbing the bat cave bare foot _ever _again. _Waiting until just the right moment when one creature was going to be directly beneath him, he quickly released his grip, dropping a good fifteen feet before landing squarely on the creature's shoulders. Deftly clamping a beeping dot onto its head, he quickly launched off and did a back flip, landing before the second being and smacking another round gadget into this ones chest. Letting out a shriek of anger, the creature quickly tried to dice him, managing to snag his ankle as he danced out of reach. The creatures paused, assessing their prey that just stood there confidently. "When you get sent back to wherever, be sure to tell Count Creepo this." Raising his hand so they could see the small device, he pressed down. The beeping dots suddenly blinked faster, letting out a strangely high whine.

In the background, thousands of glittering eyes became visible.

"Only _Batman _gets to use bats."

A crescendo of high, chittering shrieks filled the air as thousands of bats flew out of nowhere and descended upon the glowing red entity. It slashed at the new threat, hissing and nipping its teeth at the creatures, but became overwhelmed by the sheer quantity of flapping, biting, clawing rodents. The one that had the gadget on its chest managed to rip it off, slicing its own skin to be rid of it. The other creature was not so lucky. In a wavering of light the creature dispersed, momentarily leaving the bats confused until they recovered and headed back for their nests. The remaining creature looked down to where its fellow had died, then turned back to the boy wonder, black eyes narrowed dangerously as it bled black from the varying degree of wounds.

Robin crouched into a defensive position, ready. "Bring it, you sorry excuse for a night light."

Shrieking in anger, the thing launched an attack, furiously keeping Robin in the defensive due to the pure aggressive speed. Several more slices managed to make their marks, slowing the boy down even more as he backed away. Suddenly the creature back handed him, knocking him several feet through the air and landing before the series of containers that held their uniforms. Groaning, Robin picked himself up, wincing in pain. The creature took slow strides towards him, almost purring as it grew close in anticipation for the end.

Robin made to dodge left, but the pincer-like hand grabbed him, slamming the smaller body into the class casing till it cracked. It pinned the struggling form by the neck, savoring the boy's futile efforts. _Aw hell. _With a loud hiss of glee, it raised its other claw, ready to bring it down on his head. But before it could the sound of a whizzing object echoed through the cave, neither knowing where the sound came from until an arrow protruded cleaning from one side of the demon's head to the other. Letting out a hiss of surprise, the phantom vanished, unceremoniously dropping the youngest Young Justice member.

Robin panted, clutching at his newly freed neck. "You have a habit of saving people at the last moment, you know?"

Red Arrow hurried over, assessing the young boy while helping him up. "How'd it even get in here? And why the fuck are you wearing _that_?"

"Surprise attack from Klarion, I wasn't expecting to fight when I came down before." Robin was glad Bats hadn't been there, that fight was not one of his best.

Roy scrutinized the other boy. "I was planning on being pissed at you for hanging up and _then _not answering when I called you back three times. Makes sense now. Wally?"

Robin slumped, coming down from his adrenaline ride of panic to a low, painful dread. "Klarion would have taken him by now, there was nothing I could do, I _watched _as the creep got in and Wally- he- I couldn't help him at all…"

Red Arrow gripped his shoulder. "We found him once, we'll do it again. And this time, we won't leave Klarion around to get a third attempt."

Robin made no comment, agreeing in his heart, but adding to himself that _he _was the one who was going to make sure, _personally_. "We'd better go and get the others at Mount Justice, I sent Artemis ahead alre-" Both boys turned, tensing, as a chipper tone went off in the cave. Robin scanned the area frantically for a moment before realizing it was coming from his phone. _That's Megan's tune! _Dick hurried over to the batcomputer, which had luckily remained rather intact during the squirmish. "Miss M! Did Artemis reach you guys?"

"_**Robin! You need to get over to the cave, right now!" **_

Both boys froze at M'gann's frantic tone, hearing what sounded like a brawl going on in the background.

"What's going on? What happened?"

There was a scream, an Artemis sounding scream, from the other end, along with a bellow from Superboy as something was smashed into a wall. Megan spoke up again, sounding terrified. _**"It's Klarion! He got in the cave and-"**_

"_Klarion is there_?" Roy gnashed his teeth at Robin's outcry, quickly taking out his own cell and apparently making a call. "We're coming, just hold on! Keep Klarion busy until then!"

"_**No, Robin, Klarion's not the problem! Wally-"**_

Suit or no suit, Dick wasn't wasting a second more. "I know, don't worry, we'll find Wally again before-"

"_**Robin, **_**listen**_**! Wally is attacking the team!"**_

XXX

**Cliff-hangers, how I love them~**

**Don't worry, next chap is a LOT more interesting, and we'll get to check in on our beloved speedster, who is now trying to kill his friends! Hope you guys are ready for this, 'cause the story is almost complete.**

**Mail-box~**

**Eternal mist: ****:D Sorry Mist, you'll have to wait in line to kill him, it seems to grow longer as these chapters go on, heheheh…**

**BlatantBookworm: ****I'm hoping you liked this chapter, I was going for suspenseful, so did you feel in suspense at all? :D And why did I do that to Wally? Well… ask yourself, why are you reading the fic? XD Because deep down, we secretly love to see the heroes bashed and then rise from the ashes. So glad you liked the Klarion twist from last chapter! I was just going to have him appear, but then was like 'really? That's so… not original. Maybe Robin should be there for the confrontation too? O_O Waitaminute…'. Unfortunately, there's not going to be Rogues coming to the rescue for this part, too many things to juggle already, you know? ;) We'll see, if its demanded enough, I'll try to slip something in, I am such a fan of those guys. Don't worry! I can't stand stories without happy endings, I'd never forgive myself (and you probably wouldn't either XD)!**

**Redfblued: ****I updated! But you probably feel just like you felt last chapter only MORE SO! Hahaha! Oh- I mean- sorry, I'll do my best to update soon. **** O_o woah, three times in one month? :bows: dude, thank you so much for your time and readying my work, I love it when people enjoy my creations!**

**Leradomi: ****Continuing! Promise! Thank you for the review!**

**TealEyedBeing:**** :D Lots of blushes. Of happiness. Because of you. Mean as it sounds, kinda hope I made you scream this chapter as well? ;) You'll definitely love the next chap though, I'm confident in that.**

**Cookie-the-Rookie: ****:D Thanks for the review! Don't want to spoil anything, but trust me, there are going to be some great reactions.**

**Nyx811:**** I updated as soon as I could, I hope you liked! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Won't be the Victim:**** Probably didn't help that 'ahhhh Wally! Noooooo!' thing… :laughs evilly: Oh! I mean- uh- ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bat-Dove:**** It's the latter more so, it'll be more clear in later chapters, but Savage made sure Klarion had a window of opportunity and unfortunately the JL was growing relaxed with Wally's safety (ha, like that's ever going to happen again). No Rogues, not yet, but I **_**may **_**add them in later, if they are requested enough.**

**Bbst:**** :D Hope you liked this chap! Sorry for the abysmal amount of Klarion, but he'll be back, no worries! Thanks for the review!**

**S. :**** :attempts to revive the Wally fainting with shaking of new chapter papers: revive! REVIVE! :D Wally has no luck, at least not in this fic, not yet. I completely understand the lasagna comment, its my favorite Italian dish, which is why it got a camo appearance. :D **

**Snowdevil The Awesome:**** I will do my best to let the awesomeness continue! Your reviews definitely help the awesomeness appear! :D**

**BraveChicken:**** Glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks for the review. Yeah, sans the Rogues in the Flash's gallery, I don't like my villain's half baked, They are either **_**evil**_**, or beneath my need to write them. **

**Dextra2:**** Tell me, if chapter 19 was cool, was this chapter **_**more **_**cool, or just cooler?**

**SParkie96:**** Thanks sparkie! :D Glad you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for the review!**

**Crumcrum:**** Thanks for the review crum! I do apologize in advance, I can't stand tragedies, especially if Wally is involved. But I **_**do **_**have a tragic end in mind, I might make it a bonus chapter if people are sadistic enough to wish for it (maybe sadistic is too strong a word, uh… desperate? Demanding? Evil intentions toward beloved speedsters?). I'll consider putting it in, just for you if no one else ;). After all, alternative endings are fun~! :D Yeah, I'm sorry about the cliffies, but I love them too much to stop~! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Specialred:**** :D Hope this chapter was just as good as the last, even though it didn't move that fast! Thank you for taking the time to review, btw! I'm always happy that my updates make other people happy!**

**DrunkenLlamasRuleTheWorld:**** ;) No problem on the short review, I got the gist of what you meant (I think…?). There's your new Possession chapter! :D Hope to see you next one as well!**

**Hoples:**** Sorry you had to wait, hope the chapter was to your liking even if Wally really didn't get time to shine (…yet). :D The Rogues rock, I might have to let them appear just by the sheer amount of people who also seem to like them, haha.**

**Star's dreams:**** Yes! It is definitely our job to test people's happiness as writers! Hope you're loving the new YJ episodes just as much as I!**

**Inscriber:**** Inscriber, you have to stop it, I keep blushing and squirming at your compliments. And as much as I like writing stuff that makes other's squirm… I feel this weird fuzzy mix of happiness and embarrassment and bashful glee all at the same time and it's WEIRD. :D But I promise I will continue to work hard to keep it at that quality for you. And just so you know, your work is **_**so **_**easily at that same level of quality, **_**if not higher**_**. :D I'm so glad you noticed the Savage part though, he's been an absolute joy to write. If I ever had to be a villain, I'd aspire to be like that immortal. You are one awesome reviewer, please continue to be an awesome encourager to those around you, you have a gift for it!**

**Fan girl 666: ****Dude, your name makes me want to knock on wood. Which I did. :D But it's true! The Rogues are kick butt protection when it comes to their baby Flash! At least in the fanfic world that we've created on this sight! Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Yolinanimai:**** Yes, I can't get enough of Roy either, honestly. It's probably because I'm an older sibling and can relate on that level. And the bromance between Wally and Dick is also really fun to write, I wish I could see a friendship like that in real life. Glad you loved the chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one as well!**

**AngeliqueRox:**** :D I'll do my best to keep up the good work, promise! Yeah, the moment Klarion starts throwing nightmares around, I'd be like 'forget it! I surrender and you win!'**

**Scarfan33:**** :dodges everything thrown in frustration: Hmm, if that was your reaction **_**last **_**chapter, I can't imagine you feel any better from this chapter. :D Heheheh~ Sorry, inner jerk peeking out. Don't worry! It'll get better, as in happy ending, eventually!**

**Witch08:**** O_O Woah there, l-let's not do anything crazy, okay? In faaact~, :D I wouldn't try coming after me if I were you, because if you do, why would I want to keep on going with the story~? And then you'd be left with noooo proper ending~. ;D **

**DemonUntilDeath: ****Ahhh, my dear, dear reviewer. You have had the privilege to do something that only a few people have gotten to do with this story so far, and considering your dedication to the fic, I think it is well deserved. I was struggling with figuring out some things in this chapter, like how do I keep Robin busy long enough to get Klarion into mount Justice? And then you sent your PM, and while the idea would have been interesting, I ended up twisting it a bit so there was more action. But the five red demons, Mr. Snowdevil? Those creations were only there because you PMed me and inspired me. **** Thanks for your awesomess (fitting, since its your name XD). Thank you for loving my story so much, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, especially because you played such a key role!**

**Lizzytt:**** Don't worry, I intend to keep you intrigued right up till the end. Hope its working! Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**Art-is-a-bang-yeah: ****:D So excited you reviewed my story! Your cross-over is kick-butt AMAZING! :D Thanks for taking the time to read it, it means a lot that you like it, considering how good you are at your own fanfics. Hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thank you for the review!**

**Well now, that about wraps it up this time around! I am loving the new episodes, are you? Because True Colors is actually starting to turn me into a Bart fan (he'll never be as cool as Wally, but…). :D Till next time guys! Thanks for everything you do! **


	21. Possession

**Wow, I kinda went to a dark place during this chapter to write Klarion's piece. I never want to go back there. Do you know why I love psychological torture? Because I think its less scary than the physical. I brutally hurt people in this chapter, and I'm not okay with it. Thank god its more like and acting thing than the real me. And yes, YES, I know I took forever. You didn't deserve a crappy rush out, and I have changed this think OVER and OVER to the point where I questioned why I like writing. Hopefully this chapter was worth it, and my goal is to finish everything by the day I started this last year: April 1****st****. So, the end is near, folks. The end is near.**

Wally was floating in darkness.

No, not floating, trapped. He couldn't see, couldn't call out, couldn't hear. But he knew something surrounded him. Like when a dream just ended and you know your eyes are closed, aware of the blankets and pillows that buffer and tangle around your body.

Not like bindings, but like a heavy, heavy second skin that engulfed him.

_Keep running… _He heard distantly. Who was saying that? _Don't stop…_

He could feel his hands; feel the black start to fade slightly. _Don't stop…_

Wally thought he could here noise too, a cry from somewhere distant. The echoing of a crash. _Don't stop… _

The darkness suddenly moved around him, heavily weighing down his hands, shuttering his eyes and muffling his ears once again.

_**Not this time, little runner. **_

Wally couldn't place the voice, though he knew he should. He felt a muted shock of panic run through him, but he couldn't place why. What was wrong? Not this time, had something happened last time? What did they mean by _little runner_?

_**Sleep…**_

The panic went away, and his senses relax again into that haze of dark oblivion. The sounds were swallowed into the black abyss. It was too hard trying to see past the black, too tiring, better to just sleep.

_Keep running… _the voice echoed faintly before being lost.

**Xx Moments ago xX**

Artemis watched as Megan rushed off to her room to track Robin down. God, what was with Baywatch getting into the worst kind of trouble? Robin said that Klarion was back, and who knows what that twerp would do to Kid Mouth after everything that happened? _If he takes Wally again, we might never get him back. _At the thought, Artemis went cold.

No. Hell no. They'd get him back, there was no maybe; they will _always _be able to save Wally, just like Wally would always fight to save them. _Robin you had better answer Megan or so help me-_

**Recognized: Kid Flash B-03**

Artemis, who had been facing the doorway with the team, whirled in disbelief as the dazzling light particles came together and solidified a somewhat stiff looking KF. He was staring at them kind of blankly, almost like he wasn't quite seeing them.

Frankly, Artemis could care less how weird he looked. "Wally!" She hurried forward, scolding him but not able to hide the relief in her tone. "What the hell Baywatch! Robin made it sound like something bad happened!"

His green eyes centered in on her, and a rather dark smirk suddenly plastered itself onto his face. "Actually," a disembodied voice echoed off the walls, the familiarity of it freezing Artemis. Next to Wally, a rippling in the air began to contort and darken until Klarion was floating next to the newest arrival. "Something _did_."

Artemis let out a cry of surprise as Kid Flash ran forcefully into her, sending her skidding back a good few feet. Her body stayed tense on the ground, fighting vertigo and waiting for the next assault, but none came. Hearing Superboy yell she looked up to see Wally was now attacking the rest of the group. Still picking up speed, he was veering towards Superboy, who managed to try and swing at him but missed by a long shot and was smacked right in the face, the hit hard enough to daze him slightly.

Artemis started as Kaldur's voice echoed through her mind. _***Everyone, form a defensive formation! Megan is trying to call Robin, we need to buy her time.***_Kaldur grit his teeth has he readied his water bearers, throwing up a shield that just managed to keep from breaking as Wally pounded into it. Barely even pausing the speedster began attacking again, throwing punch after rapid punch as the cracks began to appear with increasing speed. _***We must try to subdue him, Klarion must have-* **_All at once the speedster broke through, his rapid attacks now hitting the Atlantian full force. Inadvertently crying out Kaldur was sent spiraling into the wall, with Wally moving to keep up the attack.

_I don't think so, Fleet Feet! _The archer cocked an arrow and let it fly, striking him from behind. The speedster grunted and looked at his back in frustration, having not actually been pierced. _**'Superboy, get Kaldur out of there!'**_

Wally's eyes widened in realization, but it was too late, the arrow suddenly released expanding foam that quickly hardened and froze him in place. Superboy appeared and hastily grabbed Kaldur, backing up until he was next to Artemis, who had another arrow at ready in case Wally broke out. "Why is he attacking us?"

A scoff came from above them and the group watched as Klarion flew over head to be near the struggling speedster. "Because _Wally _finally knows where he belongs." The pale figure crossed his arms arrogantly.

"What the _hell _did you do to him, freak?" Artemis was sending a look that would have made any sane person back off right away. "If you hurt him-"

"_Hurt _him? I _released _him!" Klarion glared at her with equal fury. "You all held him back, he held _himself _back! And because you exist, he may never realize the truth on his own!" His eyes narrowed. "But if you're gone, he won't have any reason to fight me, and then he can _truly _be chaos."

Superboy grit his teeth angrily. "We know Wally wouldn't attack us, so_ what did you do_?"

"Oh, I had to give him a little _push _in the right direction. I decided that he would be the perfect helper for teaching you baby heroes a lesson." Klarion smirked, and suddenly the foam surrounding Wally began to rapidly dissipate. Artemis released her foam-arrow, only for it to be magically blocked and sent into the wall. _God, where's Zatanna with a counter spell when you need her?_ Klarion chuckled darkly as Kid Flash recovered and got ready to come at them again. "_Never _take my possession." With a flick of his wrist, Kid Flash was off again, heading straight for Artemis. Artemis held the arrow ready, knowing she'd have to make it count now that the magic user was aiding the brain-washed Wally.

Quickly she shot out a volley of exploding arrows, temporarily blinding the speedster. Knowing she didn't stand a chance, she took off, doing her best to keep the teammate at a distance. "Baywatch, stop!" _**'A little help, guys!'**_

Kaldur, finally coming back around, threw a whip of water towards the psycho speedster, attempting to capture and subdue him. But it was for nothing, the speedster stopped from chasing after the frantic archer and turned to him, glazed eyes smirking as he froze and began to vibrate in place, not avoiding the attack. He began to glow somewhat just as the water hit him, instantly turning to a billow of steam.

Artemis cursed inwardly as she watched from a distance, arrow ready. _He sped his entire body so the water would instantly turn to steam! _Kaldur didn't have much time to gap before the boy sped towards him, throwing him into the couch, which broke in a spray of splintered wood and cushions.

"Hahaha! That's it, little hero! _Run_! Destroy them!" Klarion floated above the scene, his laugh taking on a crazed tinge. "Show the whelps who you _really _are!"

Artemis clenched her teeth, knocking and arrow and aiming for the hovering figure. _**'Go for the smurf!'**_

**Already on it! **With a guttural yell Superboy leapt into the air, intent on grabbing Klarion and breaking him into small bits.

The red eyed maniac turned swiftly and threw out a haze of red energy, knocking into the Kryptonian and sending him careening back to earth, only to be hit by a high speed Wally so his trajectory was changed into the concrete wall. Artemis could only imagine what that kind of hit would do without Kryptonian DNA.

Klarion seemed to only grow more crazed. "Smash him, little runner! Beat him into the wall until he _bleeds_!"

Wally increased the velocity of his attack, and Artemis felt a bit of alarm knowing there wasn't any good tactic she could take to protect her friend.

**:Conner, no!: **Kid Flash let out a cry of surprise as his body was flung back into the living room.

Klarion glowered as he watched, thwarted. "Blast it, I forgot about the _outcast_!"

Megan, who had been invisible previously, quickly made herself seen and hurried to Superboy, who looked like he was in actual pain. Artemis rushed over to them, meeting Kaldur half-way as he did the same. The team quickly made to regroup, forming a team around the recovering Superboy. Megan looked at them with fear in her eyes. **:Robin said he'd get here soon, and to try and keep Wally here. Guys, Wally actually **_**hurt **_**Conner, but he's never been that strong before!:**

**I'm fine, M'gann. It's probably Klarion's doing anyway, magic is a Kryptonian weakness.**

Kaldur watched as the villain flew to the next room where Wally had been thrown. _***No, my King has worked with the Flash before, I've personally seen Flash do a similar trick, though it was never with the intent to harm someone.* **_

**:How does it work? How come we've never seen Wally do that before?:**

_***The high-speed punches are also vibrating, and the vibrations are causing the molecules to become unstable. I've… never seen it done on a person before. As far as I knew, Kid Flash was still learning this skill.* **_

Artemis mulled it over in her head.__It was mystifying, freaking mystifying and _terrifying_, what had Klarion done that could make Wally so dangerous? She had never known Wally could fight like this. It was ferocious, treacherous.

Had Wally _always _been this dangerous?

'_**M'gann, there's no way Baywatch is doing this on purpose, right?'**_

**:No, it's definitely Klarion overshadowing him. But I don't know how we can break through to him, or shake the overshadowing without hurting Wally in the process.:** Megan looked really torn about the situation. Artemis understood, she didn't want to hurt Baywatch, but he was going to do some serious damage to the team at this rate!

"You can't save him." The group looked up to Klarion, who was grinning like mad as a grumpy appearing speedster appeared below him. "I have Wally now, and the only way you sniveling _children _can keep him from killing you, is to kill him yourselves!"

"Bull crap!" Artemis shouted angrily, feeling her team behind her shift in preparation for the attack. "Let's see how much you mouth off after I stick this arrow up you're a-"

"Pet, make her stop squeaking." Klarion smiled viciously and Artemis didn't see anything else as suddenly she was grabbed by the _neck _and sent full-throttle into a wall. Her eyes burst with stars and she gasped even as the hand constricted and cut off her air further. Pain was temporary compared to the panic that set in as she recovered enough to see the glassy green eyes that stared at her, pinning her against the rough stone.

Vaguely she heard cries of 'Kid Flash, stop!', of Klarion laughing like the maniac he was and Superboy roaring in fury, but her brain couldn't really take in her surroundings as the mantra of _Ican'tbreatheIcan'tbreatheIcan'tbreathe _echoed through her struggling form.

**XXX**

Klarion floated above the turmoil and cries occurring below him, his grin vicious as he took it all in. The explosions, grunts of pain, confusion, shock, _chaos_. It was beautiful, it was a masterpiece.Finally, he had a chance to see the true potential of his pet.

Soon, the stupid heroes would see the truth. When they came rushing back to the nest to find all their babies killed, and when they saw it was done by _his_ precious little runner- he might stick around long enough to witness it. He would let Fate's team stumble into the blood bath, they would see his beautiful creature drenched in his old teammates' blood, see him triumphant amidst the destruction. And they would know- _have to _accept- that he was their enemy. And then they would hate him, Wally would never be able to return.

As if Klarion would ever give him the chance.

Yes, with the destruction of Young Justice, the Justice League would flee to the shadows in despair, would crumble and fall apart in the darkness and finally be ended. And when the League that had lost their light succumbed to the darkness, the true Light would enter and take over.

It was perfect.

Klarion laughed out loud, remembering the faces of the little babies when his pet had entered. The joy at thinking their 'friend' was there, was safe. And then the horror and confusion and _fear _when the truth came out and they realized just how wrong they were.

Snapping back to the present as he noticed the feeble attempts of the sidekicks trying to attack him head on, his eyes quickly glowed a more intense red, putting more focus into his control of the young boy. At once the speedster took off, dropping the unconscious archer and knocking the other babies into the walls, slamming them down, dodging their efforts. They weren't able to even _touch _Klarion. True, his pet would be much faster had he not been under Klarion's control, but the body was used to responding to _Wallace's _mind, not the Lord of Chaos. Regardless, it would hold strong, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

The fish boy cried out as his prize began throwing various pieces of debris at high speeds at the group. Even from the distance Klarion had he could see the cut wounds on the Atlantian, not to mention the way he put most of his support on one leg. The martian was casting a mental shield and trying to lengthen it to protect the fish boy, while the clone baby took the brunt of the rubble, steadily making his way towards his pet. No no, they couldn't have that. Klarion's eyes glowed brighter as he implanted his newest suggestion, over riding the faint part of Wally that resisted the foreign mind.

At once his runner dropped the debris and began to circle the group, faster and faster until the wind formed a cyclone in the room, ripping things off walls and smashing into smaller pieces, denting doors and chairs and breaking the TV and technical equipment.

In the center of the speedster whirlwind, Klarion saw in satisfaction as the two boys began to gasp for air, the oxygen being driven out of the surrounding space. Of course, the little alien girl began to try and save them, the oxygen level having no effect on her, but Klarion couldn't let that happen. Swiftly he grasped her with his powers, throwing her directly into the vortex. The white martian screamed as the winds whipped her poor form about mercilessly, spinning her around and around and thrashing her with the various wreckage that was picked up until finally releasing her at a spectacular velocity straight into the TV screen.

Klarion grinned in satisfaction as he watched the little girl bleed from her place on the floor, the two boys collapsed in the middle as the last traces of air left them broken and helpless. The archer in the corner stayed down, the bruises already forming on her neck. He clenched his teeth in barely held in anticipation. "Pet, enough."

At once the obedient mind stopped, leaving the chaotic winds to dance around a bit longer before tearing off randomly, no longer having a sure path and unable to quietly die down just yet. The glassy eyed teen didn't look up at him, didn't truly acknowledge that Klarion was there, but that's okay. His pet wasn't truly aware, though that would soon change. The boy had more mental will then he would care to battle with. That, of course, would go away after he began to train his pet again.

He lowered himself down until he was face to face with the speedster, ignoring the tossed about bodies around him. He could tell, not only through their mental connection, but also by appearance that the speedster was going to be useless to him soon if he didn't get the boy some kind of food. He touched the wild orange locks fondly, prompting a small amount of awareness as the child's green eyes finally connected to his own. "Don't worry pet. Your work is almost done." He turned and looked around at the hapless beings, his attention centering on the groaning Green-Arrow protégé. "I think _you _will be the first." His hands contorted into claws as he raised the form with his magic, bringing her in front of the pair. He turned back to the speedster, who was watching the scene blankly, uncomprehending of his friend's danger. Klarion pursed his lips. Well, he couldn't have this. Without his runner caring, the torture would be so _boring_. He knew the dangers of letting Wally understand what's going on, but he just _had _to indulge in this. Ever so slightly, he loosened his grip on Wally's will. Not enough to bear and danger of him breaking loose, but just enough to- _there_, the glassiness in the eyes receded slightly, and the witch boy could feel the faint panic and fear growing in the now aware mind. Klarion knew this would not endear the runner to him, and after it was over, he would comfort pet, he would fix the broken heart. But now, a lesson needed to be learned.

**XXX**

_**Wake up, little runner. **_

The darkness receded slightly, Wally still felt weighed down by it, still help prisoner, but it wasn't smothering him any longer. Who had said that? What was going on? Why was he-

He could see. It felt more like tunnel vision than actually looking through his own eyes, but he could see! And he saw- (_Oh my god, Artemis?_)Wally felt his heart rate increase in growing horror. She looked terrible, her mask ripped near one eye hole and colors of starting bruises danced over her skin. She wasn't awake, just hanging in the air like a limp rag doll. (_How did this happen? Artemis! Wake up! How did this-_)

He suddenly felt a series of memories pushed at him, the sensation of running, throwing someone down, hearing a girl cry out in shock, the feeling of soft skin as he strangled- oh god. Oh _god_.

He did this, _he did this_! (_No._)How could he? (_No, no, no!_)What had happened?! What-

Despite his lack of control right then, he could feel the pressure of a slightly sharp object gripping his chin and then turning him away from Artemis. (_No, no, Artemis!) _ He immediately locked gaze with red eyes, taking in the pale blue skin, the sadistic smirk- _Klarion_! Panic filled him anew; panic and _anger_. (_Let her go! Let her go Klarion! Now!_)

The smirk softened into a smile, showing Klarion could hear him. "_This_, little Wally, is what happens when my possession is taken." He narrowed his eyes, and Wally could feel the unsettling presence of the chaos lord's mind dance around him, threatening him. "How should I kill her, pet? Should I cut her in half, so we can see if that heart really did feel anything for you? Should I curse her, age her in a matter of moments so you can watch her skin and bones turn to dust? Perhaps," his smile twisted with sickening pleasure, "we should let her have a taste of your 'training'? Let her watched everyone turn against her and kill her over and over until she's driven mad and ends it all herself?"

(_Stop it! You bastard, your scum! Leave my friend alone!_)For all his yelling and crying out from within, he could feel the steady presence of Klarion keeping him controlled, holding him captive and stopping him from lashing out. The Lord of Chaos' voice echoed around the entrapped conscious, dark and heavy like ink. _**She will have to die, Wally. They all will.**_ (_No! I won't let you!_)_**And once your mentor sees the destruction, sees that you helped bring the death of the team**_(_No!_)_**, you will be alone.**_(_NO!_) _**And all you will have left**_, Wally could hear the smile in the witch's voice even as he continued his fruitless efforts to fight, even as he pushed down the fear that was starting to overwhelm him. _**All you will have is me. **_

The heavy presence of the villain lifted slightly, like his attention was drawn elsewhere, and Wally faintly followed that focus until he was looking back out into the real world again. His stomach dropped even as he felt Klarion's thrill of sadistic glee as they both took in the awake, petrified gray eyes. (_No, no, no…_)

"Hmm, you know Wally, I have a better idea. I always wondered how loud someone would _scream_ if they broke every bone in their body."

Artemis's eyes shakily left Klarion's face and turned back to Wally's. She looked confused, and scared, and Wally never wanted to see this face on her again. Artemis was strong, tough, and _never _looked frightened. His inner mind riled with the disgust he felt for Klarion, and more strongly, the desperate need to _safe _her! (_Put her down! Leave her alone!_) Wally froze as the cold ink like feeling swept over him again, filled with an ugly loathing. Wally welcomed it, tried to taunt it further, hoping against hope that it would keep Klarion focused on him_. __**Pet, do you see how she looks to you? Do you see how she thinks you'll save her?**_As the witch's connection continued to flow around them, he realized it wasn't _him _the loathing was towards.

It was towards her.

Wally's inner voice cried out in horror as all ten of Artemis's fingers broke, his gut twisting as he literally watched her appendages snap in all the wrong angles. Her screams, her _screams _that were being dredged up from her bruised and ragged throat, it was enough to make him want to cry. Klarion's magic soothed over him, and Wally could feel the sheer _glee _that Klarion felt from those screams. Wally tried again to fight madly, hating how useless he was. Blood was coming from Artemis's mouth as she stifled the pain filled sobs, and he couldn't tell if it was because she bit her tongue or her lip. (_Stop! Please stop, Klarion! God, let her go! You bastard, you freaking bastard! Don't hurt her again, god! What do you want? You freaking monster, just tell me what you want!_)

He was expecting an attack, maybe even the return of the nightmares for all his resilience to listen to the witch, but instead he felt the villain's steady claws of control not twinge at all, just holding him steady, forcing him to helplessly watch his friend suffer.

"Wally," Klarion knew he had the attention of the boy even if the form still stayed passively still. "You don't need them anymore. They betrayed you, abandoned you, _hated you_." Wally cried out in fear as the nightmares from before, which he had barely managed to control, leapt before his eyes with haunting intensity, jumbling him into confusion as to what was reality and hallucination. Klarion coiled the images, the thoughts, the feelings around him, reveling as Wally wreathed within the conflicting, chaotic emotions_. __**I will avenge you, oh, the ways I will make them suffer for taking you away.**_

(_N-No! Stop this! STOP IT!_) Robin calling him a traitor- Uncle Barry chasing him- Klarion defending him- Artemis groaning from the pain, gazing at him helplessly- Superboy coming at him in a rage- Artemis clawing his face in anger- Klarion smirking, stroking him with those black nails of his. (_Stop! They wouldn't hurt me!_)

_**No, you'd never believe they would hurt you, no matter how much you doubt I cannot convince you to truly leave them.**_"I will give you a choice, pet." Wally struggled above the fear induced images to see out again and watch Klarion as he stared at him with an air of satisfaction. In the background he could still hear Artemis holding back the cries of pain from her busted fingers."Either I get to have my _fun_, and give them the deaths they deserve. Or," Wally felt the intensity of Klarion's focus, and he quailed as he tried to stay above the overwhelming panic and fear. "You kill them yourself."

Wally felt his mind go blank.

No, there was- _no_. He- he couldn't make that choice!

_**If you do not, I will make it for you.**_

If Wally was in control of his body, he would have run. If would have just run, and fled, and _not _have to make this decision. What kind of choice was this? Either he's too much of a coward to save his friends from torture and leaves Klarion to it, or he… he…

Klarion was enjoying his panic, watching as his chaotic, loyal pet fought against the knowledge that in order to save those he cared about so much, he would have to slay them. Wally could end their misery early; he could try to make it _painless_. Klarion's fangs gleamed in the lighting, relishing in the speedster's pain. "Whatever you choose," he murmured into the speedster's ear, "anything for you, pet."

"B-Baywatch," the archer's voice sliced through Wally's convictions and brought him focused again, looking at the fierce, steel eyes, "don't… let the f-freak… tell you, what… to do!"

Klarion whirled on Artemis, cracking her left wrist in anger. "Silence!"

Wally wretched himself out of Klarion's dark inky grasp. (_ARTEMIS!_) Before his body could do anything more than twitch the ink was lashing out at him again, grasping on, holding him tightly so he couldn't escape.

She groaned and grit her teeth, more blood seeping out. "Wally… West! You, are NOT, WEAK!"

Her words echoed blaringly in his mind. Artemis, the tough, beautiful loner that Wally always admired even while he pushed her buttons so she would argue with him or look his way. This was the girl who was going through hell because of him. This was the friend who still completely believed in him! Furiously Wally worked as fast as he could against the mind attack, managing to even fend off the nightmares Klarion was pushing forward to try and keep him off balance.

_**Enough, Wally!**_

He would not fail her, he _would not_! But even as he though this, he watched the vision of Artemis and Klarion get eaten away by the black. (_No! You can't control me! You can't keep me held down!_) His fight was being sucked out of him, Klarion's fury holding him rigidly caged, and he felt the familiar push for his conscious to sleep. (_No! No…_)

**XXX**

Klarion felt the boiling of purpose surge in his pet, and swiftly clamped down on it, not allowing the speedster to push past and hurt himself, hurt _him_. He didn't think his pet would be able to fight this furiously, would be this hard to _control_. Despite his frustrations with the boy, he felt a spark of pride. He was right to chose Wally as his chaos.

"W-Wally, fight it!"

"I said _quiet_! You assassin brat!" He effectively shut Wally in again. Perhaps he should focus his anger on a more worthy advocate. This one, this shadow's child was his kill. If Wally wanted to spare the others, fine! But this one was going to _suffer_. He stalked up to the suspended figure, displaying his claws threateningly in her face. She did nothing, just continued to glare defiantly at him. How he _hated _this child! Why did his pet feel such loyalty to the icy brat? Why would he want her and not _him_?

"I have a fun game we can play," his lips curled into a snarl, "how about I tear your heart from you, and you can watch it keep beating as I break every bone into sharp little splinters and the pain becomes so unbearable that your frail organ _bursts_!"Wrathfully he raised his hand, moving to plunge it into her helpless form, but cried out in surprise as a net arrow caught him from the side and shot him several feet away.

"Yeah, how about _not_."

The chaos lord turned, death promised in his eyes. He couldn't hide his surprise as he took in the wet forms of Red Arrow and Robin. "You!" The lost clone readied another arrow, releasing it and piercing the witch boy's shoulder. Klarion cried out, furious at these mortals. "You _dare _attack me!"

The little bird, in answer, raised his hands, birdarangs ready.

"Oh, we dare."

**As I dare to leave you on another cliff hanger. Love you!**

**Ze mail box of awesomeness time~**

**Cookie-the-Rookie: Sorry you had to wait! But now you got to read more!... and now you have to wait again… er, sorry 'bout that…**

**TealEyedBeing: So, how was controlled Wally mode? Was it an OHGOSHYES! Or 'What is this…?'**

**Dextra2: No! We need him alive just a little longer! No killing the key characters Dextra!**

**BraveChicken: Yes, evil Wally time. Actually, its more like dangerous-conflicted Wally time, but we'll get to see a lot more of that next chapter. He doesn't get to ENTIRELY demonstrate his immense power, simply because he's in a confined space if nothing else, but yes, I'm excited to show him off to Young Justice. :D**

**Snowdevil The Awesome: ;) Glad you are still loving the story Snowdevil! Hope this chapter was just as good to you!**

**Archergirlxo: :D heheh, how'd you like Robin at the end of the chap? Love giving that kid epic one-liners.**

**Thebestoftherest: … not sure what to make of your review… sorry?**

**Anticsareme: Hmm, touch question. Klarion has more bad chaos, like 'DO NOT OPEN PANDORA'S BOX'. But Trickster is more along the lines of 'DON'T PRESS THE RED BUTTON- OH GOD YOU PRESSED THE RED BUTTON!' Hmm, I'd say it's a tossup. Choose your poison, so to speak. ;) The Rogues won't be showing up just yet, but you'll see them later, promise!**

**Star's Dreams: I never really got Blue Beetle, but especially after last weeks episode, I'm starting to like him a lot more, Bart too ;) Hope you liked the newest chapter!**

**Moonwolfdragonfox: I'm glad you like the plot line! Sorry you have to wait a bit longer to find out more now!**

**Witch08: Thank you for not coming after me just yet… even though with how long it took to get this chapter out I feel like I now deserve it… hopefully its goodness will make up for the lateness? I promise, cross my fanfiction heart and hope to die that you get dibs on the smurf the MOMENT this story is over. I'm rather morbidly curious how you are going to deal with him… XD If you wanted to strangle Klarion last time, I can't imagine you feel any better this chap!**

**Ansa88: God bless America I HATE it when I miss those obvious spelling mistakes! I swear, after this story is over, I'm going back through it and fixing all the grammer, I hate finding it late and then it just sits there and GLARES at me. **** I can't believe they are cancelling YJ, I'm going to have to jump onto this site just to feel better and read what other people are writing to show they still care about the series. I figured Roy knew a back entrance to the bat cave, just like they knew a back entrance into the Mount Justice ;) Haha, don't worry, Klarion's demise, though perhaps light within my story, will be painful afterwards when I hand him over to the fangirls who have been crying out for his blood. ;)**

**Art-is-a-bang-yeah: ;) Glad you liked the chap! Thanks for reading!**

**Nyx811: Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for reading though!**

**Fan girl 666: yeah, I'm a fan of the evil cliff hangers (you're one to talk! Miss '666'!). Rob's going to be showing up a lot more next chapter, in fact, I have epic bromance planned, so excited to write it out!**

**Eternal mist: …em… well you certainly can do that (AFTER the story is done), but the thing is, you'll have to wait in line, there's actually a line. I don't know if I'm impressed or horrified by that…**

**Scarfan33: Haha! I'm sorry, don't cry! See, wasn't this chapter better? It was a GOOD cliff hanger! ;) And yes, the Rogues will appear, NOT NOW, but later on, I have made a solem vow that I must keep.**

**Bbst: Definitely fun to see Robin in action, especially kick butt action!**

**Hoples: I promise promise PROMISE the Rogues will show up later… just not now… ;) More epic fight scenes with Robin to come.**

**Blessed24 7: Don't worry, I will leave you with as good an ending that I can create, I promise!**

**Yolinanimai: Heheheh… I mean- oh- sorry about that cliff hanger, those dang things just have a way of appearing… ;P Glad you liked the Miss M and Connor bits, that was one of my favorite parts!**

**WallArtBirdy: :D I am to torture! Or was it please? I always mix up the two… ;)**

**Serenity Marie: Sorry it took so long miss Marie! I hope even if you are addicted your okay with waiting a little bit longer for more of Possession!**

**Tater: Well, I suppose this chapter explains what Klarion did to Wally, glad you liked Rob's POV, you'll be seeing more of it next chapter XD. Don't worry! It'll be a good ending! Promise!**

**KarleighH: Sorry, new chapters here and now you need to wait for the next! Don't die! I'll be updating again! Hope it met your expectations!**

**FireLovesMe22: Glad you love the story! Thanks for the fav! I'll keep updating as soon as its possible and the story is to my liking!**

**DemonUntilDeath: Ridiculously late reviews are better than none. ;) I'm glad you've been enjoying the story so much! Thanks for your dedication to the fic!**

**L for Love: Yeah, I have a thing for the cliff hangers. The only time you won't see that is at the end (or WILL you? Heheheheh…). I'm so glad I'm making you a Klarion fan! When I first heard about him, all I could think was 'well this is a joke of a villain', but then… I dunno, he grew on me? Or infected me? One of 'em. Thanks for choosing to read my story! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**Phew! Okay! Almost there folks. AND HOLY CHEESECAKE WE'RE ALMOST TO 500 REVIEWS! WHAT IS THIS!? HOW- WHEN- THANK YOU JESUS! :D I know some author's do this, so as a reward, who ever leave the five-hundred and TENTH review gets to make a special request for the story. Not a garentee it'll be put in, but I'll do my best!**

**Also, what the hell CN? You're getting rid of the one show REALLY worth watching on your channel. Ugh, my heart nearly died when I saw that…**

**Please review! Can't wait to hear from you all!**


	22. The Strongest Will

_This is _so _not going to end well._

Robin once again called out to M'gann in his head, but she still didn't respond. Just moments ago he and Roy had snuck into the cave via the underwater entrance. And though there was nothing more uncomfortable than fighting in a wet costume, it looks like they made it just in time. According to his assessment, they had four teammates currently down, at least one wasn't going to be able to help with this battle based on the angle her fingers were pointing (_ouch ouch OUCH_), and the other three were wild cards that could get back up at any point, but unlikely sooner rather than later. Without M'gann awake enough to help coordinate their attack silently and the fact that he had already just had a rather unpleasant shave with death _ten minutes ago_- well, they really did appear screwed over.

Meh, Gotham dished out worse.

But still, maybe that was too harsh. With him and Roy, the chance of taking down Klarion was at about thirty-five percent, and they'd beaten worse odds than that.

Just not usually with your best friend siding with the enemy and trying to kill you. Rob couldn't help but feel a pang of fear towards his friend. He looked… well, creepy. He just stood there, relaxed but ready if the creepo called on him, his eyes looking glazed and dead. It was the deadness, the lack of _Wally _that got to him. If this situation allowed him to be even the tiniest bit of his normal Dick Grayson self, he would have let himself drown in a mess of shame. He had promised Wally, _promised _that he was safe. He had thought there was no way for Klarion to get to his friend- that it was as good as over. Well, he had been wrong. Dead wrong.

And speaking of 'death', Roy just clearly didn't care that the guy didn't technically _die_, because he was just loosing another arrow with a spectacular _plunk! _right into the brat's chest. Augh, the guy barely flinched, he wasn't even bleeding! Klarion slowly stood, sending a glare their way that Dick couldn't help but flinch at; they had already worked this guy up in less than two minutes. Robin guessed having arrows protruding from your immortal body could do that to a person. His eyes widened a bit as the arrows caught fire, the demonic flames incinerating the projectiles in seconds.

Klarion took a step towards them, growling. "Did you really think you could kill me? _Me_?"

Roy, not so much as batting an eye, calmly restrung his bow and took aim. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"What do you hope to accomplish, _fake_? You think that attacking me will get you anywhere?"

"Nah, I'm just taking out my aggression, case and point." Roy let the arrow fly again, hitting the witchling dead center. Roy smirked as Klarion stumbled back, gnashing his teeth. "Huh, I'm feeling better already."

"Roy…" Robin muttered warningly under his breath. They needed to take action soon, and as much as he enjoyed antagonizing the villain, they really couldn't afford to waste the ammo.

"Wait for it…" Roy hissed, not bothering to re-string his bow this time.

Klarion took another step towards them, his hands beginning to burn with the hell fire, when an insistent beeping sounded. He looked down in surprise, the two heroes getting one moment to see the understanding dawn on his face before the arrow exploded, sending the magic user flying backwards with a cry of pain.

"Worth it." Roy smirked.

Robin held himself back from shaking his older brother figure, getting his weapons ready once again. "You idiot! We're cut off from help from the League, and everyone else is out of commission, and you're riling up a Lord of Chaos _because you need the stress relief_?"

"Hey, don't act like you didn't enjoy watching that happen." Roy watched as the smaller figure started to gingerly pick itself up. "Besides, we can handle whatever the freak throws at us."

The both started slightly as Wally's glazed figure, which had turned towards Klarion as he flew, now faced them, an angry scowl identical to Klarion's marring his features. "Wally," Klarion hissed from his position. "_Kill them_."

Robin was going to sear holes into his friend's head if he kept his bat-glare going at its current intensity. Roy stared wide eyed, realizing what he just unleashed. "Crud."

**XXX**

"No!"

Iris bolted up in her sleep, hand extended out in front of her. She panted for a few moments, her eyes adjusting to the dark room before reality set in. She was in bed; she had gone to bed hours ago. She wasn't in the living room with Barry, she wasn't helplessly watching Wally be taken and tortured, she wasn't about to get eaten by a freaky cat.

Mumbling in frustration she retracted her arm, massaging her temples in hopes of helping her calm down. Iris had had this dream a few other times before, when Wally had still been missing. _He's back, he's back and he's _safe_. _She got up to get a drink, taking a washcloth by the sink and washing away the sweat from the nightmare. _He's safe… _

Hmm, maybe she could just go- Iris shook her head in annoyance. No, no. She had told herself she was going to stop peeking in on him, the last thing Wally needed was to feel smothered by her worry. As far as she knew though, he hadn't caught her at it yet, and when she heard him waking up from another nightmare, she did her best to pretend like she didn't notice, and if he came to her and Barry, she would comfort him then.

But maybe, maybe she could just _real quick _take a look. She hadn't heard a peep from him all night, which was good. He was finally working past the fear, just like Iris knew he would. She recalled her own nightmare, watching as the demented child attacked her boy, took him away while he was screaming for his aunt. She shuddered at the panicked phantom in her mind. _Just a quick peek, just to make sure…_

She knew what she was going to see; after all, Richard had come over only just today finalizing the security Batman had in place for the Allen residence. Wally would be a tangle of sheets, snoring quietly, but loud enough that she could hear it through the door-

Huh, his door was open. He never left it open… Frowning, Iris tip toed closer, trying to see if there was a light on down towards the kitchen. Perhaps he got mid-night cravings. He hadn't had one in years, but given how many changes he'd dealt with recently… no, no lights down stairs. She turned back to his door. Now why would-

Oh, no. Iris pushed into the room and flicked on the lights at the sight of the disarrayed room. "Wally?" Her voice unintentionally raised an octave. No, no no _no_. She flipped the already disarrayed blankets, checking the sides and under the bed. He wasn't there, oh god _he wasn't there_! He was down stairs, he had to be. "_Wally_?" She hurried out of the room, away from the open window and strangely rumpled rug. Her heart rate quickened as she vaulted down the steps to the dark kitchen, turning on the lights as she went. _No, no, NO! _"_Wally_! Answer me! Where are you Wally?" She felt a sob rise in her throat, hysteria starting to take over as she panted, looking at the perfectly tidy and empty room.

Wally was gone.

**XXX**

"You're an idiot!" Robin quickly threw down two of his smoke pellets and grappled for the safety of the rafters, hearing Roy follow suit. It disturbed him more than anything that he _just _felt the wind of a blindly running speedster pass below him as he vaulted up; with his best friend's brain currently hijacked, there wasn't really a limit being put on his speed. Roy _would_ be mule headed enough to make their situation go from 'well this sucks' to 'okay, now we're dead'. "A big, _dense _idiot."

"Shut up, Rob." Red Arrow quietly slinked into the shadows with him, arrow once again ready. "Someone had to put that wacko in his place."

Robin scoffed, keeping his voice low as he followed the patterns of the rushing wind in the smoke; Wally was going too fast to properly see with the cover. "Yeah, great job 'putting him in his place', you showed him."

"I don't need this kind of crap from you. Who's the one who was taking on the demon spawn five to one?"

"That is a _completely _different situation."

"You're right. _Mine _wasn't as dumb as that."

"_Mine_ didn't involve brain washed friends trying to run you into mush!" Robin snapped back heatedly, glaring furiously at his brother figure's stubbornness.

"Look _Pixie Boy_, I've had-" the red head glanced past Dick's shoulder before suddenly shoving him away, jumping towards a different rafter. Robin didn't skip a beat, once he was air bound finding a familiar support beam and landing gracefully despite the push, just in time to watch a fire ball or red energy land where they had congregated.

"C'mon baby heroes," Klarion hovered with a satisfied smirk, apparently having regained some of his previous humor. Oh joy. "Don't you want to _play_?" He threw our another series of blasts, Red Arrow's quick reflexes and Robin's confident knowledge of the terrain just barely helping them stay in position.

"God I hate that guy." Roy grumbled when he got close enough to the little bird.

"So," Dick started conversationally, his voice tight as most of his brain power went to dodging and attacking the witch boy. "Your plans have been brilliant so far, what else you have hiding in that quiver?"

"Working on it, you troll."

"Yeah," the little bird did an impressive back flip out of range of another attack, "well if you're done how about we give _my _idea a shot."

**XXX**

…_man A01, Recognize Superman A04, Recognize Flash A03._

Barry sighed wearily as he stepped out of the zeta tube. He still had to do a report in at the watch tower, but after this he was sleeping for _years_. Who would have expected those little purple blobs to be such a freaking pain? Let alone a danger to humanity? If you asked him, there was one too many species out there that thought they could just walk all over Earth, no problem. "I still think we could have domesticated some of those to make good pets."

"Barry, they're a sentient species." Superman frowned down at him. "Regardless of their actions, we shouldn't stoop to treating them like animals."

"Oh come _on_." Barry wheedled with a tired smirk. "Once you get the tech and mind blasters off them, they're relatively harmless! Besides, you know you want to see one of those things squawking in indignation as some sweet girls squeezes it and calls them 'purpley'."

"No, Barry."

"I'm just saying… purpley."

"And once its friends find it," Batman growled out, "the little girl would be incinerated in seconds, along with the block that she was living on while they chewed on her remains in retribution."

Barry froze, horrified by the picture the dark knight just painted in his head. "You know something? You need therapy. _And _a funny bone."

"Flash," the scarlet speedster turned to see Ted Kord, who was frowning gravely as he spoke with Palmer. Well, that face was never good. "We have a problem."

The way he said it, the way Batman glared from under his cowl a little harder even as he responded to some kind of blinking alert on his suit, was enough to make the humor drain from his face.

"Your wife has been trying to reach you -"

"Wally?" His voice cracked disbelievingly, his stomach plummeting. No, he left earth for one night, _one freaking night_. Batman was supposed to villain proof his house- he was supposed to be _safe_-

"He's gone."

The speedster was already at the zeta tube, his mind screaming _nonononono _and _WallyWallyWallyWally _at the same time. He would have been gone if the black glove hadn't caught up with him.

"Flash, wait."

He tried to tug out of the hold, but couldn't. Barry turned on the man, furious. "You said he'd be okay! You said he'd be protected from that psychopathic witch! That you'd put in security measures! Don't tell me to _wait_! You _showed _me why he wanted Kid Flash!"

Blue Beetle, who had been literally left behind in the dust, hurried over to them. "Wait! There's something else, it only just happened, but it might be in related."

Barry was not _waiting_, he was being held in place by a bat-grip. The dark knight glared slightly, a bit impatient himself. "What else?"

"The Cave's communication is down."

Every adult within hearing range froze.

"Down as in technical error?"

"Down as in _cut off deliberately_."

Every mentor in the room made a bee-line for the zeta where they had congregated, but Blue Beetle stopped them once again, standing in front of the transport. "No! We've already tried sending Fate through, and we've lost track of him. We think he's somewhere in the Amazon Jungle, but we can't be sure. The same happened with Captain Atom. It's not sending you to a zeta location, its jumbling the signature; we can't predict where it will send you. And it _only _does it with coordinates within at least fifty miles of Happy Harbor. We can't explain why its doing this either, there's no pattern! Its acting-"

"Chaotic." Batman's eyes narrowed into a pure Bat-glare, his grip on Barry's shoulder tensing ever so slightly.

Ted nodded nervously. "I'm sorry we didn't reach you sooner, the alien technology was interfering."

Batman, who had gone over to the computer to check the readings himself, whirled and headed for the zeta mainframe, typing. "Flash, Captain Marvel, J'onn, with me."

"I can't!" Barry threw his hands up in exasperation. "You guys don't need me for this- I need to find-"

"The same _hour _your nephew is taken the Cave is comprised- along with _my _base where it shows Robin had been, _that is not coincidence._" Batman glared, and something about this one was even more frightening. "And if your nephew is under the control of a Lord of Chaos, what do you _think _he's doing?"

Barry saw the images again, of his nephew practically destroying their Tower, hurting dozens. No, this wasn't good at all. Barry squared his shoulders, his gut sinking. "Fine."

Batman gave a small nod. "Let's go."

**XXX**

Dodging the latest attack from Klarion, Robin somersaulted behind a pillar and quickly pressed his ear-piece, picking up from where he left off. Phew, he was getting a bit winded! "That about sums it up. You ready, Red?"

"_Born that way,"_ Roy glanced out from his spot and gave a nod, too far away to actually be heard without shouting. _"Are you sure you can handle your end?"_

"Dude, I'm Robin. What kind of question is that?"

"_Just checking."_ He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know Roy was smiling. _"Good luck, squirt."_

_Oh, I'm going to get him for that one later. _Quickly scaling his pillar, he ran silently over the higher beams, watching the frustrated villain below.

"You mini heroes are supposed to _fight _me! Quit hiding like cowards!"

Across the expanse of rafters, Roy dropped from his position and took on Wally, knocking the unsuspecting speedster to the ground with a well aimed kick. Klarion turned at the commotion and made to move towards them. Robin, smirking, leaped from his position and landed _hard _on the floating witch's shoulders. With a cry of shock, the magician plummeted towards the floor, Robin's sudden assault throwing off his abilities. Quickly grappling off the witch's back and to relative safety before he splat, Robin laughed his signature cackle.

Show time.

**XXX**

Wally was battling the darkness.

He knew things were going on outside his mind, but he didn't know what. After Klarion had shut him in again, the witch made more of an effort to keep the speedster down, to keep him from being able to act out. But that didn't necessarily mean he could do nothing. _Let me out of here!_

Wally struggled in the grip of the inky darkness, wanting to compare the feeling to some poor animal covered in oil drudge. He didn't feel pain, but it was difficult to have any idea of movement, of being _alive_, and it was driving him mad. He was awake in his own mind, but not in control at all. It was still a prison, and Wally couldn't find his way out of it. But he _needed _to, Artemis had been hurt! And if Klarion went through with his threats-

_There has to be a way out of his control, there has to be! _He thought of how desperate Robin sounded over the phone for him to escape, the feeling of Artemis's skin as his body choked her neck, hearing the distant _BOOM_s and cries of his teammates as he attacked… _There has to be a way…_

_**There isn't.**_

Wally, still immobilized, couldn't jerk or squirm under the suddenly sure knowledge that Klarion was lurking in his mind again, but he could feel his heart speed up, feel the panic and _anger _sift through his system. The swirling, inky black that confined him quickened, alerted to the caster's presence. _I know you're here! Leave my friends alone!_

The laugh echoed callously around him, dry and without humor. _**You just can't stay still, can you little runner? Always having to fight me every step of the way, even when I'm trying to free you.**_

Wally tried to thrash about again, the black shadows restraining him. _Oh yeah, this is freedom alright!_

_**This is **_**necessary. **_**Once I have finished destroying your pathetic team, I will hide you where you will never be found again! **_Klarion hissed, and Wally felt his stomach drop. No matter how desperately he wanted to save his friends, no matter how much he did hate this villain, the fear was rooted to his system. _**I've tried to be patient with you, **_**Wally**_**. No more! You will be my chaos, and by the end of this battle, you will **_**beg **_**for me to erase your memories! You will **_**plead **_**for me to destroy the feeling of loyalty that you cling to!**_

_Never! _Wally cried even as his body remained helpless in the clinging black. He grit his teeth in frustration. He's trapped in here, he can't get out of the prison, and he can't even touch Klarion! How was he supposed to escape? _You may have cowered me once before, but I won't fall for your tricks a second time! My friends will save me!_

_**No, pet. Your friends aren't going to save you, because **_**you **_**are going to kill them.**_

_I WON'T! _Wally could feel the smirk of triumph on Klarion's face, and hated it. _NEVER!_ _I _will_ escape, I won't let you win!_

_**Oh? You think so? You think that **_**you **_**are a match for- **_

Suddenly an arch of pain wove through him, and he felt the dark power around him shudder and _lurch_, freeinghis hands so he could clasp this figurative head in pain. _Man _that hurt! What was Klarion trying-?

Klarion was gone. The inky black was gone.

He suddenly became distinctly aware how _much _he felt, like he had slipped back into a second skin instead of being caught in quicksand. He could _smell _things that had burnt, and wood and stone and _blood_. He felt the grit under his skin, the tear in his mask and cut on his cheek.

And he _saw_.

Roy, towering over him with his bow raised in defense, ready to slam in down on his head and knock him unconscious. "Sorry, KF."

"R-Roy?" He stuttered out hoarsely. What was going on? Was this a trick? Another nightmare-illusion?

The archer froze in mid action to swing down, his mask widening almost comically. "Wally? How-?"

"Are you really Roy?" He was becoming aware just how much his whole body _hurt _from whatever he had been doing, and he cursed Klarion for that angrily. But more importantly, he felt his mind, having been subdued to slowing down for too long now being able to pick up speed, to be _fast_. And boy did it feel good.

Roy remained in his stance, the gob-smacked expression quickly being guarded. "I could ask the same. How do I know you're Wally?"

"Uh…" With his brain picking up speed, he could feel the panic kick in as his battered and bruised body registered that Roy was attacking, Roy was seeing him as the enemy. The nightmares made an effort to push up, overwhelm him, but he fought it back down. _Now is _not _the time_.

"What are the names of the three first sidekicks?"

Because Wally could finally think at his normal speed, he knew _exactly _what Roy was asking. "Pixie boy, Cupid, and _Fleet Feet_."

"Oh god it is you!" Roy lowered his guard and cracked a smile. "No way Klarion would bother with knowing those horrible names. How- how did you get break the hold?"

"I-I'm a little confused on that myself…" He flinched slightly as his stomach growled angrily. Why was it always his stomach? He rubbed his head ruefully. "I think something hit me- err my body- I felt the pain and then woke up to you about to bash me in."

"It could be when he used your form the pain goes both ways." Roy mused, half to himself. "Even if it's your physical body, he's linked to you mentally." Roy leaned down, grasping his arm to help pull him up. "Whatever, let's get you out of here before he tries it again."

"Dude, you read my mind." He stood, wincing slightly as Roy let go of his arm. "Jeeze, your grip is going to leave bruises-" Flashes of memory sprang forward, making Wally's eyes widen in horror. "Ohmygod- Artemis! How the _hell _did I forget? Roy- Artemis, shegothurt, I didn't meantobut- _argh_!" He staggered back as a very familiar presence rammed against his mind, trying to force its way back in.

"KF!" Roy took a step closer and then paused, realizing what was happening. "Dammit Wally, no! We just got you back, _fight him_!"

"I-I'm trying to- _RRAGH_!" Wally watched, horrified, as the figure of his big brother quickly faded away, his sense of self being snatched up as the thick blackness surrounded and held him captive again. _No, no! Not again! Roy?!_

_**Hope your last words were used wisely, pet.**_

Wally fought against the raging wall of despair that was threatening to overwhelm him. He had been _there_, he had been _free_! And just like that- Klarion had him back in his clutches. He could still see the look or horror on Roy's face when he realized Wally was going to turn against him again, it wasn't fair! Whatever he did to fight back was always countered; all his attempts were abolished, destroyed before fruition.

If Wally was honest, he didn't know how much longer he could do this.

**XXX**

The Lord of Chaos had barely managed to keep himself from getting acquainted with the floor after Robin's surprise pounce. Recovering from the fall, he turned his eyes on the boy. "So, the children are going to fight me now."

_Ah, time for the snarky dialogue._ "Fight? We're heroes; we don't pick on the _weak_."

The domino mask met red. "_What _did you call me?!"

"What? You're deaf too?" Robin teased in a light tone. "They just don't make villains like they used to."

The pale immortal trembled in rage. "_You_ _little-_"

Robin cut him off, grinning from ear to ear and knowing it looked infuriating. "You talk a lot of smack for a guy _who keeps missing the target_."

Klarion, gritting his teeth, made a swift motion with his hand, but Robin had anticipated this. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the speedster disengaged Red Arrow and rushed out of the mostly dissipated smoke. Within moments, though, an arrow flew out from behind him and landed a couple feet ahead of the speedster. It gave one brief warning _beep! _before flashing a blinding light. With a cry Klarion and Wally covered their eyes, the latter collapsing to the ground as he was in the main line of fire. He'd be useless to Klarion for the next minute.

And that was all Robin needed.

"Wow, you know, I'm starting to wonder why Savage hangs out with you, you're useless!"

"_USELESS!?_" _Oops, there's my queue! _Klarion wiped the last of the spots from his eyes and raced at the boy in rage. Robin quickly turned and made for the kitchen.

"Keep safe, Roy." Robin muttered to himself, instinct kicking in as he vaulted to the side, just missing a spray of dark energy. It connected with the counter and oven; instantly both were melting and in flames. _Note to self; avoid that._

But Klarion was passed toying, he was thoroughly _pissed_. He chased Robin around the room, energy wrapping around his hands so that the magic formed into giant claws that extended out, swiping through normally tough surfaces effortlessly. "You stupid hero! Stupid stupid _stupid _brat!"

Robin, for his part, was mostly on the defensive, occasionally throwing some items at the villain to keep it interesting, but for now, he was buying time. Fleeing Klarion as the excuse, they had scouted the whole room and found everything was ready to go, their friends positioned where they wouldn't be hurt by the protocol. Roy would hopefully have accessed the computer already with Wally still down; all Rob had to do was survive long enough for the signal-

The ear-piece crackled to life. _"Get out! Now!"_

A loud blare sounded through the cave, the normal lighting flashing and then turning red. Klarion paused at this change, looking up bemused, and that was all Robin needed. Quickly back-flipping off the island he had been fighting from, he turned and raced out of the kitchen, watching as the bomb shields started to fall at all the entrances and openings. Klarion realized what was happening just a second too late, and with a cry of fury turned and threw another dark ball of energy at the boy. Robin, seeing both his exit growing smaller and the danger behind him, quickly dived and somersaulted under the barrier, barely missing both the heavy metal and the dangerous flames.

Panting slightly, he turned to see Roy rushing over to him from the central computer. Right. Save their butts first, be tired later. "Did the bug get through to the League?"

Roy jogged closer, "I sent it through, but our little monster of chaos is still jamming transactions. How long do you think that door will hold him?"

An unearthly shriek answered from the other side, followed by several loud _BOOM_s indicating Klarion was taking out his rage at the door.

"Hypothetically, Zatara laced our shields with wards so that magic wouldn't affect them. But with our luck… three minutes, if he keeps hitting the same spot."

"That'll be enough, we just have to get them," He nodded over his shoulder to the still unconscious comrades, "to the submarine and get to the far coast line." He whipped around, his domino mask widening. "Rob, you won't believe this, but before Klarion made Kid Flash come after you-"

"Wait," Robin turned to look at the door, his gut sinking even as his senses kicked into over drive.

"No, real quick, When I first came down and tried to take out Wally, he-"

"_Roy_, listen!" Robin hissed, backing away from the door warily and glancing at the upper vents.

The archer bit down his annoyance at being interrupted and did as the kid said. In a few moments he was growing tense and nervous too. "He stopped attacking."

"The big question is _why_." Robin glanced back at him. "I've seen the blueprint for these; even the vents and sinks have protective grates! We even reinforced them after RT's family attacked!"

"We'd hear him if that was the case too, so what- _augh_!" Roy, who had been standing right next to him, was suddenly flying into the nearby wall. With a sickening crack he flew against it face first and then fell to the ground, motionless.

Robin turned and received a fast punch to the face. _That's gonna leave a mark. _Rolling with it as best he could, he stood and looked to see his glaze-eyed adversary. The body stood rigid, vibrating slightly as the form ran at higher speeds. As the dead green eyes met the covered bird's, a very sickening, very familiar smirk ran across the runner's face. The pieces fell into play quickly. He cursed himself. "Of course he can work through KF."

He received a toothy grin at those words, and then the fight was on. Robin- through years of training with Batman- had a sense of when things were coming to a close, when the battle was reaching its climax.

And this, he could tell, was it.

He hated being repetitive, since if he got in the habit of it he would thereby be predictable and that was _not _something you wanted to be with villains and enemies like his, but he knew that he'd have to make an exception here.

Before Wally's form could fully cross the floor, Robin had dropped down his last two smoke pellets, hiding in the safety of the haze. Klarion was now acting through Kid Flash's body, since his own was indisposed. Robin couldn't even _begin _to figure out how that was possible from either a mental nor physical standpoint, but from when he was seeing, that was it. They had hoped with Klarion in a different room, without a visual on his puppet, Wally would just go into dead zombie mode- or better yet- be free altogether of the demon teenager.

He should have known better than to predict magic.

Robin muttered something that Alfred would make him scrub the mansion's toilets for a _week _for uttering, and then thought better of it as a _zoom _rushed right by him. Thank Batman for quick reflexes.

With the aid of the smoke, Robin had a chance. Because even if there was a villain controlled speedster around- he could guarantee Klarion hadn't counted on one thing.

Wally and Dick were best friends, through and through.

And they knew _exactly _how to spar with each other.

Klarion controlling Wally's mind would be slow- if not a completely different fighter. But he was doing it in a speedster's body; one that Robin knew where to attack and how to attack instinctually. And with 'Klarion's' vision impaired by the smoke, his chances of success were even greater. He let out a cackle, sending his voice vibrating around the destroyed room. And just like he predicted, 'Klarion' froze to try and pin point where the sound came from.

Here goes everything.

Robin struck from behind, sending a kick to the knees and then an elbow to the back. He went to throw a finishing blow to the head, but the speedster's body rolled out of the way and disappeared into the smoke- predictable. Robin lowered himself into a defensive stance, listening. As soon as the _whoosh _of speed approached him from the side, he dodged and struck in the gut. The form grunted in pain, but quickly delivered a punch to Robin's stomach. Fighting back a gasp, the boy wonder grasped the still extended arm and twisted, throwing the taller boy to the side, listening as he skidded into the haze. But Klarion was relentless at this point. Robin had seconds to catch his breath before he was ducking in surprise at the sudden fist lashing out where his head had been. He somersaulted back and then sprang, briefly seeing the green eyes flash in surprise before the both fell to the ground, wrestling for the upper hand. The smoke cover was almost dissipated by now, and Robin knew it was now or never to take 'Wally' out of commission. They rolled around, both of them not giving any slack. The plus side was, with this kind of situation and Robin having and iron grip of the runner's wrists and being mindful of his legs, there was no way for 'Klarion' to use his super speed. The downside was that, despite being Batman's protégé, he was still smaller and not as strong. Normally he could use his size to his advantage in a fight, but after the events of the evening and their current situation, Robin wasn't prepared to last much longer.

And he didn't.

The speedster managed to wretch his fist out of Robin's grasp and sucker punched him, leaving the little bird gasping for air. He went to counter attack, but the bloody witch must have known some training, or he was stealing from Wally's memory, because in a sudden very Black Canary like fashion, he was hopelessly pinned to the ground, a threatening hand wrapped around his neck.

Dick heaved in air, both hands automatically going to the one cutting off his oxygen. He tried to pry off the threat, but Wally's gloves were made to be tough and extra layering preventing him from hitting any nerve or pressure points that would at least loosen the grip. Somewhere during the fight, Wally's face had gone back to that blank, emotionless mask, and staring into those clouded green eyes was honestly more terrifying than the hand slowly choking him to death.

_No! This bastard demon is _not _taking me out using my best friend! _"W-Wally…" He coughed as the hand tightened warningly, silencing him further. He watched as the body of his friend raised his free hand, almost casually, and before his eyes witnessed it slowly began to vibrate and then blur, giving off a high keening sound from the speed it was going. The form shifted slightly, still having a death grip on Robin's neck, but as he came into position, Robin realized what was going to happen.

Klarion was going to punch him. At super-speeds, _super _super-speeds. And if something of that velocity hit him, say, directly to the face, as it seemed he was ready to do-

_No, no no no no._ Robin felt the first clawing of panic at his throat. His friend was about to kill him, _his friend was about to kill him_! Everybody else was down, there was no help, _he was about to die_.

_Was this how Wally felt?_

"Please… Wally…" He wheezed out, heart racing frantically. He was never going to see Bruce again, never apologize to Alfred for sneaking into the cave tonight to hack the systems and he was _so so stupid_why did he every decide to do that? He didn't want to die! Not like this!

He watched as the eyes narrowed, and a cold, heartless grin spread on the comic-relief freckled teen's face. Robin felt terrified by the sight. _This isn't Wally this isn't Wally this isn't Wally! _

Right then, he snapped. Every thought reminding him that this was just his friend being controlled fled. It didn't matter. _Wally is going to kill me! Wally is going to _kill _me! _Instinct took over, and forgoing the effort to save his oxygen, his hand slinked down into one of his compartments and grasped one of his last birdarrangs. Panicking, not even thinking accept the constant petrified chant of _no no no no no_ he dove the tip of the blade savagely into the hand holding him down, preventing him from getting free.

The speedster's form cried out, and for the weirdest second it sounded like _two _screams instead of one, but that didn't matter, because the _hand was still there _and _the arm was still vibrating_! He cut down again, thinking only of stabbing the hand away so he could escape. _I can't let Wally kill me, I won't let him! _The speedster snarled, the controlling witch furious at this last act of defiance, and brought his fist down.

Robin suddenly felt like the world had gone slower. He knew this is similar to what Wally and Barry felt, but that it was his adrenaline kicking in, one last act of survival to save him. But it was useless; even as his brain took in the details he knew he couldn't stop the falling attack. He heard his heart pounding in his ears, felt how uncomfortable his wet with water and sweat soaked uniform felt, was surprised how his mind was oddly able to make the bland connection that Wally's punch had broken a rib. He saw the vibrating hand race for his head, watched as the speedster's face suddenly lost the snarl, the green eyes clearing. He was able to make one last thought clearly above all the panic and noise in his hysterical brain. _Good-bye Bruce._

And then the fist hit.

… **I figured you all hated me enough for leaving you without an update for so long, and was planning to hide behind a corner and beg forgiveness. But you know what? I'm a freakin' troll at heart. I love you all, I really do. But this, this right here is just perfect. Sorry~ :D :cackles evilly before getting stabbed with various weaponry and set afire:**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: The winner of the 510****th**** review goes to ZL! Who requested, and I quote: "**GAH! i really want you to make an AU where wally actually gets to become his pet xD well maybe for a while, but not forever anyway"

**So there you have it! Far be it me to go against this request that I have actually been seeing a lot of, so an alternate ending you shall have! **

**What can I say towards the delay? Well, a lot; the foremost of my mind being WALLY FREAKING DIED AND HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! It was like losing a friend in real life, my little sister was seriously worried for me and I… there are no words to how much I will loathe this world if they do not make a season 3, but there is an alternate universe where an alternate me lives that ACTUALLY GETS TO SEE WALLY COME BACK. IT IS UNACCEPTABLE. Also, started at a new college, got a boy friend who is wonderful, got a promotion at my full-time job (which is, well, okay I guess, more money, right?), and my part-time job has been booming! So yeah… this is going to be the busiest summer of my life. As for the mailbox; its an all time record of 42 reviews, but I have no joy in this one. I don't deserve half of these for making you all wait as long as you have. Nonetheless, I am grateful to all of you for your steadfast support of this story, **** its hilarious that this literally started on a whim, and look where its come. Anyway-**

**Amydiddle:**** Thank you for being the first to review the last chapter, and therefore the one waiting the longest. I am so sorry (despite trolling you with the current ending)! ;) How'd you like the brother's battle? Worth it?**

**Star's dreams: ****I'm guessing you hate this cliffie more than you did the last… but thank you for your kind words SD! You've been one of the most stead fast reviews I've had- ever!**

**Eternal mist: ****Yes, ;) I can understand that, when they first started spitfire, I was all 'NUH UH, HE GOES WITH LINDA PARK!'. But after that last episode… no one can deny that connection. I can't stand watching Artemis cry like that.**

**BraveChicken: ****Sorry it wasn't soon! But at least it came! What did you think? Battle worthy? Worth the wait?**

**KarleighH: ****So… before you said you couldn't wait for 'what terrible thing happens to our poor broken speedster next', I suppose Wally is included in this, but now that its Robin… thoughts?**

**FireFox Vixen: ****And the cycle continues! Your excited to read, I give you a cliff hanger, your excited to read, I give you a cliff hanger. ;) I'm sorry if I made you hate me, I swear its for the betterment of an epic conclusion. This is my best work yet and I'm not going to let it end poorly just because it takes too long!**

**Thebestoftherest: ****No, no it cannot. ESPECIALLY now.**

**Nyx811: ****Sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you still liked!**

**Snowdevil The Awesome: ****Sorry it took so long! I updated! The cliff hanger was worse than before! **

**Ansa88: ****So, if you felt like killing me before… and that was just for Wally's sake… and I in the afterlife now replying to your message? If so, meh, purgatory/heaven needs to find a cure for slow internet. Thank you for holding off all the fan girls and your patience Ansa! It really means a lot! Klarion gets tortured, I PROMISE that unless I have an untimely death, he gets tortured. **** I know you hate what's happening, that's how I WANT you to feel anyway. But you are going to get a happy ending, okay? I promise I'll deliver.**

**CheshireCatGrin3421: ****Updated! Thank you for your compliments and patience!**

**TealEyedBeing:**** :D People totally underestimate speedsters, its why they are such a hard-core amazing part of DC. IF ONLY THEY DIDN'T KEEP GETTING RID OF WALLY, WORLD PEACE COULD BE ACHIEVED.**

**AngeliqueRox: ****Thank you for your kind words Angelique, heh, actually, I think someone DID do that, cheat to get the 510 review, I mean. ;) Well, I made no rules against that, but it is very suspicious… As for this chapter, any thoughts? Aside from wanting to kill me?**

**S.S. Pie:**** S! My cybrend! How are you? **** Of all the people I feel bad for disappointing, you are the one I've been feeling the worst about. Please forgive me for taking so long. All I can promise is that no matter the amount of time, I WILL deliver quality work. Thank you for all your advice and help and FREAKING EVERYTHING because you helped me through the toughest points. Some of this may have changed from our last conversations, and I hope that's okay. But at the same time: seriously critique me. It's the end, I HAVE to make this COUNT. As always, your in-depth reviews are the best thing that I always look forward to and feel immense pride by. Thank you.**

**Hoples:**** Guess it didn't pan out the way you saw it going, sorry! **** But hey! They had an epic fight, and MORE epic fights are to come! Possibly without Robin though… because, you know… (I'm sorry, I'm such a troll, I'm sorry).**

**Eastmangirl:**** Thanks for the wonderful words East! Updated! And I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**

**Numbuh13m:**** So, if you hate cliffies… sorry. '-.- Don't worry, Wally's going to give Klarion a piece of his mind, a BIG piece :foreshadowing~:**

**Fan girl 666:**** I'm glad you liked Artemis's characterization! She's always a toughie (literally), but I had fun with her! Your name scares me, by the way, just so we're clear.**

**Tater: ****KEEP YELLING LOUDLY TO WALLY! HE CAN HEAR YOU AND IT TOTALLY HELPS! XD Tater, thanks for the kick butt review, I love seeing your support for Wally. Even if he's not MY character, I'm totally pulling the strings to make him act in my world and its fun to see how people are affected! What'd do you think of where I left Robin though? Just remember: killing me now will not get you any updates. Just saying.**

**Anticsareme:**** Oh yes, the Rogues will get extra creative just for Klarion, I'm sure he'll feel very honored. Barry's going to go gray with all the back and forth kidnapping between his villains, his friends, and his villain friends. XD**

**Bbst:**** Good! I'm glad you cringed! It means the story magic is working! ;D Klarion, when we get right down to it, is an egotistical brat, and will make a lot of choices that reflect the age of a ten year old child. Personal opinion of course. And speaking of opinions… um, whadja think?**

**Blessed24 7: ****Glad you're enjoying Klarion's evilness of last chapter. But I must ask… are you still enjoying it? :D**

**Crumcrum:**** I know! Dang it, every time I'm like "This chapter looks good!" and then everytime I load it up and get it out for people, I'm like "Spelling error there… and there… and there… DANG IT!" Thank you again for being such an awesome reviewer! You know just how to make someone have an oversized ego! ;) (and I hope you don't hate me for what I did to Robin…)**

**Bbody:**** Don't worry! Now that the alternate ending is officially requested, that's going to happen! So you'll have your choice between happily ever after, or sadly ever after. Because if Wally goes evil, there will be angst, and lots of it.**

**Straybirds' Whisper:**** I did! Sorry for making you wait! I LOVE YOUR SITE NAME!**

**DemonUntilDeath:**** Still haven't stopped! I hope even though I keep trolling you you still consider the style amazing, even if its not the first thing one would choose to deal with. ;) The amazingness is not over! Stay tuned!**

**DrunkenLlamas:**** … I'm kinda scared of your response. Your always so… you, is the best way to put it. And I don't want to unleash that further, but with the ending I just pulled… don't kill me? Or write me out of your 'plan to take over the world with the llamas'? Still, I gotta ask… what'd you think?**

**Guest: ****Thank you! I will do so!**

**Guest:**** It has been updated! Huzzah! I know, in the comics he's blue, and I figured with the times we've seen him 'eh, he's dark, that's all!', but I know better now. XD. **

**Guest(wow, are you like the same person or something?): ****Thank you! I appreciate hearing that!**

**ZL: ****;) Well, your request has already been answered, I hope you enjoy it when it is made!**

**FireLovesMe22:**** Good to hear from you! I'll keep the ball rolling, I love this story probably as much as you guys! (accept when I get writers block… ugh!). ;) Hope your computer problems have taken a turn for the better!**

**Fairy97:**** Sorry it took so long, but I updated finally! Though I suppose you're going to hate this cliff-hanger more than the last…**

**Perso rosa:**** Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**The groudon:**** I am- I swear! Story's not done yet!**

**TimeFalling:**** Thank you, it's always important to me not to leave loose ends, a story really bombs when someone can't keep things tight, you know?**

**Gorelotte: ****Have done so! I hope you enjoyed it! Or… eh… well, that ending isn't really enjoyable…**

**Livie201:**** Here's the update! Sorry for the wait! Thank you for your kind words!**

**Unturned:**** Well, as we've seen, they really can't. : / Don't worry though! Justice will prevail!**

**Animeparody:**** My face is blushing by the compliments in this review. XD Four hours? Child, are you MAD?! How is your brain not fried! Though I'm seriously honored it was my story that compelled you, but be careful! That's bad for your eyes!**

**MorbidCheese:**** Thank you for believing in me! I'm glad I can send you this update so soon after your review! Hope you enjoyed! And I am now stealing the word fantasmastical, just so you know. ;)**

**Under the Willow Tree: ****Well Willow, you have just made the review list! Why is this story so good? Mostly because I have good fans. **** Good fans always make any story better. Thank you for your kind words and reviewing!**

**Phew! That's everyone! I also want to make a special shout out to S. (like, THE BIGGEST OF ALL SHOUT OUTS OUT THERE), Snow Devil the Awesome, KarleighH, and Nyx811. Not only have these wonderful people been following my story and reviewed, but they sent some PM to me that basically boiled down to 'YO! WE WANT TO READ MORE!'**

**So there you have it guys, I will see you… AT THE FINALE.**


	23. Final: Good Conquers All

**STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T GO FURTHER UNTIL YOU'VE READ THIS!**

**STOP!**

**STOP DON'T READ IT YET!**

**STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!**

**Okay, good. Yes, you hate me. YES, you can kill me. But for YOUR greatest chance of viewing enjoyment, READ THIS. Some of you may have noticed the instant updates of TWO chapters, that is correct. BOTH ARE THE LAST CHAPTER, with a twist. **

**My lucky 510****th**** reviewer had requested "GAH! I really want you to make an AU where wally actually gets to become his pet xD well maybe for awhile, but not forever anyway"**

**Well, I kinda went crazy with it, which is why this took so long. So guess what guys? You get to pick the ending. Chapter 23- Wally wins, Klarion loses. Chapter 24- Klarion wins, Wally loses. Now you choose, ARE YOU FOR JUSTICE, OR EVIL? XD I'm torn myself.**

**WHAT I RECOMMEND BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR AND I CAN:**

**Read the ending you WANT first (…andletmeknowwhatyouthought), THEN read the alternative. I'd like to know what people liked best, but I tried to play these close. It really could go either way guys. The world makes ripples, and those ripples change EVERYTHING.**

**IF YOU PICKED 23 KEEP READING NOW. This is a rollercoaster of 15000 words, my longest chapter yet. I kept it to my heart this long because I wanted to make sure you'd love it, AND YOU WILL OR FREAKING ELSE. Em… swearing, there's swearing. And blood, lots of Klarion bl- err, blood. :D**

**ALSO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: no review replies at the bottom, it was too long, BUT. Witch08, Klarion is ALL yours first, and then everyone else can beat him up in their own creative ways. But you get first dibs!**

**Okay, I'm sorry, go read now!**

…

**Chapter 23- GOOD CONQUERS ALL**

…

This was a nightmare. No, _worse _than a nightmare. He had been dealing with a nightmarish life for the last month. This was much worse.

This was _reality_.

His fight against Klarion had been reduced to nothing but feeble attempts to disengage the now much thicker and suffocating black _thing _that held him captive in his own mind. Wally couldn't bring himself to struggle anymore. He had tried, he _tried_! But he was just so _tired _now, he was sick of having the promise of freedom ripped from his hands, sick of trying to figure out what was real and what was fake, what was Klarion and what were his own doubts.

It hurt, it _hurt _that he, Kid Flash, third partner to a super hero, the one who _always _stayed bright and positive, wanted to give up and give in. But he did. He knew he had hurt Artemis, _really _hurt her. And he didn't recall attacking the others, but he can feel the phantom memories of punching a rough shirt, throwing sharp rubble, and hearing muffled gasps and cries. Klarion had done that through him, had _used _him. Roy had realized it was him, but had the others? Did they think… did they think he left them? Turned on them? _Just like the nightmares_?

Worst of all, what Wally _hated _the most, was he could feel him. Klarion. Shifting through his mind, his thoughts, controlling him to do who-knows-what. It made him furious to be so helpless, at the mercy of a heartless demon. But after all this, was it really worth fighting anymore? What was he going to wake up to if he did fight back? The mangled bodies of his friends? The Justice League coming to kill him in retribution?

_**This is all for you, pet.**_

_No, no it isn't… _He thought bleakly. Because it wasn't for him, it was for Klarion. Klarion, who he had practically _given the power _to destroy those that mattered the most to Wally.

_**It is. You cannot truly come into your power until you let go of your childish loyalties and ideals. And if you will not break them yourself, I will break them for you.**_

Wally didn't answer. He couldn't. What was there to say? 'No, I'll stop you'? 'You'll never break them'? Hadn't he already?

_**Pet, I can end this right now for you. **_For whatever reason, Klarion's voice hit him harshly, rather than falling over him in smothering wave, and Wally realized that it was because the Lord of Chaos was _angry_. Just like Wally was getting sick of struggling, Klarion was getting sick of the rebellion. As if sensing Kid Flash's sudden spark, the voice waves came even stronger. _**Give yourself completely; don't fight my control any longer! I can make you forget, I can shield you from the pain.**_

Klarion pushed his worst fears forward, wrapping him in the mess of despair until the speedster was wishing for it to end. Something stirred in him- hadn't Klarion said something like this before? He had, how by the end Wally would be begging for him to take his memories away. The memories of hurting Artemis, attacking his friends. But did that also mean the memories of them hating him? Would he destroy the nightmares too? Would he erase whoever Wally had been? Would he? Did Wally want that? To just let go of the struggles, be free of the heart ache and fear of the consequences that awaited him if he ever did escape Klarion?

It was terrible how tempting this suddenly sounded.

_Don't stop…_

That though echoed out from his very core, fighting past the dark control to reach him. At once Wally recalled the strange dream of meeting his double, but more than that, was reminded of his team. His team fighting alongside him in battle. His team laughing as they hung out like regular kids. His team bickering. His team protecting. His team willing to do _anything _to save him, regardless of his fears towards them.

_Keep running…_

_**What do you have to live for anymore, little runner? The friends you've killed? The mentor you've let down? The League who hates you?**_

Self-doubt, echoed by the clutching blackness, swarmed around him. Wally didn't fight the pushing of Klarion's mind on his own, stirring up memories and notions that had tortured his conscience for so long. The team hurting him, the team hating him, the team leaving him to Klarion in disgust. He whimpered and curled into himself, absently wondering if his outer body was mimicking the inner projection of his form.

_**I can make it better Wally. I promise you'd be free from this pain, you'd never feel like this again. Just surrender to my will…**_

_Surrender… _He wanted to, he was so tempted to. He choked a little as the black mass suddenly came at him, penetrating him and forcing itself upon him until without acknowledging his weak struggles to wretch himself away. He barely even noticed as Klarion pushed and prodded at his thoughts, at his choices.

This is what he wanted, right? He just wanted to be free, free from all of this. Klarion was trying to free him, right? Klarion was stronger, was trying to protect him, because his teammates… something about his teammates…

_DON'T STOP! KEEP RUNNING!_

The words echoed in a way that sent the black mass slithering out of his form with an inhumane shriek. Suddenly, the area around Wally flashed, and with a _lurch _he was suddenly on his knees, looking at a dirty hole in Uncle Barry's backyard and holding his third grade project. This was his memory of when he, essentially, decided to do what he wanted for himself, not what others decided for him.

_Why am I here? Why this memory? _But that wasn't what this was, was it? It wasn't a memory, it was a… a test, a decision. He felt the black mist slowly crawling its way forward, he could see it looking through the cracks at the fence, the windows in his house. He looked up in shock when Klarion appeared in a flash of red. He looked angry, just as Wally had thought, but his face also held that sickening desire of possession, anticipation.

_**It's your choice, pet. If you want this all to end, throw them into the hole. **_Confused, he looked down at the papers, why would he need to- oh. Those papers, that was _him_, _this _is what he needed to do to surrender. But how could he? A shudder ran through him as a darker part of him whispered out, _why shouldn't he_? _**I've made it ready, but now **_**you **_**need to put them in. Do it, Wally. **_Klarion hissed impatiently.

Despite the scenery, the faint tinge of _real _that this mindscape had, Wally was still infinitely tired. Was this really all it would take, to give himself up? Just a casual muscle relaxing in his arms, the papers would fall in, and Klarion would win? Wait, did he want Klarion to win?

_**You know what happens if you keep fighting me…**_

He did, he could see it now as he looked into Klarion's impatient red eyes. The bodies of his friends, the horror from Barry and Iris, and hatred from the League. All because of him, all because of what Klarion had done through him. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to face it.

_**Throw them in, pet. **_

He lowered the papers in, watching as the dirt started falling on top as they sunk in. There was no point in fighting anymore. He didn't want to feel like this. Didn't want to care. Klarion's expression was transforming from impatient anger to gleeful satisfaction.

_**That's right. Let go…**_

"Wally?"

The red head turned from the dirt pile, his papers half-way smooshed in. Though he felt a roiling threat that was Klarion's anger return, he himself wasn't surprised. Of course his saving grace would be this person. "Uncle Barry?"

The figure smiled, and Wally realized of course this wasn't Barry, this was his mental projection of how he would always see Barry. With less laughing lines, less weary posture. This was the uncle who had first showed him loyalty and unbiased love. "Heya, kid."

His decision suddenly hit him for what it was, and he couldn't fight the wave of miserable anguish that rolled over him. He wanted to give up _so bad_; he didn't want to keep fighting! But his Uncle, his _dad _had come for him, he wouldn't want him to give up, and…_ "_It's not fair, Uncle Barry!"

The blonde haired man kneeled down beside the teen, his own pants getting smeared with the tilled earth. "I know, Wally."

The freckled teen looked down wretchedly, unable to meet the eyes of his mentor, mental projection or not. "I don't want to try anymore."

Barry's hand came and guided Wally's face back up to meet the blue-gray eyes, which visibly dimmed at his words, looking sadder. "I know kiddo."

Wally bit his lip, looking up at the man he loved more than anyone else in the world. "… so, what if I give up?" Will you hate me? Will you leave me for good?

Barry stood and stepped back, looking broken hearted. "We don't always make the right decisions, but what matters is that _we _make them and not someone else _for _us."

Wally felt his own face dim, hating how sad his uncle looked. Hating how he could feel Klarion trying to destroy this figure. "I can't be like you, Uncle Barry. I don't want to fight this anymore."

And there was Klarion, gripping his shoulders and snarling into his face- keeping his vision blocked from his uncle. _**You **_**can't**_** fight this anymore! You're not like your mentor, you never have been!**_

He's right, no matter how hard he tried; he never seemed to be able to catch up to Barry, to Barry's greatness. Abruptly a figure came out from around the tree over Klarion's shoulder, his gaze as penetrating in that straight forward boldness. Klarion, furious, turned to see what had captured the speedster's attention, but Superboy didn't even recognize his existence, eyes only on Wally. "You don't have to be like him, you just have to be you."

Wally looked down at the papers in his hands, the papers he was so proud of that he was still clinging to, hovering over the dirt hole. This was him. "I don't want to be me." He clenched the project in his hands, crinkling the papers. He hadn't even realized he had pulled them out of the hole. "I'm not like you guys, I can't keep fighting." Where had fighting this ever gotten him? Nowhere! His friend's could probably have escaped Klarion's clutches; Robin would have been able to defeat the stupid witch easily! Wasn't that proof enough? Who he was, was nothing- he wasn't good enough. "I'm _sick _of being weak!"

_**Give yourself up! I will make you no longer weak!**_

Slender, tan hands appeared in his vision and gently smoothed out the project, grasping his wrists with her healthy, not broken fingers. He looked up into Artemis's unmasked face, dark gray eyes showing that beautiful iron will. Even knowing this wasn't her, it still took his breath away. "You're a lot of things, Wally. But weak is not one of them."

Wally blinked at her, and then turned to see the rest of the team now stood near his uncle. "But… why are you all here?"

_**Ignore them! They are not important! **_Klarion clenched his fists, furious that his efforts were once again being thwarted. _**I'm warning you Wally, **_**enough**_**!**_

"Dumb question." Roy stepped forward, also ignoring the villain present. He was dressed in his Red Arrow garb and looked as pissed as ever; mask missing so his blue eyes pierced Wally. "We're here to take you home."

"Home?" Wally stood up and faced them fully, somehow ignoring the livid witch seething at his action.

Kaldur's cool grey eyes hit Wally with a sense of loyalty and respect that always came with the Atlantian's attitude. "We are your team, your friends. And we will not leave you to fight this alone."

"Will you come with us?" Megan asked timidly, looking sad as well, making Wally feel a horrible pang for making the bright cheerful girl so troubled.

Robin stepped out of the crowd, previously hidden. He had that cocky, self-assured grin on his face, the one that always said no matter what, they would pull through. Artemis went and stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as the boy wonder held out his hand. "I told you, we're not going without you."

_**You're not going **_**anywhere.**

Wally let out a cry as the black mist that had stayed at bay suddenly burst through with fierce intent. In horror, he watched as his friends faded into the black mist, the mental scenario destroyed in wake of Klarion's anger until there was nothing around him but the pulsing black mist. It edged towards him, licking at his heels as Wally tried to wildly avoid it. He cried out as his foot caught on nothing, and turned to right himself. The hole in the garden from his memory had become a large, dangerous chasm.

And the mist was pushing him right to it.

_**Give in, Wally. **_Turning away from the hole, he saw that the black fog was parting for its master, who walked forward in a graceful manner that made the speedster think of a large angry cat. _**I am done being patient with you, done trying to make this easy for you! **_His face erupted into a blaze of fury, the wall of black spiking around him as it read his mood. _**The power of the speed force will be mine! It IS mine! **_**I **_**am the Lord of Chaos, the Havoc Bringer, the Destroyer of Order! And I. Will. Have. CHAOS!**_

The black power boiled past Klarion, climbing and clutching onto Wally- who had nowhere else to go. He yelled out as the mass picked him up and carried him over the now huge black hole. He twisted uselessly; whimpering as the form clung to him, invaded his ears, his nostrils, his _eyes_.

_**Say you give in, **_**say it**_**!**_

"I-" this was horrible, this had to end, _this had to_, "I-" but he thought of his friends, somewhere outside of this mess that was his head, fighting for him, probably even _fighting him_, but still trying to save him nonetheless. He couldn't fight Klarion on his own, he wasn't strong enough.

But he wasn't fighting alone. He never had been.

"I _won't_!" He yelled out, eye clenching shut. He felt the broil of Klarion's fury, and while he clung to the knowledge that his friends were there for him, he quailed at what was to come. Instead of being attacked with more pain, the villain let out a furious screech, to Wally's shock. Even more so, he found himself echoing the scream, pain vivid in his hand. But just as suddenly as it came, a sense of _right_ness filled him to replace the pain, and he opened his eyes to see he was on the solid ground of his mind again, the blackness and Klarion making a hasty retreat because of- what- the light? It was a bright yellow aura. Wally looked at it, feeling like the presence was a familiar one, but not quite able to pin point why. It was… a part of him, but he wasn't sure what that meant.

_**You don't want to give in, FINE! You want control, then I will give it to you.**_

He turned back to see only angry red eyes visible in the contorting mass of power.

_**He will die by your hands, and you will watch.**_

Before he could even guess what that meant, he felt yet again that lurch of pain as his brain went from being nearby to being _his_. Not understanding quite what was going on,he felt rather than saw his arm, vibrating at speeds that were shaking his core, get released with Klarion's last command. His brain connected that the trajectory of where his arm's punch would land was likely to obliterate the target.

And then he saw. Really _saw_.

Wet black hair. Bruised purple cheek. Vivid blue eyes hidden under a terrified domino mask.

_**He will die by your hands, and you will watch.**_

Robin's head. That's where his body was targeting, what Klarion had said to him as he forced him to have a front row seat to the horrible deed he was about to commit.

_No! Nononono! Ohgod, Godno!_

His brain wasn't even able to form words at the horror he felt, it just kept repeating _nononononono _without stop. He was going to kill Robin, his _best friend_. His friend who he had beaten and hurt, he was going to _murder _him! Klarion was about to make him do the unthinkable!

_Nonononononononononono- _Wally felt something stir within him, that same _rightness _that scorched the dark spell away with another inhuman shriek. _NonoNOOOO! _And with that burst of desperation, anger and righteous fury, he was back in control completely as the last wisps of Klarion's power disintegrated. He only had milliseconds, and he couldn't stop the motion, the speed was tearing at his muscles as it was. But he _could _alter the path where it landed. His brain didn't slow, and it was agonizing to try and alter the path his possessed body intended.

Even as his mind worked furiously to change the path and at the same time desperately cried for anyone, _anyone_ to stop him and save Rob.

Please, just don't let him kill his best friend!

**XXX**

Robin closed his eyes at the last second, he couldn't help it. It was one thing to die. It was another to watch your friend be your killer. He cried out when the first bouts of pain hit his face, tearing and scratching at his cheeks and hair, the domino mask luckily protecting his eyes. It _hurt_, but not how having your face smashed to jelly should have felt. He braced against the feeling the multiple tiny shreds in his skin- waiting for the real pain to start, waiting for the end. But then it stopped, and his adrenaline brain couldn't stop frantically shouting _you're still alive_!

That gave him another second of doubting, because how could he possibly be alive? He stayed coiled, tense and breathless and convinced he was somehow in the afterlife. The freshman knew his math, he could estimate the velocity that the hand was going at, and there was no way-

"N-no…"

His breath hitched slightly, though returned to the desperate, pain gasps a second later. Because that voice- that voice wasn't possible right now and-

Wait, he was panting? As in, there was _air flow_?

Still gulping in the air desperately (and when did it become so dusty? Never mind, he'd take what he could get), he took an inventory of what he felt; the hand on his neck was there, he could feel it _trembling _against his skin, but was oddly slack. And his face _hurt_, but only on the left and he really should be able to process like this with a brain of mush.

Finally, he gingerly turned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times before they widened in shock.

There was a _crater _next to his head, easily half a foot deep and perfectly carved. Sharp chips littered the floor (and his _head_) around the sight, and he quickly processed that this carving in the ground _was supposed to be his head_.

So why wasn't it?

"I won't…"

Hearing his voice again (it was really _his voice_!), the youngest vigilante followed the arm nestled in the hole back to its body, eyes still wide with stupefaction. _Wally?_

The speedster's whole figure was trembling, tense and frozen as if it was fighting itself. And his _eyes_, they were staring right at Robin, wide and fearful and desperate.

"Not Rob… not Rob…"

_Wally! Wally's back! __Oh god, he knows what's going on, he's trying to fight it! _"Wally," the Boy Wonder choked slightly as the grip around his throat tightened, but kept calm despite what just happened. Like Batman taught him. "Wally, it's _me_. You don't want to hurt me." _Wally's there, he can hear me!_

Wally winced, his eyes dancing madly in a way that Dick knew as a sign his mind was moving as scarily fast speeds. "I-I know, I know Rob! I won't, I won't," his figure was slowly going slack, and the protégé recognized the stages of shock beginning to affect Wally. "Rob." The green eyes, trembling, managed to focus on him, widening with a half crazy grin. "He's- he's gone. I beat him! Rob, I won!" He pulled the hand around Robin's neck away slowly, marveling at it like he'd never had a hand before. "I won, I won…"

Wincing, Robin carefully pushed himself up. "I knew you could." He quipped tiredly, but Wally didn't seem to notice. _Not good, he's going to be catatonic at this point. _"Kid Flash," he called. The speedster remained still, only his mouth wordlessly repeating his victory in numb shock as he looked at his hand. "_Wally_." He spoke, louder. The red head jerked and faced him, leaning away and breathing a little faster. Well, it looked like he wasn't the only one going for therapy, at least. "How did you beat him?" Robin hissed out (_ow, stupid throat_). They needed to know. What if Klarion tried again? He knew he wasn't going to get a punch pulled _twice._

The speedster stared at him, trying to process it himself. "I…" his eyes started doing that scattered dance again as he frantically tried to recall. "I don't… know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He might be out of Wally's head, but that didn't change that there was a tangible Lord of Chaos trapped in their kitchen (which he could faintly hear ranting, not good). They had to end this, _soon_. Wally was too preoccupied with coming out of his stupor after not killing his friends (_thank you, KF_), but Robin could see the signs of the speedster's metabolism working to send a blow to his system, if they didn't finish up and get him (_along with everyone else_) to a medical bay, his body might start eating itself once more. "Do you remember anything that could help? Things we can exploit, a weakness we can use?"

"I don't know, I just…" Wally looked away, his eyes going haunted. "H-he told me to give in, it was…" He trailed off, eyes falling to the floor. "But you guys- you were there and helped me." His eyes found Robin's again, practically screaming maniac glee. "I was going to k-kill you and I, I couldn't, I didn't!" Wally grinned, then groaned as he gingerly sat back, keeping his movements slow. "H-He… is _really _mad at me right now…"

"Not too surprising."

"Sh-shut up. Ugh, I feel horrible."

"Yeah, having a villain take over your mind can do that to a guy."

"You are such a troll…"

The conversation was normal, almost, but Robin didn't let down his guard. Wally had, though. In fact, he was pretty sure Wally was going to be next to helpless if a few short minutes. Not that he could blame him really. Because if he was right that Klarion was gone, then it was over, Wally was _free_!

Wally's stomach let out a pitiful sound that temporarily drew their attention. Just as the orange haired dweeb was about to lament on the situation, Robin brusquely pushed a speedster nutri-bar into his face. He was a bat first and foremost; always prepared. The freckled teen quickly inhaled the product, smiling gratefully. The effect was instantaneous. The trembling eyes and shocked state started to wear off, brain processing efficiently rather than erratically. Color returned to his face a bit, but Robin watched as the grateful smile fell. Here came reality.

"Dude, I…" Wally stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time that day. "I almost…"

Woah, time to cut that off before it started. "Hell no, KF." He tried to glare, but was pretty sure he looked pitiful more than anything right then. Because, _ow_, he was pretty sure he had his face remodeled from those concrete chips. "Do _not _even go there. You had _nothing _to do with the maniac controlling you to off me."

"But he was using-"

"No."

"I couldn't-"

"_No_."

The teen drooped slightly, turning to the side and not meeting his eyes. "So you don't… blame me?"

Oh, was _that _how he was going to play this? Robin was overly satisfied with the yelp that came after he smacked the idiot in the head. "Really? If I just said you had nothing to do with this, _why _would I blame you?" Wally continued to look at him, doubtful. With a sigh, and discretely checking that no one was waking up anytime soon (which was still a problem, _a big problem_), he leaned in and gave an awkward hug to his best friend. Weirdly, Wally didn't flinch this time (_likely the shock_), and Robin felt a thrill of relief for that. "I don't, Wally. I'd never blame you. I'd sooner blame Batman than think this was your fault."

It took a moment, but then Wally was returning the hug, clinging to him in that childish way they did when there had been a close call on the field. If anyone happened to wake up and see them right then, Robin would be sure to say how he was simply checking Wally for injuries, nothing more. But Wally needed this. Actually, _Robin _needed this. To know that his friend really did care. To banish whatever panic came from seeing the fellow protégé just try to murder him.

Oh yeah, Canary was going to have a hay day with this.

"Thanks, man."

"Just don't expect me to admit to it." Rob said with a smile.

"Rob, the team. They- they aren't…?"

As he opened his mouth to reply, a strange flicker of sound came to his ears, and realizing he couldn't hear Klarion, he opened his eyes.

_Oh hell_.

"Wally!" He broke the hug quickly, pushing his friend to the side but unable to comprehend anymore as his breath was suddenly forced out of him, Klarion clutching him and sending them _soaring _across the room. Skidding to a halt (_man that's going to leave some burn marks_) he shakily looked up into the furious glowing red eyes of the Lord of Chaos.

He made to reach for a batarang, a stun bomb, anything really. But before he could execute a proper escape, thousands of volts of electricity were painfully running threw his system. He barely registered his own cry as his body convulsed helplessly. The furious red eyes were the last thing he saw before his eyes glazed in blinding white pain and then blacking out.

**XXX**

Wally felt the briefest moment of shock as his friend suddenly shouted and thrust him aside, causing him to smack his head on the concrete floor. He didn't even have time for the feeling of irrational betrayal before the blurred figure of the Lord of Chaos flew passed him, grabbed Robin in his claws, and hurtled them across the room.

Kid Flash forced his shaking body to pick itself up, feeling a pit of dismay engulf him again when his eyes met Klarion's. There was a tense moment, Klarion at the peak of his fury, but his eyes holding that fearful calculating gleam.

Then Robin was _screaming_.

Wally felt his heart stop as he watched the dark red electricity dance over the small form, horrified as the nerve-endings fried and caused his best friend's body to spasm in a seizure like form. Just as he managed to stand, one arm extending and shouting "_Robin_!", Klarion stopped. Robin limply collapsed, barely held up by the grip the claws had on his tattered uniform.

He- he was smoking…

Klarion glared balefully at him, eyes now black and as hard as stone. "You'll never learn, will you pet? Defiance after defiance. Even in my _control _you thwarted me! Well here," he held the smoldering form of his best friend aloft, nudging the body so the head fell limply to the side. "I didn't make you kill him, but I certainly made you _watch_."

Wally stared open mouthed at the site of his motionless friend, the domino mask's form giving the appearance Robin's eyes were wide open, unseeing. No. This couldn't be happening. Not after everything he went through, not after what _Robin _went through to save him. This wasn't, this couldn't…

Klarion snorted disdainfully at Wally's lack of response, eyes still burning with intense calculation. "I can't believe this. All the effort I put in, the planning, showing you that you didn't need these stupid baby heroes!" He flung Robin's body away, towards the still unconscious Conner and Kaldur. "You couldn't even save the little bat in time, you didn't even _try_.Wasted! All of my planning _wasted_!"

Wally wasn't even looking at him anymore, his eyes had followed the figure of his flung aside friend. Dead. Robin was dead. Dick was dead. "You killed him." He whispered, not even believing his own ears.

"Oh, _I _did no such thing. If anyone killed him, it was _you_, Wally."

When the villain's words finally registered, the speedster turned so fast his spine cracked. "_What_?"

Klarion sneered. "I only bothered these dumb kiddies because of _you_. _You're _the reason I'm here, and if _you _were fast enough, you would have been able to save the stupid bird boy."

"I- that's not-"

"_Of course it is._" Klarion barred his teeth in reproach for being interrupted. "Do you think he would be dead if you weren't so _weak_? If you weren't so _useless_?!"

Wally- for the briefest of moments- felt the bleakest wave of despair that this was true. Robin's dead. He _died_. His brain- it couldn't process past that Klarion was right. This was his fault, all his fault. His friends and his family being hurt were all because he was weak. Too weak to fight off Klarion. Too weak to save Robin. Too weak to do _anything_.

_No._

He felt his body speeding up until his vision of Klarion blurred, the moment of despair suddenly washed away by an ugly thought. Robin was dead, his friends were hurt- but not because of him. He had fought; he had protected his friends with all he had. No, this wasn't his fault.

It was _Klarion's_.

Something snapped inside him. A fury that was black, dark and unfamiliar. A feeling that pulsed _hatred. _

The witch watched him with narrowed eyes, practically spitting out his words in anger. "Hmph, I guess your old man was right after all. You really aren't worth-"

Klarion hadn't even seen him move.

One second Wally was there, looking at him with a furious intensity, and then he was gone. And Klarion was smacking into the far wall, his cheek bone broken and bruised all over. Before he could slump to the ground, Kid Flash was there, grasping the front of his shirt to keep the brat standing. "You _killed him_."

Klarion narrowed his eyes, his jaw working painfully to talk back. "What was that, pet? "

Wally's form was weirdly going hazy, as if something was smearing the edges of his person. His hands clenched further, his eyes almost having an eerie glow as he stared daggers right back at his past captor. The haze settled into him like his form was meant to be just slightly out of focus, making the colors of his suit and lines that defined him strangely intensify. "I _said_." He punctuated every work with the slamming of the thinner form's body into the wall. "_You. Killed. Robin!_"

Klarion gnashed his teeth as blood spilled out, but otherwise made no acknowledgment that he even felt the bone crushing impact. "_I _wasn't slow! After everything I did to help you reach your potential- you continued to let them hold you back! They only got in the way of what needed to happen!" He yelped slightly as Wally smacked him into the wall, but persisted. "It doesn't matter- _they _don't matter!"

Wally saw red. "They _do _matter!" Klarion was flung from the wall, skidding across the floor in a hazardous tumble that would have snapped a lesser person's back. With the grace of a brick he smacked into the far wall. Wally walked an even pace towards the crumpled form, lightning starting to dance around his vibrating body. "They are my friends, my _family_." His expression darkened into a form that was never seen on a speedster before. He hated this stupid witch boy, he _hated _him.

_Kill him. _A furious voice echoed in his head, a collage of memories running through his brain. The weeks held captive, his friends getting hurt. Robin's motionless form flashed in his mind's eye.

_KILL HIM!_

It could not have been more than ten seconds, but the Lord of Chaos didn't stand a chance. Lightning dancing around his suit, clinging to him and lashing out at his surroundings as Wally attacked. He punched Klarion in the face, the gut, the side. He threw him in the walls, into the ceiling, leaving perfect imprints from the force of the impact. He snapped one arm and broke the left shin, dozens of other bones not even accounted for, all in the span of ten seconds. Each action was barely completed before he was suddenly _there _again, tossing the villain around like rag doll and decimating what was left of the cave's room- the sounds of the hits echoing off the walls like gun shots.

When it ended, Wally looked down at the heap of blood and flesh on the floor, his chest heaving even as his body trembled with the sheer _thrill _of power running through him. This wasn't good enough; _nothing _was good enough for what this brat had done! Kid Flash's body now glowed from the constant velocity that was echoing around his form, humming at the intensity of him standing alone. _Kill him_, a thought demanded furiously. _He deserves to die, KILL HIM! _He gripped Klarion by the neck, raising him to eye level as he drew back his vibrating fist. His body was so in sync with the speedforce, it didn't even hurt. The witch's wheezed faintly, swinging his head until a swollen shut eye was peering at him.

Klarion assessed the speedster's form before grinning with his bloodied teeth. "You don't have the guts, hero." He muttered out.

Hero? Wally felt another flair of fury rush through him. "I'm no hero." He wasn't a hero, not as he stood there splattered with his enemy's blood, his form itching to send the final blow. He couldn't even protect his friends, his family, he wasn't a _hero _anymore. _Finish him_. The words echoed vindictively. _Destroy him the way he had wanted to destroy Robin._ Cracking his knuckles, he pulled back his fist to send the killing blow.

"Don't!"

With a jolt, his body obeyed- surprise hitting him as glared he into the witch's eyes. _What? _Was that- he turned in astonishment to see wide, confused eyes. There was Conner, awake. _Breathing_. Not only him, but Kaldur was raising himself into a sitting position too. _Alive, they aren't dead, they're alive!_ But his attention caught again by the groaning form slung over Conner's shoulder. Not waking up, but very obviously living.

Robin.

Robin was _alive_.

Shock almost made him drop Klarion, but the speedforce kept its power going strong, even when Wally didn't execute the punch. Kaldur looked like he was unable to comprehend what he was seeing, but it was Superboy's words that hit Wally.

"Don't do it, Wally!"

The words, once he comprehended them, made him furrow his brow. "Stay out of this Superboy." Superboy- not Conner. A hero- not his friend. He turned back to the hell spawn, not even recognizing his snarling voice. "He has this coming."

"You've done enough," Conner called out, not getting up, but clearly torn as to if he should charge Wally. He briefly wondered if this was how Superboy felt, when he let loose on a villain and released that super strength. "This isn't you."

"You're wrong, this _is _me!" He turned away, feeling another thrill of power at his friends' expressions. "I'm not weak, I _can _save my family! You weren't awake; you didn't _see _what he did. He deserves this!" Oh yes, he showed the miserable vermin just how strong he really was. Better yet- they should be grateful- he stopped the freak from doing anything worse! He'll stop him from doing anything ever again!

"Wally," Kaldur made to stand but stumbled, his leg giving out. He barely winced, clutching his arm to his side and training his cool eyes stayed on the glowing form of his friend. "Look at him. You need to stop."

The teen turned and looked back in disgust at the villain. "I _am _looking; do you see how much damage he's done? To the cave, to you, to _me_?"

"No, Wally. _Look _at him."

The green eyed boy fumed for a moment, angry at Kaldur's calm tone asking something stupid. But then, gradually, the red fury in his vision ebbed, and he _did _see.

Klarion had turned away, too physically weak to support his head. His face was puffing horribly from various bruises, the rest of his body not much better. Both his leg and arms were hanging at an awkward angle, several different rivulets of blood running to the floor. There were even more injuries, much more blood loss. Klarion was practically destroyed- barely alive.

He did this.

He hadn't attacked Klarion defensively to save his friends; he had done it aggressively in anger. A cold chill ran through him as he recalled his words. _"I'm no hero." _

They were true. This wasn't something a hero would do.

But a villain certainly would.

The thought finally did make him drop the magic user, numb guilt paralyzing him even as the speedforce continued to caress his form. "No…" He could still clearly hear the voice in his mind demanding blood, crying out for justice. But this wasn't justice. This was- this wasn't-

"Kid Flash?" Kaldur called out, his tone calm even as his expression remained worried.

Wally looked down at the crumpled being. The revelation of what just happened making him numb. _I killed- no, I _tried _to kill someone out of anger. _

And the worst part; he still _wanted _to.

The words left his mouth before he even processed their truth. "He won… "

A whimper issued from the broken form. But then the whimper continued, until it rose into a giggle, and then the destroyed body was twisting and contorting until a completely healed Klarion was in its place, laughing maniacally all the way. Gleeful black eyes rose from the ground and stared straight into the dazed speedster's. "That's right Wally. I _did_."

**XXX**

The Lord of Chaos couldn't stop laughing at his pet's destroyed expression. He had _won_! If Wally had attacked anyone other than Klarion, they would be dead. _Dead_! His little runner had finally dropped his silly hero ideas and became _exactly _what he was meant to be. And the _power_- the sheer force of _destruction _that he had displayed!The silly pet had even forgotten he was immortal- he hadn't cared! He had lashed out beautifully.

And now, looking at the figure of his prize that was the vessel of such chaotic power, he knew it was worth that last effort. The moment Wally had managed to rip himself away from his grip, using the _very _power he had worked so hard to claim, he had lost his temper- what was left of the kitchen proved this. He had gathered enough care to verbalize a complicated spell that would at _least _get him back to his prize. But as he had exited, and seen that stupid bird boy comfort _his _pet, _his _speedster! He had wanted to kill him with his bare hands.

And then he realized- that was exactly what needed to be done. He was foiled once, he wouldn't be twice. Nothing else had pushed Wally over the edge, and if this didn't, then his work was _useless_.

But it hadn't been a waste. His pet had reacted better than his highest expectations. It was perfect. _He_ was burst into another fit of twisted laughter as the realization dawned on the speedster's face.

"You goaded me. You _killed Robin _to bait me!" His mix of disbelief and anger was wonderful, because Klarion could still see the horrible conflict in his eyes that showed he knew just how far gone he was now. He could still even sense his little runner's dark _need _to exact revenge on him. The baby bird still being alive was sheer luck: he had fried that birdie till it would _roast_. Typical. But even with the brat alive, it didn't change his victory.

The Lord of Chaos gave a warped grin. "I gave you _exactly _what you wanted, pet." He laughed again, delighted at how his plans still worked despite Wally's best efforts to fight him. "Proof that you weren't weak! It was your decision to break free of me, to attack me, _kill _me! _You _becamethis on your own!" Which was true, to the point it hurt. All his efforts to forcibly change him, to control his mind, had literally been in vain. Not to say he wouldn't try _much harder _in the future, but even when Wally fought for him, he couldn't force that violence, that _passion_ that made Chaos smile remained even as his prize gripped him around the neck. Terrified, furious, shocked, it was a wonderful whirl of turmoil on his pet's mind. "You're powerful Wally, even more than I dreamed." His look turned conspiring. "More power than _you _dreamed."

"I never wanted to be this!" Wally's words were emphasized by the growing intensity of the energy surrounding him. Energy that had finally been brought forward so completely that it now melded perfectly with the speedster.

"Never wanted to be faster than your mentor?" Klarion smiled, baring his fangs. How far could Wally go? How far could he goad his pet? He thought back to when he had first witnessed Wally's potential. _That power, I want that power! _"Never wanted to have enough power to protect your friends, take down the villain in _seconds_? Never wanted to be in control?"

One second the red head was gripping him, the next he was sailing through the air and into the wall- again. They'd have to work on his predictability later, but to be fair, it _was _effectively breaking his bones (if only the boy recalled the living forever no matter what rule). Klarion snorted at the sounds of shock from the baby heroes, but couldn't reflect further because the speedster was suddenly _there _and grabbing Klarion by the front of his clothes, raising him in the air threateningly. "You're twisting my words." Wally gritted out, his face unable to hide that fear of the truth from the one who had walked through his mind so many times.

"I _am _twisted, Wally." The eyes mocked the speedster's angry green. He marveled at the feeling of power emanating off his runner, the conflicting emotions dancing for control behind the furious mask. If that continued threat of power didn't give Klarion chills, nothing did. "And now, so are _you_. What's the big bad League going to think when you tried to kill me? When they see what you're _truly capable of_, do you think they'd risk it? After what I've done through your form? They'll never let you go with so much dangerous power, especially after what you did to their little babies." He tilted his head closer, whispering his next words with relish. "And don't lie pet; because I can see it, _you still want to kill me._"

Wally stilled, as if processing the words, and Klarion grinned at the embodiment of power before him, viciously proud that it was _he _who unleashed this, _he _who tore the walls the boy had made down until this result stood before him. Once he recovered enough to finish the job Savage sent him to do, he would take his prize back. And together- the chaos they would now unleash! He gave a small shrug, practically giggling with glee. "By your own hand, pet, you've _lost_."

"Why." He hissed out, green eyes piercing in helpless fury. "Why did you _do _this?"

Klarion felt a sliver of pity for the foolish child. Asking such a dumb question as his body glowed with that natural chaotic force like a beacon. Wally would never come to him willingly, not if he still had hope that there was somewhere else to turn. Why did he do this? "Because I _will_ have your power, Wally. No matter the cost." He abruptly flung his arm at the speedster's forehead, gripping his hair even as the teen tried to tug away. Oh yes, he could feel the golden strands of power, flitting over the protégé's form. The speedforce, _his _speedforce. "And if I have to break your mind to have it- I will."

Wally cried out as he made a crude push at the boy's mind, seeking until he found the faint trace of their connection, preserved by the very power he craved. He laughed as the sidekicks across the room tried to hurry over- like they would make it in time. With a wave of his hand the recovering sidekicks were thrown back again, smashing into the far wall. "Isn't it amazing?" He whispered down to the teen's ear. "All this power you possess and it's been the reason assuring my victory this whole time." He emphasized his point by making a rather rude shove at the boys mind, not taking over so much as showing his power. Wally stilled, eyes wide with something Klarion didn't fathom, but he felt a grin of satisfaction all the same.

But the smile dropped when he felt a distinct _push _against his own mind.

He couldn't help but flinch, the feeling like a skid mark on his black soul. His head reeled for a second, until he felt the push again, harder and more distinct. He recognized the feeling instantly. "What are you doing?" Klarion's voice bit out scathingly, an uncharacteristic moment of unease spreading as Wally's expression transformed into a dark smirk of triumph.

"'By your own hand, you've lost', isn't that right?" Klarion moved to attack, seek answers however painful it would be to his vessel, but his effort was abruptly _thrown _as the same speed came again, knocking his efforts back.

Klarion bit back a shout as another _zoom! _raced through his mind, viciously damaging the intricacies of his mental fortress. "What are you _doing_!" He bit out.

"I thought it was obvious." Wally kept his gaze unflinching- green boring into fathomless black. "I'm giving you the power you wanted."

**XXX**

This was it! _This _was the key to defeating Klarion! Wally didn't know how he hadn't seen it before- Klarion's magic had always been immense, but to do what he had been for so long, something had to of been feeding him power. And wasn't it just Wally's luck that it was where his power of speed fed from that Klarion was gaining his advantage?

But now it was different. Now the speedster could _see_. In that crazy moment when Klarion had attacked his mind again, ready to embrace and destroy his last sense of humanity, he had heard _it_ call out.

_Don't stop, keep running!_

After so many times hearing its call, he finally recognized it for what it was. The voice in his head- his second self- _the speedforce_! It all clicked into place. Every time he found a way to escape Klarion's grip, to avoid total control, he had been connecting subconsciously to the _speedforce_. If he had given in, given willing control to Klarion, then Klarion would have complete access to the power, using it however he wanted without Wally ever being able to raise a hand. He had managed at one point to bypass Wally, but the force recognized the lie and had worked to help Wally regain his control.

That last statement had been the final piece. Don't stop. Keep running. It sounded cowardly, like he had to evade Klarion, keep escaping his clutches. But Wally was a _speedster_.

To run meant to _fight_.

And so he did. When he felt the encroaching power from Klarion, he _raced _across the bridge built by Chaos power and speedforce, slamming into the offense and driving it back. The Lord of Chaos' expression told him he had guessed right. Funny, Klarion wanted his power through the speedforce. And now the speedforce was coming to him. Irony was one hell of a bitch.

With a cry Klarion clenched his eyes shut as the furious speed entered his mind again, picking up memories and tossing them, smashing them, racing about and twisting up the only form or order he ever accepted. _**"No!" **_He shouted furiously across the link, his voice drowned out by the vortex of power ripping up any stray thought and idea. Wally felt his power sing through him as the demon child's confusion and outrage wrestled around his attack. _**"You can't oppose me like this! You're **_**my **_**chaos! **_**Mine**_**!"**_

Wally dropped the villain, but before Klarion had a chance to fight back or crawl away, the protégé grabbed the demon child's skull, green eyes glazed in apathy. The teen felt a tiny thrill as Klarion's eyes widened with the sound of Wally's voice echoing through his mind. _**You wanted Chaos? I'll give you **_**chaos**_**.**_

Klarion didn't even know what hit him. The power was being unleashed not physically, but mentally, through the link he himself had created. The speedforce connected their minds, drove into his being with the precision of a bullet and the power of a cyclone. This wasn't physical, something Klarion could reshape and fix easily, this was his _self_. If Wally kept going- there wasn't going to be much of Klarion left.

But then, that wasn't why he was in there.

Deftly he raced through the mind, fighting past the screeching Chaos Lord to the memories of taking Wally, attacking him within his home. Memories of Klarion shaping the nightmares to attack him, of Klarion slowly wearing Wally down until he could try the mind control. He ripped away the thoughts from the League battling to take Wally back, and Wally's escape. He threw away images of himself gazing up at the demon in fear, of his weary form snarling in rage.

_All of it, I need to take it all. Nothing can be left. _Even as he searched he watched the thoughts be tossed away from the lashing black tendrils, into the speedforce to be forever trapped and away from the witch boy's grasp.

"_**No! What are you doing?!"**_

He outwardly grit his teeth when he felt Klarion change tactics under the attack. The villain must have realized what he was doing, because suddenly Wally's bridge was being ripped away piece by piece, drawing Wally out of the being's mind in the process. _No! I need to find it all! _He rushed through to the blue smurf's past thoughts- before using Wally against his friends, before being held captive, before being taken. _There! _Klarion discovering who Wally West was- he threw it away, feeling his grip slipping on the mind. _The motive! I need to find the reason why he started this! I need-_

There is was.

His eyes danced in shock as the memory played for him, showing the reason for his torture, Klarion's true discovery of the power of speedsters. _This has to be destroyed. _Wally reached out and grabbed the thought.

But even as he did so, he felt the dark tendrils of Klarion's mind place a death grip on it. _**"The speedforce is **_**mine**_**!" **_Even as it lost thought of anything after that, clearly Klarion had cherished this idea, coveted till it was worth fighting tooth and nail for.

**Like hell it's yours! **Knowing he didn't have time to wrestle it from the witchling's grasp, he clung to it as well, feeling the force of Klarion's severing ripping him away. He held on desperately, knowing if he couldn't complete this, it was for nothing.

"_**Don't do this, little runner!" **_The child yelled darkly. _**"Even if you destroy my memory of this, I'll find out again! I will get revenge on your pathetic form!"**_

**Funny thing about that, Klarion! **He cried out as the pull became too much. **Y-you should know… that good… **_**always **_**overcomes evil! **Wally could no longer stand the pull, and with a wretch, he felt himself flying back onto the ground, back into his own mind.

"What are you _doing_?!"

Wally looked up; grimacing as his body made known just how painful that little stunt had been for him. It didn't look like he'd have time to consider that too much, since Klarion was now standing over him, his teeth clenched furiously and hands growing into claws. "_What._" He hissed as green eyes looked up to him. "_Did. You. Do._"

**XXX**

Once Klarion shook off whatever painful attackjust happened his whirling mind connected a few quick things.

In front of him was the Flash baby, looking absolutely terrified as Klarion faced him down. His gaze scanned the villain's frantically, as if searching for something. Around them was some kind of underground base, the floor littered with helpless bodies of the baby league and no sign of his own allies. He wanted to assume they were fighting in a hidden lab or military base, but he couldn't be sure.

Which brought up the most important point- _he didn't know._

His gaze flitted about the panting form in front of him. Clearly, whatever had happened before had left them both on sickening even ground. Everything was twisted though, memories he knew were from centuries past at the forefront of his mind while everyday knowledge seemed to be scattered and unattainable. He scrambled to remember his spells, what was offensive and what was defensive. Worst was his lack of knowing the present. _Why _was he here? Where was Teekl? _Where was here_?

Whatever the baby hero had been looking for in Klarion's face, he must have found it, because he suddenly broke out into the most _infuriating _smirk. "Oh, you know. Remodeling your brain- Lord of Chaos style. How's it feel?"

Klarion had no clue why he was there- why they were fighting- but felt a fury build in him at the accusation this whelp was throwing at him. Did this child truly manage to attack his mind? _How_? A brat of his stature was _nothing_! Yet he could feel it, he could _tell _something had happened. The child's form was strangely charged by a power he was unfamiliar with- yet it _called _to his own magic…

The facility shook, drawing the attention of the speedster away from him- an opportunity Klarion wasn't going to forgo despite the suspicious quake.

Kid Flash let out hurt squawk as Klarion grabbed him by the front of his uniform. He didn't pull him off the ground, but held firm as he stared at the form closely, trying to understand what the golden energy was. Again the boy's face flashed with terror (_as it should- how dare he turn away when facing someone of my power!_), but after a moment the ridiculous confidence came back. "How did you do this?" He asked lowly, knowing the canary colored fiend understood.

"What, having some memory troubles?" The brat looked completely cocky. "It must kill you to have to ask a hero for help."

"Tell me what you did! _Tell me!_" He reached forward with his claw, intending to dig his talons into the fool until he both begged mercy and admitted what he'd done, or his heart came out.

In typical cliché hero fashion, he was thwarted from his attempt by the sudden _thwang! _of a batarang slicing into his wrist.

Crying out with an oath, he unconsciously dropped the runner and grasped his attacked hand. He backed away from the side kick, fury still dancing in his eyes. But the little baby wasn't even watching him anymore! He had focused entirely on the weapon between them, eyes wide in a strangely hopeful way. "Rob?" He called out, completely turning away from the threat.

Even as Klarion prepped to nab the kid up again, this time as an instinctive shield, a red blur rushed by- leaving nothing but empty air in its wake.

Of course. Of- freaking- course. He should have realized if the baby was here the daddy speedster wasn't far behind. He followed the red line to the other side of the room, clenching his teeth at what he saw.

It wasn't _Rob._

It was Batman and company.

Clearly, this wasn't his day.

"Fine, keep your precious baby! But somebody had _better _tell me _what is going on_!" Klarion got into a defensive position, inwardly a little worried. He didn't feel good, in fact he felt _awful_, and it looked like in order to get out he would have to get past an irate speedster, a glaring magic user, and _Batman_. "What are you jokes doing here?" He taunted, hoping one of them would bite and explain _anything _to help jog his memory.

"Stand down, Klarion." Batman ordered, his stance ready to fly at the villain with Captain Marvel close at hand.

"Don't tell me what to do- you crazy bat!" Klarion thought frantically until it briefly clicked on what he could do. He pushed the fire magic into his fists, knowing it looked more impressive than it actually was effectively. It would have to do- until he got the rest of his memories back on track. "Since you're stupid sidekick won't say, how about _you _enlighten me?"

Again the bat ignored him, mask narrowing to that chill inducing glare. "Stand down."

That got a snort out of the demon child. _Consequences, I'll show you consequences! _He knew he wasn't a match for the adults if they took him on now- but the benefit to being bleeding heart heroes was they never wanted to hurt an innocent. Klarion's eyes darted to the side where the arrow clone lay closest to him. Summoning his magic, he called the boy over, intending to use the prone form as an effective shield.

It would have worked too, if Martian Manhunter didn't appear and throw off his summon with telekinesis. As swiftly as cutting a ribbon with scissors, the alien severed the magical order and brought the boy to his arms, floating away hurriedly. _Great, _more _League members!_

Klarion would have let out a furious yell of frustration- but he was suddenly slammed into from the side.

Right- enraged parent heroes out for his blood- priorities.

Twisting to claw the form, he felt annoyed when he realized it was Captain Marvel. That guy wasn't even a mentor! Yet he currently looked grimly prepared to rip his arms off. Klarion sent several blasts at him, forcing the form back so he could turn and engage an oncoming Batman.

Klarion caught site of the elder speedster tending to the baby and felt his blood boil. _I don't know what you did, brat, but this is _your _fault! _

**XXX**

Wally wondered if his brain looked like Klarion's right then. He had felt overwhelming relief when he realized he had destroyed any inkling Klarion had of his powers, then panicked when said villain was about to do who-knows-what in fury, and then felt the distinct thrum painful joy when the blur of his Uncle came in to save the day.

Said Uncle was currently still holding him, gingerly setting him on the ground so he could rest. Despite his best efforts to be careful, Wally's body felt like it had been stoned- and not with drugs. _Geeze, new rule: never get into the situation where you have to wipe someone's brain _again. "Flash." He murmured, sagging at the security of having his Uncle with him again despite his aching muscles. _God, do I need rest._

"Hey, kid." The speedster spoke softly back as he sat him down. "Stay right here with the others, alright?"

"Others?" Feeling a hand land on his shoulder (_ow_), Wally turned to see Kaldur there, smiling reassuringly at Wally's surprised face. _Kaldur! _Wally gave a shaky smile in return. _Does this mean we win? Is it finally over?_ "Oh- yeah, okay."

Barry didn't move away as Wally scanned the group blearily. Conner- apparently after being thrown and having the League come to their rescue- had gone over to M'gann, who was still unconscious but thankfully breathing. Kaldur was unusually pale and his leg sitting at an awkward angle that told Wally there was a break, but otherwise unharmed. What drew his attention the most, though, was the shaky rising and falling of the youngest sidekick's chest as he leaned against their leader.

"Rob…" he reached warily, hopefully, grabbing the hand that had been burned from the computer tech within his glove.

"He's alive," Kaldur assured gently, "hurt, but alive."

Guilt swelled painfully in his gut. "Klarion, he… because of me…"

"It wasn't your fault." Barry murmured, his spandex covered hand resting consolingly on his shoulder. "I wasn't there, kid, but there's _no_ way this is your fault."

"Your mentor is right." Kaldur added gently, his eyes understanding.

Wally turned back to the others, wondering if they would accuse him as much as his own heart was. "I thought I killed him… that I killed all of you."

"But you didn't," Barry spoke up again. "Klarion used you- If anything, it's our fault as your protectors for letting him get near you again."

"They need medical attention." Connor bit out quietly, reigning in his temper with surprising composure for the sake of his shell-shocked friend. "Now."

That jerked memories to the forefront of Wally's mind. "Where's Artemis- and Roy?" His voice rose slightly, fearing the worst. "They- they got hurt! Where-"

"They are here, Kid Flash."

J'onn was cautiously making his way to over to them, levitating the two archers behind him as he kept a firm eye on the villain who was taking on Batman and the Cap. "We understand the urgency to get you all out, but we cannot try to move a group of this size until we have _that_," he referred to the figure behind him with a thin veil of disgust, "under control."

"Right, right…" Wally was watching the figures as they were lowered next to him, bruised and bloodied, but alive. If they were alive, then everything would be fine. He relaxed again into the feeling of the speedforce humming through his form, comforting him beyond his doubts and fears, even beyond the familiar pang of hunger. "Right…"

The two mentors began to have a hushed conversation about how the kids could be transported; their forms tensed protectively before the group in a way that made Wally feel so much younger. He half listened in, his ears still ringing, when his leader called his attention back.

"Kid Flash, what happened?" Kaldur asked quietly, his pale eyes searching for answers as they all watched their friend be surrounded in the strange energy.

"Well…" he wasn't quite sure how to explain it, did he even understand it himself? "…long story short, I got rid of my stalker problem. For good." The yellow and red speedster felt like laughing at the sheer relief that truth brought, he hadn't felt this good in a long time. After syncing with the speedforce, it was like anything Klarion had done, including the nightmares, had been scrubbed off his consciousness.

"What do you mean, kid?" Barry had heard, though keeping an eye on the other side of the room.

He smiled tiredly at his uncle. "I connected with the speedforce, _really _connected. It… showed me how, I guess, to beat Klarion at his own game."

The Flash turned in shock, opening his mouth to ask what he meant, but they were interrupted by a shouting blue smurf. Wally felt a jolt of surprise when he realized he had managed to forget about Klarion just then.

"ARGH! That is _it_! I've had it with you idiots- I'm ditching this snoozville!Teekl!" Klarion shouted furiously, waiting a moment before gritting his teeth and calling again when the cat did not appear. He turned and glared at the Batman, who remained where he was with the lull in the battle. "What the hell did you do with my cat?!"

As if on cue, a voice echoed around the group, booming and familiar. "She is here, Klarion." Everybody turned up in shock at the site of Doctor Fate appearing, glowing in all his brilliance. Beside him, he levitated a magically formed cage holding Teekl within. The cat lay on the floor of the cell in defeat, raising her head weakly and letting out a helpless mewl.

"Surrender yourself to the League, child of Chaos." Fate's expression glowered, as if this task was demeaning for one so blessed.

"How _dare _you!" Klarion didn't move from where he was, "Hurting my helpless baby like that- let her go or I bring this whole place down!" He emphasized his words with a magical attack that sent the floor trembling, dust falling from the ceiling. "I mean it! _Let her go_!"

Wally looked back to Nabu, wondering what they'd do. After everything the Chaos Lord did (not that the villain remembered), or even perhaps if he _hadn't_, they never negotiated with villain's of Klarion's level. Barry stood in front of the teens at ready- waiting for either Nabu or Batman to signal a rush at the dark creature.

The Lord of Order stared hard at Klarion before turning to Wally, his mystic eyes searching. After a moment he looked back at the Lord of Chaos, staring him down. The adults tensed as the League's magic expert waved his hand, watching for what attack Fate would use to start their last battle.

Instead, the cage flew to Klarion, and opened to let out a feeble Teekl.

Nobody- including Klarion- moved, too stunned by this turn of events. The cat, who was pitifully weak, limped over to Klarion, meowing miserably. Deftly the witch boy picked her up, hands automatically reassuring even as he turned and looked incredulously at Dr Fate.

"Leave, now." The Lord of Order intoned, his voice ringing off the cave walls. The witchling didn't need to be told twice, and with one last nasty look at the group, a portal _boomed _to life behind him and he jumped in- the red orb closing before anyone could react.

_What… _Did that really just happen? After all that crap he had gone through, _did that really just happen_?

Superboy was the quickest to find his voice- predictably. "What the _hell _did you just do?! You let him _loose_?!"

Batman turned away from where Klarion had been and stalked forward- his batglare piercing the golden helmet. "You had no right to allow his evasion, _Nabu_."

Wally, bewildered by this turn of events, stayed sitting next to Kaldur and the unaware Artemis as Barry strode forward, livid. "What are you _thinking_, Fate?" His voice didn't shout, exactly- but that was no comfort. This was the tone Barry used when he completely blew a fuse. "Do you understand what he wants, what he's _done _to Wally? You can't let a monster like that roam free- he's not going to rest until he-" he shut up abruptly, turning to face Wally worriedly.

And that's when Wally realized- his Uncle _knew_. He somehow knew what Klarion was after him for, what he had been trying to accomplish. How had he _known_? Worse, whyhad he not _told _him? Attacking the league- even if it was an alternate reality- was kind of a big deal!

"You cannot contain a Lord of Chaos anymore than you can a Lord of Order." Nabu spoke in that emotionless tone, finally coming to land on the ground. He turned again to Wally. "However, the problem has been nullified. Your young scientist has already destroyed the threat- Klarion will not seek to harm him any longer."

"He did?"

Everyone turned as one, facing Wally with different levels of astonishment. He looked between his friends to his mentor, back to Dr. Fate and Batman. It was hard to focus anymore, even with the constant thrum of contentment from his powers being at an all time high. How could he explain this? That the connection to a mysterious force let him do things science would flip out on? "Uh, yeah. I did."

Sure, that'll work.

"The natural source of your power of speed aided him in countering the spell that had connected them," Nabu added, feeling Wally's account was lacking. "Not only has this power wiped out Klarion's influence, but it has also taken any knowledge the Lord of Chaos had possessed in regards to Kid Flash's gift."

"He's still a _threat_." Batman growled out, making Wally feel a twinge of worry that he was going to see the League members duke it out- with Batman obviously winning. "He may not be after Kid Flash, but he still did _this_," his words were gesture enough, reminding everyone of the destroyed base, "and still had enough fight in him by the time we appeared to put up a sound offense. Do you have any-"

"What has been done will not be undone." Nabu cut in, to the shock of every aware person in the room (you _do not_ interrupt Batman). "We may discuss this later, but for now the young protégés are in need of medical assistance." The Lord of Order turned to briefly asses the group of defeated teens. "Badly."

His words immediately prompted Captain Marvel and over to the group. Batman paused, but after sending a patented BatGlare that clearly said the discussion wasn't over, he stalked off to ready transportation for the team, casting an inscrutable glance at Robin.

A hand landed on Wally's shoulder, and he craned his neck to see his Uncle Barry looking down, slightly worried but still grinning in relief. "You really did it? You ended Klarion's plan for good?"

Part of Wally wanted to rile up in outrage, wanted to demand his uncle explain how he even _knew _that. But tonight alone he had been forced to attack his friends, almost _killing _them, and then in his blind rage had almost turned into a villain himself. Klarion almost won, and even if that twerp wouldn't ever remember, Wally wasn't going to lash out like the stupid witch boy would have wanted. He was still mad, but sometimes it was better to let go of that anger in favor of what was more important. "_Puh_lease Flash!As if a magic user could get the better of this beautiful brain of science."

Barry laughed, his body relaxing a little. Hesitating a moment, he leaned down and hugged the slightly surprised hero. "I'm so glad, _so glad _that you were alright."

Wally, soreness aside, nestled his head into the crook of his mentor's neck and shoulder, relishing the comfort. "Me too, Uncle Barry." He had done it, despite the odds, good had triumphed.

"Me too."

**XXX**

Savage was displeased.

He was acquainted with displeasure; he had many a century in his life after all, and not all of it pleasant. However, current circumstances standing, he had not expected Klarion to fail so… horribly. The being came back, frantic about his familiar and ranting abuse about the League and their stupid sidekicks. The speedster, as well, was not in tow. It was a clear sign of his failure, and Klarion should have been trembling- if not at least worried about what Savage would threaten.

Instead, he sat there and claimed he had no idea what Savage was going on about.

"-and right as I was about to tear that _stupidly dull _heart out of the flash baby, the big bad Leaguers showed up!" Klarion hissed, dark eyes dancing in frustration. "They did something, I don't know what, but when I remember…"

"You mean to tell me," Savage enunciated dangerously. "That time, resources, and effort placed in seeing the Justice League sufficiently removed from close rescue were utterly wasted. Not to mention your _single _job has failed."

"I don't remember you're stupid demands, Savage!" Klarion shouted, turning to face his cat as it mewled inquiringly. "Why do you keep bringing up that Flash baby?"

Savage curled his hands into furious fists, causing the leather gloves to creak in protest. "What. Happened."

"I _told _you!" Klarion rounded on him, ignoring his partner's anger in favor of his own. "I don't _know_! The clearest thing I remember is that stupid runner shaking on the ground in front of me and then _smirking _and claiming he beat me! _ME_!" Everyone ignored the nearby chair that spontaneously combusted mere feet away, flames build from the friction now happily licking away at the remains. "I can't figure out what he did, Savage." The witch boy lowered his voice, still furious but hating to admit his own weakness. "Pieces of my memory are missing completely; I can't do _anything _to get it back. I've _tried_ ever since Fate let me ditch the battle."

Savage took a deep breath, calming his nerves. "Will this be something you can repair with time? Whatever damage the… youngest speedster has done?"

"Of course I can." Klarion bit out. Teekl yowled in protest behind him and he turned again. "Shut up! It's possible! Probably…" Teekl glowered at her master and he turned back to Savage, not in the mood to fight with his familiar. "What had your orders been? What was I doing?"

Savage looked down at the immortal, taking in his anger and obvious desperation for answers.

"Does it have something to do with that stupid baby Flash? Does it?" Klarion leaned in, and Savage caught the warning glare from his familiar. He looked between the two, his face unreadable.

"… It was a recon mission. You were sent out to challenge the young heroes to size up their potential while we distracted the league. If possible, we were hoping you would… thin the numbers. Where you were is not in our records, so I assume the children either ran or lured you to a local base."

"Argh! Typical!" Klarion floated up into the air, sitting in a sulking position. "And somehow they messed with my memory, making me _lose_!"

"Regardless." Savage pressed on. "You have failed miserably in this, and I feel it is because you have been neglecting to be a part of our operations, and thus have not stayed on task with your duties to the Light."

"That's crap, Savage. You _know _I bring the Chaos."

"Our mission is not _all _chaos, Klarion."

"Anything _aside _from the chaos is pure and total _crap_."

"Because of this," he stressed, hearing the cat hiss as well to warn Klarion he was over-stepping his boundaries. "You are to join me and remain nearby to help with my plans from this day onwards."

"What!" Klarion floated up in offense, his expression scandalized. "I'm not some child, Savage! I don't need a babysitter! Besides, what's gonna stop me from not listening to you? Ya gonna _fight _me?" He grinned darkly, clearly looking for a rematch after his horrible failure.

"No one will stop you if you decline to obey me." Savage agreed easily. "But we still have many various projects going on involving some magical artifacts I know you were interested in possessing, and I will feel no inclination to present these to you if you would rather be uncooperative. There would also be no point in providing you with… recreational activities, for you to bring mayhem." Savage raised an eyebrow, stoic as ever.

Klarion took a moment longer to pout before relenting with a huff. "Alright, fine, _jeeze_. No need to act all superior."

Savage let that pass. "For now, I want you to head to Bialya to aid Queen Bee on a cursed temple her archeologists have uncovered. We need to determine how old the spell is, and if it can be replicated. As far as we can see, it seems to cause the intruder to slowly turn to marble over the course of a weeks' time from their entering."

"Ooh, curses, now we're talking!" Klarion grinned maniacally, his previous encounter with the League sidelined, for now. He turned to the doorway and started out. "C'mon Teekl, we need to grab a few things first."

The cat turned, gave Savage a hard glare that oddly enough got its point across, before turning and stalking off, tail raised imperiously. The immortal shook his head, appalled at the dilemma this put them in. He would have to speak with Luthor to ensure the trillionaire didn't let anything slip about the speedster's abduction and power capacity, but the man was good at subtlety, he was not concerned. The red headed runner, though, was definitely going to have to be watched in the future. That kind of power would be dangerous if ever not used for the… _right _reasons.

Yes, he would have to keep a close eye on Kid Flash in the upcoming years. If necessary, ways could be formed to be removed from the equation, and their conquest would go on. Despite this twist of fate, it really was just business as usual.

Nothing stood in way of the Light.

**XXX**

Wally's connection with the speedforce, luckily enough, had made it so his injuries were not as great as feared. The enhanced healing had worked overtime during the connection, which had faded a little after they had reached the Watch Tower.

Superboy and Miss Martian were relatively unharmed, one due to his Kryptonian invulnerability and the other also gifted with her race's fast healing and body's ability to shift into what was needed. Kaldur, despite his own unique heritage, sustained a broken leg and a few fracture lines in his arm. Numerous cuts were sustained from the rubble toss, but none were deep. Unfortunately for the archers, both had a long list of damage. Roy with several bruises, a sprained wrist, reopening his chest gash from the previous fight with the blue smurf, and a nasty concussion that resulted in Wally telling him he made it to the Space Station three times before he could commit it to memory (and no, Wally was not going to let that go, he would get a _lot _of mileage out of that one).

Artemis, though on the mend, was not going to be in commission for a few weeks. Thanks to the medical technology available to them, the League determined her broken fingers would heal straight if she _did not aggravate them_, and went through physical therapy. When she was coherent enough, she was incensed by the bed ridden order, but quickly bit her tongue and swallowed most of her anger for Wally's sake. He had almost not visited her (it had taken four days, in fact). He was inwardly sure out of everyone; she would be the one who wouldn't forgive his sorry arse. But instead she had sighed in a long suffering way and turned towards the opposing wall, not looking him directly in the eye. "I don't… I am freaking ticked about this situation, but no Wally, you don't get to be _graced _with my mind spending that much time focused on hating you."

"… but you're still mad?"

She turned to him, expression dead panning. "Would _you _be?"

He hung his head, agreeing hole heartedly that, heck yes, he would be furious if he was forced to take time off to be virtually helpless. "… I'm sorry, Artemis."

"I know you are." She nestled down further into the pillows, her expression softening. "But honestly, I'm more upset I didn't get to _really _lay into that dickhead. Took me out before I could do any real damage."

"Well, there's always later." He smiled slightly, envisioning the huntress using the now clueless witch child as a pin cushion the next time they crossed paths.

"It's not as much _fun _though if he doesn't get _why _I hate his guts."

Suddenly remembering, Wally blurted out his words before thinking it through. "You helped me stop him though."

Her gray eyes widened a little in surprise. "Em, what? You just said-"

"No, no, not when he was… attacking you." Wally stumbled over his words, trying to explain without looking like an idiot. "When the fight… was still more mental than physical, I had… look, part of me wanted to give in, alright? I was sick of being weak, of fighting, and I just wanted to be done with it." He blushed at the admittance, knowing how cowardly it would sound to someone as tough as Artemis. "But… well. I remembered your words: 'You're a lot of things- But weak isn't one of them'." Wally realized then that the floor was a lot more fascinating than it had been the last time he had been on board and promptly stared at it. "It- thank you for that, it helped me get through."

Due to his enchantment with the floor, he missed the tough spitfire's blush, and the small, pleased smile that followed. Ah well, next time. "That's good. Glad I played _some _part in taking that punk down. And _duh _you're not weak, I mean, you're clearly dumb, but not weak. That last fight alone proves-"

It was a day for blurting, because suddenly Wally was looking up again and asking, "Do you want to get something to eat sometime?" They both sat there in absolute horror, before Wally paled and quickly back pedaled. "Which, uh, when you can use your hands- no, I mean; we could try to- nevermindI'mgladyou'refeelingbetterdon'thatemebye." Before he even finished talking the speedster was out of the room, long gone.

But if anything, Artemis's smile only grew.

**X**

Robin… Robin took longer.

It was only thanks to bat-paranoia that he survived, the suit itself had a dampening layer for electric attacks, which would have been even more effective were it not for Robin being soaked from coming in via the harbor entrance. It had been his only saving grace from being- literally- fried meat. Klarion's attack, combined with the abuse his body had received from the rest of that evening, had shut down Robin, and put him in a coma that lasted for a horrible three days.

Wally didn't talk him for a week.

He couldn't, he just… couldn't. Not to say he didn't _see_ him, as he stayed by Robin's side almost as frequently as Batman himself- who would have moved Dick to the batcave as soon as he stabilized if the League hadn't talked on the Team's behalf of keeping him near. Wally had sat in the chair next to his bed every spare moment he wasn't visiting the others, though on the second day his aunt had amazingly badgered _Batman _to let her up and see her nephew was safe, which had been a waterfall of tears Wally felt horrible and entirely uncomfortable with. After several threats to ground him for life and gushing at how happy she was that he was fine and actively glaring Batman away from returning her home, Barry had managed to convince her that she had a job and they couldn't risk the slipping of someone's secret identity from this, so she went home (but of course came back every other day to visit, with Batman's say or not). The third day Robin had woken up, and his best friend had moved himself behind the safety of the viewing mirror when the boy wonder finally started to become coherent. Even then, he could only go for two days like that before the masked protégé would literally turn when Wally came to check on him and just _knew_.

Dang bats.

Which left Wally where he was right then- avoiding Rob's side of the medical wing and being miserable about it. He didn't doubt his best friend, he _knew _Robin forgave him, but he couldn't forgive himself. Robin had almost _died_, he had thought he _had. _Him, Kaldur and Wally had founded this team, started this journey together, but the two went back even farther than that. And for the briefest of times he had thought… Without him, Wally didn't know what he'd do. Darkly, part of him wondered if that's what it would take, if he lost his friend, would he in a way lose himself? Would Klarion have won?

He was really digging himself a miserable hole of depression. Thank god Roy intervened.

Not so thankfully, it was in the form of smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" Wally rubbed at his red locks furiously, sending a disgruntling glare skyward from his seated position. "What was that for?"

"Lots of things," the archer said blithely leaning against the table and counting off his fingers for emphasis, "you got to come here to the Tower _first_, made fun of my _concussion_, and oh yeah, _didn't go to see Robin yet_."

Wally deflated slightly. He should have known. "I _saw _him."

"Wonderful. Well he wants to _see _you as well. You could even try _talking_, and _holding a conversation_."

The green eyes glanced at the uncovered blue, abstractly biting his lip. "Dude, I… I don't know if I can face him yet, you know?"

"Well, let's find out." In typical Roy fashion, he pushed himself off the table and grabbed Wally's upper arm, forcing him up and steering them toward the door. He wasn't rough about it, but the firm grip wasn't going to brook any argument.

"No, Roy- quit it!" Wally tugged futilely, inner panic suddenly springing up. "I can't! He- _just stop for a second_!" Weirdly, the archer allowed it, and the younger red head looked up at him frantically. "Maybe it's because you were knocked out or something, but Roy- _he almost died_. I almost lost…" He quickly got a hold of himself, not willing to look so weak in front of his older brother figure. He had to keep his masculinity intact at _some _point. "I know he won't blame me, but I still felt so _helpless_, there was nothing I could do when he was like that!"

The elder hero sighed, turning to face the speedster fully. Wally was surprised by the expression on his face. He looked- sympathetic. "KF, I get it. I felt guilty too- I'm supposed to be the experienced hero, a _leader_ for you guys, and wasn't able to do much accept tick off the guy more. I should have been there for you- for Robin, but I wasn't. I'm over that. And the fact that you're freaked out by almost losing Robin, well… how do you think that felt for him?"

Roy lost him there. "Huh?"

The archer grasped his shoulders, for once acting like a mature figure instead of just the cool older sibling. "Think about it Wally, I never got a chance to say that you were still alive in there. That whole time Robin had feared you were already lost, that we were just fighting your semi-zombie body freak voodoo had taken over. You weren't having that close a shave to death as him, but that doesn't mean he didn't almost lose you either."

That… that never occurred to him. Wally stood there, gaping at the obvious. "Roy… I am so stupid."

He nodded solemnly. "I know."

"I gotta go talk to Robin."

"Yes you do."

"Can you, er, give us a few?"

"Just run, kid."

And he did just that, zooming across the hallways so the few Leaguers there started at the sudden breeze. Not even a second later he was pulling up in front of Robin's bed, whose domino mask widened in surprise. Wally briefly froze, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea. Sheepishly, he ducked his head slightly. "Hey, Rob."

And of course the detective's protégé just _knew_, so instead of accusations or fumbling, he let out a small cackle. "Took you long enough, KF."

"Yeah, I was just being an idiot… again."

"You wouldn't be you otherwise."

Wally snorted, falling into the chair he had been using previously. "You bats and your quips."

Dick smiled conspiringly. "You speedsters and you're blundering mouths."

And just like that, they were good.

"Did you get to see everyone else?"

"Everyone accept Arty, apparently she's still on bed rest. Megs said she was pretty cranky."

"Yeah, I saw her threaten one of the nurses when they were changing sheets for her. I didn't realize she had such an impressive cursing vocabulary."

"I did."

"Right. Of course you did."

"So, the- uh, speedforce, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Kicked Klarion to hell and back?"

"And then some."

"Con said you were glowing."

"Yep. Lightning running across your skin is the new sexy."

"Uh huh, did you tell Artemis that?"

"Shut up, dude." Wally felt a smirk crawl onto his face. "Zatanna's planning on visiting you later. She's _really _worried."

It was a little too satisfying watching Robin's expression. "With me like _this_?"

"Don't worry. Maybe she'll _kiss it better_."

Robin wasn't about to let that slide. "Doubtful. She probably heard what happened to you when _you _tried to 'kiss it better' for Arty."

"Dude!"

"Oh good, you're back to causing trouble again." Both boys turned to see Roy walk through the doorway, smirking at the two. "And what's this with Wally and my replacement?"

"Artemis." Wally corrected.

Robin smirked conspiringly. "She has a tendency to _over_whelm Fleet Feet here."

"Hey!" The two other 'brothers' ignored him, grinning mischievously.

"Oh really?" Roy leaned against the wall, playing along as Wally grew more flustered.

"He sees her and we're all reminded how he got the nickname Kid Klutz."

"That is _so _not true!"

Robin grinned evilly. "Well is it _true_ you totally flopped asking her out?"

"You asked her out?"

"I didn't flop!"

"That's not what Megan heard."

Wally face planted onto the bed. "Oh god…"

It continued on for another hour, the trio finally getting some time to be the close brothers they once were. Wally explained that the League was going to look further into the speedforce, to ensure they had a better understanding of it and could prevent any future disasters like this one from occurring. Surprisingly, after connecting with the speedforce so completely, Wally's regular speedster symptoms like hyper-activity and speed-metabolism had significantly decreased; though Batman was hypothesizing it would return to normal after his connection with the force wore completely off. Black Canary had, in fact, set up sessions of each of them, and had wrangled Roy into the mix too. None were looking forward to it, but as Robin stated, 'probably should make sure we're all feeling whelmed before anything big like that happens again'.

They talked long into the evening, and eventually Rob was nodding off and they had to give him time to recover. Wally stood to follow Roy out, before turning back to his best friend. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Only if you show up." Dick grinned tiredly. "Glad you're okay, man."

"You too… kinda scared me, just so you know."

"You're easy to scare, Wally."

"Psh."

"… but me too, I was not feeling the aster. Glad I am, now."

"Same."

The stared at each other a little longer, before Robin finally asked, his voice heavy with sleep. "So… it's finally over?"

Wally sighed, nodding, but Robin had already fallen asleep. "Yeah…

It's finally over."

**And thank god for that, I felt terrible not getting this out sooner, but it's for the best I waited, I'm glad I was able to give you guys this work of art and not what I was even CONSIDERING before.**

**It's the end of an era… I need to stop starting eras and just finish stories in a reasonable amount of time. Thank you to EVERYONE who ever reviewed, read, or like this story! It started on a whim, and turned into so much more. **

**For the last unanswered questions: I am sorry Rogue fans, no matter what I did they didn't fit right for the ending format. BUT, I will be adding them to some other stories I can FINALLY start now that I finished this hefty thing. Fun fact, my 'Possession Extras' document that held what I didn't put in the story (whether different scenes or other POVs, etc), was 20000 words strong. I structured this baby until it was a monument of epicness.**

**I will also be making an AU Possession story- I've seen it done before, and its seems fun. There will be a series of one-shots that I will update WHEN I FREAKING FEEL LIKE IT- NO DEADLINES- that I will write based on Private Message Requests on what people would have liked to see in the story. Whether it's a scene from a different character's point of view, a scene that was never in there that you would have liked to see, or a twist on something already written. I'd love to play with that, so let me know via PM in you have ANY requests!**

**Thank you all, it's finally over!**

**(… would you please still review? Even though I've been terrible in making you wait?)**

*****WAIT, HUGE EDIT WAIT- Okay, I have been aparently making a lot of people sad with that final alternate ending that's after this- so if you like the ending, and are happy with it, just leave it alone, don't read the next one. :( I feel terrible that so many people are ending the reading of this story on a sad note, the final chapter is really only for the sadistic evil and twisted individuals that follow my story (sorry guys, but lets be honest). If you feel you do not qualify as a person who enjoys sick and sad and twisted endings- JUST STOP, I LOVE YOU AND THOUGH I LEAVE CLIFF HANGERS LIKE NO TOMORROW, I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOUUUUU*****


	24. Final: Evil Endures

**STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T GO FURTHER UNTIL YOU'VE READ THIS!**

**STOP!**

**STOP DON'T READ IT YET!**

**STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!**

**Okay, good. Yes, you hate me. YES, you can kill me. But for YOUR greatest chance of viewing enjoyment, READ THIS. Some of you may have noticed the instant updates of TWO chapters, that is correct. BOTH ARE THE LAST CHAPTER, with a twist. **

**My lucky 510****th**** reviewer had requested "GAH! I really want you to make an AU where wally actually gets to become his pet xD well maybe for awhile, but not forever anyway"**

**Well, I kinda went crazy with it, which is why this took so long. So guess what guys? You get to pick the ending. Chapter 23- Wally wins, Klarion loses. Chapter 24- Klarion wins, Wally loses. Now you choose, ARE YOU FOR JUSTICE, OR EVIL? XD I'm torn myself.**

**WHAT I RECOMMEND BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR AND I CAN:**

**Read the ending you WANT first (…andletmeknowwhatyouthought), THEN read the alternative. I'd like to know what people liked best, but I tried to play these close. It really could go either way guys. The world makes ripples, and those ripples change EVERYTHING.**

**IF YOU PICKED 24 KEEP READING NOW. This is a rollercoaster of 12000 words, which is slightly shorter than the other ending, but hopefully still worth it. I kept it to my heart this long because I wanted to make sure you'd love it, AND YOU WILL OR FREAKING ELSE. Em… swearing, there's maybe 'A' swear. And blood, lots of Klarion bl- err, blood. :D**

**ALSO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: no review replies at the bottom, it was too long, BUT. Witch08, Klarion is ALL yours first, and then everyone else can beat him up in their own creative ways. But you get first dibs!**

**Okay, I'm sorry, go read now!**

…

**Chapter 24- EVIL ENDURES**

…

This was a nightmare. No, _worse _than a nightmare. He had been dealing with a nightmarish life for the last month. This was much worse.

This was _reality_.

His fight against Klarion had been reduced to nothing but feeble attempts to disengage the now much thicker and suffocating black _thing _that held him captive in his own mind. Wally couldn't bring himself to struggle anymore. He had tried, he _tried_! But he was just so _tired _now, he was sick of having the promise of freedom ripped from his hands, sick of trying to figure out what was real and what was fake, what was Klarion and what were his own doubts.

It hurt, it _hurt _that he, Kid Flash, third partner to a super hero, the one who _always _stayed bright and positive, wanted to give up and give in. But he did. He knew he had hurt Artemis, _really _hurt her. And he didn't recall attacking the others, but he can feel the phantom memories of punching a rough shirt, throwing sharp rubble, and hearing muffled gasps and cries. Klarion had done that through him, had _used _him. Roy had realized it was him, but had the others? Did they think… did they think he left them? Turned on them? _Just like the nightmares_?

Worst of all, what Wally _hated _the most, was he could feel him. Klarion. Shifting through his mind, his thoughts, controlling him to do who-knows-what. It made him furious to be so helpless, at the mercy of a heartless demon. But after all this, was it really worth fighting anymore? What was he going to wake up to if he did fight back? The mangled bodies of his friends? The Justice League coming to kill him in retribution?

_**This is all for you, pet.**_

_No, no it isn't… _He thought bleakly. Because it wasn't for him, it was for Klarion. Klarion, who he had practically _given the power _to destroy those that mattered the most to Wally.

_**It is. You cannot truly come into your power until you let go of your childish loyalties and ideals. And if you will not break them yourself, I will break them for you.**_

Wally didn't answer. He couldn't. What was there to say? 'No, I'll stop you'? 'You'll never break them'? Hadn't he already?

_**Pet, I can end this right now for you. **_For whatever reason, Klarion's voice hit him harshly, rather than falling over him in smothering wave, and Wally realized that it was because the Lord of Chaos was _angry_. Just like Wally was getting sick of struggling, Klarion was getting sick of the rebellion. Sensing Kid Flash's sudden spark, the voice waves came even stronger. _**Give yourself completely; don't fight my control any longer! I can make you forget, I can shield you from the pain.**_

Klarion pushed his worst fears forward, wrapping him in the mess of despair until the speedster was wishing for it to end. Something stirred in him- hadn't Klarion said something like this before? Yeah, he had, how by the end Wally would be begging for him to take his memories away. The memories of hurting Artemis, attacking his friends. But did that also mean the memories of them hating him? Would he destroy the nightmares too? Would he erase whoever Wally had been? Would he? Did Wally want that? To just let go of the struggles, be free of the heart ache and fear of the consequences that awaited him if he ever did escape Klarion?

It was terrible how tempting this suddenly sounded.

_Don't stop…_

That though echoed out from his very core, fighting past the dark control to reach him. At once Wally recalled the strange dream of meeting his double, but more than that, was reminded of his team. His team fighting alongside him in battle. His team laughing as they hung out like regular kids. His team bickering. His team protecting. His team willing to do _anything _to save him, regardless of his fears towards them.

_Keep running…_

_**What do you have to live for anymore, little runner? The friends you've killed? The mentor you've let down? The League who hates you?**_

Self-doubt, echoed by the clutching blackness, swarmed around him. Wally didn't fight the pushing of Klarion's mind on his own, stirring up memories and notions that had tortured his conscience for so long. The team hurting him, the team hating him, the team leaving him to Klarion in disgust. He whimpered and curled into himself, absently wondering if his outer body was mimicking the inner projection of his form.

_**I can make it better Wally. I promise you'd be free from this pain, you'd never feel like this again. Just surrender to my will…**_

_Surrender… _He wanted to, he was so tempted to. He choked a little as the black mass suddenly came at him, penetrating him and forcing itself upon him until he weakly couldn't try to wretch himself away. He barely even noticed as Klarion pushed and prodded at his thoughts, at his choices. This is what he wanted, right? He just wanted to be free, free from all of this. Klarion was trying to free him, right? Klarion was stronger, was trying to protect him, because his teammates… something about his teammates…

_DON'T STOP! KEEP RUNNING!_

The words echoed in a way that sent the black mass slithering out of his form with an inhumane shriek. Suddenly, the area around Wally flashed, and with a _lurch _he was suddenly on his knees, looking at a dirty hole in Uncle Barry's backyard and holding his third grade project. This was his memory of when he, essentially, decided to do what he wanted for himself, not what others decided for him.

_Why am I here? Why this memory? _But that wasn't what this was, was it? It wasn't a memory, it was a… a test, a decision. He felt the black mist slowly crawling its way forward, he could see it looking through the cracks at the fence, the windows in his house. He looked up in shock when Klarion appeared in a flash of red. He looked angry, just as Wally had thought, but his face also held that sickening desire of possession, anticipation.

_**It's your choice, pet. If you want this all to end, throw them into the hole. **_Confused, he looked down at the papers, why would he need to- oh. Those papers, that was _him_, _this _is what he needed to do to surrender. But how could he? A shudder ran through him as a darker part of him whispered out, _why shouldn't he_? _**I've made it ready, but now **_**you **_**need to put them in. Do it, Wally. **_Klarion hissed impatiently.

Despite the scenery, the faint tinge of _real _that this mindscape had, Wally was still infinitely tired. Was this really all it would take, to give himself up? Just a casual muscle relaxing in his arms, the papers would fall in, and Klarion would win? Wait, did he want Klarion to win?

_**You know what happens if you keep fighting me…**_

He did, he could see it now as he looked into Klarion's impatient red eyes. The bodies of his friends, the horror from Barry and Iris, and hatred from the League. All because of him, all because of what Klarion had done through him. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to face it.

_**Throw them in, pet. **_

He lowered the papers in, watching as the dirt started falling on top as they sunk in. There was no point in fighting anymore. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. Didn't want to care. Klarion's expression was transforming from impatient anger to gleeful satisfaction.

_**That's right. Let go…**_

"Wally?"

The red head turned from the dirt pile, his papers half-way smooshed in. Though he felt a roiling threat that was Klarion's anger return, he himself wasn't surprised. Of course his saving grace would be this person. "Uncle Barry?"

The figure smiled, and Wally realized of course this wasn't Barry, this was his mental projection of how he would always see Barry. With less laughing lines, less weary posture. This was the uncle who had first showed him loyalty and unbiased love. "Heya, kid."

His decision suddenly hit him for what it was, and he couldn't fight the wave of miserable anguish that rolled over him. He wanted to give up _so bad_; he didn't want to keep fighting! But his Uncle, his _dad _had come for him, he wouldn't want him to give up, and…_ "_It's not fair, Uncle Barry!"

The blonde haired man kneeled down beside the teen, his own pants getting smeared with the tilled earth. "I know, Wally."

The freckled teen looked down wretchedly, unable to meet the eyes of his mentor, mental projection or not. "I don't want to try anymore."

Barry's hand came and guided Wally's face back up to meet the blue-gray eyes, which visibly dimmed at his words, looking sadder. "I know, kiddo."

Wally bit his lip, looking up at the man he loved more than anyone else in the world. "… so, what if I give up?" Will you hate me? Will you leave me for good?

Barry stood and stepped back, looking broken hearted. "We don't always make the right decisions, but what matters is that _we _make them, and not someone else _for _us."

Wally felt his own face dim, hating how sad his uncle looked. Hating how he could feel Klarion trying to destroy this figure. "I can't be like you, uncle Barry. I don't want to fight this anymore."

And there was Klarion, gripping his shoulders and snarling into his face- keeping his vision blocked from his uncle. _**You **_**can't**_** fight this anymore! You're not like your mentor, you never have been!**_

He's right, no matter how hard he tried; he never seemed to be able to catch up to Barry, to Barry's greatness. Abruptly a figure came out from around the tree over Klarion's shoulder, his gaze as penetrating in that straight forward boldness. Klarion, furious, turned to see what had captured his attention, but Superboy didn't even acknowledge his existence, eyes only on Wally. "You don't have to be like him, you just have to be you."

Wally looked down at the papers in his hands, the papers he was so proud of that he was still clinging to, hovering over the dirt hole. This was him. "I don't want to be me." He clenched the project in his hands, crinkling the papers. He hadn't even realized he had pulled them out of the hole. "I'm not like you guys, I can't keep fighting." Where had fighting this ever gotten him? Nowhere! His friend's could probably do escape, Robin would have been able to defeat the stupid witch easily! Wasn't that proof enough? Who he was, was nothing- he wasn't good enough. "I'm _sick _of being weak!"

_**Give yourself up! I will make you no longer weak!**_

Slender, tan hands appeared in his vision and gently smoothed out the project, grasping his wrists with her healthy, not broken fingers. He looked up into Artemis's unmasked face, dark gray eyes showing that beautiful iron will. Even knowing this wasn't her, it still took his breath away. "You're a lot of things, Wally. But weak is not one of them."

Wally blinked at her, and then turned to see the rest of the team now stood near his uncle. "But… why are you all here?"

_**Ignore them! They are not important! **_Klarion clenched his fists, furious that his efforts were once again being thwarted. _**I'm warning you Wally, **_**enough**_**!**_

"Dumb question." Roy stepped forward, also ignoring the villain present. He was dressed in his Red Arrow garb and looking as pissed as ever, mask missing so his blue eyes pierced Wally. "We're here to take you home."

"Home?" Wally stood up and faced them fully, somehow ignoring the livid witch seething at his action.

Kaldur's cool grey eyes hit Wally with a sense of loyalty and respect that always came with the Atlantian's attitude. "We are your team, your friends. And we will not leave you to fight this alone."

"Will you come with us?" Megan asked timidly, looking sad as well, making Wally feel a horrible pang for making the bright cheerful girl so down hearted.

Robin stepped out of the crowd, previously hidden. He had that cocky, self-assured grin on his face, the one that always said no matter what, they would pull through. Artemis went and stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as the boy wonder held out his hand. "I told you, we're not going without you."

_**You're not going **_**anywhere.**

Wally let out a cry as the black mist that had stayed at bay suddenly burst through with fierce intent. In horror, he watched as his friends faded into the black mist, the mental scenario destroyed in wake of Klarion's anger until there was nothing around him but the pulsing black mist. It edged towards him, licking at his heels as Wally tried to wildly avoid it. He cried out as his foot caught on nothing, and turned to right himself. The hole in the garden from his memory had become a large, dangerous chasm.

And the mist was pushing him right to it.

_**Give in, Wally. **_Turning away from the hole, he saw that the black fog was parting for its master, who walked forward in a graceful manner that made the speedster think of a large angry cat. _**I am done being patient with you, done trying to make this easy for you! **_His face erupted into a blaze of fury, the wall of black spiking around him as it read his mood. _**The power of the speed force will be mine! It IS mine! **_**I **_**am the Lord of Chaos, the Havoc Bringer, the Destroyer of Order! And I. Will. Have. CHAOS!**_

The black power boiled past Klarion, climbing and clutching onto Wally- who had nowhere else to go. He yelled out as the mass picked him up and carried him over the now huge black hole. He twisted futilely, whimpering as the form clung to him, invaded his ears, his nostrils, his _eyes_.

_**Say you give in, **_**say it**_**!**_

"I-" this was horrible, this had to end, _this had to_, "I-" but he thought of his friends, somewhere outside of this mess that was his head, fighting for him, probably even _fighting him_, but still trying to save him nonetheless. He couldn't fight Klarion on his own, he wasn't strong enough.

Still, he couldn't just give up, not if there was still a chance...

"I _won't_!" He yelled out, eye clenching shut. He felt the broil of Klarion's fury, and while he clung to the knowledge that this was the right decision, he quailed at what was to come.

And was not disappointed.

He cried out as the pain echoed through his bones, thrashing as the nails on his fingers felt like they were being pried back. He had never experienced something so terrible, not in all his years of being a hero. He felt the faintest flickering of that past voice, the one calling for him not to stop, to keep running, but it was muffled indefinitely by the sheer agony, unable to alter what was happening.

Through it all Wally could feel Klarion's presence, contorting the black mass to his will, practically humming with fury. _**You don't want to give in, FINE! You want control, then I will give it to you.**_ _**He will die by your hands, and you will watch.**_

Before he could even guess what that meant, he felt a familiar lurch of pain as his brain went from being nearby to being _his_. Not understanding quite what was going on,he felt rather than saw his arm, vibrating at speeds that were shaking his core, get released with Klarion's last command. His brain connected that the trajectory of where his arm's punch would land was likely to obliterate the target.

And then he saw. Really _saw_.

Wet black hair. Bruised purple cheek. Vivid blue eyes hidden under a terrified domino mask.

_**He will die by your hands, and you will watch.**_

Robin's head. That's where his body was targeting, what Klarion had said to him as he forced him to have a front row seat to the horrible deed he was about to commit.

_No! Nononono! Ohgod, Godno!_

His brain wasn't even able to form words at the horror he felt, it just kept repeating _nononononono _without stop. He was going to kill Robin, his _best friend_. His friend who he had beaten and hurt, he was going to _murder _him! Klarion was about to make him do the unthinkable!

Though he could not control his body, he could still helplessly watch within. His mind flailed, screamed and thrashed against the hold, desperate to stop the inevitable. He tried to change the course with all his might, all his desperate strength. Even as his mind worked furiously to change the path and at the same time desperately cried for anyone, _anyone_ to stop him and save Rob.

Please, just don't let him kill his best friend!

**XXX**

Klarion knew Kid Flash had failed even without witnessing the moment. When he released the veil over Wally's sight to the real world, he let his own power side step so Wally would take the wheel, _take control_. But it was at just the last moment, and he knew what the outcome would be. His willful pet had barely felt confusion before spiking to such panic and fear that Klarion had shuddered just from the echo of connection.

Those feelings quickly turned to a blind and terrible despair. Klarion gasped when his connection was hit with it, an everlasting cry of agony that was nothing like when he had physically hurt the boy. _**NONONONONO ROBINNOTROBINOHGODSTOP PLEASEHELPGODNO ROBINROBINROBIN- **_The unintentional attack was so powerful that it brought the witch to his knees, his heart hurting from the temporary breech in the connection. Gritting his teeth, Klarion quickly got a hold of himself- of the spell. He built up his control again, not yet taking over his puppet, but at least preventing further leaking in the connection of those disturbing… senses.

He grinned, victorious. That impudent bat brat was dead, _finally_. The despair from Wally roiled, the spell still laying quietly in the speedster's mind telling Klarion that the red head had pulled his hand away from the destruction, and was runner was fixated on the dark red and various textures that now marred his hand. _**N-no… **_

_Oh pet. Precious, broken pet._ The powerful force that had continued to aid his speedster had gone strangely quiet, as if mourning itself the loss of Wally's friend. _You don't need him Wally, you're mine, no one else can have you! _Recovering, Klarion stood and gazed about the kitchen he was still trapped in. This wouldn't do, he needed to get to his precious runner, before anything else tried to stop him. Wally's emotions safely at bay, he couldn't help the smile of satisfaction crawling over his face.

No longer having to try and control both the sidekick and escape, he thought hard for a moment before intoning a less used spell of evasion. Slowly his body slid out of the barriers, gently setting him on the cave floor.

The scene had not really changed, although the remnants of the smoke from the baby hero's diversion still wafted here and there. The sidekicks were not moving, and Klarion was satisfied to see the stupid arrow clone knocked senseless nearby.

Klarion baulked as another onslaught of raw pain escaped from his grip on the speedster (_**I did it, no I- please God, **_**please**_**- I**_), and quickly reigned in his control. It shocked him that the boy broke his defenses not once, but _twice_. The teenager's despair was more dangerous than Klarion had thought. He would have to consider what he did next carefully.A dry sob echoed from nearby, and instantly the demon child turned towards his little chaos.

He saw the blood first.

It was hard not to, with the boy's back to him, covering view of the body; he could only really see how the dark dead red contrasted so glaringly with the canary yellow and brick red. The baby bird's body was limp, looking completely whole from this angle- the upper torso and head hidden. His little toy was shuddering violently, mumbling in a cracked voice just low enough that Klarion couldn't discern the words from his distance.

The Lord of Chaos quickly schooled his expression. He wasn't good at it, but it would not benefit him to grin like mad in front of the devastated runner. He walked over deliberately, letting his foot fall echo within the room so Wally had adequate warning. The gesture was ignored, however. It seems that he couldn't work yet past what had happened. Poor little hero-

Oops, well. He wasn't really much of a _hero_ anymore.

Inwardly he allowed himself a satisfied smirk at that gleeful thought. His prize remained shaking over the fallen form, weak gasps occasionally escaping his string of mutterings. About three feet from the slumped form Klarion stopped, assessing. "I gave you control, are you happy now?" The incoherent jumble of words ceased. Slowly, almost hesitant in his movements, Wally swiveled around to face the witch boy.

He frowned in surprise.

Wally looked… broken. Klarion understood this from the sensory overload earlier, but here he was so, so… destroyed. Tears trailed down his face, unchecked. The blood had splattered, everywhere. His freckles replaced by the vivid red, the symbol on his chest heavily covered. He honestly looked more terrifying than the Lord of Chaos. He just stared at Klarion, not fully comprehending as his mind tortured him with what just happened over and over.

"I- I…"

Klarion felt it through his spell, the wave of turmoil that was destroying his pet. And while he couldn't show it outwardly, he felt drawn to the beautiful pain. His foolish heroic nature was his downfall, allowing his conscience to guilt him about the inevitable failure. He could see it, the little tiny lines of thought wrapping over and over themselves on his failure, how he should have done _anything _different and this wouldn't have happened. Which was foolish, there was _nothing _he could have done, that was why Klarion _let him _control his body once again.

While the pain was glorious (because _he _caused the pain, _he _was the one who made this vessel of power so vulnerable!), it was not actually the result he wanted. He wantedhis _chaos_!

"N-nightmare…"

Klarion furrowed his brow, "What was that, Wally?"

"I-it's a nightmare, this didn't happen, this couldn't be…" He brought his hand- the bloodied fist that had done the deed- up to his face, staring at it mesmerizingly. "It can't be real- you made a nightmare, just another nightmare…"

_He's almost there, but not quite. I need to push further… _"No, pet." He drew the speedster's attention back. "You won't wake up from this."

"No…" Wally turned back towards the body, his voice rising in desperate fever. "No! Y-you're lying! Anotherlie, just a nightmare. God, its- a nightmare, a bad dream…" He made to clutch the cooling body, soaking his uniform further with the remains of the past friend, but Klarion grabbed him from behind before he could, ignoring his half-coherent pleas that were escalating in volume. "Get away from me! It's a nightmare! It can't be Rob, I couldn't have…" His voice choked off, his struggles weakening significantly.

"Oh, little runner." The villain sighed wearily, suddenly sick of being at this cave, playing with the heroes.

While he knew it wouldn't last, he relished Wally's anguish, the undisguised sadness that literally left him feeble in his arms. He held the boy back until the feeble attempts to reach the destroyed form died down, the captive in the end leaning into his iron hold. Wally's silent tears becoming pain ridden sobs. "Not Rob…" He wept desolately, "not Rob…"

Wally didn't turn to look at him, didn't acknowledge Klarion's still absolute control, but no longer fought, quietly suffering in his kidnapper's arms. His sharp nails sought out the pitiful boy's head and shoulders, stroking him the same way he would Teekl when she was down. "There there, it's over little runner." The sidekick made a sound that was absolutely pitiful, reaching out and grasping Robin's hand, but Klarion shifted his hold so he could carefully pry away the limp grip. "No, Wally. Let go."

"Why?" He didn't fight out of the grasp of that pale appendage, staring at it like he'd never seen Klarion before. He couldn't seem to stop crying. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm all you have left, little runner." Klarion felt the boy jolt at his words, and pressed on. "Your friend is dead, because of your attack. It won't matter that you didn't _mean to_, what do you think your friends will do? Your family? _The League_?"

The red head turned to stare at him, green eyes wide. "N-no, no, they… You did this." He turned back to the body, his hands trembling as they lay in the puddle of blood. "You did this…"

Klarion paused, but continued to rub the soft head. "That's right Wally. I _did_." He _had _to, his pet was no good to him if it wasn't loyal, and he had to break his loyalties to anyone else. Whether by choice, fear… or this. "And it won't matter at all; they will still turn against you."The red head's breath suddenly caught, his body tensing in Klarion's grip. The witch boy furrowed his brow, briefly wondering if his precious speedster was about to go into a deeper stage of shock. "Pet?"

"You killed him." Wally spoke softly, his voice strangely off kilter. He began to shake, and then _vibrate _so suddenly that Klarion jerked out of his hold over him as if he was burned.

He looked down in shock at his hands, he _was _burned. "Hey!" He looked back up to his pet, seeing the blurring form slowly turn to face him. The desolated eyes had turned dark, instantly locking on him with an intensity that sent a shiver running down his back. It was only then he felt the distinct thread of emotion pulse through his pet. Something that coming from Wally was black, dark and unfamiliar.

But the Lord of Chaos recognized it, and he knew what it was. He felt a grin twitching onto his face by the sudden revelation, knowing what his pet was feeling. There was no time for it to fully form, though.

Klarion hadn't even seen him move.

One second Wally was there, looking at him with a furious intensity, and then he was gone. And Klarion was smacking into the far wall, his cheek bone broken and bruised all over. Before he could slump to the ground, the speedster was there, grasping the front of his shirt in his bloodied hands. "_You _killed him!" His voice wasn't even recognizable, a guttural yell that had never before blackened such a light heart. His pet clearly was half-cracked with fury, and the witch gazed raptly as Wally's form was weirdly going hazy, like something was smearing the edges of his person.

And Klarion knew. Oh, he _knew _what it was.

He couldn't help his grin, but it only aggravated the speedster more, his hands clenching and his eyes almost having an eerie glow as he stared daggers. The haze settled into the runner's form like it was meant to be just slightly out of focus, making the colors of his suit and lines that defined him strangely intensify. "_You. Did. This_!"He punctuated every work with the slamming of the thinner form's body into the wall. "_You. Killed. Robin!_"

Klarion gnashed his teeth as blood spilled out, but otherwise made no acknowledgment that he even felt the bone crushing impact. His whole body was thrumming in excitement, ignoring the pain. He could feel it! He could _feel _the speedforce rising out of Wally's form, coating his being! How far could he push, how far would Wally go? "You think so?" He ruthlessly ignored the pang in his gut, _needing _to see that power from the vision unleashed. "_I _wasn't in control when that happened! I gave you what you wanted, and you were too _weak _to change it!" He yelped slightly as Wally smacked him into the wall, but persisted. "It doesn't matter anyway- _he _didn't matter!"

The green eyes flashed, a bellow of fury erupting from the normally tame form. "HE _DOES _MATTER!" Klarion was flung from the wall, skidding across the floor in a hazardous tumble that would have snapped a lesser person's back. With the grace of a brick he smacked into the far wall. He rolled himself over and coughed up blood, facing where he knew his pet was coming towards him.

He looked up, ready to yell at his pet for treating his master like this, and froze.

Beautiful, powerful eruptions of lightning were crackling around Wally's deadly form, casting eerie shadows about the room. He walked an even pace towards the crumpled form, the lightning starting to form a strange, chaotic dance around his vibrating body. "He was the one that mattered most." His expression darkened into a form that was never seen on a speedster before, clouding any hurt the voice may have rang with. "He was my friend, my _best friend_." Klarion felt a thread of glee at the barely suppressed power. It was perfect. _He_ was couldn't help but burst into another fit of twisted laughter at the realization.

And then was promptly crushed senseless.

It could not have been more than ten seconds, but the Lord of Chaos didn't stand a chance. Lightning dancing around his runner's suit, clinging to him and lashing out at his surroundings as Wally attacked. He punched Klarion in the face, the gut, the side. He threw him in the walls, into the ceiling, leaving perfect imprints from the force of the impact. He snapped one arm and broke the left shin, shoved his organs from one side of the body to the other and deflated several of them on broken ribs, all in the span of ten seconds. Each action was barely completed before he was suddenly _there _again, tossing the villain around like rag doll and decimating what was left of the cave's room- the sounds of the hits echoing off the walls like gun shots.

His prize had finally unleashed its potential.

It hurt, _god _it hurt, Klarion didn't know how people could be mortal and take this. He blacked out briefly, but couldn't have been under long, because the next moment he was blearily opening his eyes to seeing Wally's body tremble with the sheer _thrill _of power running through him. He was beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

Kid Flash's body now glowed from the constant velocity that was echoing around his form, humming at the intensity of him standing alone. The black swirl of anger, of _power _in the boy's form that thrashed in the power of the speedforce was simply intoxicating.

The witch's head swung until a swollen shut eye was peering at him, wheezing faintly. Klarion assessed the speedster's form before grinning with his bloodied teeth. He knew exactly what his possession was thinking, and knew _exactly _what to say. "You don't have the guts, _hero_."

His little pet, now covered in Klarion's own blood, sent a flash of disbelieving wrath through their connection. His heart pounded in a mix of thrilling anticipation and slight apprehension as Wally leaned in, his expression black as any villain's. "I'm no hero." Cracking his knuckles, he pulled back his fist to send the killing blow. A blow that would be so very similar to Robin's end. If Klarion's jaw wasn't broken, he would have let loose one last crazy cackle of success. As it was, his swollen eyes stayed glued to the vessel's form, brimming in anticipation.

"Don't!"

Both Klarion and Wally jolted, each forgetting that they had, up until this point, had a sleeping audience with them. The speedster's gaze stayed furiously on his for a moment longer before slowly turning to look, revealing the Superman clone half rising towards them. Not only him, but fishsticks was raising himself into a sitting position too.

Kaldur spoke up, quietly, "Kid Flash, what are…" he trailed off, finally taking in Wally's bloodied form. Klarion smiled, knowing what was coming next. Oh yes, this was perfect, better than script! _What will you say, pet? Will you tell them? _He watched as the two heroes sized up Wally's position, to Klarion's battered stated, then their eyes slowly trailing over to the prone form of the youngest hero.

Robin.

Robin who was _dead_.

**XXX**

_It's happening, it's actually happening. _Part of Wally had been clinging to the idea that this was a dream, another concoction from Klarion to mess with him, because he knew, he _knew _this couldn't really happen. Not to him.

Not to Rob.

But no matter what he did he couldn't wake up- _wouldn't _wake up. And then Klarion had taunted him, had treated this like it was _nothing_, like Dick- his best friend, the closest thing he would _ever _have to a brother- was nothing but lint finally flicked off his shoulder!

It _burned _Wally, and before he knew it he had reacted in _fury_, bashing the villain to pieces. _He _was nothing! _HE _wasn't worth letting live!

And then the nightmare started all over again and grew worse, because now he remembered Robin was dead, and the others were about to find out.

"No…" Conner stared in horror, and Wally could literally see the pieces falling into place in the clone's mind. "Robin?"

_Don't look, don't see. _Wally felt himself tremble, refusing to look at the body and focusing solely on his teammates who were getting up (_don'tthinkaboutit, don'tthinkaboutit_).Conner's expression was breaking Wally, and making him fear even more when that sadness would turn to anger- and then turn to him.

"Robin!" The meta staggered up, rushing forward to the corpse (_NO. ItsRobin, ItsRobin- Its not- it can't-_) but he ended up stopping a few feet away, unable to tear his gaze off it (_don'tthink don'tthink don'tthinkjustSTOP_).

Kaldur stared too, wide eyes disbelieving. "Kid Flash, what has happened?" He was shaking his head unconsciously, not willing to trust his eyes. He gaze swung to the speedster, still trusting, still flaring with brief hope. That it wasn't too late, that this could be changed (_it can't, no matter what I want, it can't_).

"He…" Wally clenched his teeth, the fury leaking away as fear and despair creeped in. "I-I couldn't stop…" _The waking up and seeing Robin and _Robin afraid of him _and trying but Icouldn'tandnow-_

A choked gurgle sounded behind him, and Wally recognized the sound of Klarion laughing. Laughing at this sick and twisted nightmare he had made for the runner. That deadly flare of _hate _sprung up again. He turned back, picking him up and bashed him into the wall again. "_Shut up_!" He cried, coming undone at the seams. It was wrong, all wrong, and his brain couldn't make it go back and it wasn't a nightmare but it _had _to be a nightmare-

The two bleak faces turned in alarm to their comrade, finally taking in his glowing aura and the all-but-dead villain. "Wally, stop!" Superboy cried, shocked and angry at everything that was going on. Probably angry at Wally. H_e knows, of course he knows, and hehatesmenow, Supeyhatesme_-

"No! You weren't awake; you didn't _see _what he- what happened! He deserves this!" And he did, he does, but Wally can't help but be glad they did not see- did not see him do it (_soft skin quickly parting away for crunching bone and splatters of blood_ENOUGH).

"Wally," Kaldur stood, clutching his arm to his side, but his sad eyes stayed trained on the glowing form of his friend. "Look at him. You need to stop."

The green eyes glared into his souless black, the anger returning in a blaze. "I _am _looking; do you see how much damage he's done? To the cave, to you, to _Robin_?" _Robin, Robin, Robin-_

"Stop! You've done enough!" The clone yelled.

Conner's fury directed at _him _brought the speedster's flurry of violent thoughts to a halt. You've done enough. Hurt people enough. The words finally helped the red fury in his vision ebbed, and he _did _see. He saw the extent of the injuries, the physical deformities and blood loss. He saw that the form of Klarion was practically destroyed- barely alive. _Like Robin, hurting Klarion, like Robin-_

He hadn't attacked Klarion defensively to save his friends; he had done it aggressively in anger. Out of _revenge_. _No, no, no. _This wasn't something a hero was supposed to do.

But a villain? Yes, a villain would do this. _A villain would _finish _this._

"_I'm no hero."_

_No, no, no! _Wally's eyes widened in shock and finally did drop the magic user, numb guilt paralyzing him even as the speedforce continued to embrace his form. "No…" He shook his head in horror, trying to find a way out, clawing for any chance of stopping this madness. He looked down to the battered form, trying to find his anger, his disgust, _anything _to drown the guilt. "T-This is your fault, _your fault_."

The words made Klarion wheeze out again, his weak body convulsing as it laughed at him. He really was nothing more than a pile of broken flesh by this point. _I did this, I did this._

"No, Wally…" The Lord of Chaos leaned forward, blood dripping from his stupid grin as he strained to pronounce his words. "It's _yours_."

Wally flinched back as if he had been struck, the golden lightning still dancing over his form.

"Kid Flash," Wally turned back. Kaldur's eyes were heavy, so heavy with the weight of what had happened. Wally's heart twisted in pain even more. "Was this… Did Robin…?"

Wally turned and faced them, his very posture screaming fear. How could it not? With what was coming. "It…" He… he couldn't look at them, couldn't face them. He hung his head, unable to look at their faces, his words nothing but a whisper. "It was an accident."

But of course, there was a being with super hearing in the room. "_You _did this?" Superboy called, his expression shocked.

"No!" Wally's head ricocheted up, the speed force flaring around him. _It's happening, they blame me, it'shappening! _"No! It wasn't- I wasn't-" _'It wasn't my fault, I was controlled!' _Oh, if only he _could _claim that. _I didn't mean to! I- I… _He looked desperately at Conner and Kal, wishing he could explain, but he couldn't. Every time he'd try he saw that brief moment of Rob looking terrified and then- _Nononononono, no. Please, wake up, just wake up. _The speed force slowly ebbed around him, unable to maintain its physical form as his concentration broke in the growing panic. What would the others say? When they woke up, when they saw, what would the League-

Oh god, Barry. His Uncle, Iris, Black Canary, _Batman_. No. He couldn't handle this. When they found out- (_They'll betray you, Wally._)

When they realized- (_They'll turn against you, forever._)

He couldn't- (_It's too late, much too late._)

He couldn't- (_They'll destroy you, like you destroyed Robin._)

"Wally?"

He focused back on who was left of his team (_nonono_no _don't think that, no_)- who were watching him with a mix of dismay and anguish. "I couldn't stop…" They knew, their expressions said they knew, and couldn't believe it. Worse, he realized that the cooling wet trails on his face weren't blood, but tears. "I'm so sorry, you guys. I never, I…" _I killed my best friend. _He froze, the words finally sinking in.

_I killed Rob, I killed my best friend._

He couldn't- he didn't know what to do, what to say- he couldn't-

"My poor little runner."

Wally swung around, shocked by what he saw. Klarion's hapless body still lay boneless on the floor, but gradually it began to shift and put itself back together, bones snapping into order and cuts threading shut. His stomach was grotesque to watch, the organs within aligning to their correct position made it look as though some other organism was alive and wreathing inside of him. With the final crack of his jaw, Klarion stood, impeccable save for the blood on the surrounding floor. The speedster backed away in incredulity. _Nonono, what is happening? He came back but not Robin? Why not Robinwhy-_

"You forgot, didn't you, pet?" Klarion grinned, his sharp canines stark against the lighting. Wally made to backup further, shaking in alarm, but the witch boy snapped his fingers, dissolving into the air. An instant later, pale hands grasped his shoulders, the snarky tone sounding just above his head. "I'm immortal."

He distantly heard his friends cry out on his behalf, but it was hard to hear over the incessant pounding of his own blood. _IdiotidiotIDIOT! _He wrestled out of the hold, turning to face the villain and backing away in dread. This was a nightmare, this was never ending! The Lord of Chaos was grinning like mad, eyes knowing. Wally had forgotten, Wally had been so _wrathful _and _broken_ that he didn't even remember his foe's greatest strength. Behind Klarion, Conner had turned from his best friend's form and was rushing towards them, Kaldur fighting to stand and do the same, but not having any luck with his hurt leg. The villain ignored them both, moving forward at a casual pace while the speedster stumbled backwards.

"Enough, Wally." Klarion spread his arms, like he was corralling a finicky animal. "You lost, I won. I _knew _the speedforce would be powerful, and what you've shown proves it." He gave a fanged smile. "Come here, pet."

"No." Wally hissed out, shaking his head as he continued to back up. "No Klarion, _please_." _Notagain. _His connection with the force was all but tapped out, and even in his weakened state he knew Klarion would push his form until his attack was completed. Unless he told Klarion to do it himself. _No, that's not an option (but they'll hate you now), neither of these is an option (if you don't destroy them, they'll destroy you for what's happened). _He juped horribly as his back hit the wall, realizing there was nowhere to run._ Why?! Why… _

Seeing his prize was temporarily trapped, the witch boy stopped moving forward and shook his head mockingly. "It's no use begging, after what you've shown me tonight, I only want you more. And I _will _have your power, no matter the cost. So don't _struggle _this time. You're coming with me, whether willingly or not, your baby pals _alive _or not," his grin turned predatory, prompting a shudder through Wally, "is up to you."

As if on cue, Conner came up behind Klarion, ready to pound him into the cave floor. He roared savagely as he sought to protect his friend, but in one swift hand motion from Klarion he froze mid-air, red energy coming out to bind his form tight enough to make the Kryptonian growl in pain. The demon child made one graceful swipe of his hand and then Superboy was before him, trapped and helpless as the witchling dug his sharp nails into the extended throat. "Well, pet? Kryptonian skin is tough, but we have only a hybrid here, and I hear the alien gene is notoriously vulnerable to magic." He flexed his grip threateningly, black eyes victorious.

_Ican'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan't- _"Klarion, wait!" Wally looked at Connor, who was staring furiously at the witch boy as if he could produce laser vision. He could see it, the image dancing in front of his eyes of Conner's throat being torn out, his gaze turning lifeless as blood drained from his throat. Dying, like Robin-

"I give up!"

Klarion stilled, staring intently at his prize. "You give up?"

Conner turned to face him, blue eyes widening in surprise (_so like Robin, why like Robin? WhyRobinwhy-_). "No, Wally!" His voice strangled out, the grip on his throat weakening the words.

But it was enough; it proved what Wally had to do. "I surrender, I'm done fighting." He tried not to cringe backwards, tried to push back all his panic in favor of standing strong as he looked his tormentor in the eye. "I'll- I'll come quietly with you, just… stop. Don't hurt them anymore." He felt his expression crumple, his mind fixed on Robin's last expression of fear. "You don't care about them, right? Not as long as you have me." _Not as long as I'm yours. _It was the last thing he could do right; protect what friends he had left.

Klarion kept his grip on the clone, eyes appraising the wilting form. Wally couldn't stand it. He knew what he had just writing himself off to, he _remembered _all that time alone with Klarion. But he had to, for his friends, he had to. After an eternity, he slowly lifted his claws off Conner's throat, and with a wave pushing the form back a safe distance. "Come here then, pet."

"Don't Wally!" Conner called, furiously squirming in the magical restraints. He raised his eyes back to Wally's green, his expression unexpectedly vulnerable. "You don't have to do this. We can't lose you too!"

"Sorry, Supey." _If losing me keeps you alive, then I'll do it._ He walked hesitantly forward, fighting as hard as he could not to tremble, not to _think_. He had to do this. _There's nothing left, _his mind flashed back to Robin, his expression, his fear. _Nothing._

The Lord of Chaos raised a hand towards Wally's face, the very tips slightly red from someone's blood at some point. Wally flinched instinctively as it drew near, and Klarion quirked an eyebrow, expression jeering.

_You said you'd give in, follow through. Protect your friends, protect your friends… _He stayed still this time as Klarion's hand came to rest against his cheek, caressing it as if savoring the ability to do so. Both ignored Conner's outbursts from behind, Wally fighting to keep his breathing even as the Lord of Chaos followed some invisible pattern only he could see across his features. "Good, good boy. You know you belong to me now, you know not to fight." His hand drifted up to rest against the center of Wally's forehead, and the runner felt his own panic rise with the knowledge of what was coming. He clenched his jaw, but kept his eyes opened, his breathing only hitching a little. "Relax, pet. You gave your word."

"Just don't hurt them." He rushed out, keeping his eyes trained on Klarion. _Nothing else matters. _"I won't fight back ever again, but you have to let them go." _Don't hurt them; don't drag them into this again._

"Hmm," the magician hummed in acknowledgement. "Still trying to protect your little pals, Wally?" Before Wally could answer, he felt the sudden _push _of the dark magic return. Gasping, he unthinkingly reached out and grabbed the hand on his forehead, at the last second remembering his promise. Fearfully, he didn't move, still holding onto the hand as a twisted sense of support. It was still a revolting feeling to have someone intrude such a personal space, but he forced himself to stay still, thinking of Superboy who was furiously calling out still for him not to give in, thinking of Kaldur who was helpless on the other side of the room, thinking of the others not even aware of what was going on.

Klarion moved languidly around his mind, this time not shutting Wally down or hindering his own control, but merely looking into his feelings and exploring different thoughts. Wally knew what this was- a test. He was looking for any signs of resistance, and Wally had to stay the good little pet and not react. The probe delved deeper, sinking into who he was, searching. He watched what Klarion watched- a weeping Wally at his father's house- a laughing Wally at the fair with his aunt and uncle- he and Robin snickering as they watched their latest prank victim throw a fit- Wally crying out in pain as he was attacked on a mission-

All at once it came to a point Wally had never felt it go past- never looked to himself. His hold mind was screaming to fight the slippery intrusion (_Don'tstopkeeprunning, don'tstopkeeprunning!_). He knew what this was- his connection to the force, the part of him that had fought so hard. Even now it urged him not to give up, not to share the power, but he could still see Conner, see Kaldur and his friends. See Robin's body. _Not another Robin, not another friend._ _**I surrender.**_He thought helplessly, keeping relaxed despite the welling despair. _**I give in.**_

Just like that, with a wavering sigh, the probe sunk in. Both beings gasped as a warm echo of ambience that felt _brightwarmfast_hissuddenly entered. It held a sense of _right_ness that filled Wally to replace the pain from Klarion's attack, smothering his discomforts. It was a light. Wally looked at it, feeling like the presence was a familiar one, so much different from when it had mixed with his furious attack. It was… a part of him, but he wasn't sure what that meant. For the briefest of moments it caressed him, trying to meld with Wally's form again.

But before he could bask in it further, the light was being sucked into the dark intruder.

"_Yes_." Klarion hissed gleefully, his form beginning to have a contrasting yellow aura that was quickly melting into orange, small sparks dancing around his form curiously. "The speedforce, the power, _finally mine_!"

Wally couldn't help but feel apprehension build as the immortal grew in power right before him. It triggered the memory of his attack on Klarion, the blind force and destruction he did in a matter of moments with that power. Now he was freely giving that power over to Klarion. The Lord of Chaos.

What had he done?

Klarion, sensing his revelation, grinned victoriously. "I knew you had potential, my precious chaos." Concentrating, the demon child stared into the speedster's eyes, the orange energy fairing for a moment. "But that does not excuse you from being punished."

Within moments Wally dropped to the ground, white hot pain searing his brain. The probe, so carefully laid before, was now expanding, bridging and connecting so much more fully to Klarion, helping to center his control. He heard the being giggling above him, cooing useless words of comfort at his screams while the probe continued, melding firmly into Wally's very being.

"Don't worry, pet. Ssh… I'm almost done…"

As suddenly as it started, the probe settled and ended its movements. With a sharp intake of breath his body slumped to the floor, utterly exhausted and wanting to just find refuge in the black abyss of his mind. He blearily witnessed his body rising into the air, Klarion's magic pulsing possessively around him as the speedforce's power fused to its nature. It cupped him, held him carefully as if he was its master as well. Wally couldn't even move, and hated the inexplicit feeling that something precious, something _his_, was being used by the witch boy. It didn't hurt, and it wasn't draining him even though it was _leaving _him, but the distinct aspect that this was _wrong _clung to his very being.

He whimpered thoughtlessly when familiar nails tangled into his hair. "Quiet, Wally." Klarion murmured, leaning down into the blood speckled hair so his words fell close to the boy's ear. "It's over now."

The last of his reserves gone, Wally fell into oblivion.

**XXX**

The League arrived minutes later.

The Cave was destroyed, utterly and totally, the mountain having literally collapsed in on itself. J'onn and Captain Marvel immediately went to action with scanning the rubble, not seeing any sign of their children. Batman called an Omega level emergency, knowing all available heroes would be there as soon as possible with the zeta beams down- Superman and Wonder Woman hopefully within minutes. He remained stoic throughout the whole exchange, but both he and Barry could not fight down the bitter swell of dread.

They found Superboy first.

He was alive, barely, and had used the last of his strength to shield Miss Martian from the falling debris. Both lived, but Conner's invulnerability was strangely compromised by what appeared to be several blasts of powerful magic. They would pull through, but not soon. Later, while Megan had no recollection of the battle, Conner would haltingly try to explain what had happened. How he couldn't stop them, how Wally sacrificed himself in vain, because Klarion then attacked them stronger than ever. How he was so, so sorry he hadn't been able to save everyone.

Kaldur had been crushed, his Atlantian heritage unable to withstand an attack of this magnitude. His pulse was weak, and he awoke briefly, calling out for his mentor before succumbing to darkness's arms. Hours later he died from internal blood loss. King Arthur took his soldier's remains home to his grieving family and friends.

The rest were… unable to be fully recovered. Fate, arriving later due to his fight with Teekl, helped locate what was left of the sidekicks. Oliver, one of the immediate responders to the Omega call, broke at the news of losing both his partners. Months after the incident he would still be inconsolable, his relationship with Dina taking a turn for the worst as the both suffered from the absence of the teens. Artemis's mother cut off ties from everyone, reclosing even further from the loss of her little girl. Roy, aside from Green Arrow and Black Canary, did not have others outside of the League to mourn for him, but one assassin later broke into the mainframe, stealing the data of what had happened, trying to understand how the two most important people in her life were taken.

Batman… found his son's body. He worked tirelessly until it was recovered, and then refused let the heroes take the corpse from him. While destroyed beyond recognition from the debris crushing the frail form and several other wounds, he was still able to eventually assess the killing blow to his partner. He was the world's greatest detective, after all. It brought him no comfort that the death would have been swift. If anything, it haunted him, as well as the Flash, more. The dark knight turned dangerously menacing after that, his light in the world of justice gone, and making his lines between right and wrong blur together even more. Weeks after the event, he would quit the Justice League, indefinitely. Wishing he had never formed the Young Justice team in the first place.

But Barry…

Wally was never recovered, never found, and wouldn't be seen for years. Like Batman, the speedster had worked furiously, desperate to save his nephew, to beg his forgiveness for not being there to stop Klarion. All they found, after the debris was cleared, was a canary yellow mask that was speckled with blood and scortched etchings nearby simply proclaiming:

**HE'S MINE.**

The hero was literally crippled; the loss of his nephew more destructive than any attack a villain could put to his person. He stepped away from his duties as Flash for awhile, consoling his wife and setting up the necessary arrangements for Wally's civilian life. They did not give up hope, but all efforts to find the bright light of their lives ended in disappointment. Knowing what Wally was likely forced to do, Barry painfully wondered if it was good the League could not find him.

After Conner and M'gann recovered, they were forcibly retired until they came of a much, much later age. Superman, finally coming around to the boy who suffered so much loss, offered to let him build a new identity with Clark Kent, and even stay on the farm with his parents. M'gann stayed with her uncle, often taking time to visit Zatanna, who mourned the further loss of loved ones horribly. The superhero community never fully came back from the experience, it was a massive blow to the League. A rule was made to declare that a League member no longer could recruit actual sidekicks any longer. It was for the young ones safety. Despite their best efforts, they remained weaker, broken, and less united.

Just as the Light had planned.

**XXX**

When Wally woke up, it was to total darkness.

Unlike previous times, when he had gradually woken, he had started up. His brain pulsed erratically as he frantically tried searching for a sign of where he was. What had happened? Was he on a mission? Was his team in danger-

His team.

Robin.

"No…" He leaned back, finding a rough hewn wall behind him. He curled his arms around his legs, realizing it hadn't been a nightmare. "I thought it was a dream, it should have been a dream, I didn't, I…" He had murdered someone. _He had murdered his best friend_. What would the League do to him? What would Aunt Iris think? Or Uncle Barry? Was he even a hero anymore?

That thought started a whole new revelation, one that made his insides go cold.

He had surrendered to Klarion.

Klarion, who had used the speedforce, had fused his magic with its power. But what happened after that?

An even more chilling thought- where was he? It was warm, wherever he was, but so dark… was he even alone in the room?

He stayed curled up where he was, unwilling to venture out and test his dark prison. It was the least he deserved, anyway. He didn't want to be alive anymore. Wally wanted to be with Robin, with his team before this all happened. He didn't want to be lost in the dark.

He wished he was dead.

"I see you're awake."

Wally started at the voice echoing out of the darkness. Shakily, he used the wall to stand, glancing around futilely. "Where are you?"

"Do you wish to see me, pet? Afraid of being alone again?"

He let out a shuttering breath, knowing Klarion wanted to get a rise out of him, and fearing what would happen when he did. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Why, whatever I want, little runner. You're _mine _now, after all." He suddenly emerged from the blackness, his pale complexion oddly glowing in the shrouded room.

Startled at the sudden proximity, Wally made to lean away, but the witch boy reached out immediately, grasping his arms and preventing his escape. Almost instantly after the contact, Wally felt the immortal enter his mind, swerving through his psyche until he reached the controls. Moments later his legs gave out, dragging him to the floor and body completely unresponsive to any self-preservation tactics. Fearful, but knowing there was nothing he could do, the youngest speedster looked frightfully at the victorious being's face before quickly ducking his head. Whatever expression he was making, it caused the Lord of Chaos to chuckle in amusement. "There's no need to look like that, pet. I told you before that I take _very _good care of my possessions, and I haven't had one as fun as you in centuries."

The red head nodded, dumbly, not knowing how to better respond. "What… what did you do to my friends?"

The villain's hold tightened warningly, but he did not attack. "They are no concern of yours any longer. In fact, you're going to forget all about them."

Wally opened his mouth to protest, but felt the words choke in his throat. He… he didn't _want _to remember. He didn't want the last memory of his friend to be that terrified face has his fist collided with Robin's skull. He didn't want to remember the Aunt and Uncle who loved him and would never see him again. He didn't want to remember Connor, Megan, Kaldur, Roy, Artemis… He had failed them, and it wasn't right, but he didn't want to be reminded of his failures the rest of his miserable existence. "Will…" his voice faltered for a moment, heart breaking that it had come to this. "Will it hurt…?"

The witch boy smirked, his expression not quite softening, but understanding. "Not if you don't fight it. It will be… like a dream," he described, sensing the irony to the situation.

The runner looked down to the floor. "The Nightmares?"

"I don't want you thinking of anyone, only me." Klarion asserted, hands trailing up again to his orange locks. "I'm all you have now, all you need." The freckled teen felt tears threaten again, and nodded hurriedly before they could fall, determined to get this over with. What would it matter once it was done anyway? Sensing Klarion's satisfaction, he stayed still as the captor leaned forward until their heads were touching. "It'll be over soon…"

"_Hey Wally!"_

_Wally looked up from his homework to see his dad at the door way._

"_We're heading to the park, are you going to come with?" Wally peaked past his dad and saw his mother there with him, smiling happily at her little boy._

"_Sure!" Wally pushed back his chair and hurried over, only to discover his parents were already gone from the door. "Mom? Dad?" The house was empty; he somehow knew they were gone. They left him. He felt sadness rise, but then after a moment paused, wondering who they had been anyway._

"_Hey Wally!"_

_He looked down the stairs to see Trickster and Captain Cold, weapons ready and pointed at him. "You're coming to play darts with us!"_

_Wally grinned at the challenge, ignoring the danger. "You're on!" But as he headed down the stairs they hurried out the door. "Wait up!" But by the time he was there, the Rogues were gone. Left again. But who were the Rogues? And why did everyone keep leaving?_

"_Heya kid!"_

_The little boy turned, relieved to see his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, they'd know what's going on! "Guys, do you know who those people were?"_

_The blond man smiled in confusion, eyes never leaving his nephew. "What people?"_

"_Those," Wally turned to point, "the ones who went around the corner…" he turned back, but found his porch empty. Who had he been talking to…?_

"_Hey Baywatch!"_

_He turned again, this time finding almost his whole team in the driveway. Not only them, but every League member he had ever gotten to know. Black Canary stood calmly next to Red Arrow, Green Arrow smiling happily behind them. Superman, Green Lantern, Captain Marvel, Batman, they were all there! Inexplicably, he knew whatever was going on- even though he _didn't _know what was going on, would happen to them too. He hurried down, and not taking his eyes off them, reached out. Almost everyone pulled away, out of reach, but the initial caller, Artemis, grasped his hand in hers. _

_She quirked an eyebrow at him, her costume melting off her to become just civilian Artemis. "What's up? Normally you'd have said something dumb by now."_

"_I think… I think I'm forgetting something." He blinked and started. Had they always been alone? "I'm afraid I'll forget you too."_

"_Of course you won't." Artemis scoffed. "You can't _stop _thinking about me."_

"_Well, I sorta like you." The words came easily to him, things he would have never said in real life now so easy to confess in this white landscape. "I have for awhile, but I knew you'd laugh at me if I ever asked you out."_

_Gently, she pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Never, Wally. I would have said yes in a heartbeat."_

"_Wait, really? Because-" Wally started, but realized again there was no one there. Was this all in his head, was he talking to nothing? It left a brief moment of sadness in his soul. He couldn't recall anyone he could have been talking to, literally _no one_, accept-_

"_Yo, KF!"_

_Turning once more, Wally realized his entire world was white. There was nothing. No house, no distinguishing marks, nothing. But that voice- that voice was familiar, he _knew _it-_

"_KF!"_

_He swung around, eyes finally landing on the domino masked hero. "Robin?"_

_The figure cackled and started to walk towards him. "Took you long enough!"_

"_Don't disappear!"He blurted, not even sure what he meant. But as the figure drew closer, Wally recalled other things- horrible things. "Rob… I, I killed you…"_

_The figure stopped a few feet in front of Wally, his expression sad. "Yeah, I know. It was an accident KF, I know you didn't mean to."_

_He felt sadness, a horrible sadness that he was going to lose Robin all over again, even though he was right here. "Are you leaving too? Can you stay?"_

_The smaller boy hesitated, his movements muffled in the white world. "…no, I'll have to leave too. I need to be with Arty and Roy and the others."_

_Wally didn't know what he meant, and felt even worse because of it. "But you're my best friend, why can't you stay?"_

_The boy snorted, slapping a hand on Wally's bicep reassuringly, but the speedster realized with a pang that it was fading. "I'll always be your best friend, even when you don't remember me."_

_Wally watched the ghostly child slowly fade away, his heart breaking more. "Do you forgive me?"_

_But nobody answered him._

_And he didn't even know why he asked._

"_Hello Wally."_

_Wally turned to see Klarion, floating casually with a devious smirk on his face. "Are you going to come with me?"_

_Wally backed up, but didn't have anywhere to go. "No, you're not supposed to be here." At least, he thought that was true._

_The smirk widened. "Everyone else left you. All you have is me."_

_It took Wally a moment, but he realized that Klarion must be right. He couldn't remember anyone caring, anyone looking for him. He looked over the blue boy hesitantly. "You won't abandon me, will you? I-I don't want to be alone anymore…" He never wanted to be alone again._

_The witch boy smiled and floated down, landing gracefully to take the boy's hand. "No Wally, you're mine, and I'll never let you go."_

**XXX**

_Mine._

Klarion watched his vessel sleep, a grin permanently plastered on his face. His pet would need to be trained again, and wouldn't be able to play in the outside world for quite some time. But that was alright, Klarion would stay with his little being of chaos, he would keep the runner company. Vandal had promised after all, and the Lord of Chaos was emphatic to use all the time he had.

Finally, Wally was _his_.

_Mine_, he thought again, his hand trailing through the soft locks. Despite all the fight his pet had put up, all the fear and anger and rebellion, Klarion had still won in the end. With his memories gone, the child would be even more willing to follow him. To go to Klarion when he was scared, when he was happy, when he didn't want to be alone.

The speedster's powers were not completely ready for the outside world, not by a long shot. But that was alright, it did not matter the amount of time.

After all, a Lord of Chaos has all the time in the world.

X

X

X

X

**Wow I am not satisfied with that ending. But! There you go, ITS FINALLY OVER!**

**It's the end of an era… I need to stop starting eras and just finish stories in a reasonable amount of time. Thank you to EVERYONE who ever reviewed, read, or like this story! It started on a whim, and turned into so much more. **

**For the last unanswered questions: I am sorry Rogue fans, no matter what I did they didn't fit right for the ending format. BUT, I will be adding them to some other stories I can FINALLY start now that I finished this hefty thing. Fun fact, my 'Possession Extras' document that held what I didn't put in the story (whether different scenes or other POVs, etc), was 20000 words strong. I structured this baby until it was a monument of epicness.**

**I will also be making an AU Possession story- I've seen it done before, and its seems fun. There will be a series of one-shots that I will update WHEN I FREAKING FEEL LIKE IT- NO DEADLINES- that I will write based on Private Message Requests on what people would have liked to see in the story. Whether it's a scene from a different character's point of view, a scene that was never in there that you would have liked to see, or a twist on something already written. I'd love to play with that, so let me know via PM in you have ANY requests!**

**I have finally delivered. If you could let me know which ending you preferred and why, or review both even, I would greatly enjoy that. But his is up to you, who have honestly been more than patient with me and I understand if you don't want to.**

… **it would just really be cool of you to do since this IS the last chapter.**


End file.
